Le reflet
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 14 de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. Chapter 1

_Chalut les mousquetaires !_

 _Mumuse a bien avancé son tome alors j'ai pensé qu'un petit chapitre pouvait être posté…_

 _Donc c'est parti pour le tome 14 (Je n'ai pas encore le nombre de chapitre exact)_

 _Ce sera un chapitre par semaine (en essayant de tenir le rythme !)_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Paige,  
Et merci à ceux qui me lise !_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

John referma la porte et réceptionna Bear qui venait à sa rencontre avec enthousiasme

-« Je suis rentré ! » lança t-il joyeusement tout en câlinant son chien. Il fronça les sourcils. « Il y a une drôle d'odeur tu ne trouves pas Bear? » chuchota t-il au malinois qui gémit en réponse et se dirigea vers la cuisine comme pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. John s'arrêta sur le seuil et laissa courir un regard stupéfait sur la pièce qui semblait avoir été ravagée par une tornade. Des ustensiles étaient dispersés sur le plan de travail, la table était encombrée de toutes sortes de boites, d'aliments et de plats aux contenus vaguement douteux. L'odeur semblait venir du four, _« ou plus précisément du gâteau posé juste à côté »_ songea t-il _« Enfin gâteau ou quelque chose qui y ressemble »_ jugea t-il en se rapprochant. L'édifice s'était visiblement effondré à la sortie du four, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant puisqu'il n'était de toute évidence pas cuit _« Et pas vraiment appétissant non plus »_ remarqua l'ex agent. Il examinait le résultat d'un regard circonspect lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se tourna vers la porte au moment où Finch y apparaissait

-« M Reese vous êtes déjà là ! » s'exclama t-il contrarié

John nota ses cheveux humides, ses vêtements tout juste enfilés, il n'avait même pas son gilet et s'efforçait présentement de nouer convenablement sa cravate. Il en déduit que le cuisinier avait du souffrir autant que la cuisine…

-« Nous avons bouclé l'enquête rapidement Finch et j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt. Mais visiblement cela contrarie vos plans » constata t-il

Finch soupira

-« J'aurais préféré avoir le temps de faire disparaitre tout cela » affirma t-il en désignant la table

John s'approcha et l'enlaça

-« Vous cherchez à cacher vos méfaits M Finch ? La mise à sac de cette pauvre cuisine ? » Demanda t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

-« Ce n'est pas drôle John » répondit l'informaticien dépité « Je voulais… Enfin je me suis laissé dépasser. Cela semblait si aisé avec la vidéo »

-« La cuisine n'est pas vraiment votre domaine de prédilection Finch »

-« Inutile de me le faire remarquer M Reese ! » grinça l'informaticien agacé. Il voulu le repousser mais John le retint contre lui

-« Harold je ne vois là rien qui justifie de vous fâcher » affirma t-il en lui caressant la joue d'un geste apaisant

Finch soupira à nouveau

-« Je sais » concéda t-il « Je ne suis pas fâché. Juste déçu »

-« Et vexé ? »

-« Aussi »

-« Que vouliez vous faire ? »

Finch hésita, ennuyé, puis leva timidement les yeux sur son compagnon

-« Je voulais confectionner votre gâteau d'anniversaire » avoua t-il

Touché, Reese lui adressa un sourire lumineux

-« Ca me fait très plaisir Harold ! »

-« Vous avez vu le résultat ? » protesta ce dernier

-« C'est l'intention qui compte ! »

-« Ca semble si facile quand vous le faites… »

John prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre. Il le relâcha alors et fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules

-« John ? » demanda Finch troublé

L'ex agent rattrapa la veste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la lança sur une chaise. Puis il recula, ôta la sienne qu'il déposa sur l'autre et releva ses manches. Finch le regarda faire surprit

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

-« Je vais vous aider à préparer votre gâteau »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je crains que la cause ne soit désespérée»

-« Ca tombe bien c'est ma spécialité » s'amusa John « Allez Harold, relevez vos manches et le cours va commencer »

L'informaticien hésita puis obtempéra avec une visible réticence

-« Qu'aviez vous prévu ? »

-« Un gâteau tout simple recouvert de quelque chose pour décorer »

-« "Recouvert de quelque chose" » répéta John amusé

-« Mes compétences en cuisine ne me permette guère d'être ambitieux M Reese ! » répliqua Finch agacé

-« J'adore quand vous êtes frustré Finch ! » l'ex agent se glissa derrière son associé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches « Et bien puisque vous n'êtes pas inspiré laissez moi choisir ! » jugea t-il « J'ai envie d'un gâteau avec plusieurs saveurs, original… »

-« John ! » protesta Finch qui commençait à paniquer devant l'ambition de son partenaire

-« Un gâteau spécial pour une occasion spéciale » poursuivit celui-ci sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son associé « Ce n'est pas tout les jours que je vous vois dans ces lieux pour préparer autre chose qu'un thé ! »

-« Vous espérez trop John !»

-« Vous êtes un excellent élève lorsque je vous donne une leçon de cuisine »

-« Parce que vous êtes un professeur compréhensif mais… »

-« Je sais » l'interrompit John, inspiré, « Nous allons faire des choux et nous les assemblerons pour réaliser une petite pièce montée ! »

Cette fois Finch se détacha de lui et se tourna pour lui faire face, effaré

-« Vous êtes fou ! » s'exclama t-il « Je ne pourrais jamais faire cela ! »

-« Ensemble nous pouvons tout Harold » répliqua tranquillement l'ex agent. Il lui donna un baiser et l'obligea à se retourner « Allons, au travail M Finch. Ca n'a rien de compliqué ! On commence par la pâte à choux. Une idée de la manière de faire ? »

-« Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit » grogna l'informaticien. John éclata d'un rire joyeux

-« Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre Harold. Mais je serais un professeur patient, promis ! » Il posa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque

-« Patient mais dangereux pour la concentration » constata Finch. Reese gloussa

-« Allons, d'abord rassembler les ingrédients » affirma t-il. Il énuméra ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin et Finch prépara docilement les ingrédients, résigné à jouer les élèves attentifs, même s'il devait bien admettre que la perspective d'une activité en commun ne lui déplaisait pas. S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, il devrait même avouer qu'il adorait ces petites leçons de cuisine avec son partenaire. D'ordinaire il s'agissait plutôt de préparer un repas, confectionner une pâtisserie, c'était nouveau. Reese le guida ensuite dans chaque étape de la préparation. L'informaticien n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec les ustensiles et John se retint difficilement de le taquiner pour ne pas le vexer davantage. Toutefois Finch n'était pas dupe et captait bien son amusement

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la confection de la pâte, John lui indiqua comment remplir la poche de la douille puis repris place derrière lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour guider ses gestes. L'informaticien sentait son torse contre son dos et son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il lui prodiguait ses conseils

-« Harold ? Vous ne m'écoutez plus ! » Protesta John

-« Hum ? » bredouilla celui-ci prit en défaut

-« Tachez de rester concentré Harold. Ce gâteau est pour fêter mon anniversaire cette année, pas l'année prochaine » remarqua l'ex agent qui devinait son trouble et qu'elle en était la cause

-« Vous êtes trop près » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Concentrez-vous sur mes gestes »

-« D'accord »

John se pencha et ajouta à son oreille :

-« Et lorsque vous observez mes mains, pensez à ce qu'elles doivent faire pas à ce que vous voudriez qu'elles vous fassent Harold ! »

Ce dernier rougit violemment

-« M Reese ! »

-« Je lis dans vos pensés et ce n'est pas mon gâteau qui les occupent le plus » estima l'interpellé en posant un baiser dans son cou. Finch se tortilla, mal à l'aise « Respirez un grand coup et pensez à notre dessert. Le vrai dessert ! »

-« Cessez vos taquineries ou il ne sera jamais prêt ! » grogna Finch nerveux

-« Ne soyez pas si influençable Finch » répliqua John. Brusquement il le fit basculer à moitié dans ses bras, une main soutenant sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille et l'embrassa avec empressement. Finch gémit sous l'assaut, lâchant la poche pour s'accrocher à son bras et lui rendre son baiser. Mais John le relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait saisit

-« Ca c'était un acompte pour la soirée » affirma t-il « Si vous voulez le solde… » Il saisit la poche et la remit dans sa main « Au travail ! » Lança t-il, un sourire que Finch jugea diabolique étirant ses lèvres

-« Vous êtes impossible ! » protesta t-il, suffoqué de son attitude

-« J'aurais dit irrésistible » rétorqua l'ex agent

Finch tourna son regard vers la table et du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se motiver. John l'observait, profondément amusé de sa frustration. Il lisait dans son regard, dans son attitude, que ses petites provocations avaient eu l'effet escompté et que son compagnon avait bien d'autres choses en tête que sa pâtisserie. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il s'était montré un peu déloyal et qu'il avait bien plus envie de l'emmener dans leur chambre que de rester dans la cuisine mais il avait aussi très envie de profiter de ce moment de complicité, de détente, où ils pouvaient partager une activité du quotidien comme un couple normal sans penser aux menaces qu'ils affrontaient chaque jour.

-« Bien. Vous voyez que vous pouvez y arriver Harold » constata Reese devant l'alignement des boules de pâtes plus ou moins régulières « Maintenant au four, une plaque à la fois » Il régla le four « N'oubliez pas le minuteur » Finch saisit docilement le petit objet et le régla selon ses instructions. Il soupira, heureux d'en avoir terminé avec ces fameux choux et fit mine de s'asseoir pour attendre.

-« Finch ? » demanda aussitôt son agent

-« Oui ? »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, il faut préparer les crèmes ! »

-« Les crèmes ? » Répéta l'informaticien en écarquillant les yeux

-« Bien sur, il faut de quoi garnir les choux. Vous n'allez pas les laisser vides ? »

-« Heu… ce serait original non ? Et vous vouliez quelque chose de spécial… » Tenta l'informaticien

Reese lui adressa un regard sévère, se rapprochant, il saisit son menton avec deux doigts

-« Vous ne chercheriez pas à vous défiler Finch ? »

-« Non » murmura timidement ce dernier

-« Non ? Alors finissez mon gâteau ! »

-« D'accord M Reese » murmura l'informaticien en se relevant avec l'air d'un condamné

-« Vous regrettez votre idée ? » demanda John

-« Non. Elle semble bien trop vous plaire pour cela »

L'ex agent sourit à son appréciation

-« Moi je l'adore » confirma t-il en lui volant un baiser « Et j'adore jouer votre professeur. Pour une fois c'est moi qui vous guide ! »

Finch observa son air réjouit et s'en sentit remotivé

-« J'adore apprendre avec vous » murmura t-il en lui donnant un baiser « Ingrédients professeur ? »

Le sourire de John s'élargit et il reprit sa leçon

-« Je veux du chocolat, du café et de la vanille ! »Lança t-il joyeusement

-« Tant que ça ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Quand vous aurez réussi la première les deux autres vous paraîtrons faciles » Finch pinça les lèvres pas vraiment convaincu mais décida de se remettre au travail avec toute la bonne volonté possible

-« Allez venez » l'invita Reese en ouvrant les bras. Finch s'installa devant lui

-« Et c'est une technique d'enseignement de prendre vos élèves dans vos bras ? » demanda t-il

-« Exacte, mais je ne l'applique qu'avec les plus séduisants » approuva Reese puis il ajouta à son oreille « Et je n'en ai croisé qu'un seul qui m'intéresse jusqu'à maintenant, celui d'aujourd'hui ! » Finch sentit qu'il déboutonnait son col pour obtenir plus d'espace pour l'embrasser

-« Ca va bruler ! » protesta t-il

-« Alors restez concentré, faites comme si je n'étais pas là » marmonna Reese en nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Et comment dois je faire ça professeur ? »

-« Hum. Séduisant, brillant, mais trop sérieux mon élève ! » Grogna l'ex agent « Bon allons y » soupira t-il en se redressant

La première crème fut un peu laborieuse. Il fallut ensuite s'occuper des choux, les premiers étant cuit, il fallait enfourner la seconde plaque. Finch régla le minuteur en observant la troisième

-« Je crains que cela ne fasse beaucoup »

-« Alors nous ne prévoirons rien d'autre pour le dîner » répliqua John « Enfin presque » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant une énième fois, heureux de le faire frémir « Crème suivante M Finch »

L'informaticien se remit à la tache docilement

-« Vous voyez que cela va déjà mieux » jugea John quand elle fut terminée

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Ne vous sous estimez pas Harold. Vos gestes sont déjà plus sur »

Finch hésita

-« Merci » murmura t-il finalement. Il décida de s'occuper de la troisième crème et venait juste de la commencer lorsque le minuteur s'arrêta

-« Je m'en occupe » affirma Reese

-« Heu John… » S'inquiéta son associé

-« Vous savez faire Finch »répliqua celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire confiant qui l'encouragea. Lorsqu'il eut retiré les choux et enfourner la dernière plaque il se réinstalla derrière lui. Finch avait presque fini

-« Vous voyez. Elle est parfaite »

-« Grace à mon professeur »

-« Cela mérite récompense » jugea Reese. Prenant soin de repousser la casserole du feu il enlaça son partenaire pour l'embrasser « Vous avez un gout de vanille » chuchota t-il entre deux baisers « Vous êtes délicieux ». Il glissa vers son cou, son épaule. Finch se laissa faire avec un soupir. Il commençait à se sentir faiblir sous ses lèvres qui le dévoraient, ses mains qui glissaient sur lui sous ses vêtements. Mais au moment où il se laissait aller contre lui John recula brusquement. Il le fixa surprit

-« John ? »

-« Nous devons encore garnir les choux, préparer du caramel pour les coller et de la chantilly pour la décoration » énonça tranquillement celui-ci

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard chargé de frustration

-« J'avais dit récompense Harold » le taquina Reese en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, suivant chaque courbes, s'arrêtant aux creux de ses reins. Il le plaqua contre lui et Finch laissa échapper un gémissement

-« Allons Harold » chuchota t-il « Le travail d'abord » ajouta t-il en frôlant son visage « Vous me le dites toujours »

-« Et vous… vous vengez » articula péniblement Finch que les provocations incessantes de son compagnon poussait à bout

-« Oh ! De quoi m'accusez-vous ? Je ne fais que vous aider ! » Protesta John

-« Mais bien sur » marmonna Finch

-« Allez au travail ! » ajouta l'ex agent en se détachant et en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses

-« M Reese ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« Professeur Reese » corrigea l'intéressé. Le minuteur résonna à cet instant. « On vous réclame M Finch » ajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur

L'informaticien le fusilla du regard puis pris la manique et retira la fournée. John le guida ensuite pour préparer la chantilly. Une fois ferme il la gouta

-« C'est réussi » approuva t-il. Il en reprit un peu et tendit son doigt à son compagnon « Vous voulez tester ? » Il le fixa « C'est votre technique non ? »

Finch saisit l'allusion. Il soutint son regard et obtempéra

-« En effet, c'est ma technique »

Reese eut un sourire ironique devant sa compréhension.

-« Maintenant nous allons garnir les choux puis nous les assemblerons » dicta t-il sans jamais quitter ses yeux

-« A vos ordres professeur » répliqua Finch sans détourner le regard. Reese lui tendit un chou et il finit par baisser les yeux, estimant que ce petit jeu ne pouvait plus durer s'il voulait terminer sa pâtisserie. Il examina le chou, perplexe devant sa forme pas vraiment ronde

-« Il faut les ouvrir ? »

-« Mais non Finch, on injecte la crème »

-« Ah ? » Reese se dirigea vers un tiroir

-« Voilà ce qu'il vous faut ». Finch dévisagea l'ustensile comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez de nombreuses choses dans vos tiroirs dont vous ne connaissez même pas l'existence ou l'utilité ? » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Sans doute parce que c'est le cas. Mais c'est vous qui achetait ces choses »

-« Heureusement, sinon nous serions bien embêté pour répondre à vos ambitions de pâtissier »

-« Elles n'ont jamais été aussi élevées John »

-« Mais je sais vous motiver non ? » le taquina ce dernier

L'informaticien marmonna quelques mots indistincts. John reprit sa place et à nouveau guida ses gestes et il eut de nouveau de la peine à se concentrer, il était bien trop proche pour cela ! Reese le devinait. Au moment propice il posa brusquement un baiser dans son cou. Finch sursauta et lâcha le chou qu'il venait de garnir. Il tomba au sol à la grande satisfaction de Bear qui se l'appropria aussitôt

-« Oh non ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Oh si ! » contra l'ex agent « A la vanille. Son préféré »

-« Quoi ? Vous l'avez fait exprès ? » Protesta Finch en se tournant à demi

-« Bear nous seconde depuis tout à l'heure. Il le méritait bien »

-« Mais…Vous êtes terrible avec ce chien ! Vous ne … » John l'ayant fait basculer dans ses bras le fit taire à sa façon. Finch posa la main sur son épaule et tenta de le repousser mais Reese le tenait bien et ne le lâcha qu'à bout de souffle

-« On ne contredit pas son professeur Finch ! Sinon il est contraint d'employer la manière forte pour obtenir le silence ! »

-« C'est…. de l'abus d'autorité ! » s'offusqua celui ci

Reese eut un sourire moqueur

-« Vous allez vous en plaindre ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas » se moqua Reese. Il lui caressa la joue « Je ne suis pas dupe Harold. Vous aimez que je vous fasse taire » jugea t-il posant quelques baisers sur son visage. Finch s'agrippa à sa chemise cherchant à le rapprocher mais John prit sa main et embrassa la paume

-« Ca viendra Harold » chuchota t-il en mordillant la peau tendre du poignet « Ca viendra » répéta t-il, puis il leva sur lui des yeux pétillant de malice et déclara avec un large sourire « Mais d'abord je veux mon gâteau ! »

-« Vous allez me faire mourir de frustration ! » se lamenta Finch

-« Et de plaisir aussi ne vous inquiétez pas » lui chuchota Reese en l'entrainant devant la table « Il ne reste qu'une plaque ! »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas mais se jura qu'à l'avenir il n'essaierait plus jamais de suivre un cours de pâtisserie avec son compagnon.

Une fois les choux garnis, John lui fit préparer le caramel et le guida pour l'assemblage, tenant ses mains dans les siennes et le perturbant régulièrement d'un baiser dans le cou. La construction finale, petite, n'était ni très droite ni très régulière mais elle tenait solidement debout et Finch en soupira de soulagement. Il éprouvait un certain sentiment de fierté mais ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'examiner le résultat d'un œil critique. John le tenant toujours contre lui il posa ses mains sur les siennes

-« Fier de vous ? » interrogea Reese en posant son menton sur son épaule pour admirer la pièce montée

-« Fier d'avoir pu vous suivre oui. Mais pas vraiment du résultat» soupira Finch « Il est un peu… »

-« C'est le plus beau gâteau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu » l'interrompit John

-« Hum… »

-« Harold, je me moque de son aspect tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il vient de vous. Nous dirons qu'il est un peu amoché comme nous ? »

Finch se laissa aller contre lui, tournant un peu la tête et John posa un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent tranquillement sans parler, savourant le moment. Finch s'émerveillant une fois encore d'être autant aimé et d'aimer autant. Puis John remarqua, taquin :

-« En plus il est comestible, pas vrai Bear ? »

Le chien approuva d'un jappement

-« Il est toujours bon d'avoir l'avis d'un expert » estima Finch pince sans rire

-« En tous cas je vais le mettre au frais pour sa tenue et pour lui éviter d'être victime de "l'expert" » s'amusa Reese

-« Je dois aussi emballer votre cadeau » remarqua Finch « Je n'ai pas eu le temps »

-« Vous êtes déjà tout habillé, que voulez vous ajouter de plus ? »

-« John ! Ce n'est pas moi le cadeau ! »

-« Ah ? » Reese le fit se tourner vers lui « Sauf que moi je ne veux que vous comme tout les ans ! »

-« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas difficile à contenter » se moqua Finch

-« Au contraire Harold ! Je ne veux que le meilleur » répliqua John. Il l'embrassa puis le lâcha pour s'occuper du gâteau.

Finch le regarda faire. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'une idée lui était venue. C'était peut être bien à son tour de s'amuser un peu…

John déposa le gâteau dans le réfrigérateur, sous l'œil contrarié de Bear qui comprenait qu'il allait devoir attendre son dessert, puis il s'avança vers son partenaire installé devant le plan de travail

-« Bien. Nous pourrions passer à autre chose ? » Suggéra t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Finch devinait sans peine ce qu'il avait en tête et retint le sourire moqueur qui lui venait par anticipation

-« Je suis d'accord. Il est temps de ranger tout cela » répliqua t-il en désignant la table encombrée

-« Ranger ? » répéta Reese avec un geste de recul

-« Vous avez vu l'état de cette cuisine ? C'est un vrai chantier ! »

-« Hum… oui. Mais je pensais plutôt à en créer un autre » répliqua l'ex agent. Il se pencha et ajouta contre son oreille « Dans notre chambre de préférence »

Finch posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa légèrement

-« Lorsque je cherchais une recette ce matin j'ai lu qu'un bon cuisinier veille toujours en priorité à garder son lieu de travail en parfait état »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Et vous êtes un excellent cuisinier » insista l'informaticien

-« Je vois. Vous vous vengez… » Estima John

-« Oh ! De quoi m'accusez-vous M Reese ? » Protesta Finch d'un air faussement outré dont son associé ne fut pas dupe

-« Vous savez que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ? »

-« Au travail professeur ! » clama l'informaticien en se détachant de lui. Il alla ouvrir le lave vaisselle et commença à rassembler tout ce qui pouvait y être traité. Reese poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit sourire discrètement son partenaire et se chargea des plats. Il observait du coin de l'œil son compagnon penché vers l'appareil, occupé à ranger la vaisselle. Choisissant le bon moment il s'approcha silencieusement et, glissant sa main sous le maillot qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de malmener, il parcourut lentement son dos, partant du creux des reins et remontant autant qu'il le put en suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Le geste inattendu coupa le souffle de l'informaticien alors qu'un long frisson le traversait.

-« John ! » protesta t-il suffoqué

-« Faites attention Harold, vous avez failli lâcher l'assiette » se moqua John. Satisfait de son petit effet il retourna devant l'évier alors que son associé, vexé, le fusillait du regard. Il finit de rassembler les plats et commença à les nettoyer. Finch mit en marche le lave vaisselle et le rejoignit avec de quoi essuyer.

-« Travail d'équipe ? » demanda t-il

-« Cela nous réussi plutôt bien » remarqua Finch en lui donnant un baiser. L'ex agent sourit et continua son travail. Il resta tranquille quelques instants, jetant des regards en coin à son partenaire, tel un chat guettant sa proie. Occupé à essuyer un plat, Finch ne remarqua pas la manœuvre avant que le jet de mousse ne l'atteigne

-« M Reese ! » s'exclama t-il horrifié « Ma cravate ! »

John se tourna vivement vers lui sans même prendre le temps de sécher ses mains et saisit le lien qu'il entreprit aussitôt de dénouer

-« Justement ! Ce genre d'accessoire est prohibé dans une cuisine ! » Lança t-il

-« Et depuis quand ? » protesta l'informaticien cherchant à l'arrêter

-« Depuis toujours. Sans exception ! »

-« Vous inventez de nouvelles règles et …Oh vous n'avez même pas essuyé vos mains ! John ! Vous ne… » Protesta Finch tandis que son agent venait à bout de l'indésirable lien et le rejetait au loin. Il ne put poursuivre davantage, John lui imposant silence à sa façon

-« Le professeur a toujours raison ! » haleta t-il ensuite

-« Je pensais… que le cours était terminé ! » répliqua l'informaticien cherchant son souffle et s'efforçant de le maintenir à distance

-« Initiation aux techniques d'entretien. Ca fait partie des leçons »se moqua Reese. Il se décida à le lâcher puis repris sa brosse. Finch soupira et adressa un regard perplexe à sa chemise avant d'écarquiller les yeux, outré, comme une nouvelle gerbe de mousse y atterrissait. Il leva la tête vers son partenaire qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et le fixa un instant. Finalement il recommença à essuyer sans rien ajouter. Reese ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, déçu de son absence de réaction et bien décidé à réitérer son geste. Il guettait le bon moment lorsqu'il reçu à son tour un jet de mousse sur sa chemise. Il adressa un regard interloqué à son associé qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Se prenant au jeu Reese répliqua aussitôt en l'éclaboussant. Finch recula, cette fois sérieusement mouillé. Il fixa son partenaire d'un regard indéfinissable puis, sans paraitre troublé, il déboutonna lentement sa chemise et la retira pour la déposer sur une chaise à côté sans jamais détourner les yeux, provocateur. Puis il reprit tranquillement sa tache. Reese déglutit difficilement en le voyant faire, se retenant avec peine de se jeter sur lui. Les mains crispées sur les ustensiles, il continua sa tache, voulant lui aussi donner le change. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis Finch passa derrière lui pour atteindre le placard et ranger deux plats, le frôlant délibérément d'un peu trop près, lui arrachant un soupir. L'informaticien reprit sa place en contournant la table, mais une minute plus tard il retournait au placard renouvelant la provocation. John posa la brosse et se tourna vers lui

-« Harold… » Commença t-il mais il fut stoppé par un jet de farine qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. Son regard stupéfait croisa celui, triomphant, de son compagnon. « Vous le prenez comme ça ? » interrogea t-il d'une voix sourde

-« J'ai fais une bêtise professeur ? » demanda l'informaticien d'un air innocent

-« Je le crains M Finch » gronda John en contournant la table pour se rapprocher. L'informaticien recula en le voyant faire

-« Et qu'ai-je fait ? » demanda t-il

-« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture M Finch » répliqua Reese. Il reçu aussitôt une nouvelle poignée de farine et l'informaticien frémit devant la lueur fauve qui brilla dans son regard. L'instant suivant il se retrouvait couvert de farine, Reese plus direct, ne s'étant pas contenté d'une simple poignée. Finch éternua et s'épousseta vaguement

-« Oh ! »Murmura t-il perturbé

-« Vous l'avez cherché ! » Remarqua John. Finch lui jeta un regard de côté, pas décidé à se laisser faire. Privé de farine, il riposta avec le sucre en poudre surprenant son agent qui ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il continu.

-« Vous frôlez l'exclusion M Finch ! » gronda l'ex agent en secouant la tête. Il avança de nouveau. Son associé continuant à reculer, tournant autour de la table. « Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper indéfiniment ? »

-« Un professeur doit respecter ses élèves M Reese »

-« Je n'ai pas le sentiment que mon élève se soit montré très respectueux ! » rétorqua l'ex agent « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela M Finch, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention » murmura t-il comme il parvenait enfin à l'intercepter près du plan de travail. Ses mains glissèrent aussitôt sous le maillot, avides de peau nue, alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient des siennes, impérieuses, le baiser trahissant son désir et sa frustration. Finch se laissa faire tout en glissant une main dans son dos, n'ayant pas choisit au hasard de se laisser rattraper à cet endroit. John continuait de l'embrasser passionnément. Il perçu vaguement sa main qui se levait pour atteindre sa nuque, l'instant suivant il reculait précipitamment

-« Finch ! » protesta t-il cherchant à ôter le morceau de glaçon à demi fondu que l'informaticien venait de glisser sous sa chemise. Celui-ci en profita pour se dégager et fuir la cuisine en se moquant de lui

Reese soupira en se débarrassant de l'indésirable glaçon et jeta un regard frustré en direction du couloir. Il croisa celui de Bear qui suivait la scène depuis le seuil de la cuisine, se contentant de passer prudemment la tête en restant à l'abri des projections

-« J'ai croisé un élève récalcitrant Bear » jugea t-il dépité « Mais je ne compte pas laisser l'affront impuni ! » Le malinois approuva d'un jappement puis décida d'aller se refugier dans son panier près du canapé du salon. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'en retirer le sucre sans grand succès. Il sourit en constatant que la cuisine était toujours en désordre et même redécorée, mais que cela n'avait pas semblé déranger son compagnon autrefois si maniaque… « Et l'heure n'est plus au rangement ! » affirma t-il en se glissant hors de la pièce. Il gravit l'escalier à pas de loup espérant surprendre son compagnon. Celui-ci sourit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir placé au dessus du lavabo devant lequel il se tenait, torse nu, essayant d'ôter la farine de ses cheveux

-« Hum intéressant ! Vous avez commencé à déballer ? » Chuchota Reese en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en nichant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers

-« C'est possible » jugea Finch

-« Et je peux continuer ? » demanda l'ex agent en suivant la courbe de son épaule

-« C'est votre anniversaire John » remarqua l'informaticien sentant les mains de son partenaire saisir sa ceinture. Il se laissa aller contre lui tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur la boucle puis s'aventurait sous le vêtement. « Nous n'avons pas fini de ranger » le taquina t-il tout de même

-« Je m'en moque. J'ai d'autre chose à enseigner à mon élève » répliqua John en continuant ses caresses

-« Et votre interdiction ? »

-« Hum ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« Du fait qu'on ne doit pas jouer avec la nourriture » précisa Finch

-« C'est déconseillé »

-« C'est dommage » jugea l'informaticien. Il saisit ses mains pour le repousser et se dégagea « Vraiment dommage ! » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de l'entrainer dans la chambre. John aperçu alors le saladier contenant le reste de chantilly posé sur la table de nuit. Un sourire lourd d'anticipation étira ses lèvres

-« On peut toujours envisager une exception »

-« Pour un jour exceptionnel ? » demanda Finch jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise

-« Par exemple » approuva Reese

L'informaticien recula en le tirant à lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit, lui laissant le soin d'achever de le dévêtir et en profitant pour l'admirer tandis qu'il se délestait à son tour de ses vêtements. John se glissa près de lui

-« Je vais vous dévorer Harold ! » chuchota t-il en parsemant des baisers sur son torse

-« Je connais votre gourmandise John » gloussa celui-ci en passant la main sur sa nuque

-« C'est le menu qui m'inspire ! » affirma l'ex agent. Il se redressa pour s'emparer du saladier et verser une partie du contenu sur le torse de son partenaire qui frissonna sous le contraste entre la fraicheur de la crème et la chaleur des mains de son amant

-« Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je prolonge le repas ? Longtemps… » S'enquit-il. Il donna un petit coup de langue et Finch gémit « Très longtemps » précisa t-il avant de recommencer. L'informaticien frémit d'anticipation de la douce torture qu'il prévoyait, il savait trop bien la capacité de son compagnon à le tourmenter

-« Non » chuchota t-il en posant une main sur sa joue pour l'arrêter un instant. John fixa son regard dans le sien, interrogateur « A condition que je puisse vous dévorer moi aussi » continua t-il en rougissant. Son partenaire lui adressa un sourire lumineux, heureux de sa demande. Finch vit une étincelle joyeuse briller dans ses yeux clairs

-« Autant qu'il vous plaira » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser pour sceller sa promesse et de reprendre son repas un instant interrompu…

.

Bien plus tard, John s'était installé sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude, la tête dans sa main, un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon qui somnolait contre lui. Les yeux vagues, il laissait sa mémoire lui restituer des images d'autrefois. Mais il avait beau chercher, ses précédents anniversaires n'évoquaient pas spécialement de bons moments pour lui. Ceux de son enfance peut-être…mais les souvenirs étaient flous avant qu'il ne perde son père. Et ensuite cela n'avait jamais plus été joyeux. Il avait perdu le reste de sa famille et on ne fête pas son anniversaire quand on est seul. Peut être cette fête lorsqu'il avait eu vingt ans. Avec ses camarades de chambrée parce qu'ils étaient trois nés à quelques jours d'intervalle. Ce n'était pas comme si la soirée lui était réservée, c'était un hasard. Il n'y avait pas eu d'anniversaire avec Jessica et ensuite… on ne célèbre pas ce genre de date à la CIA, une ombre sans identité n'a pas de jour de naissance. Il remua, mal à l'aise en constatant qu'il avait si peu de souvenirs heureux. Et puis Finch était apparu dans sa vie. Le début d'une nouvelle existence. Il se rappelait son étonnement lorsque celui qui n'était alors que son patron lui avait souhaité son anniversaire la première année. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment des étrangers à cette époque. Pas vraiment des amis non plus. Mais Il avait pensé à lui et ce simple geste l'avait profondément touché, avait ranimé quelque chose en lui, des sentiments endormis, un cœur en sommeil, un besoin de compter pour un autre qu'il ne pensait plus éprouver un jour. Son cœur, qui déjà battait plus vite pour lui, s'était réellement réveillé à ce geste d'amitié sincère. Il se remémora son premier anniversaire après le début de leur relation. Ils étaient ensemble depuis onze mois et Finch lui avait offert ce tableau qu'il aimait tellement et qu'il avait accroché dans son loft à la place d'honneur. Il n'en avait plus bougé depuis. Même aux heures les plus sombres des tempêtes qui avaient secouées leur couple il était resté accroché comme une ancre, un symbole. Le mot le fit sourire et il cessa un instant les caresses distraites sur le torse de son compagnon pour contempler l'anneau à son doigt. Il l'avait peut être ôté une fois mais il était sur désormais de le garder jusqu'à la mort. Finch remua. Du fond de son demi-sommeil, quelque chose venait de le perturber, une intuition, un changement… Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna à demi pour voir le visage de son partenaire. Il vit son regard vague, son air un peu troublé. Il bascula sur le dos pour lui faire face. Le mouvement sortit John de ses réflexions et il lui sourit

-« Tout va bien John ? » demanda t-il en lui caressant la joue

-« Oui très bien »

-« Votre regard dit autre chose » murmura l'informaticien inquiet. Reese plissa les yeux. Il le connaissait trop bien

-« Non » murmura t-il « Mon esprit faisait un tour dans le passé mais finalement je réalise que le seul passé qui compte commence par une rencontre sous un pont avec un milliardaire excentrique et philanthrope »

-« Oh ! En voilà une description radicale »

-« Elle est incomplète aussi mais ce serait trop long d'énumérer toute ses qualités » affirma Reese en lui volant un baiser

-« Et nous avons mieux à faire : j'ai faim ! »

Reese eut un large sourire

-« Encore ? » se moqua t-il

-« De nourriture terrestre cette fois » précisa Finch

-« Alors il est temps de gouter à votre œuvre. Ne bougez pas ! » Répliqua John. Il se leva, enfila un caleçon au passage et quitta la chambre

-« Mais… » Commença Finch puis il se tu. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de contrarier son compagnon. Et puis vu l'état de la couche quelques miettes n'aggraveraient pas beaucoup les choses songea t-il en rougissant. Il préféra s'installer pour l'attendre. Il s'assit calant un oreiller dans son dos, tirant sur le drap pour se couvrir. Reese revint avec le gâteau, une bouteille, deux coupes. Il posa le tout de côté et se rapprocha

-« Vous êtes bien ? » demanda t-il en rectifiant spontanément l'oreiller. Finch sourit à cette préoccupation _« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher »_ songea t-il

-« Hum. Nous avons un invité bien sur » remarqua t-il en voyant que Bear les avait rejoint

-« J'ai décidé que c'était aussi son anniversaire vu qu'on ne connait pas sa date de naissance »

-« Tout les prétextes sont bons »

John posa le gâteau et s'installa à sa place assis en tailleur

-« J'ai trouvé la bougie »

-« C'est la tradition »

-« Je le sais. Vous me le répétez tous les ans. Et moi j'ai le même vœu tout les ans ! » Répliqua l'ex agent avant de souffler la petite flamme. Finch songea qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il connaissait son vœux : il faisait le même chaque année : le garder. « Allez on goute ! » ajouta John. Il saisit un chou à la vanille et le donna à son chien. Finch leva les yeux au ciel devant l'évidente provocation de son compagnon. Il prit un chou et le lui tendit. Reese le mordit avec enthousiasme

-« Excellent » jugea t-il, retenant le poignet de son partenaire pour lécher la chantilly sur ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Finch se sentit rougir malgré lui mais soutint son regard puis mangea le chou que John lui présentait à son tour

-« Alors ? »

-« Vous avez raison. Excellent »

-« Bear a un faible pour le caramel je crois »

-« Les trois sont bons »

-« Vivement l'an prochain pour la prochaine leçon » lança John, espiègle

-« Pourquoi pas avant ? Je pourrais vous aider à confectionner le mien ? »

-« Avec plaisir » approuva John en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il saisit la bouteille et emplie les coupes pour qu'ils puissent trinquer puis ils continuèrent à savourer le gâteau, chacun nourrissant l'autre, entrecoupant la dégustation d'un baiser qui avait tendance à se prolonger chaque fois un peu plus longtemps. Les frôlements, les regards, suffisant à eux seul à ranimer un désir jamais totalement endormi

-« Professeur de pâtisserie mais peut être pas de diététique » s'amusa Finch en passant son pouce à la commissure des lèvres de son partenaire pour essuyer un peu de crème

-« Non pas vraiment. Mais de sport par contre… » Suggéra John en saisissant sa main pour embrasser la paume

-« Pour digérer tout cela ? »

-« C'est l'idée »

-« Offrez-moi un cours alors » murmura Finch d'une voix suggestive. Reese écarta le plat presque terminé et le prit dans ses bras

-« Je ne peux rien vous refuser Harold »

-« Quel homme chanceux » soupira ce dernier en se collant contre lui. Il passa la main sur son visage, le redessinant du bout des doigts « Je t'aime John » murmura t-il soudain sérieux

-« Je t'aime » répéta Reese en écho tout aussi sérieusement


	2. Évolution

_Salut aux mousquetaires qui n'ont pas encore fondus !_

 _Encore un peu de quotidien tout en douceur. Profitez en cela ne va pas durer_

 _Ninja : merci pour le cyrillique !_

 _CoolMhouse : mais non tu n'as pas perdu la main c'est toujours aussi bien_

 _Une petite gourmandise Capitaine : )_

 _Hecate : contente d'embellir ta journée (Oui Mumuse est sournoise)_

 _Enseigner comme ça c'est sur c'est plaisant grande auteure !_

 _._

 _Et merci à ceux qui me lise !_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Arrêté au seuil de la pièce, Reese balaya la cuisine du regard. La vaisselle restée inachevée, quelques ustensiles abandonnés ça et là et surtout une partie des meubles et le sol maculés de farine et de sucre. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel désordre ! Pourtant ils avaient déjà eu quelques cours de cuisine un peu… "animés".

-« Tant pis Bear. C'est le jour de passage de la femme de ménage, elle aura un peu plus de travail que d'habitude » Le malinois jappa mais resta prudemment dans le couloir pendant que son maître se risquait dans la cuisine et préparait un thé et un café tout en faisant réchauffer quelques croissants. Lorsqu'il remonta avec son plateau il se heurta à Finch sortant de la salle de bains. Il posa aussitôt sa charge et l'enlaça « Quelle vision tentatrice dès le matin ! » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser avec empressement

-« John ! »

-« C'est vous qui vous présentez devant moi avec juste cette ridicule serviette ! Comment voulez vous que je réagisse ? »

-« Comme un homme raisonnable qui a déjà eu une … nuit agitée ! » constata l'informaticien en rougissant

-« Hum ? Bon, admettons ! » Concéda l'ex agent « Alors venez déjeuner ! »

-« Un instant » répondit Finch se tournant vers le dressing pour se vêtir un minimum « Nous pourrions descendre ? »

-« La cuisine est un peu en désordre » précisa John en s'essayant sur le lit

-« Oh » souffla l'informaticien qui se rappela leurs jeux de la veille et leurs conséquences…

-« Votre femme de ménage aura de quoi s'occuper aujourd'hui »

-« Elle va se demander ce qui s'est passé » remarqua Finch, perturbé

-« Juste une soirée d'anniversaire » rétorqua John, s'efforçant de le rassurer en le sentant mal à l'aise « Nous avons bien le droit de nous détendre ? » plaida t-il en saisissant la main de son compagnon pour le tirer vers lui

-« Bien sur » admit celui-ci

-« Maintenant on déjeune, les croissants vont refroidir ! » Finch prit place a ses côtés « Et puis mieux vaut manger avant que je ne vous réclame autre chose » argua John d'un air malicieux

-« Voulez vous bien être sérieux John? » grogna l'informaticien

-« Ok » répondit celui-ci « Bear tu viens c'est le petit déjeuner ? » Ajouta t-il, taquin. Finch le fusilla du regard

-« Etes vous sur d'avoir vieilli hier M Reese ? »

-« Dans ma tête peut être pas ! » approuva l'interessé en donnant la moitié de son croissant à son chien

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais » murmura son partenaire. L'ex agent lui adressa un sourire coupable avec son petit air charmeur et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sourire en retour, incapable de rester sérieux devant sa visible bonne humeur

Ils terminaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque la machine se manifesta

-« Les affaires reprennent » lança John « Je vais me préparer» ajouta t-il en se levant

-« Je termine de m'habiller et j'irais vérifier de quoi il retourne »

-« Laissez le plateau je le descendrais » précisa Reese comme il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche « Harold » ajouta t-il en stoppant son élan

-« Oui ? » demanda l'informaticien en se tournant vers lui, interrogatif. John revint sur ses pas et le prenant contre lui, il l'embrassa tendrement

-« J'ai passé un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie. Merci » chuchota t-il. Finch lui caressa doucement la joue

-« Je ferais en sorte que ce soit toujours ainsi désormais » murmura t-il comme une promesse

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux associés quittèrent la maison pour la bibliothèque une demi- heure plus tard, escortés par Bear. D'après les premiers éléments la nouvelle mission ne serait sans doute pas très compliquée et en effet, bien que leur numéro fût assez remuant, l'affaire fut vite résolue. Seule l'arrestation tarda un peu et il était presque vingt heures lorsqu'ils franchirent de nouveau le seuil de leur domicile. L'informaticien soupira d'aise en rentrant chez lui. Reese l'aida à retirer son manteau, lui volant un baiser au passage

-« Je vais faire réchauffer le dîner »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch d'une voix lasse

-« Allez vous asseoir dans le fauteuil pour vous reposer » suggéra John « Migraine ? » demanda t-il en passant doucement la main sur sa nuque

-« Légère » avoua l'informaticien

-« Voulez vous que je vous apporte votre flacon ? »

-« Je prendrais un comprimé pendant le repas »

-« D'accord. Je vais faire vite » Reese se dirigea vers la cuisine mais hésita en voyant son partenaire froncer les sourcils et saisir une feuille de papier pliée qu'il venait de repérer sur la console « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » interrogea t-il perplexe tandis que Finch lisait le message, assez bref, inscrit sur le papier quadrillé. L'informaticien soupira

-« C'est un mot d'Amalia

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Aurions-nous reçu une plainte pour l'état de la cuisine ? » Demanda Reese mi taquin mi contrarié

-« Non. Elle n'y fait pas allusion. Il semble que le lave linge soit en panne »

-« Ah bon ? Il suffit d'appeler un réparateur » jugea l'ex agent désinvolte

-« Il a déjà été réparé. Je vais plutôt le changer »

-« Ce n'est pas bien grave »

-« Non juste ennuyeux » Reese compris. Il savait que son partenaire n'aimait pas laisser entrer des étrangers dans son antre même de simples livreurs, un reste de paranoïa sans doute

-« Et Amalia a perdu votre numéro ? » Demanda t-il en déballant les sacs

-« Non. C'est sa façon de communiquer. Comme nous la croisons très rarement… »

-« Un appel serait quand même plus simple pour ce genre de détail » Finch qui l'avait suivit finalement haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à la table. Il observa son compagnon s'occuper des plats pour les passer au four

-« Disons qu'elle n'aime pas trop cela »

-« Vous ne seriez pas mieux au salon ? » s'inquiéta John

-« Non ça va » Reese n'insista pas et acheva sa tache « Le plus contrariant est que je vais devoir lui chercher une remplaçante » poursuivit l'informaticien

-« A cause de la panne du lave linge ? » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle prenait sa retraite. En fait elle m'avait déjà averti mais c'était prévu pour la fin de l'année prochaine seulement, je pensais avoir du temps devant moi »

-« Mais elle a changé d'avis ? »

-« Son mari a eu un accident du travail. Il va être mis d'office en invalidité au premier septembre. Donc elle a décidé d'avancer son départ, elle peut se le permettre. Elle m'a prévenu la semaine dernière. Cela réduit beaucoup le délai »

-« Elle ne pourrait pas rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? »

-«Non ils ont déjà avancé leur départ. Ils ont prévu de partir s'installer en Floride. Il y a une importante communauté cubaine là bas »

-« Ok » murmura Reese. Il observait les traits de son compagnon de plus en plus crispés. La journée avait été longue après une nuit relativement courte. En ayant terminé avec les plats il vint se placer derrière son partenaire et posant délicatement les mains sur sa tête il entreprit de le masser doucement « Mais ne vous avez t-elle pas proposé quelqu'un ? Sa nièce ? »

-« Vous avez… bonne mémoire » murmura Finch avec un soupir

-« Je suis toujours à l'écoute de ce que vous me dites »

-« Je sais. Disons qu'Amalia a changé d'avis »

-« C'est pourtant une bonne place ? Vous n'êtes pas omniprésent. A bien y réfléchir je crois que je n'ai pas du croiser cette femme plus de trois ou quatre fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble »

-« J'ai aménagé ses horaires »

-« Vous connaissant ce ne doit pas être un problème de salaire ! » affirma Reese sur de lui, arrachant un mince sourire à son compagnon « Alors ? »

-« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je connaissais Amalia depuis quelques années déjà. Et par conséquent ses opinions » Finch laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, le massage de son compagnon soulageant ses douleurs. « Lorsque vous avez emménagé je l'avais prévenu que je vivrais désormais en couple pour qu'elle ne soit pas étonné de certaines différences. Elle s'en est réjouit au début »

-« Et puis ? Oh….Elle a mal pris mon côté désordonné ? » S'amusa Reese. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement cette fois

-« Au bout de trois semaines elle est venue me voir et m'a interrogé. Me sachant en couple elle s'étonnait de ne pas retrouver une certaine "touche féminine" trahissant la présence de ma compagne »

-« Vous ne l'aviez pas prévenu de …mon côté masculin ? »

-« Non. J'espérais éviter de le faire le plus longtemps possible, d'où l'aménagement des horaires. Amalia est d'une famille traditionnaliste, très attachée à certaines valeurs »

-« Je vois. Donc pas de couple comme le notre »

-« Non. Elle est restée parce qu'elle me connaissait depuis longtemps mais elle a pris ses distances. Communiquer par courrier en fut une manifestation »

-« C'est ridicule » constata Reese

-« Je respecte ses opinions. Mais je sais que dans ces conditions elle ne me proposera personne et j'avoue que cela m'ennuie de devoir lui chercher une remplaçante » Finch se redressa légèrement « Vous avez des mains en or » soupira t-il

-« Remerciez ma professeur » jugea Reese en posant un baiser sur sa nuque

-« Ca c'est un bonus ? Votre professeur ne m'embrasse pas dans le cou »

-« Et je ne lui conseille pas d'essayer » grogna l'ex agent

Finch se laissa aller contre son torse et Reese le serra contre lui

-« Elle sait que je suis chasse gardée »

-« Et je ne laisserais jamais personne l'oublier. Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui merci »

-« Tant mieux. Je me sentais un peu responsable. Le manque de sommeil ce n'est pas indiqué pour la migraine »

-« J'étais consentant John » murmura Finch en rougissant. Ils restèrent tranquillement installés quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis Reese affirma :

-« Je crois que c'est cuit. Je vais faire le service »

-« Entendu » approuva Finch en se redressant. Il lui rendit son baiser et John s'occupa des plats sans omettre de poser un flacon d'antidouleur près de l'assiette de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire. Il avait cessé de considérer ce genre d'initiative comme une ingérence dans son traitement comme il le faisait au début de leur relation, sachant que John ne faisait qu'essayer de l'aider, suggérant sans jamais imposer. Il savait qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à se servir du flacon s'il n'était pas décidé, qu'il le laisserait gérer.

-« Et si nous demandions aux personnes qui nous connaissent ? » demanda John après quelques instants. Finch l'interrogea du regard « Pour la femme de ménage » précisa l'ex agent

-« A qui pensez-vous ? »

-« A Phong par exemple. Il est président du syndicat des commerçants. Il connait beaucoup de monde et le connaissant il ne nous proposera qu'une personne irréprochable selon ses critères »

-« Et venant de lui les critères seront assez drastiques » s'amusa Finch

-« Assez proche des votre » répondit Reese sur le même ton « Alors, j'essaie ? » L'informaticien parut réfléchir puis accepta

-« Pourquoi pas. M Phong vaut bien une agence de placement »

-« Je lui parlerai jeudi » John observa son partenaire chipoter son assiette distraitement « Manque d'appétit ? »

-« Je n'ai pas très faim »

-« Voulez vous que je vous prépare un bain ? »

-« Non je vais plutôt aller me coucher »

-« D'accord. Je vous rejoins quand j'aurais fait sortir Bear »

-« Vous devriez profiter de la soirée pour une fois » suggéra Finch en se levant « Il n'est pas tard. Vous pourriez regarder un film ou un match ? »

-« Je verrais » trancha Reese. Il embrassa son partenaire et le poussa vers l'escalier. Finch monta silencieusement les marches, entra dans la chambre et se prépara pour la nuit. Il se coucha avec un soupir de soulagement. Il s'installa confortablement mais il n'était pas serein. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir une soirée tranquille il gâchait tout avec cette migraine ! Certes ils avaient eu des heures agitées depuis la veille et fort peu de repos mais John ne semblait pas en souffrir lui. C'était toujours ainsi, des douleurs, de la fatigue, cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, se sentir diminué. Même si Reese le rassurait quotidiennement à ce sujet il sentait que jamais il ne se débarrasserait de ce sentiment d'infériorité. Il ruminait ses pensées sombres lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux complices. Bear gagna son coussin et s'y allongea, satisfait. John se moqua de lui tout bas tout en se préparant puis vint s'allonger près de son compagnon. Voyant qu'il ne dormait pas il le prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son épaule.

-« Vous deviez profiter de la soirée » protesta Finch

-« C'est ce que je fais »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas et Reese devina qu'il était contrarié

-« Vous avez toujours mal ? »

-« Non plus vraiment »

-« Il faut vous détendre et j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, laissez moi faire » ajouta l'ex agent le forçant à se tourner. Lui-même s'allongea puis l'attira contre lui pour qu'il puisse poser la tête contre son épaule. Finch se laissa guide, d'abord perplexe puis compris l'intention « Maintenant détendez vous et profitez de votre oreiller pendant que je profite de votre présence. C'est ce que je préfère pour passer une bonne soirée » L'informaticien ne répondit pas mais s'installa contre lui avec un plaisir évident qui rassura son compagnon. Visiblement Finch n'était pas complètement convaincu mais il consentait à se laisser faire et c'était déjà bien. Il connaissait les mouvements d'humeur de son partenaire, ils ne duraient jamais longtemps et avaient toujours la même source. Il suffisait de savoir comment les traiter et John avait sa technique : faire comme si de rien n'était pour qu'il comprenne que c'était sans importance. Et si cela ne marchait pas il était prêt à lui répéter encore une fois que ses blessures, ses faiblesses ne comptaient pas pour lui…

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Le jeudi suivant Reese pénétra de son pas tranquille dans le pressing, faisant teinter la sonnette. Phong, qui discutait avec un client, lui fit un discret petit signe de la main. L'ex agent attendit au bout du comptoir. Il vit Maylin passer la tête à la porte du fond puis deux minutes plus tard elle lui amenait ses costumes

-« Merci Maylin. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Bien M John merci »

-« J'ai appris la dernière fois que vous alliez être grand-mère ? »

-« Oui » répondit la femme avec enthousiasme « Deuxième bébé »

-« Bear avait sympathisé avec le premier »

-« Bear bon chien M John. Et Thiang a toujours de bonnes notes »

-« C'est une bonne chose » approuva l'ex agent avec un sourire

-« Comment va M Wren ? »

-« Ca va » affirma John en prenant les housses « Pas de souci cette fois ? » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je ne suis pas toujours un client facile »

-« Non non. Pas facile mais aimable » affirma la femme avec un sourire

-« Merci Maylin » Phong avait terminé et se rapprocha. Son épouse s'inclina en renouvelant un sourire et retourna dans l'arrière boutique

-« M John. Tout est prêt »

-« Comme d'habitude Phong »

-« Bien bien » affirma celui-ci satisfait. Il calcula la facture et John lui tendit sa carte

-« Phong j'ai quelque chose a vous demander »

-« Oui M John ? » interrogea aussitôt le commerçant en suspendant son geste, attentif

-« Phong vous connaissez beaucoup de monde avec votre syndicat. Je pensais que vous connaitriez peut être quelqu'un qui chercherait un emploi de femme de ménage ? La notre prend sa retraite»

-« Hum » le commerçant fronça les sourcils « Je peux réfléchir. Peut être trouver pour vous»

-« Cela nous aiderait. Si c'est une personne que vous connaissez nous savons que nous pourrons nous fier à elle »

-« Merci M John ! » affirma le vieil homme en se rengorgeant sous le compliment implicite. « Je cherche. Et si asiatique ? »

-« Ca n'a aucune importance. Elle devra simplement respecter notre mode de vie et des horaires un peu particuliers »

-« Bien bien. Pas un problème. Je cherche. Vous repassez ? »

-« Ce n'est pas trop urgent. C'est pour septembre. Je peux vous laisser un numéro » L'homme saisit aussitôt un stylo

-« Je note ! » Reese récita le numéro du téléphone affecté à ce genre d'appel « Je vais appeler quand je trouve quelqu'un sérieux ! »

-« Merci beaucoup Phong »

-« Avec plaisir M John »

Quelques minutes plus tard John quitta le magasin et déposa les housses à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un autre magasin un peu plus loin pour récupérer une commande. Il revenait vers son véhicule lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpella. Il se tourna vers l'origine de l'appel et reconnu la silhouette menue et gracile de Maylin

-« Mme Phong ? » demanda t-il en se rapprochant

-« M John. J'ai entendu discuter avec mon mari. Vous voulez quelqu'un pour le ménage ? »

-« Oui nous devons remplacer la personne qui s'en occupe pour le moment »

-« Quand ? »

-« Pour la rentrée prochaine »

-« Rentrée. Bien. Je sais quelqu'un »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Quelqu'un bien. Ma filleule. Elle sait le ménage »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez lui dire de nous appeler ? »

-« Oui. Je ferais mais seulement samedi. Pas possible avant »

-« Pas de problème Maylin, je préviendrais Harold »

-« Merci » murmura la femme. John eut l'impression qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, elle semblait embarrassée

-« Autre chose ? » incita t-il. Elle parut hésiter

-« Non M John. Je dis d'appeler. Bonne soirée » répondit-elle finalement

-« D'accord. Bonsoir Maylin » Reese fit demi tour un peu perplexe de l'attitude de la commerçante mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il rentra chez lui où Finch l'attendait dans le salon avec impatience. John entra et salua Bear venu à sa rencontre. Se redressant il vit son compagnon sur le seuil fixant avidement le paquet qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'avança, quêtant un baiser mais l'informaticien saisit le colis sans lui prêter attention

-« Bonjour quand même Harold » marmonna Reese

-« Ah oui pardon » murmura l'informaticien en l'embrassant distraitement

-« Charmant » commenta John mais Finch était déjà revenu près de son bureau et ouvrait le paquet avec empressement. John le regarda faire plus amusé que vexé puis monta déposer les costumes. Lorsqu'il redescendit il voulu retourner au salon mais la sonnette le stoppa. Il alla ouvrir, Bear à ses pieds, vigilant.

-« Une livraison pour M Wren » clama un livreur en retirant sa casquette « C'est le lave linge »

-« D'accord « approuva l'ex agent « La buanderie est dans le garage au sous sol. Je descend vous ouvrir ». Il referma la porte et jeta un œil au salon en passant. Finch n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il s'occupa de la livraison. Les deux ouvriers installèrent le nouvel appareil et reprirent l'ancien, partant ravis du pourboire qu'il leur offrit. Reese remonta et trouva son compagnon devant son ordinateur, testant son nouveau composant

-« Ca va Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Harold je suis là » appela Reese en posant les mains sur ses épaules

-« Je sais John » constata celui-ci un peu surpris

-« Ah oui ? Et savez vous que votre nouveau composant me fait de l'ombre et que j'ai envie de m'en occuper à ma façon ? »

-« John ! J'ai juste pris le temps de l'installer ! »

-« Vous m'avez à peine salué »

-« Je l'avais déjà fait ce matin » argua Finch de mauvaise foi

-« Vous savez que votre nouveau lave linge est arrivé ? »

-« Il me semble avoir entendu la sonnette »

-« Et cela ne vous a pas interpelé ? »

-« Vous étiez là. Et Bear aussi »

-« Donc aucun risque c'est ça ? »

-« Non aucun » approuva Finch

-« Je vois. Je dois me débrouiller pendant que vous me délaissez pour votre composant »

-« Vous exagérez toujours M Reese ! »

-« Heureusement que j'aime votre mauvaise foi » rétorqua ce dernier. Finch grogna, vexé

-« Je prépare le dîner ? »

-« D'accord » Finch hésita puis le suivit dans la cuisine délaissant son ordinateur

-« Tiens, j'ai de la compagnie ? C'est moi ou le repas ? »

-« John ! »

-« Je suis en droit de m'interroger »

-« Pour vous bien sur ! »

-« Prouvez-le ! »Taquina l'ex agent. Finch fronça les sourcils puis saisissant son col il l'embrassa longuement

-« Convaincu ? »

-« Hum…on va dire oui » concéda John. Il gloussa devant l'air désabusé de son compagnon. John se tourna vers les placards

-« Je suis passé chez Phong »

-« Vous avez récupéré mon costume gris ? »

-« Je l'avais dans les bras en rentrant Finch. Vous l'auriez remarqué si vous aviez vu autre chose que votre colis » L'intéressé pinça les lèvres

-« Vous n'avez pas mesuré l'importance de ce que je viens de recevoir » grogna t-il

-« Non j'avoue que je n'en sais rien juste que vous me négligez pour lui »

-« Vous êtes impossible ! » Reese lui adressa un regard entendu comme pour lui dire « Vous le savez bien »

-« J'ai parlé à Phong de votre recherche et sa femme a peut être une solution » annonça t-il avant de lui relater l'entrevue

-« Mais pourquoi Mme Phong ne vous a-t-elle pas parlé dans le magasin ? » demanda Finch suspicieux

-« Elle n'a peut être pas réagit assez vite ? De toute façon si cette fille appelle vous aurez son identité et donc de quoi enquêter sur elle» commenta Reese en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-« Je ne peux pas confier la maison à n'importe qui » estima Finch

-« Oh pour ça j'ai confiance en votre jugement »

-« Je suppose que c'est encore une allusion déguisée à ma …"méfiance naturelle" M Reese ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Vous vous sentez visé ? »

-« John » gronda l'informaticien

L'ex agent s'accouda devant lui et sourit

-« Je veux bien me faire pardonner mes accusations si vous vous faites pardonner votre négligence »

-« N'est ce pas déjà ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ? »

-« Ca faisait quand même un peu juste » jugea John. Finch le fixa un instant puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant

-« Nous pourrons toujours négocier cela après le diner ? »

-« J'approuve » affirma Reese avec un large sourire et il reprit ses activités soudain remotivé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La mission suivante leur parvint au réveil comme un remake d'un précédent matin. Finch chercha l'identité de leur nouveau numéro sur son portable pendant que Reese se préparait

-« Alors patron ? » interrogea t-il en arrivant au salon

-« Je ne pense pas que ce cas sera très compliqué »

-« Tant mieux vous stresserez moins longtemps ! » s'amusa l'ex agent

-« J'apprécie » approuva Finch jouant le jeu « J'ai envoyé les adresses, domicile et travail, sur votre portable. Vous pourriez commencer par l'appartement, en revanche c'est à l'autre bout de la ville »

-« Ok. Je vous dépose à la bibliothèque en passant ? Vous me donnerez les infos principales dans la voiture »

-« Entendu et …oh… » Souffla l'informaticien

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Finch leva la main tenant une sacoche qu'il éleva pour la désigner à son partenaire. C'était celle qui était censé protéger son ordinateur portable mais elle avait visiblement fait une mauvaise rencontre au vu de la multitude de marques de dents qui la constellait

-« Hum. C'est ma faute j'ai oublié de lui racheter un os en cuir » plaida Reese avec un sourire contrit

-« Evidemment vous le défendez ! »

-« Je ne l'ai pas pris en flagrant délit Finch. Comment être sur que Bear est coupable ? » Constata John en essayant de garder son sérieux

-« Je ne connais personne d'autre en cette maison qui éprouve le besoin de se faire les dents sur des objets de cuir M Reese » remarqua l'informaticien pince sans rire

-« Il n'en reste pas moins que nous ne l'avons pas surpris » insista John qui résistait de plus en plus mal à l'envie de rire de la situation

-« Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ? » soupira Finch

-« Exactement ! » L'informaticien secoua la tête, désabusé. « Je vous en achèterai une autre » proposa l'ex agent en s'approchant pour lui voler un baiser

-« Inutile. J'en ai d'avance dans le placard du bureau. A force je deviens prévoyant ! » John gloussa

-« Alors je monte en chercher une » lança t-il en s'élançant dans l'escalier. John pénétra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le fond. Son regard parcourut brièvement la pièce, se posa un instant sur l'élégant piano blanc puis croisa le dessin délicat d'un bouquet coloré qui le fit spontanément sourire. Il songea que cette pièce avait quelque chose de particulier pour lui, c'était sans aucun doute celle qui lui provoquait le plus d'émotions contradictoires. Lorsqu'il était venu vivre dans cette maison c'était le bureau attitré de son compagnon. Le lieu où il s'isolait pour travailler, gérer quelques affaires… ou bouder ! Les premiers temps il avait d'ailleurs eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'user de cette option. Alors que lui préférait sortir et marcher un peu le long des rues, en solitaire, Finch se refugiait dans cette pièce comme dans sa tanière. Il est vrai que les premiers temps leur cohabitation n'était pas toujours simple. Ils avaient tout deux des habitudes de célibataire bien ancrées et des caractères assez différents. Sans être réellement bordélique, Reese était loin d'adhérer à l'obsession quasi maniaque du rangement professé par son compagnon. Il y avait eu de nombreuses fois des étincelles dans ce domaine. Ils avaient rencontré d'autres sujets de désaccord bien sur, mais celui là avait été de loin le plus récurrent ! John avait appris à se discipliner davantage tandis que Finch se forçait à plus de souplesse. Ils avaient fini par s'accorder avec de la patience et de la bonne volonté. Leur bagarre de farine lors de leur dernière leçon de pâtisserie était un bel exemple de cet accord. Puis il y avait eu ce dégât des eaux et les travaux réalisés ensemble qu'ils avaient bien failli ne jamais achever. Cette pensée le ramena aux heures les plus sombres de leur relation, à cette image a jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, de son partenaire seul dans cette pièce en chantier, le regard vide, à sa douleur d'être privé de lui… Ils s'étaient retrouvés pourtant, leur amour plus fort que les obstacles, et ils avaient terminés les travaux. Finch avait accroché le dessin, cadeau d'un de leur numéro, et il s'était à nouveau sentit bien dans ce bureau devenu à leur image davantage que toute les autres pièces. Puis Finch y avait installé le piano et c'était devenu différent à cause des sentiments un peu ambigus que Reese nourrissait envers cet instrument. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il symbolisait, cette mise à l'écart dont il avait souffert l'espace de quelques jours. Pourtant tout était arrangé désormais, ils avaient pris le temps d'en discuter. Finch avait réalisé l'erreur commise sans le vouloir et il avait su le rassurer. Mais Reese gardait parfois une sensation de malaise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harold n'avait vraiment plus d'autres secrets qui viendraient un jour troubler leur relation. Et il restait une ombre en particulier qui ne disparaitrait jamais totalement de leurs vies...

Il chassa ses pensées troubles d'un haussement d'épaules. Il ne devait pas cultiver ce genre d'idées et profiter de l'instant présent. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu une vie compliquée, un avenir incertain. Il avait cru que vivre près de Finch lui apporterait la sécurité mais il avait fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Même si Harold restait l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance, s'il était sur de l'amour absolu de son compagnon et certain qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne autant qu'il aimait Harold, il avait perdu cette illusion qui le berçait au début de leur relation et lui faisait croire que jamais rien ne viendrait les atteindre ou les désunir. Il avait cru pouvoir faire disparaitre toute leurs différences mais finalement elles n'étaient qu'atténuées et se faisaient parfois durement sentir. Alors il vivait au jour le jour, profitant de chaque instant de bonheur offert. Il n'avait rien dit à Finch et ne lui dirait jamais rien de peur de le blesser. Et surtout pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'il l'aimait moins ! Connaissant Harold il douterait aussitôt s'il apprenait sa nouvelle façon de penser, hors s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne doutait pas c'était de son amour pour lui.

La voix de son compagnon le tira des ses réflexions

-« John ? Vous trouvez ? »

-« Oui j'arrive » répondit-il en saisissant une pochette dans le placard. Il quitta la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte comme pour garder ses pensés enfermées derrière lui. Il redescendit et remis la sacoche à son partenaire « Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? »

-« Oui » affirma Finch en rangeant son ordinateur « J'ai pris mes notes » ajouta t-il en sortant alors que John lui tenait la porte. Bear attendait déjà à côté de la voiture. Reese enclencha l'alarme et ils se mirent en route pour leur journée de travail.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Cette nouvelle mission ne s'avéra pas très compliquée. Une banale histoire de jalousie comme ils en croisaient régulièrement. Elle concernait cette fois un tout jeune couple et Finch jugea que c'était peut être justement cette jeunesse qui avait favorisé la trahison. Leur numéro, Sean Hopper, 21 ans, travaillait comme livreur pour un traiteur. Sa compagne, Tania, venait tout juste de fêter ses 19 ans mais était employée depuis presque un an déjà dans un bar du centre ville essentiellement fréquenté par une clientèle d'amateurs de billard. Le patron avait fait installé cinq grandes tables haut de gamme et avait su attirer une clientèle ciblée, la plupart des clients pratiquaient en compétiteur. Cela lui permettait de placer son établissement au dessus de ceux du quartier. Les amoureux s'étaient installés un petit nid à mi chemin de leurs lieux de travail respectifs où ils vivaient tranquilles depuis six mois et tout aurait pu être parfait si Sean n'avait pas retrouvé par hasard, deux mois plus tôt, un de ses anciens camarades de lycée. De deux ans plus âgé, celui-ci était rentré à New York après avoir parcouru le monde pendant 4 ans en aventurier. Revenu au pays les poches vides, il logeait dans un foyer en attendant de trouver mieux. Sean avait aussitôt décidé de l'aider et lorsqu'un poste de serveur s'était libéré au bar il avait incité sa compagne à le recommander auprès du patron pour le faire embaucher. Erreur fatale avait estimé Reese. Le look de baroudeur et les récits de pays lointains toujours renouvelés et dont Tom semblait ne jamais être à court n'avait pas laissé insensible la jeune Tania. Travailler ensemble avait favorisé un rapprochement. Et Tom n'avait pas semblé gêner de profiter de l'occasion, quitte à trahir cet ami qui s'était démené pour l'aider…

Les amants n'étant pas spécialement discrets, Sean n'avait pas tardé à réaliser son infortune et à cet instant précis Reese s'apprêtait à stopper ses velléités de vengeance, alors qu'il se rendait au bar où les deux autres s'apprêtaient à prendre leur service, dûment armé. John le suivit pour l'empêcher d'agir et surtout de commettre une erreur susceptible de briser sa vie encore plus surement que cette histoire lui avait brisé le cœur.

Seulement Sean, furieux et malheureux, n'était pas décidé à abandonner si facilement et les tentatives pour le raisonner n'eurent pas d'effet. La bagarre qui éclata ne dura pas très longtemps, le jeune homme n'était pas un combattant, mais il eut le temps de distribuer quelques coups brouillons qui valurent une épaule démise à celui qui était devenu son ennemi et une légère blessure au poignet à l'homme au costume.

Finch, profitant du système de surveillance particulièrement moderne du bar, n'avait rien manqué de l'altercation. Les lieux n'étaient pas très éloignés de la bibliothèque. Il fut rapidement sur place et lorsque Reese sorti du bar en escortant le coupable et l'agent envoyé par Fusco pour le ramener au poste il l'aperçu patientant sur le trottoir d'en face. Il le rejoignit rapidement

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite là Finch ? »

-« Je viens chercher mon patient »

-« Vous pratiquez les soins en extérieur maintenant ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Je ne serais pas étonné que vous ayez une trousse de secours planquée en permanence dans votre voiture » s'amusa l'ex agent

-« Vous savez combien j'aime être prévoyant M Reese ? » remarqua l'informaticien. Il avait saisi sa main et examinait prudemment son poignet

-« Ce n'est rien » tempéra John

-« Je n'apprécie guère la couleur de ce coup »

-« C'est juste… un peu bleu »

-« Si peu de temps après le choc ? Nous allons vérifier cela, venez » affirma Finch en cherchant à l'entrainer vers son véhicule

-« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda l'ex agent en fronçant les sourcils

-« Vous devriez deviner ? »

-« Harold » soupira John « N'exagérez pas ! C'est… » Il ne put continuer, l'informaticien ayant délibérément appuyé sur la marque, le geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur

-« Alors j'exagère ? » triompha Finch « Il faut vérifier que ce n'est pas cassé »

-« Ca ne l'est pas ce serait bien plus douloureux »

-« Connaissant votre résistance votre affirmation ne me convainc pas M Reese. Allons en voiture ! »

-« Un bandage suffirait largement » souffla Reese contrarié « Et rien ne dit que notre médecin sera disponible » tenta t-il

-« Le docteur Tillman aurait en effet dû être de repos et de service demain soir mais un long week end est tout de même plus agréable, elle a donc permuté ses horaires »

-« Elle ou vous ? » demanda l'ex agent en prenant place. Finch ne répondit pas mais le mince sourire qui étirait ses lèvres parlait pour lui

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'hôpital était tout proche et ils y furent vite rendus. Finch entraina son partenaire au guichet d'accueil

-« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Nous aimerions voir le docteur Tillman »

La secrétaire lui jeta un regard ennuyé par-dessus ses lunettes

-« Je sais pas si elle est de service » marmonna t-elle

-« C'est notre médecin, je connais son emploi du temps et je sais qu'elle travaille ce soir » répondit tranquillement l'informaticien

-« Je vais me renseigner » soupira la femme. Elle saisit son téléphone avec une visible mauvaise volonté

-« Y'a deux personnes pour le docteur Tillman » annonça t-elle lorsque la communication fut établie

-« … »

-« Sait pas » répondit-elle alors, elle leva la tête « Vous z'aviez rendez vous ? » demanda t-elle en fixant les deux hommes

-« Non mais elle nous connait »

-« Si vous z'aviez pas rendez vous ça va pas être possible » trancha la secrétaire

-« Dites lui que M Wren et M Randall la demande » insista Finch. La femme pinça les lèvres et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Reese intervint :

-« Vous devriez essayer sinon elle ne sera pas très contente de votre manque de coopération »

La secrétaire le dévisagea, hésita, puis reprit le téléphone

-« Ils ont pas rendez vous » annonça t-elle « mais parait qu'ils connaissent le docteur c'est un monsieur Wren et … Heu…. »

-« Randall » rappela Reese agacé

-« Ah ? Ok » affirma alors la femme. Elle raccrocha et jeta un regard perplexe aux deux hommes « patientez en salle d'attente. On va venir vous chercher »

Finch préféra ne pas relever et ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'entrée

-« Elle ne brille pas par son amabilité » marmonna t-il. La salle était à moitié pleine. Des hommes et des femmes plus ou moins mal en point, l'air stressé, agacé ou fatigué.

Deux minutes plus tard la mince silhouette de Beth apparut à la porte. Elle balaya les lieux du regard et avança vers eux.

-« M Wren, M Randall »

-« Bonsoir Beth »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Les risques du métier » marmonna Reese

-« Mégan est au bloc mais elle a presque terminée » précisa la jeune femme « Venez, je vais commencer les soins » ajouta t-elle, les entrainant dans le couloir puis vers une petite salle de soins. Reese prit place sur le lit tandis que Finch restait à ses côtés. L'infirmière s'occupa de désinfecter une petite coupure sur le dos de la main avec des gestes doux puis examina le poignet

-« Cela ne semble pas cassé »

-« Ah ! Vous voyez bien ? » Remarqua John à l'attention de son partenaire

-« En revanche il faut vérifier qu'il n'y ai pas de fêlure »

-« Prudence est mère de sureté » récita doctement l'informaticien

-« L'opération se termine. Mégan vous verra ensuite, ce ne sera plus très long » affirma Beth

-« Est-ce bien utile ? » tenta tout de même l'ex agent

-« Oui ! » trancha Finch

-« C'est préférable » renchérit l'infirmière « En attendant je vous laisse cette poche, maintenez la bien sur le coup pour soulager la douleur »

-« D'accord »

-« Mais je suis désolée je dois vous raccompagner en salle d'attente... » Ajouta la jeune femme cherchant une solution

-« Ce n'est pas grave Beth. Nous pouvons très bien patienter là bas »

-« Merci M Wren. Je préviens Mégan dès sa sortie »

Les associés retournèrent dans la vaste salle qui s'était un peu remplie entre temps. Ils trouvèrent deux sièges à l'extrémité d'un banc et s'y installèrent

-« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta John devant la dureté du siège

-« Bien sur » le rassura son partenaire

Reese rongeait son frein, tandis que Finch observait les lieux, un peu nerveux comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. La salle était un mini concentré d'humanité où les douleurs et les soucis révélaient le véritable caractère de chacun, l'atmosphère en était un peu tendue. L'informaticien remarqua un vieux couple deux rangées plus loin. La femme avait un bras en écharpe. L'homme s'installa dans le fauteuil un peu de biais et elle se cala contre lui. Elle parut tout de suite plus détendue. Finch se sentit touché par la tendresse qui émanait de la scène, ce geste si naturel…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. L'informaticien commençait à sentir un peu de fatigue. Le siège était inconfortable. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son partenaire. Reese ne bougeait pas, résigné. Pris d'une impulsion Finch décida pour une fois de se laisser aller. Tant pis si la salle était pleine d'inconnus, il avait besoin de se détendre, de se rassurer, et il savait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour cela. D'un geste timide il se rapprocha de son compagnon et choisissant la meilleure position pour préserver sa nuque il posa doucement la tête sur son épaule. Il le sentit tressaillir, sans doute surpris par son geste, mais aussitôt il le sentit adapter sa posture.

-« Ca va Harold ? » chuchota t-il

-« Très bien » affirma celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de l'instant. Reese retenait presque son souffle. N'osant croire au geste de son partenaire. Il était réel pourtant et sans contrainte. Au milieu de cette salle pleine de monde c'était si inattendu ! Il n'osa rien ajouter et décida lui aussi de profiter de ce moment de grâce.

.

Ce fut dans cette position que les trouva Mégan en débarquant dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas pour observer la scène. Les patients nerveux et l'agitation tout autour des fauteuils et dans leur coin ces deux hommes assis calmement, comme dans une bulle. Elle capta le sourire inconscient, serein, vaguement émerveillé, de John alors qu'il surveillait discrètement son compagnon. La jeune femme s'en voulu de devoir mettre fin à ce petit moment de bonheur tranquille. Elle finit par approcher lentement, à contrecœur. Avec son sixième sens Reese l'avait déjà repéré

-« Bonsoir Mégan »

-« Bonsoir John, bonsoir Harold » ajouta t-elle comme l'informaticien ouvrait les yeux en reconnaissant sa voix

-« Bonsoir docteur » répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu

-« Et bien, je pensais devoir soigner une blessure. Dois je aussi gérer un état de fatigue ? »

-« Non docteur je vais bien. Je voulais … J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu rassuré »

-« Et je devine pourquoi ! » affirma la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils « John ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Regardez moi ça ! » Grogna t-elle en désignant son poignet qui avait pris une sinistre teinte violette

-« Un incident ? » tentant Reese

-« Je vous croyais pourtant un agent particulièrement affuté capable de parer tout les coups » ironisa la médecin tout en examinant prudemment le poignet

-« Je le suis Mégan ! Pour les coups des combattants bien entrainés qui savent se battre. Mais les frappes brouillonnes des amateurs c'est plus compliqué »

-« Alors dites à vos adversaires d'apprendre à se battre avant de vous affronter ! Ou mieux : de se rendre sans discuter ! »

-« Je ne suis pas certain de leur coopération » se moqua John

-« Allez, direction la radiologie ! Et sans discuter ! »

-« Je ne crois pas avoir le choix de toute façon » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Absolument pas ! » rétorqua la médecin en s'accrochant au bras de Finch pour l'aider à se lever avant que Reese ai pu esquisser un geste « Suivez-moi » ajouta t-elle en entrainant l'informaticien. Elle les guida à travers les couloirs et assista le radiologue tandis que Finch attendait dans son bureau. Ils ne furent pas très long à revenir, Reese entra et sourit à son compagnon

-« Il n'y a rien de grave ! » affirma t-il

-« C'est moi le médecin John » protesta Mégan

-« Et c'est vous qui avez dit "On a évité le pire" donc ce n'est pas grave »

-« Je reconnais bien là votre façon d'interpréter mes diagnostics » remarqua la jeune femme « Il n'y a ni cassure ni fêlure » ajouta t-elle à l'intention de l'informaticien « Juste un léger étirement des ligaments. Je vais prescrire une attelle pour quelques jours » Reese grimaça, Mégan le fusilla du regard

-« C'est juste que ça risque d'être un peu gênant au travail » plaida t-il

-« Normalement ça va de paire avec quelques jours de repos » rétorqua la jeune femme. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis elle ajouta, désabusée, « J'userais inutilement l'encre de mon stylo si je vous prescrivais un arrêt de travail. En revanche Harold je compte sur vous pour le traitement »

-« D'accord docteur »

La médecin et l'informaticien se tournèrent en même temps vers l'ex agent. Celui-ci ravala la protestation qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre et préféra garder le silence

-« Essayez tout de même de ménager un peu votre poignet » insista la jeune femme en achevant de rédiger l'ordonnance avant de la tendre à l'informaticien

-« Nous ferons de notre mieux » affirma celui-ci

-« Et comme d'habitude je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas pressée de vous revoir ici »

-« Ce n'est pas très aimable » remarqua John, affectant un air déçu

-« Je préfère des circonstances plus heureuses »

-« Plutôt au prochain match de Lee alors ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui par exemple » approuva Mégan

-« Les vacances approchent. Je crois qu'il n'y en aura plus beaucoup »

-« Il n'en reste qu'un à domicile, dans deux semaines »

-« Nous tacherons de nous libérer » affirma l'informaticien

-« Ou pas » marmonna Reese jaloux « Mais prévenu d'avance par quelqu'un de bien informé c'est plus facile » ajouta t-il à voix haute d'un ton taquin. Mégan le fixa, plissant les yeux

-« J'aime le sport John »

-« Et un certain père de sportif ? » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Chacun ses goûts, je sais que vous avez plutôt un faible pour les informaticien John »rétorqua la médecin. Reese lui adressa un large sourire amusé. Finch toussota en rougissant

-« Nous allons rentrer nous reposer » affirma t-il

-« Sage résolution. Je vous accompagne à la pharmacie »

Finch récupéra les médicaments, ils saluèrent leur médecin puis quittèrent l'hôpital

-« Comment voulez vous que je garde ça ? » grogna Reese en désignant l'attelle que Mégan lui avait posé

-« Avec patience » suggéra Finch pince sans rire. Il s'installa au volant pour retourner à la bibliothèque

-« J'ai besoin d'avoir les mains libres pour travailler et… vous détendre ! »

-« Dans ce cas prenez en soin M Reese » John soupira et parut se résigner mais l'informaticien le surveillait « John ! Laissez cette attelle tranquille ! Il n'est pas question que vous l'enleviez »

-« Vous êtes trop strict Finch » marmonna son partenaire

-« Je connais mon patient ! »

.

Reese patienta en câlinant Bear tandis que Finch éteignait son système. Le malinois renifla le bandage avec curiosité puis donna quelques coups de tête encourageant à son maître.

-« Bon chien » le flatta celui-ci « Je vais peut être repasser par le parc pour que Bear puisse faire une petite promenade »

-« Envie de marcher un peu ? » demanda Finch pas dupe

-« Oui » avoua l'ex agent

-« Dans ce cas, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester seul, nous pourrions traverser le parc et nous installer au loft cette nuit ? »

-« Bonne idée ! Mais n'êtes vous pas un peu fatigué ? »

-« Pas vraiment non »

-« Alors d'accord » approuva Reese avec un enthousiasme qui réjouit son partenaire

Les deux hommes quittèrent la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent donc vers le parc. Bear trottait en avant ou tentait un sprint à travers une pelouse avant de revenir vers ses maîtres. Reese calquait son pas sur celui de son partenaire par habitude. Dès leur arrivée au parc Finch avait glissé son bras sous le sien pour s'appuyer sur lui comme il le faisait parfois lorsqu'ils arpentaient les lieux à une heure où ils étaient peu fréquentés. Mais ce soir il restait de nombreux promeneurs dans les allées, profitant de la fraicheur après une journée singulièrement chaude pour un mois de mai, et John s'était plutôt attendu à une certaine réserve chez son partenaire. Sa façon de se pendre à son bras ajouté à ce geste d'abandon dans la salle d'attente un peu plus tôt l'interpelaient. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration. Leur dernier accrochage à ce sujet était d'ailleurs assez récent. Etait-ce une conséquence de cet incident ? Finch avait déjà beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, John était conscient de ses efforts, de cette évolution. Mais ces derniers mois, c'était un peu moins évident. Visiblement Finch semblait décidé à avancer de nouveau et cette pensée lui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

-« Harold » murmura t-il après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse

-« Oui ? »

-« Votre geste tout à l'heure… dans la salle d'attente »

-« Oui ? » répéta l'informaticien

-« J'ai apprécié »

-« Alors je fais des progrès M Reese ? » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Je suis très fier de vous » répondit John, sérieux

-« A quel point ? » demanda Finch en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face

-« A ce point » chuchota John en l'embrassant tendrement, le tenant contre lui et caressant doucement son visage de sa main libre. Finch posa la main sur la sienne et lui rendit son baiser « Je vous aime encore plus comme ça » L'informaticien sourit

-« Cela m'encourage à persévérer John. Surtout que j'aime votre façon de me récompenser » précisa t-il en se détachant de lui. Il reprit son bras d'un geste confiant et ils continuèrent leur chemin leurs cœurs en harmonie.


	3. Nouvelle mission

_Chalut tout le monde !_

 _Je suis en retard… désolée je fais de mon mieux, merci pour votre patience !_

 _Avec ce chapitre nous entrons dans l'enquête (Mais pas encore dans les ennuis…)_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Inspiré, Finch tapait rapidement les lignes de code de son nouveau programme. Ses doigts agiles couraient rapidement sur le clavier. En dépit de sa concentration, il ne perdait rien des légers bruits alentours. Le souffle tranquille de Bear endormi dans son panier, le bruit des roues du chariot de livres que Reese poussait dans les rayonnages, le petit son sourd d'un livre délicatement reposé à sa place. John avait entrepris ce rangement à défaut de pouvoir faire son "ménage". Un bruit de craquement un peu étouffé le fit tressaillir, le tirant immédiatement de ses occupations

-« John ? »

-« Oui »

-« Que faites vous ? »

-« Je range »

-« John » gronda Finch en se levant. Il entendit le soupir agacé de son compagnon comme il le rejoignait

-« Ca me démange » marmonna l'ex agent avec un air coupable, maudissant intérieurement le scratch trop bruyant. L'informaticien saisit doucement sa main et vérifia les attaches de l'attelle « Je pourrais peut être… »

-« N'y pensez même pas M Reese » le coupa Finch « Vous ne devez pas l'ôter avant trois jours »

-« Mais elle me gêne ! »

-« Je sais » constata Finch massant doucement sa main « Ce matin elle vous embarrassait, puis elle vous a entravé. Maintenant elle vous démange et vous gêne. Mais utiliseriez vous tout le dictionnaire pour vous plaindre le résultat serait le même : vous devez la garder ! »

-« Vous êtes un vrai tyran Finch ! »

-« Uniquement animé de bonnes intentions » affirma celui-ci en lui donnant un baiser « N'aimez vous plus que je m'occupe de vous ? » ajouta t-il avec malice. Finch embrassa la paume de la main qu'il massait doucement

-« Si bien sur » concéda l'ex agent. L'informaticien leva les yeux. Il s'attendait à voir sourire son compagnon et fut étonné de son air sérieux, de cette lueur trouble dans son regard bleu « Vous êtes le premier » murmura John

-« Le premier ? » répéta Finch étonné

-« La première personne à se soucier autant de moi »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« J'en ai autant à votre service John » Il lui caressa la joue « Quelque chose vous perturbe ? » interrogea t-il, perplexe de l'humeur sombre de son partenaire

-« Non… » La sonnerie d'un portable les interrompit. Finch hésita à décrocher, désireux de poursuivre la conversation « Ce n'est pas la machine » constata Reese en fronçant les sourcils. L'informaticien décrocha, prudent

-« Allo ? »

-« M Wren ? » Il reconnu aussitôt l'accent de son interlocutrice et se rappela le jour « C'est Mme Phong »

-« Bonjour Mme Phong »

-« Je dérange M Wren ? Il fallait appeler samedi» Finch enclencha le haut parleur

-« Non, vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, j'attendais votre appel »

-« Bonjour Maylin » renchérit Reese

-« Bonjour M John ! Je passe ma filleule»

-« D'accord »

-« Bonjour M Wren » lança une petite voix hésitante. Les deux associés entendirent un chuchotement « Et bonjour M Randall » ajouta alors la jeune fille « Je m'appelle May Fang »

-« Bonjour Miss Fang »

-« Bonjour May. Vous portez le même prénom que votre tante ? » Interrogea John curieux

-« Non. Ma tante Maylin. Moi seulement May. En honneur de ma marraine »

-« Qui est la même personne… » Chuchota l'ex agent

-« Une coutume chinoise ? » suggéra Finch à voix basse tout en cachant le combiné. John haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance « Bien. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser » reprit l'informaticien à haute voix

-« Bien sur M Wren »

-« Puis je vous demander votre âge ? »

-« 21 ans et un mois !»

-« Hum. Vous avez… terminé vos études ? »

-« Oh oui. Je travaille maintenant »

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous vivez ici May ? »

-« 6 années en août »

-« Elle aime la précision » chuchota Reese amusé « Vous parlez bien notre langue » ajouta t-il plus fort

-« Merci… M Randall »

-« Quelles sont vos qualifications ? » demanda Finch

-« J'ai étudié deux années et j'ai obtenu le diplôme de fin d'étude. Enfin équivalent. Et j'ai un diplôme de vendeuse »

-« Vous avez un emploi actuellement ? »

-« Non » répondit la jeune femme. Les deux hommes remarquèrent l'hésitation dans sa voix comme si la question la gênait « J'aide au pressing. Et je garde le bébé »

-« Je vois. Mais avec un diplôme de vendeuse pourquoi chercher un emploi de femme de ménage ? »

-« C'est difficile de trouver » Il y eu un chuchotement « Je manque d'expérience » ajouta la jeune femme

-« En fait je cherche quelqu'un de plus âgée Miss Fang et qui accepterait le poste pour quelques années »

-« Je suis jeune mais je sais faire » plaida May

-« Mais vous trouverez peut être bientôt un poste plus intéressant qui correspondra à vos compétences »

-« Non M Wren. Si je travaille chez vous je chercherais plus » Finch eut une moue perplexe. Reese comprenait son point de vue, il savait combien Finch détestait ce genre de changement dans ses habitudes et comment croire que la jeune femme privilégierait un poste de femme de ménage quand une place de vendeuse serait beaucoup plus gratifiante ?

-« Aimez-vous les chiens ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui »

-« Nous avons un chien un peu…impressionnant »

-« C'est grand chien roux ? Lui gentil avec Lu »

-« Vous connaissez Bear ? » demanda John surprit. Puis brusquement il comprit « Vous êtes la jeune femme que j'ai croisé dans la boutique, celle qui surveillait le petit garçon que Bear a câliné ? »

-« Oui. Je garde le bébé parfois »

Reese se remémora la silhouette fine aux long cheveux noirs tressés, son air inquiet. Et la réaction de Phong à sa présence…

-« Je me souviens » confirma t-il

-« Si vous souhaitez vraiment postuler je crois qu'il serait bon que nous nous rencontrions Miss Fang. Quand êtes-vous disponible ? »

-« Le samedi »

-« Et le soir ? »

-« Le soir… » Répéta la jeune femme troublée « C'est … compliqué »

-« Cela peut attendre samedi prochain Harold. Il reste deux mois pour pourvoir le poste »

-« Certes » concéda celui-ci « Donc disons samedi prochain vers 10H ? »

-« Entendu M Wren »

-« Je vous enverrais un message avec le lieu du rendez vous » précisa Finch pas décidé à dévoiler immédiatement son adresse

-« D'accord M Wren. Merci »

-« Laissez-moi votre numéro de portable »

-« Oh je… Je l'ai … perdu » Il y eu des paroles échangées tout bas « Je donne celui de ma tante elle sait me joindre » ajouta précipitamment la jeune femme avant de réciter le numéro

-« Très bien c'est noté. A samedi Miss Fang »

-« Merci. Bonne journée M Wren. Et M Randall »

-« A vous aussi May. Et à Maylin »

La jeune femme remercia et raccrocha. Finch se tourna vers son compagnon

-« Et bien, que pensez vous de cela ? »

-« Que May ne semble pas très assurée »

-« J'aurais dit plus »

-« Oui mais vous êtes paranoïaque Finch » L'interpellé fronça les sourcils « Vous pouvez toujours la rencontrer ça n'engage à rien. Elle sera peut être plus sure d'elle en face à face »

-« Ou elle a quelque chose à cacher et ce sera pire »

-« Elle n'avait pas une tête de criminelle lorsque je l'ai croisé. D'ailleurs si c'était le cas Phong ne lui confierait certainement pas son précieux petit fils ! » S'amusa Reese « Non elle avait plutôt l'air un peu perdu de quelqu'un qui n'a pas trouvé sa place. Quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de l'aide d'un généreux mécène courageux, intelligent… »

-« Stop John ! Je vous vois venir ! »

-« Et alors ? Je ne dis que la vérité ! »

-« Et vous cherchez à influencer mon jugement ! »

-« Non je plaide la cause de May. Si je voulais vous influencer j'utiliserais d'autres arguments, plus… physiques » constata John avec un sourire entendu. Finch secoua la tête

-« Très bien. Nous la rencontrerons samedi mais je jugerais en toute impartialité ! »

-« Bien sur Finch » l'ex agent se pencha pour l'embrasser « Je promets de ne pas essayer de vous influencer ! »

-« Hum » marmonna l'informaticien. Son compagnon lui adressa un regard interrogatif « Si vous êtes présent je ne serais jamais totalement impartial » grogna t-il ce qui lui valut un large sourire de son partenaire

-« J'adore savoir que je vous fais de l'effet Harold !» gloussa t-il. Finch leva les yeux au ciel « Allez donc finir votre rangement M Reese j'aimerais pouvoir finir ce code ! Et ne touchez pas à votre attelle »

-« A vos ordres patron ! » ricana l'ex agent en retournant dans les rayonnages suivit par Bear qui avait retrouvé toute son énergie après sa sieste.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Du fond du rayonnage où il se trouvait Reese perçu une seconde sonnerie qu'il identifia aussitôt comme le présage d'une nouvelle mission. Il se pressa de ranger les derniers livres du chariot pour ne pas laisser cette tache à son partenaire. Et ainsi il arriverait juste à temps pour recueillir les premières informations. Il l'entendit se glisser à son tour dans les rayonnages pour récupérer trois ouvrages

-« Nouveau numéro » lança t-il en entrant dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard

-« En effet » répondit Finch occupé à accrocher une photo sur le panneau transparent. John la détailla. Une femme brune aux cheveux coupés très courts, une coupe sophistiquée presque masculine, un visage plutôt anguleux et des yeux gris qui fixaient froidement l'objectif. L'air sérieux, elle affichait un sourire de façade. L'ensemble laissa Reese perplexe, il sentait cette femme capable d'être aussi coupable que victime. Finch avait reprit place et commença à énumérer les informations

-« Agnès Marbery 34 ans, célibataire, sans enfant. Native du Maryland. Fille unique d'un ingénieur et … hum… c'est étrange, son extrait de naissance ne mentionne pas sa mère. Pourtant à l'époque de sa naissance M Marbery était marié »

-« L'épouse ne serait pas la mère ? » suggéra John

-« C'est une éventualité à creuser »

-« Elle exerce un métier assez spécial. Elle est directrice d'une agence matrimoniale » John fronça les sourcils

-« Ca existe encore ? Je pensais qu'avec internet et votre invention ce genre d'activités ne seraient plus très sollicités »

-« Pourtant c'est toujours le cas et son agence semble florissante. Elle s'adresse à une clientèle très selecte. Il y a un droit d'inscription de 10000$ pour les messieurs »

-« Et pas pour les femmes ? »

-« Pas forcement apparemment. Elle semble avoir des critères très précis adaptés à chaque situation »

-« C'est vraiment une agence matrimoniale ou plutôt un club de rencontre fournissant un autre genre de services ? »

-« Ca ce sera à vous de le découvrir M Reese. Toutefois il n'y a jamais eu d'incident qui indiquerait une activité moins légale que celle annoncée »

-« Bon. Et à quelle fonction vais-je prétendre ? Agent de sécurité ? »

-« Miss Marbery n'en a pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment requis »

-« Elle a un garde du corps ? »

-« Pourquoi pas client ? » suggéra Finch

-« Parce que je suis déjà casé » rétorqua Reese

-« Vous pourriez faire croire le contraire quelques jours. Vous pouvez être bon acteur M Reese »

-« Le rôle ne m'emballe pas du tout Finch » remarqua l'ex agent sans enthousiasme « Et je risque de passer plus de temps avec des clientes qu'avec la directrice »

-« Pas forcement. Comme je vous l'ai dit les méthodes de l'agence sont particulières. Miss Marbery est très présente auprès de ses clients »

-« Mais sans doute pas autant que nécessaire pour la mission »

-« Je crains toutefois que ne ce soit notre meilleure option je ne vois pas d'autre façon de l'approcher vu son mode de vie. Même si je devine que cela ne vous plait pas » ajouta Finch en pivotant son fauteuil pour lui faire face

-« Comment cela pourrait-il me plaire ? » marmonna Reese

-« Je vous signale que je devrais être beaucoup plus ennuyé que vous ! » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Et vous ne l'êtes pas ? »

-« Si. Mais je vous fais confiance » John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il s'approcha et le fit se lever pour l'attirer dans ses bras

-« Alors vous ne serez pas jaloux ? Même pas un peu ? »

-« Hum. Je suppose que je le serais un minimum c'est inévitable »

-« C'est inévitable ? » répéta l'ex agent

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! » grogna Finch en le repoussant « Cessez de me… » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, resserrant sa prise John l'embrassait passionnément

-« Je le sais » chuchota t-il « Mais j'aime l'entendre » Finch riva un instant son regard dans le sien et lui rendit son baiser

-« Allons plutôt inspecter votre garde robe il vous faut une tenue appropriée à la situation »

-« Pas d'homme au costume ? »

-« Si mais il vous faut quelque chose de plus chic » précisa Finch. Reese lui adressa un regard suspicieux

-« Vous savez que les femmes préfèrent les hommes sans cravate ? » affirma t-il

-« Non je l'ignorais M Reese » répondit l'informaticien, désabusé

-« Et bien vous voilà renseigné »

-« Je pense que vous ferez meilleur effet si vous adoptez une tenue plus… dans un style gentleman farmer ? »

-« Tant qu'il ne porte pas de cravate ! »

L'informaticien secoua la tête et le poussa vers la chambre où il disposait d'un dressing assez bien garni et diversifié. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche il finit par s'estimer à peu près satisfait. Le port d'une tenue plus décontractée impliquait toutefois des couleurs plus claires et Finch se mordit les lèvres devant la chemise lavande qui mettait en valeur le regard bleu de son compagnon

-« Un problème Finch ? » demanda celui-ci, pas dupe

-« J'espère que cette mission ne sera pas trop longue » marmonna ce dernier en se détournant pour retourner à ses ordinateurs. Reese laissa échapper un petit rire devant sa fuite

-« Au moins je suis rassuré il y a une personne a qui je plais ! » ricana t-il. Bear jappa pour rappeler sa présence « Ah non deux ! » corrigea t-il

-« Incorrigible »entendit-il alors ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa bonne humeur

Finch travailla à son inscription, préparant une couverture adaptée, tandis qu'il lisait les informations

-« Je vais devoir vous trouver un logement adéquat. Il semble que Miss Marbery visite les logements de chacun de ses clients»

-« Ce n'est pas un peu invasif ? »

-« C'est dans le contrat à l'inscription. Mais je vous l'ai dit : son agence est très sélective. En dessous d'un certain niveau de revenus un homme n'a aucune chance de voir sa candidature retenue »

-« Si c'est une agence pour millionnaire c'est vous qui auriez dû vous inscrire » lança distraitement l'ex agent

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda Finch en se tournant aussitôt vers lui avec un sourire moqueur « Je peux encore changer »

-« Heu non, laissez tomber ! » répondit précipitamment l'ex agent en levant le nez de ses feuilles, réalisant brusquement la portée de ses paroles

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais » commenta l'informaticien amusé « Voilà » ajouta t-il après quelques minutes « Vous êtes maintenant propriétaire d'une superbe villa à la sortie de la ville, tout confort, moderne et avec piscine »

-« Propriétaire virtuel non ? »

-« Oui mais cela devrait suffire pour une semaine »

-« Vous prévoyez large » grimaça l'ex agent « Est-ce que je commence par faire un tour chez elle ? »

-« Je vais chercher les plans de la résidence qui me semble ultra sécurisée. Puis vous pourrez vous y rendre mais avant vous êtes attendu dans les locaux de l'agence »

-« Déjà ? Vous avez trafiqué le planning ? »

-« C'était la solution la plus rapide» approuva Finch « Vous avez rendez vous à 11H30. Tenez ceci est votre "cv" » » ajouta t-il en lui tendant une feuille « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous glisserais les réponses dans l'oreillette » John parcourut la feuille

-« Vous avez mentionné Bear ? »

-« D'expérience nous savons que c'est un petit plus efficace »

-« Oui mais cela va m'obliger à l'emmener et je préfère le savoir avec vous quand je suis sur le terrain »

-« Je serais à la bibliothèque je ne risque rien »

-« Peut être » concéda John à contrecœur

-« Au pire j'ai le numéro de l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Tant que ce n'est pas celui de son fils » grogna l'ex agent

-« Vu ce que je vais endurer ces prochaines heures » remarqua Finch en le détaillant d'un œil critique « Bien je crois que cela conviendra »

-« Et ça ? » demanda l'ex agent en montrant son poignet

-« Vous êtes sportif John. Et parfois maladroit ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Il reste toutefois un détail …» Hésita Finch. Reese suivit son regard qui fixait sa main libre

-« Finch ? » interrogea t-il suspicieux

-« Vous êtes censé être célibataire M Rooney… » John l'interrompit, sa réponse claqua nette et ferme

-« Non ! »

-« John… »

-« Non Harold. N'insistez pas je ne le retirerais pas. Plus jamais »

-« Voyons ce n'est que quelques heures cela ne veut rien dire »

-« Non » répéta John têtu « Vous n'avez qu'à inventer une histoire quelconque, mais je ne céderais pas » affirma t-il tendu. Devant son regard déterminé Finch compris qu'il était inutile d'insister

-« Très bien comme vous vous voudrez » concéda t-il. C'était un peu contrariant mais en même temps il ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction devant l'attachement de son compagnon envers leur symbole. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça « Vous êtes têtu »

-« Merci vous aussi » Rétorqua l'ex agent. Finch tressaillit ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, puis finalement sourit

-« Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous » jugea t-il en réajustant son col

-« Vous voulez des suggestions ? » demanda John, taquin

-« Non merci vous allez être en retard à votre rendez vous ce ne serait pas correct »

-« Oui surtout que je serais alors très en retard ! »

-« Un peu de sérieux ! » marmonna l'informaticien. Il laissa Reese l'embrasser et le suivit des yeux comme il quittait la salle de son pas assuré.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« M Rooney » énonça la jeune femme en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture « John. Je peux vous appeler John ? Si nous sommes amenés à faire affaire ensemble c'est plus simple »

-« Bien sur » approuva l'ex agent avec un sourire conciliant

-« J'avoue que votre dossier me laisse perplexe » continua la directrice. Elle ôta ses lunettes, les balançant d'un geste nonchalant puis se mit à en mordiller une extrémité tout en relisant ses feuillets. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui « Je suis étonnée qu'un homme tel que vous, séduisant, riche et apparemment sans défaut rédhibitoire tel qu'une addiction au tabac ou à l'alcool, soit contraint de recourir à notre agence pour trouver une compagne »

-« Disons que c'est une question de choix » répondit Reese. Elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur

-« Je n'ai effectivement pas trop de difficulté à trouver de la compagnie féminine mais j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose. Je souhaite une histoire plus… durable »

-« Envie de fonder une famille ? » suggéra Agnès avec un mince sourire

-« De me poser » corrigea l'ex agent

-« Mais ne l'avez-vous pas déjà fait dans le passé ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Votre alliance » remarqua la jeune femme en désignant sa main d'un mouvement du menton

-« Non. C'est un bijou qui se transmet dans ma famille c'est tout »

-« Simple valeur sentimentale alors ? »

-« Exactement »

La directrice le fixa

-« Et qu'est ce qui vous a donné cette envie de vous poser ? »

-« L'âge. Je ne rajeunis pas et je suppose qu'à un certain moment il est normal d'éprouver le besoin d'un peu de stabilité »

-« Je vois. Et les femmes que vous croisez ne sont pas de cet avis ? »

-« Parfois. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé celle qui me convienne vraiment »

-« Et vous comptez sur notre agence pour y parvenir ? »

-« Oui. Sinon je ne serais pas ici »

-« C'est un excellent choix » estima la femme « Et comment nous avez-vous connu ? » ajouta t-elle et Reese sentit une certaine méfiance qui le conforta dans l'idée que cette femme avait des choses à cacher, son instinct le trompait rarement sur ses semblables. Il écouta la réponse de son partenaire dans l'oreillette

-« Par le bouche à oreille »

-« Vraiment ? Vous connaissez l'un de nos membres ? » Insista la directrice

-« Plus ou moins. Je fais un peu de golf. Il m'arrive d'écouter les bavardages de mes adversaires du jour lorsque nous sommes réunis au Forest Hill Club»

-« Je vois. En effet plusieurs de nos membres fréquentent ce club » La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers un petit bureau sur le côté « Venez vous installer John. Je vais vous laisser remplir notre questionnaire »

-« J'ai déjà rempli le formulaire en ligne » affirma Reese en la rejoignant

-« Certes. Mais j'aime vérifier que mes clients restent constant dans leurs réponses »

-« D'accord » concéda John en prenant place

-« Je vous laisse faire, je reviens dans quelques minutes » précisa Agnès. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce Reese pressa son oreillette

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? »

-« Oui. J'aurais le contrôle dans quelques secondes »

-« Vous vous souvenez de vos réponses ? »

-« Suffisamment oui »

-« Elle n'est pas spécialement aimable » commenta Reese tandis qu'il observait les cases se remplir dans le formulaire sans qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir « Elle est très méfiante »

-« Ses clients sont scrupuleusement sélectionnés, pour préserver sa réputation je présume. La liste des anciens comptent un certains nombres de personnalités, hommes d'affaires, quelques magistrats, des ingénieurs et quelques hommes politiques »

-« Ca fait longtemps qu'elle exerce ? »

-« 14 ans. Elle a ouvert l'agence dès sa sortie de l'université où d'ailleurs elle a suivi un cursus relativement court. Son père venait de mourir lui laissant une assez jolie somme qui lui a permis de se lancer »

-« A 20 ans c'était quand même courageux. Et le détail sur sa mère ? »

-« Miss Marbery, l'épouse, n'était pas sa véritable mère. J'ai découvert quelques dossiers et il semble que cette femme souffrait de stérilité. J'ai également trouvé trace d'une liaison entre M Marbery et une jeune serveuse. Je pense que notre numéro est née de ces amours illicites et que son père l'a récupéré pour l'élever. Sa femme l'a sans doute mal pris et a refusé d'endosser le rôle de la mère à l'état civil »

-« Mais elle a accepté de l'élever non ? »

-« Je suppose que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas donner d'enfant à son époux elle a toléré celui d'une autre, comme une sorte d'adoption mais avec une implication limitée. D'ailleurs après le décès de M Marbery les deux femmes ont apparemment rompu toute relation »

-« Il est peu probable que cela nous donne une piste » estima l'ex agent

-« Voilà M Reese votre questionnaire est rempli et conforme au précédent »

-« Merci M Finch ! Toujours aussi efficace ! »

Agnès réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, parcourut le formulaire et parut satisfaite

-« Je sais que parfois les candidats font remplir leur questionnaire par un tiers et je n'aime pas les tricheurs. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas »

-« Non » répondit Reese gardant son sérieux

-« Dans ce cas nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. J'ai quelques candidates qui pourraient vous convenir. Je vais vous en trouver une pour ce soir »

-« Ce soir ? » répéta l'ex agent

-« Pourquoi perdre du temps ? » rétorqua la directrice avec un regard sévère

-« Je pensais juste que vous auriez besoin d'étudier mon dossier »

-« Nos tests de compatibilités sont très rapides et particulièrement fiables »

-« Je vous fais confiance alors »

-« Je vous enverrais un message avec l'heure et le lieu »

-« C'est vous qui sélectionnez le lieu de la rencontre ? »

-« Cela vous pose t-il un problème M Rooney ? »

-« Pas du tout. C'est juste que cela me semblait inhabituel »

-« Dans les autres agences sans doute. Ici nous encadrons nos clients. Je vous transmettrais donc les coordonnées de trois restaurants vous devrez choisir entre ces trois établissements. Présentez vous comme envoyé par l'agence, ils gardent toujours une ou deux tables pour nos clients»

-« Je suivrais les instructions »

-« Bien. Pas d'autre question ? »

-« Non. Enfin juste une …»

-« Je vous écoute ? »

-« Vu votre travail et votre personnalité je suis étonné que vous soyez vous-même célibataire » La jeune femme plissa les yeux et le fixa avec un mince sourire

-« Qui vous dit que je le suis ? »

-« Je l'ai entendu dire c'est un sujet d'étonnement »

-« Les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés M Rooney, c'est bien connu » éluda la femme « Maintenant je vais me mettre au travail et vous trouver la perle rare »

-« Entendu »

-« Seriez-vous disponible demain ? »

-« Je peux l'être » répondit prudemment l'ex agent

-« J'aime voir où vivent mes clients. C'est dans le contrat »

-« Je l'ai lu. Cela ne me pose pas de problème »

-« Dans ce cas je serais chez vous demain à 14H »

-« Vous travaillez même le dimanche ? »

-« Je suis très impliquée envers mes clients M Rooney. Et ils sont souvent plus disponibles le dimanche »

-« Très bien. Je serais chez moi » Agnès lui adressa un sourire satisfait

-« D'ici là tachez d'apprécier votre soirée ! »

Reese salua et quitta le vaste bureau situé au second étage d'un immeuble moderne du centre ville. La secrétaire, noyée derrière un ensemble de plantes vertes, le salua machinalement et il quitta l'immeuble sans rencontrer personne d'autre. Visiblement leur numéro n'employait pas beaucoup de personnel.

-« Votre impression Finch ? « demanda t-il lorsqu'il fut installé dans son véhicule

-« Miss Marbery semble très curieuse de la vie privée de ses clients au vu de ses questions et des recherches que son assistante a déjà lancé sur vous. En revanche elle est peu expansive sur la sienne »

-« Exact. Quelle est la suite de son emploi du temps ? Ce serait peut être le bon moment pour aller équiper son appartement ?»

-« Logiquement elle ne rentrera chez elle que vers 17H »

-« Alors la voix est libre »

-« J'ai étudié le système de sécurité je pourrais vous faire entrer »

-« Vous l'avez étudié en nous écoutant »

-« Entre autre »

-« Vous êtes multi tache Harold »

-« C'est une question d'habitude »

-« Ou de talent ! » précisa Reese « Je serais sur place d'ici dix minutes »

-« Ce sera prêt. Il y aura peut être finalement une présence dans l'appartement. Miss Marbery a un chien »

-« Quel genre ? »

-« Un chihuahua »

-« Je devrais pouvoir l'affronter » jugea l'ex agent amusé

-« Selon sa page ce chien semble être la grande préoccupation de sa vie. Il figure sur toutes les photos qu'elle poste et elles sont assez nombreuses »

-« Possible que son métier lui montre trop les défauts des hommes et qu'elle préfère son chien ? »

-« C'est envisageable M Reese. Pourtant elle a eu un fiancé Peter Spaden. Leur liaison a duré six ans »

-« Et c'est terminé ? »

-« C'est difficile à dire mais elle s'affiche comme célibataire » Le téléphone de l'ex agent vibra. « Vous avez reçu un mail M Rooney. La fiche de votre future rendez vous » Reese fit la moue

-« Vous avez de quoi contrôler son identité ? » répondit-il sobrement

-« Vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil pour être informé. Cela semble une jeune femme tout à fait intéressante » précisa Finch, taquin

-« Envoyez moi votre fiche M Wren j'aurais davantage de goût pour la lecture ! »

-« John ! Faites un effort, c'est une question de respect envers cette jeune femme qui n'y est pour rien »

-« Je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné ! »

-« Hum »

-« Mais je ferais un effort pour vous faire plaisir » soupira Reese

-« Vous n'aurez pas ma fiche de toute façon M Rooney, M Wren est déjà pris et il est fidèle ! » le provoqua son partenaire en prenant soin de raccrocher avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer !

.

OooooooooooO

.

John se rendit à la résidence d'Agnès pendant qu'elle déjeunait au restaurant avec des clients. Il prit ses précautions mais ne rencontra aucune présence canine dans la maison. Il reprit son poste juste à temps pour le retour à l'agence de la directrice où elle devait recevoir deux candidats potentiels

L'entretien du premier fut largement abrégé, il n'entrait visiblement pas dans les critères de l'agence. Reese, qui écoutait chaque entretien via son téléphone, se tenait sur ses gardes mais l'éconduit ne se montra pas agressif, même pas mécontent du refus d'ailleurs.

-« C'est normal M Reese » commenta son associé « En réalité la demande d'inscription de ce jeune homme émanait de sa mère qui souhaite sans doute le voir se caser car c'est visiblement un collectionneur. Nul doute qu'il ne partage pas les projets maternels »

-« De toute évidence non »

-« Le suivant devrait être plus motivé mais j'ai un doute sur l'aboutissement de sa demande »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Il me semble que sa fortune personnelle ne sera pas suffisante »

-« Finch, combien de zéro avez-vous rajouté à mon compte ? » interrogea John suspicieux

-« Suffisamment pour faire de vous un bon candidat » rétorqua l'informaticien.

Il ne se trompait pas. Le prétendant fut refoulé avec beaucoup de tact et, bien sur, Agnès ne lui donna pas la véritable raison de son échec arguant simplement qu'elle n'avait pas de profil correspondant au sien et qu'elle avait cessé momentanément de prendre des inscriptions ayant beaucoup de client en attente. Elle évoqua même la possibilité de le rappeler si la situation changeait ce qui rassura l'homme qui parti sans être trop vexé de son éviction

-« Elle est diplomate » constata Finch

-« Avec des idées bien arrêtées. A-t-elle d'autre rendez vous ?»

-« Elle a barré une heure sur son agenda mais sans préciser pourquoi. Ensuite elle doit se rendre chez le toiletteur »

-« Ca expliquerait pourquoi le chien n'était pas à l'appartement. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un chihuahua ait besoin d'aller au toilettage. Deux femmes viennent d'entrer Finch, l'assistante les a installé dans la salle d'attente contigue au bureau »

-« C'est peut être elles qu'attendait Miss Marbery »

-« On ne va pas tarder à le savoir elle fait entrer la première » remarqua l'ex agent en reprenant l'écoute

-« Et bien Karen ? Votre rendez vous d'hier soir ? » Interrogeait Agnès

-« Pas concluant. Ce gars là est beaucoup trop coincé »

-« M Lombert est un homme un peu timoré il lui faut quelques… encouragements »

-« Dans ce cas ce n'est pas moi qu'il lui faut. Il bloque. Pourquoi ne pas lui présenter Sylvia ? C'est plus son style »

-« Sans doute mais elle est déjà prise par un autre client »

-« Vous avez quelqu'un pour moi ce soir ? »

-« Non. Demain soir seulement avec Weyston »

-« Ah ? Il revient à la charge celui là ? »

-« Il a apprécié votre premier contact » précisa Agnès avec un mince sourire entendu que son interlocutrice lui rendit

-« Dans ce cas on ne va pas le décevoir. Je l'embarque au même endroit ? »

-« Oui il ne se méfiera pas »

-« Ok. C'est toujours aux mêmes conditions ? »

-« Je ne change jamais mes conditions lorsqu'elles sont établies Karen »

-« Ca me va ! » lança celle-ci en se levant pour quitter le bureau. Agnès fit entrer la suivante qui pénétra dans les lieux d'un pas nerveux

-« Alors Stacy ? Le jour des noces est fixé ? »

-« Oui. Enfin ça n'a pas été simple »

-« Toujours sa sœur ? »

-« C'est une vraie garce »

-« Elle a du comprendre les raisons de ton intérêt pour son frère. Reste à faire en sorte que ton William continue de te croire motivée par sa seule personne et d'ignorer les conseils de sa sœur »

-« Oh oui ! Mais une fois mariée elle sera interdite de séjour à la villa !»

-« Méfie toi de ne pas braquer ton époux tout neuf »

-« J'y ai réfléchis. Au pire nous déménagerons. Elle ne pourra pas nous suivre elle n'est pas assez riche pour cela »

-« C'est de là que viens ton problème. Elle parasite son frère depuis toujours, c'est pour cela que tu la déranges tu es une concurrente »

-« Tant pis pour elle. Une fois à l'autre bout du pays ce sera plus facile. Et au pire j'ai de quoi le rendre raisonnable »

-« Ca c'est en dernier recours Stacy tu le sais très bien ! » gronda Agnès d'un ton soudain glacial qui n'avait plus rien de la cordialité affichée jusqu'à présent

-« Oui, oui, je disais ça comme ça » affirma aussitôt la jeune femme mal à l'aise « Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda t-elle ensuite cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet. La directrice mit quelques secondes puis se décida à répondre :

-« Deux postulants refusés et un nouveau que je compte confier à Alix pour la soirée » L'autre ricana

-« Alix est un bon petit soldat. J'espère qu'elle ne se rendra jamais compte que tu te payes sa tête »

-« Je l'aurais mariée avant. J'entends juste l'utiliser autant que possible. Ensuite je réaliserais son rêve et elle se taira comme les autre »

-« Mouais et…»

-« Va plutôt faire les boutiques » la coupa Agnès d'un ton ferme « Un mariage ça se prépare »

-« Tu as raison » admit Stacy, domptée. Agnès la raccompagna et reprit place à son bureau le temps de fermer son ordinateur et de classer quelques documents, puis elle quitta tranquillement les lieux

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? »

-« Oui. Avec tout ces sous entendu il est évident désormais que les activités de Miss Marbery sont loin d'être aussi transparentes qu'elles le devraient »

-« Elle manipule les clients plus qu'elle ne les aide »

-« Et la motivation est avant tout financière »

-« Je sais à quoi m'en tenir » jugea Reese

-« Elles cherchent sans doute les failles de leurs clients et les utilisent à leur avantage »

-« Reste à savoir jusqu'où elles sont prêtes à aller »

-«Elle semble très ambitieuse »

-« Tant qu'elle ne découvre pas mon unique faiblesse » ironisa Reese

-«Mais Miss Marbery est au courant M Reese. Vous aviez raison je n'aurais pas dû mentionner Bear dans votre fiche » répondit Finch faisant semblant d'être inquiet. Il y eut un léger blanc

-« Hum. Je pense que j'arriverais à m'en sortir en le protégeant » affirma Reese amusé de la provocation. Finch sourit

-« En ce qui concerne votre rendez vous j'ai choisi le restaurant le plus proche de la résidence de notre numéro. Je la surveillerais grâce aux micros et aux caméras que vous avez installés »

-« Comment ferez-vous pour écouter deux endroits à la fois ? »

-« Pourquoi deux ? »

-« Vous ne comptez pas écouter mon "entretien"? »

-« C'est votre soirée M Rooney »

-« Vous pourriez… »

-« A quoi bon ? Ai-je des raisons de douter de vous ? »

-« Non aucune »

-« Donc je peux m'abstenir ce qui m'évitera certaines conséquences »

-« Par exemple ? »

-« De réveiller ma jalousie » marmonna Finch

-« Vous avouez ? »

-« Je vous ai dit que c'est inévitable »

-« Heureusement que vous me le rappelez. J'aurais pu croire aussi à du désintérêt »

-« John ! Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ! » S'insurgea son partenaire choqué

-« J'aime vous taquiner Finch »

L'informaticien hésita. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas tout à fait une plaisanterie ? Que le ton de son partenaire n'était pas aussi léger qu'il l'aurait dû ? D'où venez cette attitude étrange chez son partenaire depuis quelques semaines comme un besoin continuel de le tester ?

-« Finch ? » demanda John inquiet de son silence

-« Je réfléchis ! » affirma l'informaticien

-« A quoi ? »

-« A ce qui peut vous faire penser ainsi »

-« Je vous l'ai dit je plaisante Finch » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« En êtes-vous certain ? Il me semble que ces derniers temps c'est un sujet de préoccupation chez vous »

-« Mais non. Je vous assure que ça va Harold »

-« Vous me le diriez si quelque chose n'allait pas ? » insista celui ci

-« Je vous l'ai promis» remarqua John

-« Je crois que nous devrions…. » Commença l'informaticien

-« J'ai du mouvement » l'interrompit son agent « Agnès quitte l'immeuble, je vais la suivre. Je passerais tout à l'heure pour me changer »

-« Je vous attends » répondit alors Finch d'un ton ferme

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entendit la clé dans la serrure et se leva pour gagner le seuil du salon. John entra, salua son chien et se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser

-« J'ai préparé votre tenue sur le lit » annonça t-il d'un ton neutre

-« Merci Harold » Reese l'embrassa à nouveau « Agnès est rentrée chez elle après avoir récupéré son chien. Rendez vous compte Finch, il a passé la journée chez le toiletteur alors qu'il n'a presque pas de fourrure ! En fait c'est un salon de luxe où ils vont jusqu'à proposer un spa et un pédicure pour chien ! Tenté Bear ? » Ajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers son chien. Le malinois le fixa d'un air perplexe puis décida de retourner dans son panier

-« Certaines personnes perdent le sens de la mesure envers leurs animaux de compagnie » jugea Finch

-« Oui c'est certain » approuva l'ex agent un peu mal à l'aise. Depuis son retour il avait bien remarqué une certaine tension. Finch lui avait rendu son baiser mais il lui semblait froid, distant. Il se demanda s'il devait attendre puis comme son associé ne disait rien il décida de monter dans la chambre pour se changer. Il constata que Finch lui emboitait aussitôt le pas mais toujours en silence. L'informaticien avait son plan. Il savait que son attitude mettrait son compagnon mal à l'aise ce qui l'inciterait peut être à se confier. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et patienta tandis que John faisait une toilette rapide puis revenait enfiler son costume. L'ex agent avait espéré que son partenaire aurait trouvé une occupation ou échangerait quelques mots avec lui mais Finch se contentait de rester assis sans dire un mot

-« Je pense que je suis prêt » dit-il finalement en se rapprochant. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Finch leva les siennes pour ajuster son col « C'est gentil d'avoir oublié le nœud »

-« C'est une hérésie mais puisque je ne serais pas avec vous… Si votre compagne le remarque vous devrez vous excuser » remarqua l'informaticien d'un ton neutre

-« Je lui dirais que je suis un millionnaire excentrique » tenta Reese avec un sourire charmeur. Finch força un sourire

-« Et à moi que me direz vous ? » demanda t-il brusquement

-« Que je vous aime ? »

-« Mais encore ? » insista l'informaticien sans se dérider

-« Que voulez vous entendre Harold ? » soupira John comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait rien

-« La raison pour laquelle vous êtes si nerveux ces dernières semaines quand il s'agit de nous par exemple ? »

-« Vous n'auriez pas une question moins compliquée ? »

-« Sans doute mais elle m'intéresserait infiniment moins » contra Finch

-« Je n'ai pas de problème avec nous Harold » répondit fermement l'ex agent « Seulement avec moi-même »

-« Expliquez-vous… »

-« Je crois que je suis trop bien, depuis trop longtemps, je n'ai pas l'habitude et ça me perturbe »

-« Rien d'autre ? »Insista Finch soupçonneux

-« Non » L'informaticien soupira

-« Je pourrais vous dire la même chose John. Ce n'est pas une habitude pour moi non plus ! » Remarqua t-il. Ayant ajuster le col il passa les bras autour du cou de son partenaire « Quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolé de devoir vous imposer cela mais vous allez devoir vous résigner à votre nouvelle situation car je compte bien faire en sorte que vous soyez heureux avec moi et que vous le restiez »

-« Vous êtes sévère Harold. Mais la punition sera supportable si je sais que nous la partageons » jugea l'ex agent

-« Nous pourrons nous entraider ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui »

-« C'est une bonne solution. Je ne veux plus de remarque comme celle de tout à l'heure. J'aime vos taquineries mais pas de ce genre »

-« Rien que pour le plaisir de vous entendre avouer que vous aimez mes taquineries je vous promets de ne pas recommencer » affirma Reese réjouit

-« Gamin » affirma Finch avant de l'embrasser longuement. Il s'écarta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son partenaire devenir un peu trop aventureuses « Maintenant allez à votre rendez vous et tachez de rester sage M Rooney ! »

-« J'ai de bonnes raisons pour cela ! » affirma l'ex agent. Il lui vola un dernier baiser puis Finch l'accompagna à la porte

-« Soyez prudent »

-« Et vous appelez moi à la moindre alerte »

-« Bien sur. A plus tard » murmura l'informaticien en le regardant partir, un peu rassuré et pourtant toujours un peu perplexe.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Reese s'avança vers l'entrée de l'agence où une jeune femme semblait guetter quelqu'un. Cheveux châtains mi longs ondulant autour du visage, robe rouge peut être un peu trop voyante mais ni trop moulante ni trop décolleté comme il en avait vu certaines, maquillage discret mais talons vertigineux dont il se demanda comment il était possible de garder l'équilibre perché là-dessus. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise et tripotait nerveusement un petit réticule de tissu noir

-« Alix?» interrogea t-il. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa avec des yeux ronds

-« Oui. John?»

-« Exact»

-« Enchantée » lança t-elle en lui tendant la main avec un large sourire «La photo ne mentait pas, vous êtes… » soupira t-elle sans achever sa phrase

-« La votre non plus» répondit John poliment. Elle rougit brusquement le faisant penser à son compagnon.

-« Merci» bafouilla t-elle « Mais heu… vous êtes blessé ? » ajouta t-elle en avisant l'attelle

-« Une simple foulure rien d'important »

-« Tant mieux mais c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux bien soigner ce genre de truc, heu… de blessure ! »

-« Venez. J'ai réservé dans un restaurant qui devrait vous plaire»

-« Je vous suis»

John lui tint galamment la portière avant de prendre place

-« C'est une superbe voiture!» s'exclama la jeune femme « Vous avez déjà eu des rendez vous?»

-« Non. Vous êtes le premier»

-« Mais vous êtes déjà classé» murmura Alix tout en caressant le bois du tableau de bord visiblement impressionnée

-« Pardon?» s'étonna John « Classé?» La jeune femme tressaillit tirée de sa contemplation

-« Oh rien! Juste… une idée» affirma t-elle rapidement « C'est drôle on se dirige vers chez moi!» ajouta t-elle comme pour changer de conversation

-« Je n'ai pas votre adresse» remarqua l'ex agent jouant le jeu

-« Ben non il faudra la mériter!» le taquina alors sa jeune compagne

-« Je n'en doute pas» estima Reese qui ne comptait pas tenter cette option « Nous sommes arrivés» précisa t-il en désignant un bâtiment de style ancien assez imposant

-« C'est un hôtel?» demanda Alix en le détaillant

-« Non. La partie Hôtel est de l'autre côté. Ici c'est un restaurant doté d'un hall d'exposition»

-« Ah…»

-« Cela devrait correspondre à vos goûts» tenta t-il devant l'enthousiasme modéré de la jeune femme

-« Oh oui surement!» affirma celle-ci mais le ton sonnait faux et il en resta perplexe

C'était bien sur Harold qui s'était occupé des détails de la soirée, du choix de lieu, sélectionné entre les trois propositions reçues de l'agence, il avait retenu le lieu le plus proche de la résidence de leur numéro pour le cas où son agent devrait intervenir en urgence et un lieu qu'ils connaissaient déjà, au choix du véhicule et du costume, surtout de ses accessoires…Il s'était basé sur la fiche de la jeune élue et John ne l'imaginait pas se tromper. Il confia la voiture à un employé et escorta sa compagne d'un soir

Le repas commença dans une ambiance tendue. Reese n'ayant pas vraiment envie de discuter et Alix cherchant un sujet de conversation acceptable

-« Donc vous êtes sportif et maladroit ? »

-« Heureusement je suis plus sportif que maladroit » rétorqua John « Mais on est jamais à l'abri d'un faux mouvement »

-« Je ne suis pas sportive sauf pour courir les magasins » s'amusa Alix

-« C'est mieux que rien » estima l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« Et qu'est ce que vous cherchez John ? »

-« Ce que je cherche ? »

-« Oui, juste une compagne ou voulez vous fonder une famille ? Une petite ou une grande ? »

-« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi » répondit John mal à l'aise

-« Donc pour l'instant c'est juste pour trouver une bonne épouse ? »

-« Ce serait déjà bien. Je suppose que le reste viendra si… »

-« Si dieu le veut ? » termina la jeune femme avec une grimace

-« J'allais dire si je trouve la bonne personne pour former un couple solide »

-« Ah j'aime mieux ça! J'ai entendu ce commentaire toute mon enfance je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! »

-« Cela ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes expression habituelles »

-« J'approuve que vous vouliez du solide avant de penser à une famille. Les enfants ont besoin d'un environnement sur ! »

-« Je le pense aussi. Mais je voudrais avant tout me poser, le reste c'est une éventualité »

-« Quand on réussi sur le plan professionnel on a envie que le reste suive » jugea Alix le regard un peu vague

-« En effet » approuva John

-« Alors vous êtes… » Commença la jeune femme en se reprenant

-« Gestionnaire d'actif »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…» remarqua t-elle

-« Disons que je gère les portefeuilles de riches hommes d'affaires»

-« Et cela remplit le votre» gloussa Alix

-« On peut dire ça» éluda Reese peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas y tenir non plus

-« Et bien moi je suis employée de beauté!» affirma t-elle

-« C'est la première fois que j'entend ce terme»

-« C'est normal! C'est moi qui l'ai inventé!» triompha son interlocutrice d'un air joyeux

-« Et cela consiste en quoi?»

-« Je suis une sorte d'esthéticienne. D'ailleurs je travaille dans un institut au rayon parfum»

-« Et vous aimez votre travail?»

-« Ca pourrait être pire! En fait ça peut même être assez sympa mais les clientes sont si… Si je deviens riche un jour je ne serais jamais aussi snob!» renifla la jeune femme

Le serveur apporta les commandes et elle observa son assiette, perplexe

-« Cela ne vous convient pas?» interrogea Reese

-« Si, si» marmonna t-elle

-« Mais?»

-« Ces grands restos c'est toujours pareil, c'est des noms bizarre sur la carte et du coup on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'on a dans l'assiette! Et puis les portions sont toutes petites!»

-« Ici c'est surtout le cadre qui prime» constata l'ex agent « Les artistes qui exposent leurs œuvres dans la galerie voisine et dans cette salle»

-« Oui c'est sur» jugea Alix en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle

-« Votre fiche disait que vous aimiez l'art mais peut être préférez vous la musique?» tenta alors John décidé à avoir le fin mot des réticences de sa compagne

-« Pas spécialement…» Alix croisa le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis, hésita, puis soupira, résignée « Vous voulez la vérité? En fait je n'y connais rien! Mais j'ai noté ça dans ma fiche parce que ça faisait bien! Et puis d'expérience j'ai remarqué que les types qui ont les moyens sont toujours attirés par ces trucs là, ça fait classe»

-« Alors vous vous êtes dit que cela ferait mieux de prétendre aimer l'art?»

-« Ouais. L'ennui c'est que je sais pas trop donner le change»

-« Un véritable amateur se rendra toujours compte que cela vous ennui»

-« C'est exactement ça! Je me fais pincer à chaque fois!»

-« Alors vous préférez avouer?»

-« D'habitude non. Mais vous m'aviez l'air compréhensif» Reese sourit à la remarque « Vous aimez ça vous?»

-« Oui»

-« Pour de vrai?»

-« Oui vraiment mais j'ai eu un excellent professeur. Avec lui je suis sur que même vous vous pourriez apprécier ces œuvres»

-« Ah bon vous croyez?»

-« Sans aucun doute»

-« C'est un ami?»

-« En effet»

-« C'est important les amis» constata Alix « Je devrais peut être vous l'emprunter?»

-« Vous pourriez commander autre chose si vous n'aimez pas?» éluda Reese en la voyant chipoter le contenu de son assiette

-« Non ça va aller»

John fit la moue

-« Vous ne devez pas hésiter» La jeune femme l'observa un instant puis se lança :

-« En vrai je rêve d'un bon gros hamburger avec un double steak mais je crois qu'ils n'auront pas ça ici!» gloussa la jeune femme. L'ex agent lui adressa un regard interloqué

-« Désolée» murmura t-elle « C'est pas très… convenable» précisa t-elle craignant d'avoir été trop confiante

-« Non» protesta Reese « Si cela peut vous faire plaisir je n'ai rien contre»

-« Ah oui?»

L'ex agent eut un haussement d'épaules désinvolte

-« Faisons un tour dans la galerie pour respecter les lieux et allons ailleurs si vous voulez?»

-« Ok!» s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant aussitôt avec l'air d'une écolière pressée de faire l'école buissonnière

Ils firent un détour par le hall. Reese observait les toiles, se rappelant les avoir vue deux semaines plus tôt avec son compagnon. Il se tourna discrètement plusieurs fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans les lieux il lui semblait sentir le poids d'un regard et avait la désagréable impression d'être épié. Toutefois il ne remarqua rien de particulier. Alix jetait un regard curieux aux tableaux

-« C'est surement chouette mais c'est pas vraiment mon style. Enfin il y a le texte sur les étiquettes mais… je n'y comprends rien…» jugea t-elle

-« Parce que personne ne vous a jamais expliqué comment lire un tableau et deviner les intentions du peintre. Un texte explicatif c'est insuffisant»

-« Vous pensez?»

-« C'est certain. Avec un bon guide vous y prendriez plaisir»

-« Faudra que j'essaye un jour pour voir» murmura t-elle, songeuse « Elle m'agace celle là» lança t-elle soudain en se redressant, nerveuse

-« Pardon?»

-« Cette fille là bas dans le coin! La rouquine» Reese se tourna mais ne vit personne correspondant à la description « Elle était près de la statue de la Venus machin toute penchée, vous ne l'avez pas remarqué? Elle ne vous a pas lâché du regard depuis que nous sommes dans cette galerie!» grogna Alix

John fronça les sourcils. Ainsi son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé

-« Je n'ai pas fait attention» tenta t-il

-« Si elle est intéressée qu'elle attende son tour comme tout le monde» grogna Alix vexée « Ou alors vous la connaissez?»

-« Difficile à dire puisque je ne l'ai pas vu»

-« Elle est de taille moyenne, mince, très rousse, sure que ce n'est pas sa couleur naturelle!» jugea la jeune femme « Et elle vous reluquait avec insistance!»

-« Je ne connais pas de jeune femme rousse» murmura John fouillant sa mémoire

-« Même pas une ex?» insista Alix

-« Non» répliqua fermement l'ex agent. Enfin peut être y avait-il eu indirectement une jeune femme rousse dans sa vie mais elle était loin et ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle se serait intéressée si elle avait dû être présente en ville…

Finalement quelques minutes plus tard il entraina la jeune femme vers la sortie tout en prenant soin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, ce qui ne sembla pas être le cas. Il l'emmena dans un restaurant de burger où elle se montra aussitôt sous un jour très différent. Détendue, elle laissa tomber l'apparence de sérieux qu'elle affectait mais qui était déjà quelque peu mis à mal par quelques écarts de langage, et se révéla vive, enjouée et bavarde, riant de leurs tenues de soirée si peu adaptées aux lieux et mangeant avec appétit allant jusqu'à commander un copieux dessert après un repas déjà conséquent qui fit se demander à Reese où elle pouvait bien caser toute cette nourriture. Au bout d'une bonne heure et demi elle se déclara fatiguée et il proposa de la raccompagner « En tout bien tout honneur» précisa t-il. La jeune femme hésita puis se lança :

-« Si c'est vrai alors je vous demanderais bien quelque chose…»

-« Dites toujours?» encouragea Reese amusé de son air timide

-« Il parait que vous avez une villa avec une piscine, c'est vrai?»

-« En effet»

-« J'adore l'eau! Vous voulez bien me montrer la piscine?»

John avait une furieuse envie de refuser mais il lui fallait donner le change. Nul doute que sa compagne d'un soir ferait un rapport sur lui auprès de leur numéro

-« Pourquoi pas?» affirma t-il d'un ton neutre

-« Mais vous oubliez pas: juste pour voir?»

-« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi» confirma John « Vraiment rien» songea t-il en lui-même

Il prit donc la route de la villa. Alix s'amusa comme une gamine à patauger dans le bassin, racontant qu'elle avait failli devenir championne de natation si ses parents avaient eu les moyens de lui payer un entraineur. Elle déclina toutefois l'invitation de John qui lui proposa de profiter de la piscine alors qu'il resterait à l'intérieur. Il la laissa cependant s'amuser seule pendant qu'il inspectait les lieux. Comme d'habitude Finch avait fait les choses en grand et la villa, même décorée sobrement, était très luxueuse.

Lorsqu'il revint sur la terrasse un peu plus tard il trouva Alix à moitié endormie dans un transat. Il prit les choses en main :

-« Venez» l'invita t-il « Il y a une chambre d'ami»

-« Vrai?» bredouilla la jeune femme

-« Oui. Et vous y serez mieux pour dormir

-« Vous êtes gentil» Reese l'aida à se lever et la soutint en passant un bras autour de sa taille

-« Je crois que j'aurais pas dû boire une troisième bière» marmonna t-elle « Mais je ferais un bon rapport sur vous à la chef»

-« Quel genre de rapport?» demanda John d'un air neutre

-« Pour qu'elle vous classe bien» C'était la deuxième fois que la jeune femme employait ce terme nota Reese, intrigué

-« Vous établissez un… Classement pour les candidats?» tenta t-il

-« Oui» La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement « Mais je dois pas le dire»

-« Vous pouvez au moins me dire si j'aurais une bonne note?» ironisa John pour la mettre en confiance

-« Ah oui vous êtes sympa» gloussa la jeune femme « Mais faite attention à vous John : si vous avez un secret elle le découvrira!»

-« Je n'ai pas de secret Alix»

-« C'est mieux. Parce qu'elle sait toujours s'en servir. Je voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive un truc» soupira celle-ci

-« Que voulez vous qu'elle me fasse?» prêcha John

-« Elle a des tas d'amis. Des gens qui lui doivent des services…»

-« Quels genres de service?» demanda John en l'asseyant sur le lit. Alix ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un petit bip se fit entendre, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité

-« Rien du tout» bredouilla t-elle « Je vous ai rien dit» ajouta t-elle en saisissant le col de son vis-à-vis

-« Je ne répèterais rien je vous le promets. Vous devriez dormir un peu» affirma Reese cherchant à l'apaiser. Elle ne parut pas très rassurée mais se laissa faire. Il l'allongea sur le lit « Reposez vous nous en reparlerons demain» La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et John en profita pour appairer son téléphone et le consulter tranquillement. Il vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de l'agence. Il gagna sa chambre et contacta son partenaire

-« Tout va bien John ? »

-« Pas trop mal si l'on excepte le fait que vous n'êtes pas avec moi »

-« Vous pouvez rentrer ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Alix a décidé de s'inviter à la villa et elle dort assez profondément » John sentit une imperceptible tension s'installer « Dans la chambre d'ami je précise…» ajouta t-il

-« Ce n'était peut être pas son objectif » grinça l'informaticien

-« On pourrait en douter mais ça l'était. Elle voulait juste voir la piscine et s'est invitée lorsqu'elle a compris que votre compagnon est un véritable gentleman » ironisa l'ex agent « Je crois que c'est une fille un peu paumée » jugea t-il plus sérieusement « Elle joue un rôle et j'aimerais bien découvrir lequel. En tous cas elle n'est pas une réelle candidate »

-« Ah non ? »

-« Elle me fait plutôt l'impression d'une testeuse. Et elle est surveillée »

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

-« Le message qu'elle a reçu il y a peu de temps qui lui demandait un résumé de la soirée. J'ai même cru que nous faisions l'objet d'une surveillance physique mais comme c'est Alix qui m'a signalé l'incident je doute que ce soit le cas, c'était plutôt une coïncidence »

-« En êtes vous sur ? Voulez vous que je fasse une recherche ? »

Reese se raidit _« Oui Finch cherchez une jeune femme rousse qui semblait très intéressée par ma personne à moins que ce ne soit pour retrouver quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi. Même si elle le croit mort… »_ Non. Il ne se voyait pas dire cela. Même s'il était le premier à penser que cela ne voulait rien dire, qu'il existait des dizaines de femmes rousses de part le monde et que cette prévention lui semblait sans fondement, presque ridicule. Pourtant il ne put se résoudre à en parler

-« Non ce ne serait pas utile » dit-il simplement. Il entama le récit de la soirée pour son associé, éludant délibérément certains sujets délicats

-« Vous avez raison John » affirma celui-ci « Il s'agit plus de quelqu'un dont on se sert que d'une réelle candidate au mariage. Il faudrait en apprendre davantage sur ce "classement" »

-« Oui. Mais je pense que demain matin elle aura retrouvé ses esprits et je doute qu'elle soit toujours bavarde »

-« Miss Marbery doit avoir des moyens de pressions sur ses employées »

-« Certainement mais dans quel but ? Vous avez enquêté sur Alix ?»

-« Bien sur. Elle est native d'une petite ville près d'Austin. Elle n'a jamais suivi d'étude, travaillant dès ses 16 ans dans le salon de coiffure de sa tante. C'est probablement elle qui lui a appris son métier. A 19 ans elle a débarqué à New York, sans doute attirée comme tant d'autre par la grande ville mais elle n'a pas trouvé de travail en institut. En province l'expérience peut suffire mais ici mieux vaut disposer d'un diplôme. Elle a cumulé les petits boulots jusqu'au jour où elle a été embauché dans l'une des plus grandes parfumeries de la ville »

-« Comment a-t-elle obtenu ce poste ? »

-« En postulant apparemment sauf que j'ai retrouvé dans son dossier une lettre de recommandation émanant d'un salon très renommé la présentant comme une employée modèle ce qui a dû bien facilité les choses. Le problème est que cette jeune femme n'a jamais travaillé dans ce fameux salon. En revanche la directrice semble être une grande amie de Miss Marbery qui est une cliente assidue »

-« Donc Agnès a demandé à son "amie" de faire embaucher Alix ? Mais comment se sont-elles connues ? »

-« C'est précisément l'info qui me manque M Reese »

-« Vous allez trouver. J'essayerai de récolter quelques confidences demain matin »

-« Vous croyez qu'elle vous parlera ? »

-« Au besoin j'userais de mon charme » ironisa Reese. Il pouvait presque visualiser l'expression contrariée de son compagnon « Finch ? Vous savez qu'un bon agent doit employer toute les options possibles pour réussir sa mission » Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis il entendit :

-« Peut être pourriez vous échouer pour une fois ? »

John éclata d'un rire joyeux

-« Je t'aime » lui chuchota t-il « N'oublie pas »

-« Non » murmura Finch « Toi non plus » soupira t-il, s'efforçant de repousser le léger doute né de leurs précédentes discussions

-«Et est ce que tout est tranquille du côté de notre numéro ? »

-« Oui. Sans cela je vous aurais prévenu. Elle n'a pas bougé de chez elle et n'a pas quitté son ordinateur et son chien qui était installé en permanence sur ses genoux. Elle en a même profité pour poster un selfie sur sa page les représentant tout deux et vantant les mérites du fameux salon de toilettage »

-« Je ne pense pas pouvoir le retenir comme suspect Finch. Pas d'autre contact ? »

-« Non. Quelques sms pour le travail. Elle a étudié des fiches toute la soirée, effectuée quelques recherches mais rien de suspect »

-« Elle ne sait pas s'arrêter ça me fait penser à quelqu'un » taquina Reese

-« Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler M Reese en ce qui me concerne je sais me ménager quelques week end en bonne compagnie, voir m'offrir quelques cours de pâtisserie avec un professeur plutôt attrayant »

-« Je ne saurais trop vous encourager à persévérer M Finch ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis raccrochèrent. Finch s'allongea dans son lit qui lui sembla bien vide comme chaque fois que son compagnon était absent. Bear parut comprendre et grimpa sur la couche pour occuper la place de son maitre

-« Bear non ! » protesta Finch. Le malinois lui donna quelques petits coups de museau en lui faisant les yeux doux, l'informaticien soupira. « Bon. Mais juste pour cette fois et que ton maitre ne l'apprenne pas ! Sinon je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler »Bear jappa, lui donna un coup de langue sur la main et s'installa confortablement pour la nuit.

.

OooooooooooO

.

De la fenêtre de la chambre, dissimulé derrière le voilage, Reese observa la jeune femme monter dans le taxi qu'elle avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt. Toujours sur ses gardes, il l'avait entendu se lever, prenant mille et une précautions pour rester discrète. Tout dans son attitude indiquait sa volonté de disparaitre sans être repérée de son hôte. Elle semblait même stressée par cette perspective et c'est cette constatation qui avait incité John à la laisser agir sans intervenir. Dans cet état d'esprit il était inutile d'espérer qu'elle soit coopérative, alors qu'en la laissant partir il pourrait peut être la réinviter plus tard. Elle s'installa avec un soulagement visible dans le véhicule jaune et John se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller se préparer. Il était à peine plus de cinq heures. Il se pressa de s'habiller, vérifia les lieux et reprit la direction de son domicile. Après un léger détour il atteignit son but et se glissa dans l'immeuble. Bear devait avoir reconnu son pas car il l'accueillit sans paraitre surpris. Il gravit lentement l'escalier, posa les boissons et la boite de beignet sur la commode et approcha silencieusement du lit. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon endormi puis continua doucement, parcourant son visage de baisers papillon. Finch gémit, soupira puis ouvrit les yeux, les plissant un instant pour se reconnaitre. Reese posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou par reflexe pour mieux lui rendre son baiser

-« Bonjour Harold » gloussa l'ex agent lorsqu'il prit fin. L'informaticien ne répondit pas et l'embrassa à nouveau « Un tel accueil me donnera toujours envie de rentrer » soupira Reese. Son regard dériva sur la couche et il fronça les sourcils « Finch ! »

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci étonné

-« Vous n'étiez pas seul cette nuit ? » gronda son partenaire

-« Pardon ? » bredouilla Finch confus. Reese désigna du doigt une petite touffe de poils sur le drap « Oh… »

-« Avouez ! »

-« C'était… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Une exception »

-« Vous m'êtes infidèle M Finch je suis déçu ! » déclara John d'un air faussement vexé

-« Que puis je faire pour me faire pardonner ? » chuchota le coupable à son oreille. Reese lui adressa un sourire mutin tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient sur le premier bouton de la veste de son pyjama

-« J'ai envie d'une bonne douche » chuchota t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou

-« Energisante ? » suggéra Finch en laissant glisser sa main sur le torse de son compagnon

-« Très chaude » précisa John en caressant sa nuque « Je me charge du thermostat » murmura t-il. Finch rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter de la caresse et lui adressa un sourire complice

-« Emmène-moi » Chuchota t-il. Ce n'était pas le genre d'invitation que pouvait refuser son compagnon. Il se leva rapidement, son empressement provoquant un petit rire joyeux chez son partenaire, et d'un geste souple il l'enleva de la couche pour l'emporter dans la pièce voisine claquant la porte derrière lui pour mieux les isoler du monde.


	4. Perturbations

_Chalut à tous !_

 _Encore en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais : )_

 _Spéciale dédicace à ma Paige : quelques réponses pour toi !_

 _Merci aux fidèles CoolMhouse, Jade, Hecate, Paige pour leurs commentaires qui me font avancer_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

John entra dans le salon en achevant de boutonner sa chemise

-« Je vais y aller. Je pense qu'un dimanche et à cette heure matinale Agnès est encore chez elle ? »

-« Oui toutefois elle est déjà au travail. Elle vous a même envoyé un mail » répondit Finch installé devant son ordinateur

-« Que dit-elle ? »

-« Qu'elle doit passer chez vous "comme convenu dans le contrat" et qu'elle confirme donc le rendez vous de cet après midi » Reese fit la grimace

-« Au moins pendant ce temps je l'aurais sous les yeux » Il se pencha et posa le menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon « Vous aviez découvert autre chose sur elle ? »

-« Non rien encore. Ses comptes sont réguliers, même trop. Je vais faire quelques recherches dans les serveurs du cabinet comptable »

-« Elle peut très bien avoir un complice » jugea l'ex agent en observant l'écran. Discrètement il laissa sa main dériver dans l'échancrure du peignoir de son compagnon

-« C'est possible. John ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Votre main »

-« C'est presque une invitation cette tenue » plaida Reese

-« Il me semble que vous en avez déjà honoré une ce matin » marmonna Finch en rougissant

-« Justement. Ca m'a mis en forme et je pourrais en accepter une seconde ! »

-« Une suffira » affirma Finch en donnant une tape sur la main baladeuse. Reese riposta en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« A quelle heure le rendez-vous déjà ? » demanda t-il en se redressant et en enfilant sa veste

-« 14H00 »

-« Ok. En attendant je vais la surveiller »

-« J'irais déposer Bear à la villa avant le rendez vous » Finch leva la tête pour recueillir le baiser de son compagnon « Soyez prudent »

-« Bien sur » affirma Reese. Une dernière caresse à son chien et il quittait la maison pour aller assurer la mission

-« Allons nous préparer Bear la bibliothèque nous attend » lança Finch en se levant pour regagner la chambre. Bear le précéda aussitôt dans l'escalier d'un pas rapide. L'informaticien le suivit des yeux « Au moins l'abus de beignet ne te ralentit pas » déclara t-il amusé « Heureusement que ton maître n'est pas là pour m'entendre il en profiterait pour considérer qu'il peut t'en ramener tout les matins ! » Le chien jappa et lui donna un petit coup de museau comme il arrivait sur le palier « Bon chien » murmura Finch en le caressant « La maison serait bien vide sans toi, ça vaut bien un beignet finalement !» jugea t-il puis il gagna la chambre et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Finch avait commencé ses recherches depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il perçut un bruit de pas dans le grand escalier et vit Bear courir au devant du visiteur

-« Salut mon pote ! » lança joyeusement celui ci

-« Bonjour inspecteur » dit l'informaticien en l'entendant approcher

-« Salut Finch ça va ? »

-« Oui et vous inspecteur ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en service un dimanche ? »

-« Non mais j'ai une grosse urgence ! Et je ne vois que vous pour me sauver la vie ! » Finch se tourna et lui adressa un regard curieux « Lee a un devoir très important à rendre pour mardi mais cette foutu machine est en panne ! » Précisa t-il en désignant un ordinateur portable qu'il venait d'extraire d'un grand sac

-« Oh je vois » s'amusa Finch

-« Il refuse de s'allumer ! »

-« Avez-vous branché la prise pour l'alimenter inspecteur ? » interrogea l'informaticien en s'efforçant de rester parfaitement sérieux. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard interloqué

-« Y'a John qui déteint sur vous Finch ! » protesta t-il

-« Confiez le moi » affirma celui-ci en tendant les mains « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

-« Oh si vous vous ne savez pas le réparer c'est qu'il est bon pour la casse ! » grogna Fusco L'informaticien sourit et examina brièvement l'appareil

-« Je vais devoir le garder une heure ou deux… »

-« Pas de souci je repasserais tout à l'heure. Lee est chez un copain pour travailler sur le plan en attendant. Et John ? »

-« Il est en mission »

-« Même pas de répit le dimanche » constata Lionel « C'est votre cliente ? » demanda t-il en observant la photo

-« En effet. Miss Agnès Marbery »

-« Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Elle bosse dans quoi ? »

-« Elle dirige une agence matrimoniale»

-« Une agence matrimoniale …. » répéta Fusco en écarquillant les yeux « Me dites pas que John y est infiltré ?! »

-« Précisément » répondit l'informaticien sans pouvoir retenir un soupir

-« Oh là ! Vous tenez le coup Finch ? » Gloussa l'inspecteur

-« Ce n'est pas particulièrement agréable mais j'ai confiance en John »

-« Ouais ben moi je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire vous êtes trop cool ! »

-« Vous doutez que John soit fidèle inspecteur ? » s'étonna Finch, levant un instant les yeux de son ouvrage pour le fixer sévèrement

-« Non. Lui le sera mais il pourrait s'en trouver une qui tente une main baladeuse ! »

-« Il devrait savoir se défendre » ironisa l'informaticien

-« C'est un grand garçon mais on ne sait jamais ! » se moqua Lionel « Alors vous voyez d'où vient le problème ? » ajouta t-il, curieux devant les agissements de son interlocuteur

-« Pas encore, mais je devrais y parvenir »

-« Je vais vous laisser travailler. Je repasserais tout à l'heure Mégan m'attend pour le déjeuner »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« C'est vous qui cuisinez inspecteur ? »

-« Non, elle est de garde je vais la rejoindre à la cafeteria pour sa pause »

-« Hum. Je compatis dans ce cas »

-« Ouais c'est pas faux »

-« Toutefois il est des motivations qui font oublier la mauvaise nourriture » taquina Finch

-« Quand je disais que John déteint ! » grogna Fusco. Bear le raccompagna puis revint s'allonger près de son maître et l'observa tandis qu'il continuait d'examiner l'appareil

-« Je suis assez pessimiste sur ce sauvetage Bear » jugea t-il finalement « Je ne pense pas pouvoir sauver le sujet » Le malinois lui donna un petit coup de museau puis alla faire un tour dans la petite cuisine pour se désaltérer. Le téléphone sonna et Finch décrocha aussitôt

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Pas pour le moment. J'ai récupéré les fichiers du comptable de Miss Marbery mais je suis pris par une urgence qui me retarde un peu quant à leur étude approfondie »

-« Quel genre d'urgence ? » interrogea aussitôt Reese. L'informaticien sourit par anticipation

-« Une panne sur l'ordinateur de Lee » un silence accueillit sa réponse « John ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas réparateur » grogna celui-ci

-« Il s'agit de dépanner notre bon ami John »

-« Notre bon ami c'est Lionel »

-« N'est ce pas sensiblement la même chose ? »

-« Non. Lui ne vous colle pas dès qu'il vous voit ! »

-« Oh ! Vous exagérez ! »

-« Vous voulez des exemples ? »

-« Je suis certain que vous n'en manquerez pas M Reese, la jalousie vous rends encore plus observateur si cela est possible»

-« C'est normal je suis le plus concerné ! » remarqua l'ex agent. Finch soupira, désabusé

-« Où en est Miss Marbery ? » demanda t-il

-« Elle fait les magasins. Toutefois je crois que c'est plus pour rencontrer certaines personnes que pour faire des achats. Pour quelqu'un d'un peu attentif ces rencontres soit disant fortuites ne le sont clairement pas. J'ai pris quelques photos, j'aurais besoin que vous identifiez ses interlocutrices »

-« Bien sur, envoyez les moi »

-« Enfin si vos réparations ne vous accaparent pas trop » précisa John

-« Je devrais trouver quelques instants M Reese. N'oubliez pas d'appeler Miss Vernon Pour la remercier de la soirée, c'est de bon ton et il peut être intéressant de garder le contact… »

-« Compris je m'en occupe »

-« Je lui ai fait expédier une douzaine de roses »

-« N'en faite pas trop Finch ! »

-« Et votre réputation de gentleman M Reese ? Et cela pourrait l'influencer favorablement »

-« C'est vrai vous êtes rusé patron » Jugea l'ex agent « On se retrouve à 13H00 ? »

-« J'y serais »

-« A tout à l'heure ».

OoooooooooO

.

Reese vérifiait la petite caméra du salon lorsqu'il perçu les pas précipités de Bear sur la terrasse de bois. Il se tourna juste à temps pour affronter son joyeux assaut. Il le caressa puis se redressa pour saluer son partenaire, le saisissant par la taille pour l'embrasser. Surprit, Finch n'eut pas le reflexe de l'arrêter

-« John ! » protesta t-il en tentant de le repousser « Si quelqu'un venait… »

-« Le rendez vous est dans une heure seulement ! »

-« Ce n'est pas prudent et… » Il ne put achever sa phrase Reese le faisant taire à sa manière « John ! Mais voulez vous être raisonnable ! »

-« C'est la vue de cette somptueuse piscine, j'ai envie de reprendre l'entrainement »

-« Je ne fréquente que la mienne » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Même pas une petite exception quand la mission sera terminée ? » insista l'ex agent

-« N'y pensez même pas ! Une piscine en plein air ! » Protesta son compagnon

-« Il n'y a pas de vis-à-vis » remarqua Reese. Il cessa d'insister comme son partenaire le fusillait du regard « Bon alors je vous kidnapperais dans la votre »

-« C'est cela, en entendant soyez sage ! » intima Finch en le repoussant fermement et en réajustant sa veste malmenée. John retint un soupir, sa bonne humeur quelque peu refroidie « Je vous laisse Bear et je viendrais le récupérer après la visite »

-« D'accord » approuva John « J'ai droit à un dernier baiser pour m'encourager ? »

-« Incorrigible ! » grogna Finch. Il céda pourtant et l'embrassa rapidement avant de faire demi-tour pour ne pas risquer que son partenaire ne le retienne davantage

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« La caméra fonctionne bien Finch ? »

-« Parfaitement M Reese »

-« Alors vous voyez qu'elle n'est pas en avance ? J'aurais pu vous embrasser encore une douzaine de fois »

-« John » gronda l'informaticien

-« Je voulais juste vous rassurer »

-« Sans en profiter ? »

-« Un peu » concéda John « Vous avez identifiée les femmes de ce matin ? »

-« Oui la première était Miss Mary Steward. Elle est DRH dans un grand hôtel. Elle figure en bonne place dans l'agenda de Miss Marbery ce qui laisse supposer qu'elles se connaissent bien ou se croisent régulièrement. Je cherche d'autres connexions entre elles. La seconde, celle que notre numéro a soit disant croisé par hasard au salon de thé se nomme Laura Mealton. C'est l'épouse d'un banquier et une de ces anciennes clientes »

-« Là le lien est tout trouvé »

-« En effet. La troisième, Miss Livie Elson, était directrice du magasin où vous vous trouviez alors. Elle ne semble pas avoir de lien particulier avec notre numéro »

-« En résumé elle a croisé une "amie", une ex cliente et une simple relation ? »

-« On peut dire ça »

-« Rien qui fasse avancer l'enquête » soupira John

-« A priori non. A voir si nous pouvons en découvrir davantage sur ces femmes, je continu de chercher. En attendant j'ai consulté un mail que Miss Marbery a reçu ce midi émanant de Miss Vernon elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda platement l'ex agent

-« En revanche ce message me semble très codifié. Et elle termine en disant qu'elle vous classe en secteur deux »

-« Encore cette histoire de classement ? »

-« Oui. Il nous faut deviner à quoi cela correspond »

-« C'est en rapport direct avec les activités de l'agence »

-« En tout cas Miss Marbery peut se montrer très curieuse. Elle a fait des recherches très poussées sur votre alias »

-« Sans rien découvrir bien sur »

-« Non. Ses connaissances ne sont pas suffisantes pour vous démasquer. Mais je ne sais si c'est un gage de sérieux ou destiné à d'autres manœuvres »

-« Et les fichiers comptables ? »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect mais ces comptes sont trop lisses »

-« C'est l'expérience qui parle ? »

-« On peut dire cela »

-« J'entends un véhicule c'est surement Agnès »

-« Bien. Tachez d'être un hôte avenant M Reese » taquina Finch. Il perçut un grognement mécontent en retour qui traduisait assez bien l'humeur de son compagnon

Bear accueillit la visiteuse avec une certaine méfiance qui n'échappa pas à son maître qui avait coutume de se fier à l'instinct infaillible de son chien. Il resta donc sur la défensive

-« C'est un chien impressionnant que vous avez là M Rooney » déclara celle-ci en le découvrant

-« Il est parfaitement éduqué »

-« Cela s'impose vu sa taille. Je n'en dirais pas autant de mon Floppy mais un chihuahua fait moins de dégât qu'un grand chien »

-« Certainement »

-« Je suppose que vous aviez remarqué sa photo sur mon bureau ? » suggéra Agnès en le fixant avec un sourire entendu

-« En effet »

-« J'ai tout de suite compris que vous êtes très observateur M Rooney. Vous me faite visiter ? »

-« C'est par ici » précisa John sans relever. Ils firent rapidement le tour des lieux. La jeune femme ne disait rien mais Reese songea qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier concernant son sens de l'observation en la voyant détailler chaque pièce, chaque meuble d'un œil acéré. Ils terminèrent par le salon

-« C'est une jolie maison M Rooney » constata la directrice en prenant place sur le vaste canapé de cuir beige « Elle pourrait être parfaite pour une famille »

-« Je le pense aussi. Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? »

-« Un jus de fruit» John fit le service et lui tendit un jus d'orange

-« Merci » dit-elle en prenant le verre tout en continuant d'observer les lieux avec un regard inquisiteur « Un détail me chagrine toutefois »

-« Lequel ? » demanda Reese imperturbable

-« C'est très impersonnel » affirma t-elle en désignant la pièce d'un geste ample « J'ai l'impression d'être dans une maison témoin »

-« Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai emménagé et je ne suis pas très matérialiste »

-« Un peu de décoration ? »

-« Je ne suis pas doué pour cela »

-« Quelques objets d'art ? »

-« A l'avenir sans doute »

-« N'avez-vous pas envie que ce lieu soit à votre image ? »

-« C'est peut être le cas ? » rétorqua Reese se permettant un sourire moqueur « Et s'il est neutre ma future compagne s'y projettera mieux non ? » suggéra t-il

Agnès eut un sourire en coin

-« C'est un argument valable John » commenta t-elle avant de boire une gorgée « Alix m'a dit que vous vous étiez comporté en parfait gentleman avec elle. C'est plutôt rare de nos jours vous savez ? »

-« Alix est quelqu'un de bien » Comme il disait cela Reese capta une lueur dans le regard de sa vis-à-vis qui ressemblait fort à du mépris mais elle n'en laissa pas paraitre davantage sur ses opinions

-« C'est une brave fille. Mais je réalise que c'était une erreur de casting de vous la présenter elle n'est pas à votre niveau »

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous entendre dénigrer une de vos clientes » affirma l'ex agent. Elle lui adressa un regard dur

-« Ce n'était qu'une constatation. Pour vous il faut une femme beaucoup plus classe »

-« L'originalité d'Alix n'était pas désagréable »

-« Je sais ce qu'il vous faut » grinça Agnès en reposant son verre d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Visiblement elle n'aimait pas être contredite « J'ai eu le temps de mieux vous cibler »

-« Je vous fais confiance » répondit Reese « Sans cela je ne me serais pas inscrit en votre agence »

Elle se leva et reprit son sac

-« Tenez. Voici un nouveau dossier » affirma t-elle en tirant deux feuilles de la pochette avant. « Ce soir vous rencontrez Phillys. Je pense qu'elle vous conviendra davantage. Toutefois je vous laisse aussi cette invitation. Demain après midi il y a un vernissage à la Gallery 71. Vous êtes en congés je crois ?»

-« Pour quelques jours »

-« Très bien. J'aurais d'autres candidates à vous présenter à cette occasion. Nous finirons par trouver la femme qui vous conviendra»

-« Vous organisez un speed dating dans une galerie ? » demanda John ironique

-« Certainement pas M Rooney ! Ce n'est pas le genre de notre agence ! » Riposta aussitôt la jeune femme et il remarqua que cette fois elle était réellement vexée

-« Excusez moi, c'était une suggestion »

-« Notre agence offre un service de qualité, du sur mesure M Rooney »

 _« Pour le prix c'est bien le moindre »_ songea Reese « Je sais » dit-il seulement « Vous serez présente à ce cocktail ? » demanda t-il en examinant le carton

-« En effet. Mais je vous l'ai dit : je ne fais pas partie des candidates » répliqua Agnès avec nervosité

-« J'avais compris c'était juste par curiosité » tempéra l'ex agent. Elle lui adressa un regard incertain, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement elle décida de changer de sujet

-« Prenez soin de votre chien M Rooney, il est vraiment superbe et parfaitement dressé » remarqua t-elle en observant Bear installé un peu plus loin. Il ne bougeait pas mais on le sentait attentif au moindre geste

-« Merci Miss Marbery »

-« Je vous dis à demain peut être » répondit celle-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte. John se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver

-« Je crois que le courant n'est pas passé Bear ! » affirma t-il au malinois venu lui réclamer une caresse

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil tout en observant la femme quitter les lieux via la caméra. A son attitude il l'a devinait agacée, voir davantage. Il sourit. Il savait combien John pouvait se montrer exaspérant quand il le décidait, visant précisément les points faibles de ses adversaires sans avoir l'air d'y toucher ou sous couvert de taquineries. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une ironie mordante et blesser d'un mot comme il le faisait d'un geste même si ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Il se remémora combien cette attitude l'avait exaspéré lorsqu'il l'avait engagé. Malgré la discipline qu'on lui avait imposée si longtemps il avait gardé un petit côté rebelle, un besoin d'être différent. C'est peut être cette obsession de ne pas rentrer dans le moule qui lui avait permis de rester différent des autres agents et de garder son humanité. Aujourd'hui cela ne le dérangeait plus, tout au plus parvenait-il à l'agacer encore un peu parfois. Il s'était même accommodé de son côté désordonné ! Et à bien y réfléchir, Finch songeait que cette attitude même qui l'avait tant fait rager avait dû contribuer à les rapprocher et à permettre à John de le prendre dans ses filets. Mieux valait toutefois pour sa tranquillité qu'il ne le sache pas : il n'en finirait plus de le taquiner sur le sujet !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Dès qu'Agnès eut disparu John appela son associé

-« Et bien Finch ai-je bien joué mon rôle? »

-« Parfaitement M Reese »

-« Même si je vis dans une maison témoin ? »

-« Miss Marbery est méfiante, pourtant il existe réellement des personnes peu portées sur la décoration, il suffit de visiter votre loft »

-« J'ai mon tableau c'est suffisant » rétorqua l'ex agent faisant sourire son partenaire

-« Les goûts et les couleurs… »

-« Quel est son programme maintenant ? »

-« Selon son agenda elle n'a plus de rendez vous. Elle devrait rester chez elle »

-« Alors je vais aller sur place et rester à proximité. Je vous laisse le soin d'organiser la soirée »

-« D'accord. Dès que j'aurais l'identité de votre invité »

-« Je vous envoie une copie. Je vous ramènerais Bear en passant me changer ? »

-« Entendu. A tout à l'heure »

-« Espérons que celle là ne sera pas trop envahissante » marmonna Reese en envoyant le dossier. Ce en quoi il ne devait pas être exaucé…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était 17H lorsque le téléphone sonna. Finch, occupé avec l'ordinateur de Fusco, fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'appelant et saisit l'appareil

-« Bonjour Bella »

-« Bonjour M Wren ! « répondit celle-ci d'une voix urgente qui l'alarma

-« Que se passe t-il ? »

-« On a un problème M Wren ! On est à deux heures de l'ouverture mais impossible de se préparer toute les portes sont fermées ! »

-« Comment cela ? » interrogea l'informaticien interloqué

-« Toutes fermées à clé » précisa Bella « Les loges, les bureaux, y'a que celle de l'entrée de derrière qui est ouverte parce qu'on a tous une clé pour celle là mais les loges, les bureaux c'est jamais fermé chacun se déplace librement ! » affirma t-elle « Il n'y a que le bureau de Louis et celui de Terry qui restent fermés et éventuellement ma loge et celle de Luc qui peuvent l'être et par leurs occupants seulement ou le patron»

-« Et donc présentement tout est clos ? »

-« Ouais ! Et on ne peut pas préparer la soirée ! Enfin sauf moi parce que j'ai un double pour ma loge ! Et Louis mais on a pas besoin de son bureau !»

-« Mais les autres portes n'ont-elles pas de double également ? »

-« Luc a un double de la sienne normalement mais il l'a oublié je ne sais où ! Celui là un jour il oubliera sa tête ! Pour le reste… c'est Terry qui a les clés et les doubles »

-« C'est donc M Wells qui a tout fermé ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? »

-« J'en sais rien et il est introuvable ! »

-« N'avez-vous pas un passe partout ? »

-« Ben non qu'est ce qu'on en aurait fait ? » répondit la costumière, logique « Il veut nous empêcher de bosser ! » continua t-elle furieuse « Déjà qu'on n'a pas de nouveau spectacle ! »

-« Je sais Bella mais le message que j'ai envoyé à M Wells à ce sujet n'a reçu aucune réponse »

-« Pas sur qu'il les lise ! Il n'a plus de secrétaire » marmonna Bella « Qu'est ce qu'on fait demi patron ? On a des réservations ! »

-« J'arrive Bella. Au besoin nous aurons recours à un serrurier »

-« Un dimanche soir ? On trouvera jamais ! » protesta la costumière « Et ça va coûter la pe…. Heu… » continua t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement

-« Les yeux de la tête Bella ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui voilà »

-« Si nous devons changer les serrures il nous faudra bien faire appel à un professionnel. Mais je prendrais alors soin de vous confier un double »

-« Le cabaret va couler M Wren ! »

-« Calmez-vous Bella. Nous allons trouver une solution »

-« Faudrait d'abord retrouver ce mauvais sujet ! »

-« M Wells ne peut pas avoir disparu »

-« Il est pas chez lui Luc est allé voir »

-« Réglons d'abord le problème le plus urgent. Je serais là dans quelques minutes »

-« Ok demi patron »

Finch raccrocha et se leva pour aller chercher son manteau. Il préviendrait son agent en chemin. Au moment où il se saisissait du vêtement il entendit revenir leur complice

-« Tiens y'a pas le comité d'acceuil ? » s'étonna Lionel

-« Il a été réquisitionné par son maître inspecteur »

-« Et vous, vous partez Finch ? »

-« Bella vient de m'appeler pour une urgence au cabaret »

-« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

-« Et bien… »

-« J'ai tout mon temps. Enfin sauf colis »

-« Dans ce cas j'accepte, je ne sais trop ce qui m'attend là bas » affirma l'informaticien. Il résuma rapidement la situation à leur ami tout en quittant les lieux

-« Wells a disjoncté pour le coup » commenta Fusco

-« Oh » murmura Finch alors qu'il prenait place dans le véhicule « Votre ordinateur »

-« Je le reprendrais au retour. Vous l'avez réparé ? » Interrogea Lionel en démarrant

-« Hélas non. Je crains que cela ne soit impossible »

-« Si c'est vous qui le dites ça l'est » soupira Fusco dépité

-« C'était un modèle ancien »

-« Ben je l'avais eu d'occase »

-« J'ai toutefois réussi à récupérer les fichiers »

-« C'est déjà ça. Je dirais à Lee d'aller recopier son texte au club informatique en attendant de pouvoir lui racheter un ordi »

-« Ce ne serait pas pratique pour lui inspecteur, j'ai déjà transféré ses fichiers sur un appareil que j'avais en réserve, vous pourrez l'emprunter »

-« Ah sympa ! Merci Finch ! » S'enthousiasma Lionel « C'est sur que ça lui facilitera la vie »

Ils roulèrent tranquillement jusqu'au cabaret. La circulation était relativement fluide pour une fois. Bella les attendait sur le seuil de l'entrée de service, les poings sur les hanches, l'air d'un indien sur le sentier de la guerre

-« Tiens, pied tendre fait le chauffeur ? » lança t-elle en guise de bienvenue « Et le musclé ? »

-« Il travaille Bella »

-« C'est dimanche ! »

-« Vous aussi vous bossez le dimanche » remarqua Lionel, moqueur. La costumière le fusilla du regard d'oser la contredire

-« Trop occupé le musclé. Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourtant c'est bien quand il passe non ? » Demanda t-elle en fixant l'informaticien d'un air entendu. Celui-ci toussota en rougissant alors que Fusco lui adressait un regard curieux

-« Certes Bella » tempéra t-il « Montrez moi ce qui ne va pas » éluda t-il. Luc surgit sur le seuil

-« Ah M Wren ! Tout est verrouillé ! Même ma loge et Minuit est à l'intérieur! » Affirma t-il stressé

-« Si t'avais pas perdu ton double ! » grogna Bella

-« Nous allons le libérer Luc »

-« Sérieux il a enfermé le chat » marmonna Fusco

Le petit groupe fit le tour, Bella en tête et Finch constata que toutes les portes étaient soigneusement closes. Seule la loge de Bella était accessible et le personnel s'y tenait rassemblé un peu à l'étroit

-« Duncan veux tu bien bouger de là ! » s'exclama la costumière en entrant. Elle se précipita « Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Tu froisses les jupons ! »

-« Pardon Bella je n'avais pas vu » plaida le coupable en reculant précipitamment

-« Le premier qui me froisse un costume va s'en souvenir les jeunes ! » gronda Bella. Tous les danseurs reculèrent d'un pas vérifiant immédiatement qu'il n'était pas en faute

-« Une vraie terreur » se moqua Fusco

-« C'est valable pour vous aussi pied tendre ! » gronda la vieille dame « Je ferais peut être une exception pour le demi patron parce qu'on se comprend lui et moi question élégance vestimentaire ! »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Heureusement que vous aviez votre double » jugea t-il

-« Ne peut-on enfoncer les portes ? » suggéra Luc

-« Je vous le déconseille M Anderson » Remarqua Finch

-« M Anderson ? » releva aussitôt Bella à l'affut

-« Si vous commettez des dégradations M Wells aura motif à vous licencier » poursuivit l'informaticien « Vous savez qu'en ce moment il est un peu tendu Luc » ajouta t-il en appuyant sur le prénom

-« Tendu ? C'est pas ce que j'aurais dit… » Commenta Bella

-« Mais cela suffira Bella. Nous savons tous ce qu'il en est » trancha Finch. La costumière grogna mais n'ajouta rien

-« Alors que fait-on ? On Appelle un serrurier ? » Demanda le concierge

-« Je peux faire intervenir un professionnel en qualité d'associé » précisa Finch « Mais pour ce soir je crains qu'il ne soit délicat d'en trouver un disponible immédiatement, mieux vaut tenter d'ouvrir » Il retourna dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à la loge de l'entrée. Parvenu devant il sortit un mince étui de sa poche, contenant les outils du parfait cambrioleur, cadeau de son compagnon évidemment, et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte sous l'œil moqueur de Fusco et les regards stupéfaits des autres. La serrure ne lui résista guère et Luc se précipita vers son chat

-« L'élève est doué » ricana Lionel

-« C'est John le prof ? » interrogea Bella

-« Qui d'autre ?» répliqua l'inspecteur

-« Va m'apprendre sa technique le musclé ! »

Une à une les portes cédèrent sous les manœuvres de l'informaticien. Les employés retrouvèrent leurs loges avec soulagement. Il était plus que temps de se préparer pour la soirée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Finch regagna la loge de la costumière avec ses comparses

-« Je ferais passer un serrurier dans la semaine » affirma t-il « Bella je vous confierais des doubles »

-« Vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Lionel

-« Il fait n'importe quoi parce que Sven ne revient pas. C'est pas ça qui lui donnera envie de revenir ! »

-« Sven n'a donc pas tenté de renouer le contact ? »

-« Non pas que je sache »

-« C'est dommage » jugea Finch un peu troublé

-« Je veux bien qu'il soit malheureux mais de là à couler son cabaret » constata Lionel perplexe

-« Vous restez ce soir M Wren ? »

-« Désolé Bella mais c'est impossible. D'ailleurs il est grand temps que je rentre, John pourrait avoir besoin de moi »

-« Une autre fois alors. Vous vous faite trop rare demi patron. Faut profiter tant qu'on a pas encore coulé ! »

-« Nous n'en sommes pas là Bella. Gardez espoir »

La costumière fit la moue alors que Fusco adressait un regard amusé à son complice. Alors qu'ils regagnaient sa voiture il ne put se retenir de faire son commentaire

-« Je vous ai connu plutôt pessimiste Finch. C'est sympa ce changement ! » L'informaticien lui adressa un regard surpris

-« Merci inspecteur » Dit-il finalement. Lionel sourit :

-« Y'a pas à dire : la vie avec John vous va bien ! » déclara t-il, réjouit

.

OoooooooooO

.

De retour à la bibliothèque, Finch remit l'ordinateur qu'il avait préparé à Fusco qui le quitta soulagé, puis il s'installa à son bureau pour s'occuper de la soirée de son agent. Celui-ci n'ayant pas cherché à le contacter il en déduisit que tout allait bien. Il étudia la biographie de l'élue du jour et resta perplexe. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de fille qu'il aurait sélectionné pour son partenaire et il se demanda si le logiciel de compatibilité de leur numéro était réellement fiable. Il fit rapidement la réservation puis décida d'appeler John pour lui donner ses instructions mais avant il voulait d'abord régler un détail. Vérifiant l'heure il décida qu'il avait le temps de lancer l'appel.

-« Allo ? » lança une voix éraillée

-« Bonjour Sven » répondit l'informaticien perplexe

-« Oh bonjour M Wren. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Ne serait ce pas plutôt à vous qu'il faut poser cette question ? »

-« Ce n'est rien M Wren. Une angine rouge. Un peu douloureux mais pas grave j'ai juste un peu de mal à parler »

-« Vous avez… pris froid ? »

-« Oui je sais il fait chaud, mais c'est toujours ainsi depuis que je suis gamin je m'enrhume l'été et je passe l'hiver sans souci »

-« C'est original »

-« Pas trop pratique, la chaleur c'est pénible dans cette situation mais je ne suis pas tellement à plaindre. Et cela ne m'empêche pas de travailler. Je n'ai pas manqué un seul jour au bureau » précisa le secrétaire

-« Cela n'aurait pas été très gênant. Les soins sont prioritaires »

-« C'est ce que m'a dit le directeur. En précisant que ce sont vos consignes pour le personnel. Les patrons tiennent rarement ce genre de discours »

-« C'est regrettable » jugea Finch

-« Vous aviez besoin de moi M Wren ? »

-« Pas vraiment » l'informaticien chercha ses mots. Il craignait d'être indiscret ce qui l'avait fait hésiter avant d'appeler le jeune homme mais puisqu'il y était… « Je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles et éventuellement connaitre vos intentions sur… »

-« Envers Terry ? » suggéra Sven que son ton hésitant avait mis sur la piste

-« En effet. Je ne veux pas être indiscret Sven et en aucun cas m'immiscer dans votre vie privée. Toutefois j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est pour négocier avec M Wells »

-« Négocier ? Qu'est ce qui se passe M Wren ? » S'inquiéta le secrétaire

-« Je veux bien vous en faire part Sven mais je voudrais d'abord connaitre votre opinion car je ne voudrais pas influencer votre jugement. Ou que vous pensiez que je cherche à exercer une pression quelconque »

-« Ca n'arrivera pas. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. J'ai décidé de nous donner une seconde chance »

-« C'est une bonne chose » approuva Finch « vous aurez tout tenté »

-« Simplement je me suis accordé un peu de temps pour trouver le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Terry que je veux bien revenir mais que ce sera la dernière fois. »

-« C'est normal »

-« Et puis quand j'ai voulu le contacter je suis tombé malade. Je préférerais quand même être un peu à mon avantage quand je le reverrais » précisa Sven penaud

-« Cela se comprend » approuva l'informaticien sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être amusé de sa préoccupation « J'espère que cela fonctionnera. Ce serait mieux pour l'équilibre de M Wells »

-« Maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda le secrétaire. Finch lui fit le résumé des derniers jours, les négligences, le refus de communiquer, l'abandon progressif de son travail qui n'avait pas permis le renouvèlement du spectacle et il termina par son dernier exploit ce jour même. Sven le laissa parler sans rien dire « Il ne fait quand même pas tout ça…pour moi ? » murmura t-il enfin

-« C'est une façon d'attirer votre attention, il sait votre attachement au cabaret et à certains membres de son personnel »

-« Terry vit toujours dans l'excès » soupira le jeune homme

-« Vous devriez lui apprendre le juste milieu » suggéra Finch en pensant à son compagnon

-« Je m'y efforcerais. Avant tout je vais aller lui parler ! » Ajouta t-il d'un ton décidé

-« Si vous pensez être prêt… »

-« Il est temps je crois. Il faut juste que je le trouve »

-« Je vais vous y aider » affirma l'informaticien. Il lança une recherche pour localiser le téléphone du gérant en espérant qu'il soit allumé. Il l'était et il ne tarda pas à le situer « Il n'est pas chez lui » précisa t-il. Des coordonnées s'affichèrent et il les énonça pour son interlocuteur « Vous connaissez cette adresse ? » demanda t-il. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite « Sven ? » insista t-il

-« Avant… » Commença celui-ci « Avant les derniers événements Terry m'avait demandé de venir vivre avec lui et il avait trouvé un autre appartement. Pour repartir à zéro dans un lieu sans passé avait-il dit. Je l'avais visité mais je n'avais pas encore accepté sa proposition. C'était un grand pas à franchir et Terry… »

-« N'est pas toujours fiable » compléta Finch

-« Vous avez compris. C'était juste après sa première incartade, ça ne me rassurait pas »

-« Il semble s'être réfugié là bas »

-« J'ai toujours le double qu'il m'avait donné. Je vais y aller »

-« J'espère que tout ira bien » murmura Finch

-« Je vous tiendrais au courant M Wren, que vous sachiez quelles mesures prendre pour le cabaret »

-« Prenez votre temps je ne veux pas vous brusquer »

-« Je ne vais pas laisser Terry saccager ce qu'il a bâtit avec tant d'effort pour de pareilles raisons il nous faut une bonne mise au point. Et je n'en mérite pas tant »

-« C'est une question d'interprétation » estima Finch bien placé pour savoir combien on peut changer par amour pour l'autre « Et vous l'avez dit M Wells est excessif »

-« C'est vrai » admit le jeune homme « Bien j'y vais. A plus tard M Wren, merci de m'avoir averti… Merci pour tout »

-« Bonsoir Sven bonne chance » Finch raccrocha à moitié satisfait. Certes les choses allaient bouger mais restait à savoir dans quel sens ! Il contacta ensuite son partenaire qu'il sentit ennuyé « Tout va bien John ? »

-« J'aimerais un peu plus d'action. Agnès n'a pas bougé de chez elle depuis son retour de la villa. Ca ne risque pas de faire avancer l'enquête ! »

-« Et cela vous agace ? » le taquina Finch

-« D'après vous ? »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit »

-« J'ai mieux à faire de mes soirées que de les passer avec des candidates au mariage pour qui je ne peux rien ! » protesta Reese

-« Avez-vous appelé Miss Vernon ? »

-« Oui. Cette fille est étrange »

-« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

-« Elle joue un rôle comme les autres mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est loin d'être aussi motivée que les autres » Il entreprit de résumé son appel pour son associé

.

*********** Flash Back ***********

.

-« Allo? »

-« Bonjour Alix. C'est John »

-« Oh bonjour John »

-« Vous êtes partie tôt ce matin »

-« Je ne voulais pas… m'incruster »

-« Je tenais à vous remercier pour hier j'ai passé une excellente soirée »

-« Moi aussi. J'ai reçu les roses. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi ! »

-« Je me suis beaucoup amusé. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez » affirma Reese. Il sentit l'hésitation de son interlocutrice

-« Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir bien agit » soupira t-elle

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Les dames biens ne mangent pas de hamburger… »

-« Je les plains alors elles ne savent pas de quoi elles se privent » répondit l'ex agent d'un ton ferme. Il y eu un blanc puis un éclat de rire

-« Eh ben vous alors ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Je vais regretter que ça ne puisse pas coller entre nous »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? » interrogea John cherchant à recueillir quelques détails

-« Oh… On est pas vraiment du même monde tout les deux ça finirait par se voir »

-« Vous croyez ? C'est un peu tôt pour juger après une seule rencontre »

-« Agnès sait ce qu'elle fait » murmura Alix et il la sentit moins détendu à l'évocation de leur numéro « J'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme vous d'ailleurs, qui n'avez pas profité de la situation. Je ne bois pas autant d'habitude ! »

-« Ce n'est rien »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment la règle de l'agence pour une fille comme moi » John saisit l'occasion :

-Les clientes n'ont-elles pas toutes les mêmes droits ? » Interrogea t-il

-« Si si bien sur ! » corrigea aussitôt la jeune femme

-« Alix vous n'avez pas eu d'ennui ? »

-« Non, c'est… »

-« Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de notre soirée » insista John

-« Merci John. Mais Agnès sait toujours tout »

-« Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que nous sommes allés chez moi ? » demanda Reese jouant la surprise

-« Elle est …bien renseignée »

-« De toute façon il ne s'est rien passé. Je peux lui parler si vous voulez ? Je la vois justement tout à l'heure »

-« Oh non ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Non John » reprit-elle plus calmement « C'est arrangé »

-« Vous êtes sure ? »

-« Oui. Ne dites rien s'il vous plait ! »

-« Entendu. Je ne dirais rien mais… »

-« Vous promettez ? »

-« Je vous le promets. Mais en échange je veux que vous m'appeliez si vous avez un problème d'accord ? »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Bien sur. Je suis tout aussi responsable »

-« Vous êtes gentil John. Je n'ai pas l'habitude » murmura Alix

-« C'est normal »

-« Alors je devrais croiser plus souvent des hommes normaux » estima la jeune femme

-« J'espère que cela s'arrangera »

-« Moi aussi. Et j'espère que vous trouverez celle qu'il vous faut »

-« Merci Alix. N'oubliez pas ma proposition en cas de besoin »

-« J'y penserais » Alix hésita puis lança précipitamment « Faites attention à vous John. Il n'y a pas que des filles bien à l'agence. Vous devriez peut être chercher ailleurs »

-« Que voulez vous dire Alix ? »

-« Rien juste que certaines sont …intéressées. Au revoir John, merci ! »

Celui-ci avait juste le temps de la saluer avant d'entendre la tonalité indiquant qu'elle avait raccroché. Il avait eu la sensation très nette que c'était pour ne pas trop en dire…

.

*********** Fin du Flash Back ***********

.

-« Vos bonnes manières l'ont perturbé Finch. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas dû souvent être traité avec autant de délicatesse »

-« Miss Vernon pourrait être une faille dans l'organisation de Miss Marbery »

-« Cela nous aiderait »

-« En attendant vous devriez revenir vous préparer John »

-« J'ai bien envie d'avoir un trou de mémoire pour le rendez vous »

-« Je doute alors que Miss Marbery vous garde comme client ce qui entraverait la mission » rétorqua Finch

-« Toujours les arguments qu'il faut » soupira son agent

-« Et surtout j'ai hâte de récupérer votre assistant » ajouta l'informaticien « La soirée me semblerait bien longue sans lui ! »

-« Et pas sans moi ? »

-« C'est précisément parce qu'elle sera interminable sans vous que j'ai autant besoin de lui » affirma Finch qui avait anticipé la question de son compagnon

-« Au point de lui laisser prendre ma place ? »

-« Comme vous le dites si souvent, surtout le matin au petit déjeuner, "C'est juste pour une fois" »

-« Touché » grogna Reese « Je serais là dans dix minutes mais je compte bien obtenir quelques encouragements !»

-« Mais bien sur M Reese, je connais vos tarifs. Et d'ailleurs je crois que vous en aurez besoin, le rendez vous de ce soir est prévu dans un restaurant très côté, je crains qu'on ne vous laisse pas entrer sans un certain accessoire » Finch s'attendait à une plainte, la réponse de son agent le surprit :

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je dinerais sur la terrasse » rétorqua t-il tranquillement

-« Je ne suis pas sur que cette ruse soit suffisante »

-« Vous ne m'épargnez pas patron ! » soupira Reese

-« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit celui-ci en le paraphrasant « Vous augmenterez vos tarifs ! »

-« Dit comme ça…nous allons peut être pouvoir nous arranger » gloussa John « A tout de suite Finch ! » L'informaticien capta le bruit du moteur juste avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Il se leva pour gagner le dressing où il le savait, il allait encore devoir batailler pour obtenir de son compagnon qu'il supporte son smoking, mais il n'était pas inquiet : il avait des arguments…


	5. Traces du passé

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre 5_

 _Je remercie les fidèles pour leur inépuisable patience !_

 _Il y a des événements dans la vie qui vous enlève toute inspiration : (_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _._

 _._

 _A Oryon mon prince du siam_

.

.

Reese poussa la porte des vestiaires des hommes avec un soupir. D'un geste agacé il tira une énième fois sur ce nœud qui l'entravait. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir il constata sans surprise qu'il était de travers. Il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix désabusée de son partenaire le lui reprochant et cela lui arracha un mince sourire. Une heure plus tôt il avait su se montrer convaincant pour lui faire adopter la tenue qu'il lui avait choisit. Au fond John finissait toujours par suivre ses conseils, il résistait surtout pour le taquiner et obtenir quelques baisers supplémentaires et à ce petit jeu le port d'un de ces satanés nœuds se monnayait assez cher. Son sourire s'élargit. Finch avait beau se plaindre de ses "tarifs" il ne refusait jamais de les appliquer. John savait que lui aussi cherchait à le taquiner par ses remarques et il adorait cela.

Mais pour l'instant il avait surtout besoin de son assistance ! Il soupira à nouveau. Cela ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il saisit son téléphone pour l'appeler, enfilant son oreillette en prévision de la suite. L'informaticien décrocha rapidement et il annonça immédiatement :

-« Finch j'ai besoin de votre aide »

-« Que se passe t-il M Reese ? »

-« J'ai un peu de mal à suivre la conversation de mon "invitée"»

-« Comment cela ? »

-« Je dirais que cette fille doit avoir appris par cœur le contenu d'une encyclopédie sur l'art moderne et je ne suis pas à la hauteur de mon cv »

-« Pourtant vous êtes un excellent élève M Reese »

-« Merci Finch mais là c'est un maître en la matière qu'il me faut »

-« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

-« Que vous me souffliez les bonnes réponses »

-« Hum. Encore faut-il que j'en dispose »

-« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et vous n'avez rien à craindre de ces discussions Harold, je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi réveiller votre jalousie. Sauf s'il suffit que je sois en compagnie d'une de ces filles pour cela ? » Ajouta John d'un ton taquin

-« Très bien je vais vous aider »

-« Merci. Et du côté d'Agnès ? »

-« Elle travaille sur sa future conférence, celle qu'elle doit assurer mercredi, en la seule compagnie de son chien »

-« Donc c'est tranquille ? »

-« Trop sans doute ? »

-« J'aimerais bien l'arrêter avant, cette réunion sera surement d'un ennui mortel » soupira l'ex agent

-« Ou stopper la menace » corrigea l'informaticien

-« Bon j'y retourne. Vous êtes prêt Finch ? »

-« Ca ne peut pas être si terrible » s'amusa celui-ci. Mais il devait rapidement se rendre compte que ça l'était...

John retrouva sa place à table un peu à reculons

-« Ca va ? » interrogea Phyllis en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes

-« Très bien. Juste un peu de fatigue »

-« Vous travaillez trop je suppose. Comme tout les hommes de votre condition » estima la jeune femme avec une moue vaguement dégoutée

-« J'ai un travail très prenant. Et on ne peut réussir sans s'investir »

-« Sans doute. Ou en étions-nous ? »

-« Vous me proposiez une comparaison entre… »

-« Ah oui très juste ! » l'interrompit Phyllis « Vous m'écoutiez alors ? »

-« Bien sur… »

-« Etonnant. Je vous sentais un peu distant. Mais tant mieux ! » Conclu la femme avant de reprendre ses digressions

Finch comprit vite que la jeune femme maitrisait réellement son sujet. Pourtant le cursus figurant dans sa fiche ne mentionnait pas de diplôme dans le domaine artistique. Ajouté à cela que son compagnon, s'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès et appréciait sincèrement leurs sorties culturelles, n'était pas féru d'art moderne, préférant les œuvres plus classiques _« Qui représentent quelque chose ! »_ lui affirmait-il souvent. De ce fait Finch comprit aisément pourquoi il avait requis son soutien.

Une sorte de combat de connaissances s'engagea entre Phyllis et l'informaticien, Reese répétant fidèlement ce qu'il lui soufflait. Lorsque la conversation repris la jeune femme eut logiquement le dessus et Finch laissa faire pour mieux jauger son adversaire. Il lança ses premières flèches en citant systématiquement les œuvres les moins connues de chacun des artistes évoqués par la jeune femme, ajoutant chaque fois une précision prouvant qu'il la connaissait et ne la choisissait pas au hasard. D'abord étonnée, la jeune femme devint rapidement perplexe, d'autant que le début de la discussion, avant que Reese ne s'absente quelques minutes, lui avait laissé la nette impression que son vis-à-vis peinait à la suivre, ce qui lui avait donné une certaine assurance. Celle-ci fondit progressivement comme ses connaissances apparaissaient de plus en plus limitées face à celles de son interlocuteur. Lorsque, habilement, Finch aiguilla la conversation sur des mouvements artistiques plus fermés qu'elle ne maitrisait pas, Phyllis devint de moins en moins loquace, perdant même quelque peu son amabilité. Reese jubilait intérieurement de la voir perdre sa superbe, alors qu'un sentiment de fierté grandissait en lui vis-à-vis de son compagnon.

La jeune femme, mi dépitée, mi exaspérée, finit par changer de sujet, se rendant compte qu'elle avait affaire à trop forte partie. Reese résista difficilement à la tentation de se moquer d'elle mais garda son sérieux

-« Et donc vous faites du sport M Rooney ? » lança t-elle au hasard « Au point de vous blesser ? » précisa t-elle en désignant l'attelle

-« Ce n'est rien d'ailleurs je ne vais plus la garder très longtemps » répliqua John « J'aime surtout aller courir avec mon chien »

-« Un chien ? »

-« Oui. C'était mentionné dans ma fiche »

-« Je n'aime pas les chiens. Ils bavent et laissent des poils partout »

-« Tout dépend de la race » tempéra Reese

-« Hum. En fait je n'aime pas les animaux, c'est encombrant » John pinça les lèvres. Il perçut un son désapprobateur dans l'oreillette

-« C'est un point de vue que je désapprouve » affirma t-il « Mais chacun est libre de ses opinions »

-« Personnellement je préfère le sport en salle » éluda Phyllis sentant le sujet sensible « Ou un peu de yoga. Mais pas trop je ne suis pas une spécialiste »

-« C'est un passe temps »

-« Il faut bien s'occuper, autant le faire utilement » estima la femme « Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu fade ? » demanda t-elle soudain

-« En effet. J'ai connu mieux pour ce plat, je pense que le chef ici ne force pas sur les épices »

-« Vous vous y connaissez ? »

-« J'aime cuisiner lorsque j'ai un peu de temps » Contre toute attente il vit sa compagne du jour grimacer

-« Vous… préparez des plats ? »

-« C'est généralement ce que l'on fait en cuisine » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée ! » protesta Phyllis « J'estime que chacun doit se cantonner à ce dont il est capable sinon mieux vaut s'abstenir »

-« Donc selon vous soit on est un chef soit on ne cuisine pas ? » demanda John s'efforçant de suivre son raisonnement

-« Exactement ! Je ne supporte pas l'amateurisme »

-« Et comment faite vous pour vous nourrir ? » interrogea Reese perplexe

-« Et bien je me fournis chez un traiteur ! » répliqua la femme d'un air surpris, comme si elle jugeait la question totalement saugrenue

-« A chaque repas ? »

-« Evidemment » John se demanda si ce point de vue n'était pas plutôt celui d'une femme maladroite en cuisine qui préférait adopter ce prétexte plutôt que d'avouer son incompétence. Il songea à son compagnon qu'il trouva mille fois plus honnête

-« Je ne suis pas certain d'adhérer à ce genre de philosophie » affirma t-il

La jeune femme saisit l'occasion :

-« Et moi je crains fort que nous n'ayons pas du tout la même façon d'aborder le quotidien M Rooney ! Même nos goûts artistiques ne s'accordent pas. Je pense que ce rendez vous ne nous mènera à rien »

-« Cette fois je partage totalement votre point de vue »

-« Et bien cela nous fera au moins une idée en commun » grinça la femme vexée de la réplique trop spontanée de l'ex agent « Je propose que nous abrégions la soirée »

-« Vous ne prendrez pas de dessert ? » suggéra Reese

-« Je n'ai plus très faim ! »

 _« Ou Harold vous a coupé l'appétit »_ songea John « Dans ce cas je vais réclamer l'addition. Voulez vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

-« Je prendrais un taxi ! » trancha Phyllis. Reese se leva et tira galamment la chaise de sa compagne du jour

-« J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance » affirma t-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le seuil quelques minutes plus tard à attendre le véhicule. La jeune femme le fixa, cherchant à deviner s'il se moquait d'elle ou souhaitait juste être poli

-« De même » répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire de façade. Il lui ouvrit la portière du taxi puis observa le véhicule qui s'éloignait avec soulagement

-« Finch ? » appela t-il en pressant l'oreillette

-« Oui ? »

-« Je crois que vous l'avez dégouté de cette soirée »

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela vous réjouit alors que ce n'est pas très élégant ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Parce que c'est vrai et que je me moque que ce ne soit pas "très élégant" »

-« Et où sont vos bonnes manières M Reese ? »

-« Au vestiaire ! Où elles ne tarderont pas à être rejointes par ce nœud que vous m'avez imposé »

-« Que la bienséance vous a imposé » corrigea Finch

-« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas je n'apprécie pas cette torture mais j'apprécie assez son messager »

-« Evidemment » marmonna son partenaire

-« Du nouveau de votre côté ? »

-« Non. Miss Marbery vient juste de se coucher »

-« Alors je vous rejoins »

-« Je suis au loft. Il est plus proche de la résidence de notre numéro que vous devrez rejoindre demain matin »

-« Entendu j'arrive »

Dix minutes plus tard John franchit la porte de l'appartement et fut accueilli par Bear qui lui réclama quelques caresses. Il les lui offrit puis se dirigea vers le coin chambre où Finch était allongé sur le lit. Il se redressa légèrement pour recevoir le baiser de son partenaire. Reese s'assit au bord du lit

-« Ca va ? Migraine ? » S'inquiéta t-il devant ses traits tirés. Il prit sa main et massa la paume de son pouce

-« Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'ai eu une journée assez chargée »

-« En dehors du débat de ce soir ? »

-« Oui. Il m'a fallu assurer deux sauvetages aussi »

-« Deux ? » s'étonna Reese « Oh… l'ordinateur. J'espère que vous l'avez réparé définitivement ? »

-« Non. Ce n'était pas possible. J'en ai confié un autre à l'inspecteur Fusco. Un neuf que j'avais en réserve »

-« J'espère que vous n'y aviez pas stocké d'informations sensibles ? Sinon je serais obligé de m'occuper de son utilisateur ! »

-« Me croyez vous a ce point distrait M Reese ? » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Dommage … »

-« John ! »

-« Et le second sauvetage ? » éluda précipitamment celui-ci

-« Ce fut un peu plus complexe » Finch réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de signaler son escapade au cabaret à son agent. Il soupira « Venez vous coucher et je vous raconterais »

-« D'accord »

-« Vous avez déjà commencé à vous mettre à l'aise de toute façon » jugea Finch ayant bien remarqué l'absence d'un certain accessoire autour du cou de son compagnon. Reese lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et se glissa dans la salle de bains. Il en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et se glissa à ses côtés avec un soupir satisfait

-« Je suis prêt ! » affirma t-il en se calant contre lui. Finch lui parla du cabaret, d'une voix de moins en moins ferme au fil du récit comme le sommeil le rattrapait

-« Vous avez forcé toutes les portes ? » s'exclama Reese en se redressant pour l'observer, incrédule

-« J'ai une bonne technique »

-« Et je suis extrêmement fier de mon élève » gloussa l'ex agent. Finch sourit devant son air heureux « Et qu'en pense Bella ? » demanda John, taquin

-« Je crains d'avoir commis une légère erreur en lui faisant la démonstration de mes aptitudes » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Parce que maintenant elle vous voit sous un nouveau jour ? »

-« Et parce qu'elle aimerait prendre quelques cours mais je ne partage pas mon professeur »

Reese enfouit son visage dans son cou en riant

-« Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler je crois » s'amusa t-il, puis redevenant sérieux il se redressa et affirma « Moi non plus je n'aime pas partager mais j'y suis contraint pourtant ! »

-« Hum »

-« Donc nous sommes à égalité ! »

-« Disons cela » marmonna Finch faisant sourire son partenaire

-« Mais pour Sven ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea John en se réinstallant

-« Je l'ignore. Je suppose qu'il m'appellera plutôt demain »

-« J'espère qu'ils pourront trouver un accord »

-« Au moins un peu d'apaisement » approuva Finch

-« Je trouve que Sven vous admire beaucoup. Un peu trop » remarqua l'ex agent

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute : il n'est pas discret ! »

-« Peut être parce qu'il n'a pas d'arrières pensées lui ! »

Reese fit la moue

-« Ca me parait difficile… »

-« John ! » répéta son compagnon

-« Ok. Je me tais » capitula celui-ci « Mais je n'en pense pas moins » ajouta t-il tout bas. Finch soupira

-« Vous êtes irrécupérable ! » Reese lui vola un baiser

-« Je confirme ! » fanfaronna t-il

-« Vous feriez mieux de dormir. Le premier rendez vous de Miss Marbery est à 7H30 demain matin »

-« C'est tôt. Vous en savez plus ? »

-« Seulement que c'est à l'hôtel Central »

-« Ce n'est pas celui où travaille la femme qu'elle a croisé hier ? »

-« Précisément »

-« C'est peut être avec elle alors ? »

-« La note ne le précise pas » murmura Finch d'une voix ensommeillée

-« Bonne nuit Monsieur le cambrioleur » taquina Reese

L'informaticien grogna et se rapprocha davantage de lui. John sourit et l'observa quelques minutes avec tendresse avant de se forcer à le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Sven actionna le vigik et entra dans l'élégant immeuble ancien. Il se dirigea directement au fond du hall et prit l'ascenseur pour le quatrième étage. C'était une des particularité de cet immeuble, hormis sa façade décorée "comme pour un vrai musée" lui avait dit Terry, il n'était pas très haut et le dernier appartement au sommet, celui que le gérant avait choisit, disposait d'un toit terrasse avec vue sur la ville et la marina. Un grand salon avec baie vitrée, une suite parentale, trois chambres "pour les gamins mais on pourra en convertir une en labo photo" avait précisé Wells, faisant allusion à la seconde passion de son compagnon après l'histoire. Sven n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu démesuré mais n'était ce pas dans le caractère de son compagnon? Cette réserve mise de côté il était difficile de ne pas apprécier les lieux et Sven s'y était sentit à l'aise bien plus que dans l'appartement qu'occupait actuellement Terry et qui avait vu défiler toutes ses conquêtes. Dans ces lieux il serait facile de bâtir une nouvelle histoire. Sans la dernière incartade de Wells peut être y seraient-ils déjà installés. Il n'avait pas dit oui mais il avait aidé Terry à choisir le vaste canapé qui trônait dans le salon et les deux fauteuils qui l'encadraient. C'était pour l'instant les seuls éléments mobiliers de l'appartement hormis une petite table basse démodée posée là en appoint et le grand tapis disposé au sol vestiges d'une grand mère adorée dont Terry refusait de se séparer

Parvenu devant la porte Sven frappa mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il se décida alors à entrer avec sa clé et n'eut aucune peine à actionner la serrure. Sur le seuil il hésita un instant puis prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage il avança prudemment vers le salon. A travers la grande baie vitrée l'astre lunaire éclairait la pièce d'une froide lumière pale. C'était la seule source lumineuse et elle donnait aux quelques meubles présents des allures fantomatiques. Il reconnu le canapé et la petite table à la même place mais les fauteuils encore dans leurs housses avaient été repoussé dans un coin, l'un d'eux était renversé sur le côté. Rien de plus pour habiller la pièce comme dans son souvenir. Visiblement Terry n'avait pas poursuivit son emménagement. Son pied heurta un objet. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et grimaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille de Whisky vide. Il en aperçu une autre un peu plus loin et soupira. Il fit encore un pas mais les lieux semblaient dénués de présence, Terry était-il rentré chez lui? Il remarqua alors que la baie vitrée était entrouverte et s'avança pour la fermer. Sven stoppa net en apercevant une longue forme immobile étendue au sol derrière le canapé.

-«Terry? » appela t-il. S'agenouillant près du corps il le bascula doucement «Terry? » répéta t-il d'un ton pressant. Il eut un mouvement de recul à l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son compagnon mais fut rassuré en voyant la poitrine de son partenaire se soulever régulièrement. Il était simplement complètement ivre...

Sven caressa doucement le front moite, écartant les mèches brunes qui commençaient à grisonner un peu. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Même si Terry avait l'habitude de boire quelques verres lors des repas d'affaires il n'était pas capable de supporter sans mal le contenu des deux bouteilles qu'il avait trouvé au sol! Il aurait pu le forcer à s'éveiller mais quelle discussion auraient-ils eu alors? Non il voulait un Terry conscient et capable de réfléchir, ce qu'ils devaient se dire était bien trop important

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il se dit qu'il devait bien avoir une heure devant lui alors il se releva et quitta rapidement les lieux. Il se pressa de revenir inutilement. Terry mit trois heures avant d'émerger. Lorsqu'il l'entendit remuer il se glissa près de lui et le secoua doucement.

Wells ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'un carillon résonnait dans son crâne, la lumière, pourtant faible, le blessait, et il n'avait pas les idées très claires. En apercevant une silhouette penchée sur lui, se découpant dans la clarté des rayons de lune il eut un hoquet de frayeur avant de reconnaitre le visage pale et les cheveux roux qu'il aimait tant

-« Sven» souffla t-il en agrippant son bras

-«Oui je suis là»

-« C'est vraiment toi?» insista le gérant en le serrant davantage comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination

-«Oui» confirma Sven en l'aidant à se redresser. Terry porta la main à sa tête avec un gémissement douloureux

-«Les alcools forts ne te réussissent pas Terry tu le sais bien» le sermonna son vis à vis

-« Ce sont les plus efficaces» grogna le gérant. Sven eut un geste pour se relever mais il l'en empêcha «Non ne part pas!»

-«Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller» répondit calmement le jeune homme «Viens. Lève-toi, j'ai ramené un thermos de café et de l'aspirine. Je crois que c'est ce dont tu as le plus besoin»

-«Non. Ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est toi » Sven le fixa un instant, touché par la spontanéité de la réplique

-«Et bien je suis là donc tu peux t'installer dans le canapé ce sera plus confortable» le gérant fini par se laisser faire, s'installa dans le canapé et prit docilement la tasse de café et le verre qu'il lui donna

-«Tu aurais grand besoin d'une douche aussi» remarqua Sven en observant son air négligé, ses vêtements douteux et sa barbe de trois jours «J'ai ramené des serviettes si l'eau fonctionne»

-« Plus tard» affirma Terry avec un geste de la main pour repousser cette perspective

-« Je n'en profiterais pas pour partir Terry » remarqua le jeune homme «Pas avant que nous nous soyons expliqués»

-«Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé à l'appartement, c'était un coup monté!» répliqua aussitôt le gérant

-«Je sais que c'était un piège»

-«Tu sais?»

-«Et j'ai entendu ton petit discours dans les loges. Quelqu'un l'a enregistré pour me le transmettre »

-«Tu sais que j'ai changé alors?»

-«Ou que tu fais des efforts pour cela » corrigea Sven «J'ai appris aussi ton attitude au cabaret ces derniers temps» ajouta t-il d'un ton désapprobateur

-«Bella » jugea Wells avec un sourire ironique

-«Non» Le gérant leva les yeux, surprit. «C'est M Wren qui m'a prévenu. Et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à te trouver ce soir »

-«Il est envahissant» marmonna le gérant

-«Ne le critique pas Terry ! Il m'a fait comprendre certaines choses et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai décidé de nous accorder une seconde chance. Sans lui je ne serais pas ici» Terry avait tressailli aux mots "seconde chance" il se redressa mais Sven leva la main pour arrêter d'un geste son élan «Je veux que nous mettions les choses au point d'abord» précisa t-il d'un ton ferme

-«D'accord, je t'écoute» soupira Wells. Sven hésita un instant. Il se rappela les propos d'Harold. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder!

-«Je veux bien que nous reprenions notre histoire» commença t-il « Je suis prêt à te suivre malgré ton sale caractère et tes mauvaises habitudes » Terry grogna mais il ne s'interrompit pas « Ta mauvaise fois et ton côté excessif qui te fais agir avant de réfléchir. Ton génie que personne n'arrive à suivre mais qui fait de toi un si bon réalisateur. Ta tendresse maladroite et cette bonté que tu portes en toi et que tu t'efforces de dissimuler aux autres avec tant de soins »

-«Tout ça» marmonna Terry en baissant les yeux, gêné.

-«Tu devras faire de même et supporter mes défauts» continua Sven «J'accepte même de venir vivre ici pour que nous recommencions sur de bonnes bases» Wells releva la tête. Il se retenait difficilement de se jeter sur son compagnon. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur alors que le jeune homme lui restait parfaitement impassible en apparence. En réalité Sven priait pour que Terry ne s'aperçoive pas du rythme infernal des battements de son cœur alors qu'il se forçait à faire preuve de sévérité mais il avait compris qu'il devait s'imposer sinon jamais ils ne seraient en paix

-«Et la contrepartie?» demanda Wells qui sentait arriver le "mais"

-«Il n'y en a qu'une : la fidélité. Plus d'aventure, plus de transgression dès qu'une fille te provoque un peu trop. Je t'averti : à la première incartade je partirais et cette fois tu ne me reverras plus» Le gérant pinça les lèvres «Je suis sérieux Terry je disparaitrais définitivement. Si tu juges que c'est trop demander alors je préfère le savoir tout de suite et nous en resterons là » rajouta le jeune homme le cœur battant un peu plus en voyant l'indécision sur le visage de son compagnon. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une tentative de plaidoirie ce dernier le désarçonna d'une simple question :

-«Tu ne voudrais pas m'épouser? » interrogea Wells d'un air décidé

-«Pardon? » répondit Sven sans pouvoir dissimuler sa surprise

-«J'ai réfléchis ces derniers jours. Je n'ai jamais trompé Mirella parce qu'on était marié. C'est comme une assurance, quand j'ai pas de règle j'ai tendance à faire des conneries » justifia le gérant

-«Terry! On ne peut pas épouser quelqu'un pour avoir un garde fou! »

-«Pourtant ça fonctionnait! »

-«C'est l'amour pour l'autre le garde fou Terry! Cela doit suffire sinon c'est que l'on aime pas assez»

-«Non! » protesta Wells «J'ai juste...pas assez confiance en moi » marmonna t-il. Sven le fixa. Il connaissait son passé. Il savait d'où lui venaient ses difficultés

-« C'est déjà un grand pas de l'admettre. Ca devrait t'aider » estima t-il «Et moi aussi je t'aiderai» ajouta t-il en lui prenant la main. Le gérant parut se perdre dans ses réflexions et il attendit qu'il s'exprime

-«Tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie» constata t-il finalement «Mais tu pourrais peut être accepter un anneau comme ton cher ami? » demanda t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots. Le jeune homme compris qu'il cherchait à dissimuler sa crainte d'essuyer un refus derrière cette provocation

-«Pourquoi pas?» répondit-il avec un mince sourire. Terry se détendit instantanément

-«Est ce que tu reviendras travailler au cabaret? »

-«Si tu veux »

-«Demain? » interrogea aussitôt Wells. Sven secoua la tête

-«Laisse-moi quelques jours. J'ai un autre emploi »

-«Ton complice ne dira rien» grogna Terry

-«Je ne peux pas quitter ainsi ce serait irrespectueux envers mes collègues qui m'ont tous bien accueilli. Alors laisse moi terminer la semaine et ensuite je reviendrais »

-«Juste la semaine alors »

-«J'ai cru comprendre que le spectacle laissait à désirer en ce moment?» éluda le jeune homme

-«Je n'avais pas le cœur à créer »

-«Tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi tout ce que tu as bâti avec tant d'effort Terry. Pas pour si peu... »

-«Si peu?» Se rebella le gérant

-«Le cabaret est plus important... » Commença Sven

-«Tu crois que je passerais mes nuits à cuver le nez dans ce vieux tapis moisi s'il était plus important que toi?» s'emporta Wells. Sven frémit à cette déclaration. Il passa doucement la main sur la joue de son partenaire

-«Tu l'admets enfin? » murmura t-il. Wells fronça les sourcils sans comprendre «Que ce vieux tapis a fait son temps » Terry lui adressa un regard perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique, puis il sourit

-«Je ne suis peut être pas si têtu finalement » s'amusa t-il

-«Alors tu vas arrêter de bouder ton travail aussi? »

-«Je vais m'y remettre »

-«Bien » affirma Sven satisfait. Wells glissa une main sur la nuque de son partenaire

-«Je peux t'embrasser maintenant? » demanda t-il d'un ton impatient

-« Non!» répliqua tranquillement Sven «Certainement pas avant que tu ai pris une douche »

-«Sven! » protesta le gérant stupéfait

-«La douche d'abord! Si Bella était là elle sortirait une brosse à récurer!» affirma celui ci, intraitable. Wells le fixa un instant, perplexe

-«Tu as changé Sven » murmura t-il finalement «Mais j'aime bien cette nouvelle version» ajouta t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bains

-«Tant mieux pour toi car il faudra t'y habituer » répliqua le jeune homme en le suivant des yeux. Avant de refermer la porte Terry passa la tête et lui lança, taquin «Mais tu ne sais toujours pas faire un bon café! »

-«Et bien tu m'apprendras! » lança Sven sur le même ton. Un fois seul il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela se passerait aussi bien. Les circonstances sans doute. Et une évidente bonne volonté de Terry. Mais il fallait maintenant que cela dure. Il était conscient que la suite ne serait pas si facile mais il estimait avoir fait le plus dur en imposant ses règles et il se sentait de taille à affronter d'autres obstacles s'il était avec lui. Il songea que les efforts d'Harold pour les aider ne resteraient pas vains et que cela lui ferait surement plaisir. Il consultât sa montre : 4H12. Il l'appellerait dans la matinée pour le rassurer. Attiré par le spectacle de la marina la nuit il s'installa devant la baie vitrée et laissa dériver ses pensées. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être agités. Il regretterait un peu le cabinet où il avait été si bien accueillit mais il avait aussi hâte de retrouver l'univers du spectacle, de créer à nouveau des histoires, des décors qui feraient rêver les spectateurs. Et de retrouver ses amis, Bella, Luc, Louis, Célia, cette ambiance si particulière lorsqu'il était avec eux qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille. La sensation d'une présence près de lui le tira de ses pensées. Il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un baiser dans son cou

-«Je suis présentable!» plaida Terry. Sven pivota dans ses bras

-«En est tu certain? Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct d'un point de vue vestimentaire!» remarqua t-il en frôlant de la main la serviette qui ceignait la taille de son compagnon et qui constituait toute sa vêture

-«C'est toi qui est trop habillé» grogna Terry glissant ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon en continuant ses baisers. Sven se laissa un instant envahir par la sensation grisante des mains de l'homme qu'il aimait sur sa peau mais un sursaut de conscience lui revint et il repoussa doucement son partenaire

-«Sven?» grogna celui ci, frustré

-«Ca aussi tu vas devoir le mériter»

-«Mais Sven!»

-«Non Terry. Tu n'auras rien de plus avant d'avoir fait tes preuves! » Répliqua celui ci en s'écartant pour échapper à la tentation. Wells le fixa

-«Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi? »

-«Peut être parce que j'ai besoin d'être certain que je peux te faire confiance vraiment? »

Terry soupira

-«Je le mérite» concéda t-il

-«Va t'habiller et nous pourrons profiter de deux heures de sommeil dans ton canapé géant »

-«Je suppose que ce sera mieux que rien?»

-«Je peux rentrer chez moi si tu préfères dormir seul? »

-«Non reste! »

-«Alors je t'attends. Et avec tout ce que tu as bu deux heures de sommeil ne te feront pas de mal! »

Wells grimaça et se résigna à retourner à la salle de bains. Sven s'installa dans le canapé et se blottit contre son compagnon dès qu'il l'eut rejoint avec la sensation qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant lui et il envoya une pensée reconnaissante à celui qui avait tant fait pour permettre ce miracle…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese avait suivit Agnès jusqu'à l'hôtel où elle était attendue par Mary Steward mais pas dans le hall. La DRH la fit passer par l'entrée de service et dès les premiers mots échangés par les deux femmes qu'il percevait via le téléphone de leur numéro il comprit qu'elles étaient de connivence.

-« Il valait mieux que tu viennes ce matin. Le lundi le chef du personnel n'arrive jamais avant 9H

-« Et le directeur ? »

-« Ca dépend mais jamais avant 10H. Nous avons le temps d'examiner la suite »

Avec l'aide de son associé il lui fut facile de savoir que les deux femmes se trouvaient dans l'aile nord du bâtiment, au troisième, chambre 77. Il remarqua que c'était précisément la partie de l'hôtel qui venait de subir d'importantes rénovations

-« Voilà » affirma Mary en refermant soigneusement la porte « Carl est passé cette nuit et il a tout réinstallé mais ça n'a pas été simple, une des caches a été obstrué »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Celle de la caméra de droite. Tu vois ? Ils ont refait le mur parce qu'il est commun à celui du salon où ils ont installés le nouveau système de climatisation »

-«Alors comment a-t-il fait ? »

-« Il a calé la nouvelle caméra dans la trappe ici » la DRH devait sans doute désigner l'endroit « Ce sera presque aussi efficace au niveau de l'angle de vue. A gauche et de face ça n'a pas changé. Mais j'ai bien cru un moment qu'on allait avoir des problèmes ! La présence de la cache en face ne se justifiait pas vraiment, j'ai dit à l'ouvrier qu'elle avait été aménagée pour un client régulier qui réservait toujours la même suite et qui y glissait un petit coffre »

-« Et il t'a cru ? »

-« C'était une excuse valable c'est arrivé dans d'autre chambre. Le problème c'était la hauteur donc il était perplexe mais il n'a pas insisté »

-« Donc il ne te croyais pas totalement » jugea Agnès, Reese percevait le doute dans sa voix

-« Peut être mais il n'a pas fait de signalement je l'aurais su. Et maintenant les travaux sont terminés, nous sommes tranquilles »

-« Je ne vois pas de grands changements encore de l'argent gaspillé »

-« Ils ont essentiellement rafraichit la décoration et installés une nouvelle clim »

-« Et adopté des couleurs plus à la mode » constata Agnès « C'est affreux» grinça t-elle

-« Il y avait aussi des traces sur le mur à l'emplacement des micros mais Carl les avait effacées quand il a retiré l'installation. Enfin certaines étaient tenaces, il a fait plus attention cette fois »

-« Bien. L'installation est donc à nouveau fonctionnelle ? »

-« Oui tout à fait » approuva la DRH « Est-ce que je réaffecte l'abonnement de l'agence à cette chambre ? »

-« Au plus vite ! » confirma Agnès « Nous avons un bon candidat, ça devenait urgent »

-« Quelqu'un de connu ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Un juge réputé pour sa sévérité et sa rigueur. Il est veuf donc officiellement il cherche une remplaçante à la défunte »

-« Et officieusement ? »

-« Il cherche plutôt à se distraire. Pas le genre à se remarier. En revanche sous ses dehors rigides il est adepte de certaines pratiques, ce dont il ne se vante surement pas. Ca devrait faire une bonne vidéo »

-« Pour toi Agnès. Lui je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on admire ses exploits »

-« Comme d'habitude, mais il aura bien les moyens de payer pour éviter cela » estima Agnès « Son besoin de garder sa réputation intacte fera le reste »

-« C'est toujours leur point faible »

-« Alors c'est une excellente chose que nous ayons retrouvé nos studios » jugea la directrice « Je vais prévenir Gloria qu'elle peut revoir son prétendant » annonça Agnès « Ta commission sera versée comme d'habitude » ajouta t-elle

-« Merci »

-« Au fait ton fils s'en sort avec ses études ? »

-« J'espère bien vu qu'il n'a rien d'autre à penser. La plupart de ses copains bossent pour les financer »

-« Mais lui a une mère futée qui sait comment doubler son salaire » ricana Agnès

-« Il n'a pas intérêt à l'oublier plus tard ! »

-« Oh ça, à ta place je n'y compterais pas trop ! Surtout s'il tient de son père »

Reese comprit que la DRH raccompagnait sa complice à la porte de service. Il vit sortir leur numéro. Elle reprit sa voiture et se rendit directement à son agence. Il était encore tôt et le personnel commençait seulement à arriver.

En chemin John rappela son associé

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? On dirait qu'Agnès investit dans le septième art »

-« Hum. Je doute de la qualité de sa production »

-« Sans doute mauvaise mais qui rapporte. Je suppose qu'elle cible les clients dont la profession implique de garder une réputation sans tache à tout prix et qu'ensuite elle les teste pour savoir s'ils seront réceptifs à cette méthode »

-« Au vue des moyens qu'elle emploie il n'est pas surprenant que Miss Marbery se fasse des ennemis » estima l'informaticien

-« Oui. En revanche cela ne nous donne pas de piste en particulier. Que fait-elle ensuite ? »

-« Elle a deux rendez vous à l'agence »

-« Croyez vous utile que j'aille inspecter la chambre ? Hormis le matériel elle ne doit rien contenir d'important ? »

-« Non. Si la caméra n'a pas servi ces derniers temps il n'y aura rien à récupérer » estima Finch

-« Ce serait bien de savoir où elle cache les films. Je n'ai rien vu chez elle qui y ressemble »

-« Elle doit disposer d'une cachette spécifique, voir d'un coffre »

-« C'est possible. Je vais rester dans la voiture pour assurer la surveillance »

-« Entendu. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes invité cet après midi »

-« Non. Je la surveillerais plus facilement »

-« Ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je vous rappelle votre rendez vous M Reese » celui-ci soupira à fendre l'âme

-« Vous êtes obsédé Finch ! »

-« Je ne fais que vous aider à préserver votre couverture ! »

-« C'est cela oui, sans en profiter ?»

-« Vous en profitez tout autant il me semble » suggéra Finch en rougissant « J'ai tout préparé sur le lit avant de partir. Vous n'aurez qu'à revêtir le costume et les accessoires » éluda t-il

-« Alors je n'ai même pas droit à un peu d'aide ? »

-« Vous vous débrouillerez très bien »

-« A voir ! Hier soir je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans vous »

-« Il me semble que vous y seriez parfaitement parvenu au contraire »

-« Pas sans vos "encouragements"» La sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre «J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de vos admirateurs » grogna aussitôt l'ex agent

-«John!»

-«Inutile de nier Finch ça ne les protégera pas je les ai repéré »

-«Occupez vous plutôt des ennemis de notre numéro M Reese ils sont bien réels eux! »

-«L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! A plus tard Finch!» ajouta John avant de raccrocher. L'informaticien secoua la tête et s'occupa du second téléphone

-«Allo? »

-«Bonjour M Wren»

-«Bonjour Sven. Comment allez-vous? »

-«Bien. Très bien même »

-«Dois je en déduire que votre rendez vous s'est bien passé? » suggéra Finch

-«Oui. Nous nous sommes retrouvés et j'ai suivi vos conseils et imposé mes règles »

-«Et M Wells est d'accord? »

-«Il les accepte pour l'instant. Nous verrons au quotidien »

-«Je suis très heureux pour vous Sven. Vous le méritez »

-«Peut être » émit le jeune homme hésitant

-«J'en suis convaincu. Vous avez failli perdre la vie pour M Wells »

-«Je ne veux pas que cela soit un argument. Je le veux sincère »

-«Et je pense qu'il l'est sinon je ne vous aurais pas encouragé » estima Finch

-«J'ai bien conscience que sans vous... Merci M Wren »

-«N'en parlons plus Sven et tachez de réussir cette fois. Je suppose que vous allez réintégrer le cabaret? »

-«Et bien c'est ce que je voudrais en effet même si j'appréciais mon nouvel emploi »

-«Votre patron vous appréciez également mais je l'avais averti qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une embauche temporaire. Je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir de mon accord à votre départ sans délai »

-«Je resterais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour terminer mes dossiers M Wren, j'y tiens! »

-«Entendu. Merci Sven»

-« Je vous en dois bien plus M Wren. Terry va reprendre le travail. Je compte vous recevoir avec John lors de la première comme d'habitude! »

-«D'accord» concéda Finch amusé par sa pseudo exigence

-«Si un jour je pouvais vous aider à mon tour » murmura Sven redevenu sérieux

-«Je ferais appel à vos services»

-«Je ne vous ferais pas défaut je suis sérieux M Wren! »

-«Je sais Sven, je vous fais confiance. Je suppose que je peux maintenant m'attendre à recevoir les commentaires de Bella?»

-«Oh certainement!» gloussa le jeune homme

-«Bien j'y suis préparé »

-«Je lui dirais de se modérer »

-«Est ce seulement envisageable pour Miss Carson? »

-«Je ne crois pas » approuva le jeune homme «Mais je tenterais. A bientôt M Wren. Merci »

-«Bonne journée Sven» murmura Finch avant de raccrocher. Il éprouvait un certain sentiment de satisfaction, persuadé du lien solide qui existait entre les deux hommes, il leur fallait juste réussir à s'accorder et par expérience il songeait que c'était tout à fait possible. Bear vint frotter son genou pour réclamer une caresse

-« Oui Bear ? Tu sens approcher l'heure de ta promenade n'est ce pas ? Et bien allons y tout de suite tu en profiteras plus longtemps » ajouta Finch en se levant. Le malinois se précipita aussitôt sur sa laisse d'un air joyeux et son maître ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se poster près de la chaise où se trouvait son gilet. « Ca ira pour aujourd'hui Bear, j'ai juste oublié de le ranger mais pour cette fois pas besoin que tu joues les assistants » Il enfila son manteau et ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, le chien calant son pas sur celui de son accompagnateur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Un bruit léger, le glissement de la porte fenêtre, tira le dormeur de son sommeil. Il tâtonna mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide et il se redressa vivement, inquiet

-«Sven?»

Le jeune homme passa la tête à la porte du couloir. Après s'être isolé sur la terrasse pour téléphoner à Finch il était rentré pour finir de se préparer. Terry remarqua ses cheveux peignés et ses vêtements soigneusement réajustés

-«Où vas-tu? »

-«Je rentre chez moi. Je dois me changer avant d'aller travailler»

-«Ne part pas !» protesta le gérant «Pas déjà!» le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au bord du canapé

-«Terry, mon patron m'attend»

-«Tu as dit que tu reviendrais au cabaret! »

-«J'ai dis dans une semaine. Peut être deux. Je ne veux pas abandonner brutalement mes collègues en leur laissant une charge de travail supplémentaire »

-«Une semaine!» protesta le gérant

-«J'essayerai » concéda le secrétaire «Maintenant il faut vraiment que je rentre » ajouta t-il en lui donnant un bref baiser. Terry le retint

-«Tu as dit que tu viendrais vivre ici»

-«Oui je l'ai dis »

-«Pourquoi pas tout de suite?» insista Wells. Son compagnon eut un sourire moqueur

-«Il n'y a même pas de meuble Terry! »

-«On va finir des les acheter! » répliqua précipitamment le gérant. Sven soupira

-«Terry je ne vais pas disparaitre à nouveau. Pas tant que tu me seras fidèle »

-«Mais je ne sais même pas où tu vis!»

-«Tu le sauras lorsque je m'installerais ici »

-«Et si je veux te parler? Je n'ai plus ton numéro! »

-«Tu l'auras ce soir lorsque je t'appellerai » affirma Sven en se levant. Terry saisit son poignet

-«Est ce que tu viendras au cabaret ce soir? J'ai besoin de te voir! »

-«Je verrais »

-«Mais... »

-«Je verrais Terry » le coupa Sven « En attendant tu vas aller au cabaret et tu vas te remettre au travail. Il a besoin d'un nouveau spectacle » Le gérant pinça les lèvres, contrarié «Tu n'as pas l'intention d'abandonner le cabaret? » interrogea le jeune homme

-«Non. Mais je n'ai plus d'idée»

-«Ca reviendra quand tu auras retrouvé la bonne ambiance » Wells ne parut pas convaincu

-«Ce serait plus facile avec toi » Sven sourit et se pencha vers son compagnon

-«Je te propose un marché »

-«Lequel? »

-«Tu veux que je vienne vivre ici et moi je veux un nouveau spectacle pour le symbole. Alors écrit le et lorsqu'il sera prêt je viendrais m'installer même s'il n'y a pas de meuble...»

-«Marché conclu! » répliqua aussitôt le gérant enthousiaste

-«Maintenant j'y vais » affirma le secrétaire. Il accorda un baiser à son partenaire «Et tache de ne pas trop faire souffrir Bella !»

-«C'est plutôt moi qui vais souffrir » marmonna Wells. Il soupira puis se leva pour accompagner Sven à la porte. Puis il décida d'aller se préparer. Il avait intérêt à passer chez lui enfiler un costume propre ce serait déjà une réflexion en moins de la part de sa chère costumière!

.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard il débarquait au cabaret bien décidé à se remettre au travail et à trouver très vite un nouveau spectacle. Il était tout juste 9H et Luc failli tomber de son escabeau en le voyant apparaitre

-«Bonjour Luc. Bella est arrivée? »

-«Heu... » Bredouilla celui ci «Pas encore, le lundi c'est 10H »

-«Ok. Je la verrais tout à l'heure. Je vais voir Louis en attendant »

-«D'accord patron » approuva Luc perplexe mais dès que Wells eut disparu au coin du couloir il se précipita sur son téléphone et enclencha fébrilement le numéro de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du cabaret Bella savait donc que son patron l'attendait et elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers son bureau. A la façon de frapper, ferme et précise, le gérant devina immédiatement l'identité de son visiteur

-«Entrez » Bella pénétra dans le bureau et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se planta devant son présumé adversaire, prête à en découdre

-«Bonjour Bella » affirma tranquillement celui ci

-«Bonjour Terry. Te voilà donc de retour? »

-«En effet»

-«Et qu'est ce que tu nous prépares cette fois? Démonter la scène? Faire disparaitre les décors ? Tu toucheras pas aux costumes faudra me passer sur le corps! »

-«Je prépare un nouveau spectacle. Et je compte sur toi pour le côté vestimentaire » répondit Wells sans se démonter

Bella le fixa en écarquillant les yeux devant cette réplique inattendue

-«Tu as retrouvé tes neurones?»

-«Il semble bien » jugea Terry.

-« Les vrais ou t'en a trouvé en solde qui résisteront pas deux heures ? » insista la vieille dame. Wells se leva, contourna son bureau et s'y appuya. Prenant une profonde inspiration il se lança :

-«Bella je te prie de m'excuser je me suis conduit comme un idiot et je le regrette » la costumière écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, stupéfaite

-«T'es sincère là? » demanda t-elle perturbée

-«Oui. J'ai fait des bêtises»

-«Hum... »

-« De grosses erreurs» corrigea Wells « Et je compte les réparer. Mais je n'y arriverais pas sans toi et sans le reste de l'équipe »

-«A la bonne heure il a été touché par la grâce! » s'exclama Bella

-«Si elle a des cheveux roux c'est possible »

-« Je comprend mieux » marmonna la costumière

-«Bella tout ce que j'ai fais c'était pour attirer son attention, pour qu'il revienne parce que je voulais être avec lui »

-«Et tu l'avoue?! »

-«Oui »

-«Tu le reconnais devant moi? »

-«Oui »

-«T'as conscience que je vais te le rappeler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours?» demanda la vieille dame en le fixant d'un air entendu

-«Je te connais Bella » répondit Terry avec un sourire moqueur

-«Ou tu es devenu complètement inconscient ou tu as enfin grandit »

-«Je sais ce que je fais. Et ce que je veux. Alors tu vas m'aider?»

-«Evidemment mauvais sujet. Je ne vais pas louper une si belle occasion»

-«Et tu ne pourrais pas abandonner le Symbole »

-«Ca c'est toi qui le dit. J'ai l'âge de la retraite moi mon gars »

-«Tu n'es pas faite pour ça Bella »

-«Ah ouais? Et pour quoi alors ? »

-«Pour créer des costumes qui feront rêver les gens, pour imaginer des tenues qui illumineront les spectacles et ...pour terroriser les danseuses »

-«Goujat! » protesta la costumière éludant volontairement les compliments qui la gênait ce qui fit rire son vis à vis. Puis Terry s'approcha et posa la main sur son bras

-« Et aussi pour me recadrer quand je m'égare »

-« Mouais »

-«Sven m'a donné une seconde chance Bella. La dernière. Je ferais tout pour que ça marche cette fois et pour ça j'ai besoin que tu veilles comme tu l'as toujours fait et que tu viennes me dire mes quatre vérités quand je dérape. Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire ça parce que tu ... me connais bien et que tu es la seule que j'autorise à me traiter ainsi »

-«Compte sur moi pour remettre les pendules à l'heure j'ai eu un grand père horloger»

-«C'est bon à savoir » se moqua Terry

-«Mais je te préviens que si tu fais encore souffrir Sven... »

-«Inutile Bella je sais » affirma Wells et il osa poser un baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame

-«Ah n'essaie pas déjà de me corrompre! » protesta t-elle « Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu attends? Tu devrais déjà être au travail! »

-«Tu n'y es pas toi »

-«Mais moi je n'avais pas déserté ces derniers jours M le paresseux! » protesta Bella «Allez zou! Au boulot! Et trouve nous un truc original on en a besoin! Je vais prévenir les troupes »

-« A vos ordres chef » ironisa Terry en songeant que la tornade Bella était de retour. La vieille dame quitta le bureau pour allez passer le mot mais passa en priorité chez son compagnon où elle pourrait jubiler à l'aise. Puis il lui faudrait appeler Sven ce petit cachottier lui devait quelques détails et il les lui donnerait elle saurait l'en convaincre ! Enfin ils allaient retrouver un peu de normalité! Restait à espérer que cette fois c'était pour de bon!

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch rappela son agent à la fin des rendez vous d'Agnès

-« Où en êtes-vous M Reese ? »

-« Elle vient de terminer avec le second client. Le premier a été rapidement éjecté. Le second est retenu visiblement bien qu'elle l'ait qualifié de « pompeux imbécile » dès qu'il a tourné le dos. Plus intéressant, juste après elle a contacté une de ses filles, une dénommée Gloria, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait un "classe trois"»

-« C'est un classement rapide » jugea l'informaticien « Il me semble qu'elle a cité ce prénom ce matin ? »

-« Oui et cette conversation m'a un peu aiguillée. Je crois que les catégories correspondent à ce qu'elle espère du client. Et dans ce cadre, je pense que cette fille a certaines "compétences" et qu'elle est affectée à des missions bien précises.»

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Et bien cet homme qui vient de s'inscrire a insisté sur certains points, sur certains penchants qu'il souhaite trouver chez sa compagne, indispensables selon lui pour réussir une relation. Et il vaut mieux que vous n'ayez pas entendu l'appel d'Agnès à Gloria lorsqu'elle a traduit les souhaits du client, vous auriez pris quelques couleurs ! » S'amusa l'ex agent « En résumé je crois qu'un client classe 3 est plutôt de ceux qu'elle pourrait piéger avec un petit séjour dans la suite qu'elle a visité ce matin »

-« Je vois » toussota Finch

-« Reste à savoir à quoi correspondent 1 et 2 »

-« La deux s'applique peut être aux clients "sérieux" »

-« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre Finch ?»

-« Comme cherchant un réel engagement, c'est ce qui ressort de votre cv et de votre attitude »

-« Pas faux. Et la 1 ? »

-« Difficile à dire »

-« Pourquoi pas ceux qu'elle peut piéger grâce à leur passé ? »

-« C'est une idée »

-« Au moins on avance un peu » estima Reese

-« Et même davantage, j'ai moi aussi trouvé quelques infos intéressantes et qui ont tendances à confirmer les méthodes douteuses de notre numéro. Je me suis penché sur l'historique de l'agence en étudiant les couples qui se sont formés par son intermédiaire : 23 en 14 ans »

-« Seulement 23 ? Ça ne fait même pas 2 par an »

-« En effet. Ce ne sont pas des statistiques très glorieuses. Et sur ces 23 couples, 9 ont divorcés, aucun de ces couples n'a tenu plus de 6 ans. Etrangement je ne retrouve que des divorces amiables mais tous avec un bénéfice conséquent pour l'épouse. Toutefois j'ai découvert que dans 4 de ces dossiers il y avait eu des plaintes pour violences conjugales. Confirmées dans les trois premiers cas, plus douteuse dans le dernier »

-« Donc le côté amiable c'est plutôt pour taire quelque chose »

-« Je le pense aussi et ce n'est pas fini. Parmi les 16 unions restantes je dénombre 3 suicides, toujours le mari. Dans l'un des cas celui ci était ruiné par de mauvais placements et le train de vie particulièrement dispendieux de son épouse. Les deux autres n'ont pas laissé de mot d'adieu »

-« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite »

-« Non. Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Parmi les couples restant il y a eu deux crimes. L'un remonte à 8 ans, l'autre à l'année dernière. Dans les deux cas le mari a tué son épouse avant de retourner l'arme contre lui. Il y a huit ans l'affaire était passée pour un banal fait divers. L'homme avait tiré sur sa femme et leurs deux enfants, des jumeaux de 4 ans. La petite fille était morte sur le coup en revanche le petit garçon avait survécu quelques années lourdement handicapé. Il est mort il y a six mois des séquelles. Le crime de l'année dernière a fait plus de bruit. Le couple recevait quelques invités lorsque l'homme a accusé sa femme de le tromper avec l'un d'eux, s'est emparé de son arme et a tiré, blessant trois personnes dont son épouse, avant de se retrancher dans sa villa. Au final la prise d'otage a duré 3 heures aux termes desquels le mari s'est suicidé. Trois convives sont sortis indemnes, deux blessés ont été secourus de justesse, mais pour la femme il était trop tard, le coupable ayant pris soin de l'achever avant et, selon les témoins, après avoir affirmé, je cite : _« Cela ne suffisait pas que je doive te supporter alors que je te déteste, il faut que tu salisses mon nom »._ Ceux à quoi l'épouse avait eu le temps de répondre _« Sans tes crimes tu n'aurais pas eu à me supporter »_

-« "Sans tes crimes" ? »

-« Oui. L'enquête n'a pas été menée plus loin cependant »

-« Mais vous, vous avez continué ? »

-« J'ai retrouvé quelques accusations portées contre l'époux lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Davantage des rumeurs puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune suite mais deux jeunes filles l'avaient accusés de les avoir agressé »

-« Je vois et si l'on reconstitue le puzzle. Cette info que vous avez découverte d'autres pouvait la retrouver. L'épouse en a connaissance et menace son mari de faire renaitre la rumeur, peut être en jouant elle-même l'agressée, ce qui pourrait alors passer pour des antécédents. Elle se fait épouser et profite du statut et de l'argent de son époux. Mais évidemment il n'y a pas de sentiment »

-« Ou pas les bons » estima Finch « Et un jour le mari explose, l'adultère comme élément déclencheur »

-« C'et plutôt risqué de baser un mariage sur un pareil prétexte » commenta Reese « Mais c'est rentable »

-« Et c'est bien là la motivation de toutes ces femmes » considéra l'informaticien

-« Tout ça nous confirme que cette agence n'est qu'une couverture pour cacher une vaste escroquerie »

-« Exact. Elle étudie le client et applique la meilleure méthode selon ce qu'elle trouve dans son passé ou l'opportunité qu'elle peut créer »

-« Et peu importe le résultat final »

-« Mais la menace dans tout cela ? » demanda Finch « Les candidats sont nombreux, dans ces conditions comment trouvé le bon ? Jusqu'ici je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial»

-« Moi non plus. Le danger peut venir de partout » murmura Reese

-« Voilà qui est rassurant » répliqua aussitôt son partenaire

-« Je suis averti Finch. Je serais vigilant » Une petite sonnerie attira son attention

-« C'est le téléphone dédié à la mission » commenta l'informaticien avant de décrocher se faisant passer pour le secrétaire de M Rooney. La conversation fut brève et il reprit l'appel « C'était l'assistante de Miss Marbery, le rendez vous de cet après midi à la galerie est reporté à demain même horaire »

-« Bizarre ce décalage de dernière minute »

-« En effet c'est un peu cavalier »

-« Au moins je suis dispensé de cravate ! »

-« Jusqu'à demain M Reese »

-« C'est 24H de gagné Finch »

-« Et vous allez recevoir un mail avec une candidate pour ce soir »

-« Encore » soupira John

-« Vous êtes en recherche active M Rooney l'agence assure sa mission »

-« Un peu moins de zèle me conviendrait tout autant ! » grogna l'ex agent « Bon je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à continuer la surveillance puisque le programme a changé ? »

-« Je n'ai pas d'information sur d'autres projets »

-« Ok donc je la suis »

-« Jusqu'à ce soir où je prendrais le relais »

-« J'espère qu'elle sera moins obtuse que celle d'hier »

-« Je vous le souhaite M Reese mais je resterais à l'écoute au cas où »

-« Au fait et l'appel de ce matin ? »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« C'était Sven »

-« Et ? »

-« Il voulait me prévenir qu'il va devoir abandonner son travail au cabinet d'assurance »

-« Il a renoué avec Terry ? »

-« Ils sont réconciliés pour le moment »

-« Tant mieux cela me fera un concurrent de moins ! »

-« J'étais sur que vous alliez dire cela » soupira Finch

-« Vous me connaissez trop Harold » gloussa l'ex agent « Agnès se met en route je reprends la filature »

-« Soyez prudent » glissa Finch alors qu'il l'entendait démarrer son véhicule

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit leur numéro à travers la ville où elle s'arrêta dans plusieurs endroits, boutiques ou bureau. Elle retourna dans la parfumerie où elle s'était rendue la veille mais ne chercha pas à rencontrer la directrice, en revanche Reese remarqua qu'elle réclamait la même vendeuse et compris en écoutant leur conversation que celle-ci, adepte de méthodes naturelles, avait coutume de préparer elle-même certains produits de beauté et d'en faire profiter discrètement quelques bonnes clientes dont Agnès faisait partit. A tout hasard il transmit sa photo à son associé pour qu'il enquête. Elle se rendit ensuite chez un assureur et John devina qu'il était un de ses clients. Elle termina l'après midi en rendant visite au candidat qu'elle avait reçu le matin, l'appelant à la dernière minute et lui imposant presque sa venue sous prétexte qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de chez lui. L'homme rentra précipitamment à son domicile et Reese l'entendit pester contre le désordre ambiant. La femme de ménage passant tous les deux jours et justement pas ce matin là et l'homme étant d'un naturel désordonné. Finalement, après son inspection, Agnès passa chez un traiteur et rentra chez elle où elle prépara la soirée. Grace aux caméras qu'il avait installé l'ex agent pouvait suivre chacune de ses actions et compris vite que la jeune femme ne prévoyait pas ce jour là de soirée solitaire avec son chien. Il contacta son associé

-« Vous avez commencé la surveillance Finch ? »

-« Oui dès que Miss Marbery est rentrée chez elle »

-« Elle attend quelqu'un visiblement »

-« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Elle a reçu des sms d'un téléphone prépayé qui confirme qu'elle doit recevoir un visiteur. Et je pense qu'il s'agit d'un homme avec lequel elle est intime »

-« Je pensais qu'elle était célibataire ? »

-« Elle vient peut être de faire une rencontre ? »

-« Un coup de foudre pour un client ?» se moqua Reese

-« Pourquoi pas ? Ce qui est étrange ce sont les précautions dont ils s'entourent en utilisant des messages et un téléphone non identifiable »

-« Il n'est peut être pas libre ? Ou elle veut continuer à se faire passer pour célibataire ? »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela gênerait son travail donc je penche plutôt pour la première option »

-« Je vais devoir rester à la surveiller si elle n'est pas seule c'est plus prudent »

-« Je me demande si c'est le smoking ou la candidate qui vous motive le plus à fuir ? » se moqua Finch

-« Voyons Harold vous savez bien que je ne fuis jamais devant l'ennemi »

-« En effet. D'ailleurs quelques centimètres de soie ne sont pas si dangereuses je trouve »

-« Ca se discute… » Reese s'interrompit « Je crois que l'invité arrive déjà Finch » annonça t-il en voyant un véhicule se garer dans l'allée du garage

-« Et moi je confirme qu'il s'agit bien de quelqu'un d'intime pour elle » répondit Finch en toussotant. Alerté par son ton, Reese chercha à comprendre ce qui embarrassait son associé. Il comprit en voyant la tenue arborée par leur numéro grâce à ses jumelles. Le vaporeux déshabillé rouge dont elle était vêtue ne masquait plus grand-chose de son anatomie et le visiteur sembla apprécier la vue à sa juste valeur. D'ailleurs ce ne fut pas dans la salle à manger où Agnès avait pourtant apprêtée une jolie table qu'il entraina sa compagne sitôt le seuil franchit

-« Ca va Harold ? » se moqua t-il

-« Hum. Je poursuivrais la surveillance pendant le diner » jugea celui-ci. Reese sourit en songeant qu'il devait être cramoisi

-« Auriez vous pris des couleurs ? »

-« John… »

-« Vous savez que si vous fermez la vidéo vous devrez quand même la rallumer de temps en temps pour capter le moment du repas ? Mais ça peut être long »

-« M Reese ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« C'était juste une constatation »

-« Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire » grinça Finch « Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer pour la soirée vous avez juste le temps de passer vous changer au loft »

-« Enfiler ce que vous avez préparé ? »

-« Non. C'était une tenue pour l'exposition. Il vous faut une tenue de soirée »

-« Et je vais devoir la choisir ? Et si je passais à la bibliothèque plutôt ? Ca me permettrait de vérifier vos couleurs ? »

-« C'est inutile M Reese, vous allez être en retard »

-« Il est certain que si je passais à la bibliothèque je le serais encore plus ! » gloussa John

-« Raison de plus pour ne pas faire de détour ! Je… gère la situation »

-« Vous gérez ? »

-« Vous m'avez très bien compris M Reese ! Voulez-vous bien cesser votre petit jeu ! »

-« Vous ne le trouvez pas drôle ? »

-« A plus tard John. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide ! » Trancha l'informaticien avant de raccrocher au nez de son partenaire qu'il eut le temps d'entendre éclater de rire. Il soupira et vit Bear qui l'observait « Il y a vraiment des moments où ton maître se conduit comme un gamin » justifia t-il. Le malinois inclina la tête et préféra réclamer une caresse pour détendre son second maître.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese remercia d'un signe de tête le sommelier qui venait de remplir son verre. Sanglé dans un strict costume noir, gants blancs, il affichait un air sérieux accordé au décor. La soirée lui semblait interminable, surtout avec une invitée aussi envahissante que la femme qui l'avait rejoint une heure plus tôt. L'antithèse de Phyllis. Extravertie et adepte de la légèreté autant dans sa conversation que pour ses vêtements. Elle jouait les séductrices et la robe qu'elle portait mettait largement en valeur des atouts qu'elle ne cessait du reste de mettre en avant en gigotant sur son siège. Il avait presque envie de s'asseoir à la table voisine pour récupérer un peu d'espace ! Il se demanda pourquoi sa compagne de soirée avait choisit cet endroit où son attitude et sa tenue semblait clairement déplacés. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Gladys affirma :

-« On m'a tellement vanté ce restaurant que j'ai eu envie d'essayer. La cuisine n'est pas mauvaise »

-« Non en effet » approuva Reese

-« En revanche le service est vraiment trop guindé »

-« C'est spécial »

-« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard vous » jugea la jeune femme

-« Pas spécialement je le reconnais »

-« Vous avez d'autres atouts » constata t-elle en le détaillant avec insistance

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes inscrite à l'agence ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Quelques mois »

-« Et vous n'avez pas encore trouvé l'homme idéal ? »

-« Ce n'est pas si facile »

-« Vous doutez de l'efficacité de cette agence ? » demanda Reese cherchant à obtenir des informations

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Seulement que ce n'est jamais aussi rapide qu'on le pense. Les agences aident bien elles ne proposent que des profils qui vous correspondent mais encore faut-il s'accorder »

-« C'est évident. Au moins celle-ci a bonne réputation »

-« Oui. Ca vous va à merveille le smoking » lança Gladys visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet. Mais John avait jugé dès le début qu'elle n'était pas celle qui leur apporterait des informations intéressantes « Franchement vous êtes le genre d'homme fait pour en porter » ajouta t-elle avec enthousiasme tout en passant la main sur son bras. L'ex agent fit mine d'attraper son verre pour lui échapper sans paraitre désagréable, toutefois il commençait à se lasser de repousser les attaques incessante de cette jeune personne particulièrement tactile

-« Ce n'est pas ma préférence mais lorsque j'invite une dame j'essaye d'être à la hauteur » remarqua t-il, paraphrasant son compagnon

-« Oh vous l'êtes » gloussa Gladys et cette fois elle posa carrément la main sur la cuisse de son vis-à-vis d'un geste naturel « Je vous trouve tout à fait agréable et pas seulement pour votre conversation » précisa t-elle en se trémoussant sur son siège

-« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » affirma Reese en saisissant délicatement la main inquisitrice pour l'écarter. La femme soupira, dépitée

-« Vous n'aimez pas les contacts vous »

-« Ne trouvez vous pas que c'est un peu rapide ? Cela ne fait même pas deux heures que nous nous connaissons »

-« Quand on se plait… » Constata Gladys « Puis à notre époque c'est monnaie courante »

-« Je ne dois pas m'être adapté dans ce cas »

-« Vous n'en êtes pas resté à l'amour courtois tout de même ? » ironisa la jeune femme

-« J'aime prendre mon temps »

-« Et vous avez toujours été aussi prudent ? »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Oh je suis sure que dans votre jeunesse vous étiez plus cool ! »

-« Pas vraiment non »

-« Ou alors on vous a changé peut être ? » suggéra Gladys « J'ai connu un homme comme ça, un veuf. Sa femme était une psycho rigide comme on en fait plus ! Toujours dans la réserve, jamais la moindre démonstration en public, même pas un simple baiser ! A force elle l'avait tellement conditionné à être raisonnable qu'il n'avait plus aucune initiative » Reese pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon. Elle le remarqua « J'ai visé juste ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Non. Ce n'est pas mon cas je vous rassure » répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré

-« Mouais »

-« Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

-« A moitié »

-« Je ne suis pas aussi timide que vous semblez le croire »

-« Prouvez le moi ! » lança Gladys d'un ton de défi.

John songea qu'il était sur une pente dangereuse : qu'allait-elle lui demander ?

-« Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? » demanda t-il méfiant

-« Accompagnez moi dans un endroit que je connais pas très loin d'ici, alors nous verrons »

-« Quel genre d'endroit ? »

-« Vous verrez bien. Alors vous relevez le défi ? » Insista t-elle en se penchant vers lui dévoilant ainsi la profondeur de son décolleté plongeant « Ou vous avez peur ? »

-« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fuir les obstacles » répliqua Reese piqué au vif

-« Alors allons-y ! »

-« Et votre dessert ? »

-« Plus tard peut être ? » suggéra Gladys avec un sourire équivoque « Je reviens dans une minute » précisa t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. L'ex agent se rendit au comptoir et régla l'addition

-« On dirait que c'est une constante chez ces femmes, aucune n'achève son dîner » entendit-il alors « Vous n'êtes peut être pas d'aussi bonne compagnie que vous le pensez M Reese »

-« Vous étiez à l'écoute Finch ? » demanda John surprit

-« Je vous l'avais promis »

-« Apparemment je leur coupe l'appétit

-« Celui de Miss Rommer ne semble pas coupé, juste dirigé vers d'autres objectifs » grinça l'informaticien

-« Jaloux Harold ? » se réjouit son compagnon

-« J'apprécierais de savoir où elle vous emmène » éluda l'informaticien

-« Moi aussi. Avec ce genre de personnalité on peut s'attendre à tout »

-« J'espère que vous ne ferez rien… d'inconsidéré ? »

-« Comme quoi Finch ? » taquina son agent

-« Vous connaissez les limites pour préserver votre couverture »

-« Seulement ma couverture ? »

-« C'est notre priorité »

-« Bon. Je serais raisonnable comme toujours. Et du côté d'Agnès ? »

-« Elle poursuit sa soirée » déclara sobrement l'informaticien

-« Vous arrivez à la surveiller ? »

-« Fort bien M Reese » l'ex agent devina à son ton et à l'emploi de son nom que le sujet était brulant « Vous avez quelque chose sur l'identité de son visiteur ? »

-« Oui il s'agit de Peter Spaden son ex fiancé »

-« Un retour de flamme ? »

-« Je dirais plutôt qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé de se fréquenter mais M Spaden est d'une famille aisée qui a d'autres ambitions pour lui

-« Je vois. Est-ce que cela pourrait constituer une menace ? »

-« C'est une piste à creuser »

-« Gladys revient. A tout à l'heure Finch »

-« Soyez prudent »

La jeune femme entraina l'ex agent à l'extérieur puis le guida dans les rues voisines durant une vingtaine de minutes. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'une ruelle pas spécialement accueillante de prime abord au fond de laquelle se trouvait un club dont elle connaissait visiblement bien le gardien puisqu'il la laissa entrer sans aucune difficulté. Reese la suivit avec une certaine réticence. A l'intérieur il retrouva les éléments communs aux endroits de ce type, lumières vives de la piste, soigneusement tamisées tout autour et dans les coins, musiques agressives, ambiance enfumée, danseurs plus ou moins doués qui se trémoussaient infatigablement entre deux verres d'alcool

-« Ca vous plait ? »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style »

-« Je l'aurais parié » ironisa Gladys « Mais ça peut le devenir ! » ajouta t-elle en se pendant à son bras. Elle fit un signe au barman qui semblait bien la connaitre lui aussi « J'ai commandé deux cocktails maison, vous verrez ça vaut le détour »

-« Je vous crois sur parole »

-« Allons John détendez vous ! Ce que vous êtes coincé ! »

-« Je ne suis pas… » Commença l'ex agent mais la jeune femme lui coupa la parole d'une exclamation joyeuse et le délaissa aussitôt pour rejoindre un petit groupe composé de deux femmes et de trois hommes installés dans un coin et qui avaient déjà bien profités du bar estima Reese. Elle discuta avec eux quelques minutes riant et repoussant l'un des convives qui tentait de la convaincre de rester en leur compagnie. Reese en profita

-« Vous m'entendez Finch ? »

-« Ca tient du miracle M Reese » grinça celui ci

-« Je suppose qu'ici elle espère pouvoir me rendre plus souple »

-« Vous l'êtes déjà suffisamment pour la supporter aussi calmement »

-« Hum. On dirait que vous n'avez pas apprécié son côté démonstratif Finch ? »

-« Vous êtes encore un inconnu pour elle ! » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Et cela choque votre discrétion légendaire, avouez ! »

-« Ce n'est pas … convenable »

-« Mais j'ai été très résistant non? »

-« Encore heureux » laissa spontanément échapper son associé. John eut un petit rire

-« Vous êtes jaloux je le savais bien ! »

-« Pas du tout » répliqua l'informaticien de mauvaise foi

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? »

-« Parce que c'est faux ? J'ai totalement confiance en vous »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Parfaitement »

-« Alors si je m'étais montré un peu plus expansif vous n'auriez rien trouvé à redire non plus ? »

-« Non, tant que c'est… correct »

-« D'accord je note, mais j'ai envie de vérifier cela »

-« Vérifier ? » répéta Finch perplexe

-« Il doit y avoir des caméras ici ? » demanda Reese sans relever « Ou votre machine vous en trouvera une »

-« Qu'avez-vous en tête John ? » demanda l'informaticien inquiet

-« Rien de mal. Je vais juste m'amuser un peu »

-« Pardon ? »

-« C'est sans importance puisque vous ne serez pas jaloux »

-« John expliquez vous ! »

-« A plus tard Harold ! » l'interrompit son partenaire. Finch se mordit les lèvres, frustré qu'allait-il inventer encore ?

Il se connecta rapidement aux caméras du club et chercha son agent. Il l'aperçu assit à une table au bord de la piste. Alors que Gladys revenait vers lui il se leva pour s'avancer à sa rencontre et il le vit murmurer quelques mots à son oreille sans doute pour réussir à se faire entendre. John ayant coupé son oreillette il ne put l'écouter mais il capta l'expression ravie de la jeune femme et les vit se diriger vers la piste de danse. Reese profita que Gladys le précédait pour se tourner vers une des caméras affichant un sourire mutin, il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice puis rejoignit sa partenaire.

Les poings serrés de frustration Finch le vit prendre place et commencer à danser prenant soin de rester dans le champ de la caméra. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son corps qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique, souple, félin, tentateur…Gladys ne s'y trompa pas et elle se rapprocha de lui les yeux brillants de convoitise. John imposa juste ce qu'il fallait de distance entre eux sans que la scène ne perde rien de sa sensualité. Derrière son écran Finch était au supplice. Cela lui rappela leur première soirée. John savait exactement comment le provoquer pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il aurait voulu éteindre l'écran mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se dégageait de son compagnon une sorte d'aura magnétique qui le fascinait. Il dut supporter la vision tentatrice de son partenaire sur la piste jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de cesser de le torturer, car Finch ne doutait pas un instant de ses intentions, il savait qu'il agissait en toute conscience, sa demande et son regard à la caméra avant d'aller sur la piste et même ensuite le lui avait trop bien signifié. Il resta à ronger son frein de longues minutes se promettant bien que cette provocation ne resterait pas impunie !

.

OoooooooooO

.

John referma la porte du loft aussi silencieusement que possible prévoyant que son compagnon serait peut être endormi. Il avait un léger doute après ce qu'il lui avait imposé mais préférait rester prudent. Il craignait de l'avoir un peu trop provoqué. En tout cas sa petite ruse avait bien failli se retourner contre lui, la démonstration de ses talents de danseur avait été très apprécié de Gladys et il avait eu toute les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser, il avait même fini par se montrer un peu désagréable...

A peine eut-il poussé le verrou qu'une petite lampe s'alluma. Il se retourna et aperçu son compagnon qui le fixait, assit dans un fauteuil, l'air impassible en apparence mais la façon dont ses mains restaient crispées sur les accoudoirs le trahissait

-« Harold? » lança t-il, incertain

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha lentement les yeux rivés dans les siens. Reese sentait la tension en lui. Il avait dans le regard cette lueur de désir qu'il connaissait bien et qui le rassura un peu. Finch posa les mains à plat sur sa poitrine, le planquant contre le mur

-« Provocateur » gronda t-il

John lui offrit un sourire suggestif

-« Le spectacle vous a plu Finch ? » demanda t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire. Il voulut l'embrasser mais l'informaticien se déroba

-« Vous l'avez fait exprès » accusa t-il

-« Peut être ? » chuchota John « Mais vous aimez que… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, réduit au silence par un baiser fiévreux, impatient. Par delà le baiser Reese pouvait sentir le désir et la frustration qu'il avait fait naitre chez son partenaire, puissants, exigeants, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, il aimait lui faire perdre la tête, le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il libère l'aventurier en lui.

Finch se pressait avidement contre lui tout en l'embrassant, après quelques instants il s'écarta légèrement pour tirer brutalement sur les pans de la chemise. Les boutons cédèrent, s'éparpillant sur le parquet avec un petit bruit sec. Il repoussa le tissu et s'attaqua au maillot avec les mêmes gestes nerveux. Reese l'aida en se débarrassant des vêtements devenus gênants. Il sentit aussitôt les lèvres de son partenaire parcourir son torse

-« Harold » soupira t-il, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la sensation. Il chercha à écarter son partenaire pour le déshabiller mais l'informaticien le repoussa à nouveau avec fermeté, l'embrassant dans le cou, il mordilla légèrement la peau tendre le faisant frémir interminablement. Il était partagé entre le plaisir que lui procurait ses baisers, ses caresses toujours plus pressantes et la frustration de ne pouvoir lui retirer ses vêtements, de le sentir peau contre peau, de le toucher à son tour, mais Finch repoussait toutes ses tentatives et le gardait sous contrôle. Il sentit qu'il saisissait la boucle de sa ceinture puis dégrafait son pantalon d'un geste vif. L'instant suivant il le faisait glisser et agrippait ses fesses pour mieux l'attirer contre lui

-« Harold » haleta John lorsqu'il sentit l'une de ses mains entamer des caresses plus précises. Rejetant la tête en arrière il laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir qui sembla encourager son partenaire. « Harold… laisse moi… » bredouilla t-il en tentant de l'entrainer vers le canapé mais Finch résista

-« Ne bougez pas M Reese. Il faut assumer vos actes » affirma t-il d'une voix impérieuse

-« Finch… » Protesta l'ex agent. L'informaticien se colla contre lui

-« Si tu bouges j'arrête tout » chuchota t-il à son oreille

-« Non n'arrête pas… » Plaida John étourdi, le souffle court. Il sentait le plaisir l'envahir, le submerger petit à petit entre les mains expertes de son compagnon qui semblait apprécier de se jouer de lui, changeant le rythme de ses caresses pour mieux le tourmenter, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité pour se venger de ses provocations, c'était comme une lutte mais cette fois cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être vaincu…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese s'étira paresseusement laissant échapper un soupir de contentement puis il se redressa pour se tourner vers son compagnon allongé à ses côtés. Se penchant vers lui il entreprit de poser quelques baisers au hasard sur son visage

-«Ca va... Harold?»

-«Très bien » murmura celui ci posant une main contre sa joue pour le stopper. John lui adressa un sourire joyeux, les yeux pétillants de malice

-«Je crois que je vais danser plus souvent » affirma t-il

-«Hum. N'abusez pas M Reese »

-«C'est trop tentant » contra l'ex agent en nichant son visage dans son cou. Finch soupira

-«Ce que vous me faite faire... » Marmonna t-il. Alerté par son ton, John releva aussitôt la tête

-«Vous ne faites que vous exprimer Finch! »

-«Je n'ai jamais été aussi... »

-«Entreprenant? » suggéra Reese «Inventif? Expressif?» continua t-il, taquin

-«Un peu de tout cela »

-«Moi j'adore que vous deveniez aussi explicite! »

-«Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sur...»

-«Vous ne devez pas craindre d'être vous même Harold. Pas avec moi »

-« Ca aussi je le sais John. Mais je ne me suis jamais conduit ainsi »

-«Alors c'est moi qui vous donne de mauvaises idées?» demanda Reese d'un ton amusé qui masquait mal une légère inquiétude

-«Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mauvais. Vous me rendez... différent »

-«Et c'est mal? »

-«Non ce n'est pas mal » affirma l'informaticien pour le rassurer «Je m'interrogeais »

-«Et?» insista Reese

-« Et j'en déduis que j'aime ce que je suis avec vous » déclara Finch en rougissant

-«Même si ça vous fait rougir?» demanda John en lui caressant la joue

-«Vous êtes un mauvais sujet! »

-«Ah ça je sais d'où ça vient! » se moqua l'ex agent

-«Disons alors que cela confirme le bon sens de votre complice »

-«Elle serait ravie de l'entendre! »

-«Mais elle ne le saura pas » gronda Finch

-«Un peu? »

-«John! »

-«De toute façon elle le sait déjà!» chuchota celui ci à son oreille. Il lui donna quelques baisers et l'attira contre lui. Finch se cala contre son épaule avec un soupir satisfait et laissa le sommeil l'envahir, renonçant à ses réflexions. Il n'aurait même pas du s'interroger. John avait raison de toute façon, il avait le droit d'être lui même. Peu importe si cela signifiait laissez voir les côtés les plus sombres de sa personnalité, avec lui il ne risquait rien...

John mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir. Il repensait aux paroles de son partenaire _«Vous me rendez... différent »_ Il lui avait dit aimer cela mais était ce vrai? Ne souffrait-il pas qu'il le change? Mais ce n'était peut être pas un changement. Peut être qu'il lui révélait sa vraie nature? Comment était-il avant? Avant... Ce fameux autrefois inaccessible qu'il lui dévoilait si rarement par petites touches. Il remua une énième fois. Comment savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement? Il était si secret, beaucoup moins pourtant que lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus mais pour autant il ne le comprenait pas toujours. Il lui avait semblé contrarié mais il s'était très vite détendu. Cela lui rappelait les tâtonnements du début de leur relation, c'était loin pourtant... S'il lui en reparlait au matin comment réagirait-il? Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment...

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'éveilla avec la délicieuse odeur des pancakes confectionnés par son compagnon. Il l'entendait s'affairer, parlant tout bas à son chien. Nul doute que celui ci avait déjà profité de sa préparation! Il se leva et se rendit dans le coin cuisine. John surveillait la cuisson. A ses pieds Bear se pourléchait les babines. Passant les bras autour de la taille de son partenaire il déposa un baiser sur son épaule puis posa la joue contre son dos nu. John sourit

-«Commencée de cette façon la journée va être réussie » affirma t-il

-«Elle a déjà bien commencé pour Bear »

-«Il avait faim »

-«Il n'y a plus de croquette? »

-«Oh Finch! Le matin ce n'est pas l'heure des croquettes! » L'informaticien émit un son désapprobateur. John se tourna et l'embrassa tendrement, un peu trop longuement car son assistant du le rappeler à l'ordre

-«Oups il était temps » jugea t-il contrit

-«Toujours aussi distrait! »

-«Uniquement en votre présence! » protesta John. Finch contourna le comptoir et s'assit tranquillement

-«Je laisse travailler le chef » annonça t-il. Reese ne tarda pas à déposer une tasse de thé devant lui. Il l'observa à la dérobée, hésitant. Il n'avait pas oublié ses réflexions de la nuit mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur

-«Quel est le programme de la journée? » Demanda t-il finalement

-«Miss Marbery n'a pas d'activités prévues ce matin elle doit encore être avec M après midi il y a l'exposition »

-«Encore du moderne?»

-«Dans cette galerie certainement » John soupira

-«Ils ne peuvent pas revenir aux classiques ?» grimaça t-il

-«C'est une question de mode » estima Finch. Il observa avec gourmandise l'assiette que son compagnon venait de poser devant lui

-«Appétissant? » interrogea celui ci qui avait remarqué son intérêt

-« Toujours! » approuva l'informaticien. Posant une main sur sa joue il l'attira pour lui donner un baiser. John pris place en face de lui et ils commencèrent à manger. Il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait lorsque Bear lui en donna l'occasion. Ils le virent passer la tête haute et l'air joyeux, tenant dans sa gueule un tissu blanc que John identifia comme étant sa chemise de la veille

-«Je crois que Bear s'est approprié ma chemise »

-«Oh! »

-«De toute façon elle ne pouvait plus être portée en l'état » remarqua John. Finch rougit

-«Je crois qu'il nous faudra prochainement nous rendre chez le couturier»

-«Il va encore faire une remarque sur ma consommation » gloussa Reese

-«Les risques du métier » marmonna l'informaticien

-«Mais pas que » contra John faisant rougir davantage son compagnon. Il tendit le bras et lui prit la main

-«Vous regrettez? » demanda t-il un peu tendu

-« Quoi donc? »

-«Certains moments... d'emportement? » Finch le fixa « Cette nuit cela semblait vous déplaire» précisa l'ex agent

-«Et cela vous perturbe? » John eut un léger hochement de tête comme pour dire _«Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »_

-«John » murmura Finch, tournant sa main pour serrer la sienne « Vous vous inquiétez pour rien! Je ne faisais que m'interroger. Cette nuit je n'ai pas dit que ces changements me dérangeaient, au contraire. Je pense que vous êtes le seul avec qui je pourrais jamais être réellement moi même et j'apprécie cette chance à sa juste valeur» Il se pencha vers son compagnon «Rassuré? »

-«Oui »

-« Une preuve? » John se souleva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes «Cessez de douter ainsi. Je vous ai promis de vous en parlez si quelque chose me perturbe » insista l'informaticien

-«Je sais et c'est aussi ce que je fais »

-«C'est la meilleure des solutions » John lui sourit et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance plus sereine puis se préparèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Reese repris la filature et Finch retrouva ses écrans.

Tout en suivant l'évolution de l'enquête l'informaticien réfléchissait à leur discussion du matin et la même question lui revint : pourquoi John était-il si incertain? Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'il nourrissait ces doutes. Ils s'en étaient expliqués à plusieurs reprises et il pensait avoir résolu le problème. C'était étrange, presqu'inquiétant que cela persiste. Il se demanda comment résoudre cela une bonne fois pour toute. A moins que John n'ait besoin d'autre chose? Finch chassa cette pensée dérangeante. S'il souhaitait une autre vie il le lui dirait forcement. Non il lui fallait trouver la faille et la combler. Continuer à lui montrer son amour et le lui prouver au quotidien comme il le faisait pour lui. Il se remémora les paroles de Gladys qui l'avaient interpellées. L'histoire de cet homme à la spontanéité totalement annihilée par sa compagne. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'établir un parallèle. Sauf que lui n'agissait pas volontairement mais par habitude et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour changer cela. Il songea que leur anniversaire approchait. Il pourrait trouver quelque chose de spécial pour cette journée? Une preuve d'amour qui conforterait son compagnon?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le téléphone

-«Oui M Reese? »

-«Nous quittons l'aéroport Finch. Agnès a accompagné son petit copain. La séparation avait l'air difficile »

-«D'après les informations que j'ai rassemblées sur lui il est attendu à Boston pour l'inauguration d'une nouvelle succursale. Il est obligé de se soumettre à ce genre d'obligation sans cela son père lui coupera les vivres »

-«Il n'avait pas un emploi avant? »

-«Officiellement il occupe un poste de responsable de marketing dans l'entreprise familiale mais en réalité, mis à part assister à quelques événements à la place de son père il ne fait absolument rien. En revanche il dépense beaucoup. Le salaire de son pseudo emploi est souvent insuffisant. Sa mère paye ses dettes lorsqu'elles deviennent trop voyantes »

-«Et c'est un type de ce genre que fréquente la très terre à terre Agnès? »

-«Il est certe assez impécunieux mais il n'en porte pas moins un grand nom de l'industrie de ce pays et il héritera d'une fortune conséquente surtout qu'il est fils unique »

-«Elle ne fera pas long feu s'il continu à ce rythme »

-«C'est à craindre »

-«Agnès pense peut être qu'elle aurait alors un rôle à jouer? »

-« Ce serait très présomptueux. Une société comme celle là ne se dirige pas comme une petite agence matrimoniale »

-« Elle est ambitieuse Finch. Si elle sait s'entourer elle pourrait même évincer l'héritier »

-« Avant tout il lui faudrait réussir à se faire épouser sans cela elle n'aura aucun pourvoir légitime. Et de ce côté cela semble compromis Miss Spaden veille jalousement sur son fils et les intérêts de la famille. Elle a une certaine réputation »

-« En tout cas le départ de Peter éloigne une piste pour le cas où l'un d'eux aurait pu être une menace pour l'autre »

-«En effet. Et nous manquons vraiment d'indice »

-«Je déteste quand votre machine nous prévient trop longtemps à l'avance! »

-«Hum. Ne disiez vous pas la semaine dernière que vous n'aimiez pas qu'elle nous fasse intervenir à la dernière minute M Reese ? »

-« Cela prouve qu'il faut un juste milieu. Vous avez dû manquer une ligne dans sa programmation Finch! »

-«Oh!» s'offusqua celui ci. L'ex agent eut un petit rire

-«Je regrette de manquer votre petit air vexé! Je l'aime bien celui là »

-« Et bien moi je pourrais admirer votre petit air mécontent lorsque vous enfilerez votre costume de gala pour l'exposition »

-«Ca c'est une basse vengeance Harold! »

-«Comme vous dites d'habitude : égalité! »

-«Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre »

-«Et bien nous verra cela ce soir » suggéra Finch

-«Je n'oublierais pas ! » approuva Reese

Ils échangèrent encore quelques informations puis l'ex agent raccrocha pour reprendre sa mission. Finch se leva pour aller se préparer une tasse de thé

-«L'après midi risque d'être agitée » annonça t-il à Bear qui le suivait comme son ombre. A cet instant il ignorait le côté prophétique de ses paroles...

.

OoooooooooO

.

John observait les œuvres d'un œil distrait, s'efforçant toutefois de ne pas laisser paraitre son indifférence. L'art moderne n'aurait décidément jamais sa faveur. Finch lui avait apporté quelques éclaircissements via l'oreillette pour qu'il puisse soutenir la conversation mais il se taisait depuis un moment ayant deviné le désintérêt de son agent. Si encore il avait été avec lui…

Et la compagnie ne l'aidait pas. En arrivant Agnès lui avait imposé la présence d'une nouvelle candidate qu'il avait tout de suite jugée antipathique. Et en effet au bout d'une heure seulement il considérait que Marcy était de loin la femme la plus désagréable qu'il ait dû supporter depuis le début de la mission. Sous l'allure aimable qu'elle affichait il la sentait froide, hautaine, sans la moindre empathie. Son caractère accordé à son apparence de beauté froide, vaguement inaccessible. Pourtant sa silhouette fine et racée lui attirait de nombreux regards masculins. John l'avait tout de suite trouvé glaçante et il la supportait avec stoïcisme. Il la vit revenir des vestiaires et lui rendit le verre qu'elle lui avait confié quelques instants.

-« Merci » dit la jeune femme « Vous ne semblez pas dans votre élément M Rooney. L'exposition ne vous plait pas ? »

-« L'art moderne n'a pas ma préférence »

-« Ou c'est ma compagnie peut être ? »

-« Elle n'est pas en cause » répondit John poliment. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et fit mine de s'intéresser aux tableaux. Elle sentait bien que son compagnon du jour n'avait à son égard qu'un intérêt de façade, seul sa bonne éducation devait le retenir d'abréger le rendez vous. Pourtant d'ordinaire elle récoltait un certain succès auprès des candidats, voir plus. Cette indifférence évidente la vexait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pu se retenir de s'en plaindre auprès d'Agnès lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé

*** Flash back ***

-« Tout va bien Marcy ? »

-« Pas vraiment non. Ce type que tu m'as attribué : il est polaire ! »

-« Oh ça Gladys s'est heurtée à un mur »

-« Il est évident que moi non plus je ne l'intéresse pas » grinça la jeune femme

-« J'ai du mal à cerner cet homme »

-« Et sa bio ? »

-« Il est clean. Même trop »

-« Il doit bien avoir une faille ? »

-« J'avais envoyé Alix pour le tester »

-« Alix est une petite dinde » renifla Marcy, méprisante

-« Oui mais justement, c'est le genre qui les rend bavard. Phyllis a échoué également »

-« Elle a du être frustrée » ricana Marcy

-« J'avais espoir que tu correspondes mieux » poursuivit Agnès sans relever

-« C'est raté »

Agnès survolait la salle du regard

-« Je vais essayer de lui présenter Tania. Il préfère peut être les brunes ? »

-« Tu peux toujours tenter. Mais Tania »

-« Quoi ? » demanda la directrice cassante

-« Rien » répondit aussitôt Marcy « Après tout ce type cherche peut être réellement à fonder un foyer ? »

-« Il a une faille » affirma Agnès « Ils en ont toute une et je trouverais la sienne ! »

Marcy était retourné jouer son rôle encore moins enthousiaste. C'était une perte de temps et elle aurait préféré s'occuper d'une proie plus facile.

*** Fin du flash back ***

La jeune femme se détourna vers l'entrée de la salle et vit Agnès approcher avec Tania. Celle-ci n'était que depuis quelques mois dans l'équipe et Marcy soupçonnait qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps. Tout à fait le genre à épouser le premier qui lui proposerait l'anneau pourvu qu'il ait le portefeuille adéquat. Pour le moment avec son air d'ingénue, ses longs cheveux ondulant gracieusement autour de son visage et sa robe noire et blanche plutôt sage elle ressemblait à une provinciale fraichement débarquée et Marcy retint de justesse une moue dégoutée. Parvenue près d'eux, Agnès interpella John d'un ton amène

-« M Rooney laissez moi vous présenter une amie. Je pense qu'elle devrait vous plaire » affirma t-elle. Reese se retourna, prêt à tenir son rôle. Le choc le paralysa un instant. Son sourire se figea et il écarquilla les yeux devant ce reflet du passé

-« Jess » murmura t-il dans un souffle


	6. Eloignement

_Chalut à toutes, coucou aux fidèles_

 _Voici (enfin) la suite…_

 _J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de votre patience !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _._

 _._

Finch sursauta, alors que, bien calé dans son fauteuil, il consultait la liste des invités par acquis de conscience, tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation. Ce simple prénom prononcé dans un souffle lui fit cesser toute activité alors que son cœur battait plus vite au mélange de surprise, d'angoisse, mais aussi de joie qu'il perçu dans la voix de son partenaire. Il réagit aussitôt, prenant le contrôle de la caméra la plus proche pour observer la scène. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer devant l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait. D'abord l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire, mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir et d'autres sentiments qui le frappèrent douloureusement, en face de cette femme tellement semblable à la disparue. Les mêmes cheveux ondulant librement autour d'un visage à l'ovale délicat, les mêmes yeux. Les traits avaient quelques différences pourtant mais si légères qu'il était facile de se laisser prendre à l'illusion et Finch voyait bien que c'était ce qui était en train de se produire…

John fixait avidement la jeune femme, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait. Mille sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient, dominés par la joie de la revoir. Mais l'instant d'après il revenait à la raison. Jessica est morte lui soufflait-elle. Mais celle qui se tenait présentement devant lui était comme son parfait reflet…Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que tout soit vrai, que ce soit réellement elle, la fiancée perdue, celle qu'il aurait tellement voulu sauver…

La voix d'Agnès le ramena à la réalité :

-« Et bien M Rooney ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme »

-« Non… Je suis désolé » balbutia John en tendant la main vers la jeune femme « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois » précisa t-il d'une voix atone

-« Vraiment ? Quelqu'un que vous aimiez bien à en juger par votre réaction ? » Suggéra Tania

-« En effet »

-« Dans ce cas nous ferons plus facilement connaissance » minauda la jeune femme en prenant son bras. Occupé à la détailler, Reese ne vit pas le regard satisfait qu'échangèrent Agnès et Marcy et se laissa entrainer à travers la salle.

Même si elle n'en connaissait pas la cause, Tania ne se priva pas de profiter de son avantage, usant de tout son charme pour étourdir ce candidat qu'on lui avait annoncé particulièrement récalcitrant et qui finalement ne lui semblait pas si inaccessible. Son regard un peu trop insistant la gênait bien un peu. Comme s'il ne pouvait se lasser de la détailler, comme s'il avait besoin de son image. Mais, motivée par l'enjeu, elle fit abstraction de son attitude, seulement préoccupée d'atteindre son but. Elle avait lu la fiche de cet homme et son profil ne pouvait que l'interpeller, beau, pas trop vieux et surtout visiblement très riche. La description de sa villa à elle seule était un argument de poids, et il y avait cette collection dont Agnès avait découvert l'existence lors de ses recherches, _« de très belles pièces »_ lui avait-elle annoncé. Le genre d'objets qu'une femme aime recevoir en cadeau ou à titre de dédommagement… Si elle jouait bien son rôle, elle pourrait obtenir les deux. Car elle n'était pas de ces femmes qui s'attachent pour une vie, son plan prévoyait plutôt une union enrichissante qui lui donnerait ensuite une vie libre et confortable. Il lui fallait juste un homme généreux et savoir se débrouiller pour assurer son avenir. Et en matière d'homme généreux ce John Rooney lui semblait un bon candidat, son physique agréable étant un appréciable bonus. Ces pensées défilaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires sur l'invitation discrète de sa patronne, abandonnant un instant sa proie. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire entendu

-« Hé bien Tania, on dirait que la soirée est intéressante ? »

-« Très ! »

-« Ca fait une heure qu'il ne te lâche pas, tu lui as jeté un sort ? » ricana Agnès

-« Il ne correspond pas vraiment à la description que tu m'en avais fait ! J'attendais plus de résistance » remarqua Tania

-« Non et je suis assez surprise de son attitude complètement opposée à celle qu'il avait avec les filles qui t'ont précédé »

-« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi. Il a une ex femme ? »

-« Non, il n'a jamais été marié »

-« Et son alliance ? »

-« Un vieux truc qui appartenait à son grand père »

-« Vieux truc peut être mais pas sans valeur ! » corrigea Tania qui avait déjà étudié la question

-« J'oubliais ta passion des bijoux, forcement le détail ne pouvait pas t'échapper » se moqua Agnès

-« Exact et s'il a d'autre biens de famille de ce genre j'approuve ! » confirma la jeune femme

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est possible vu ses moyens » estima la gérante « Mais ce type me laisse tout de même une drôle d'impression, il est… bizarre »

-« Ce ne serait pas le premier ! »

-« Essaye de te renseigner sur cette obsession ça pourrait être utile »

-« Ok. En tout cas peu importe ce qu'elle cache, elle me rend bien service ! » Jugea Tania « J'y retourne, je te ferais un rapport demain matin » ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Agnès la suivie des yeux. Elle la trouvait bien un peu trop enthousiaste mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir dans cette affaire si bien engagée.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit Reese ne fut pas surpris de trouver son compagnon encore debout. En le voyant entrer Finch se leva sans un mot de son fauteuil et vint à sa rencontre. John ne bougea pas, comme anesthésié. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. Après quelques secondes il sentit avec soulagement les mains de son agent sur les siennes et une réponse à son baiser. Reese posa son front contre le sien, il pouvait percevoir combien il était perturbé

-« C'était tellement réel » chuchota t-il

-« Je sais »

-« Comme si c'était elle »

-« Mais ce n'est pas elle John. Jessica est morte, elle ne reviendra jamais » Il s'en voulu d'être aussi brutal lorsqu'il le sentit se raidir à ses paroles mais il devait l'attacher à la réalité « Pardonne-moi » chuchota t-il « Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te perdre dans un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien » Reese ne répondit pas et il le sentait lointain. Le relâchant il lui prit la main « Viens te coucher tu as besoin de repos » John le suivit docilement. Il le laissa l'aider à se déshabiller sans chercher à le repousser mais sans non plus lui offrir les gestes tendres ou les caresses esquissées qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de tenter. Dès qu'ils furent allongés Finch se colla contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule d'un mouvement possessif. Reese lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste trop machinal pour être rassurant

-« Veux-tu en parler ? » tenta l'informaticien « John ? » insista t-il comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse

-« Ca ne servirait à rien » répondit finalement l'ex agent. Finch se redressa pour le fixer

-« Cela pourrait t'aider au contraire… »

-« Non. Ca ira Finch »

-« John, je suis là, je peux tout entendre » Insista ce dernier mais il sentait une distance entre eux. Reese semblait fuir son regard, s'enfermer dans ses pensées. Cela lui fit peur, pourtant il décida de ne pas continuer, devinant que son compagnon n'était pas prêt à l'écouter. Il lui faudrait guetter le bon moment. Il craignait surtout les dégâts que cette histoire risquait de provoquer chez lui et dans leur couple.

.

Finch ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, trop inquiet. Le détachement dont faisait preuve son compagnon, cette espèce d'insensibilité, lui faisait peur. Il pressentait que cette rencontre n'allait leur attirer que des ennuis. En d'autre circonstance il n'aurait pas craint de voir John mélanger rêve et réalité mais cette fois cela touchait Jessica. C'était différent, plus dangereux, et il ne savait pas jusqu'où John pourrait aller s'il existait la moindre chance pour lui de la retrouver même en apparence.

Il s'éveilla le premier et resta un moment à le regarder dormir comme l'avare contemplant son trésor avec la crainte qu'il lui soit enlevé. Reese ouvrit les yeux et s'étira selon son habitude. Il se tourna et fut surprit de trouver son compagnon assit à ses côtés. Cela ne dura pas, les images de la soirée se rappelant rapidement à sa mémoire

-« Harold ? »

-« Bonjour John. Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Oui » répondit fermement celui-ci avant de l'embrasser. « Migraine ? » demanda t-il

-« Non. Seulement un peu de fatigue. Il est tôt vous pouvez dormir encore un peu » Reese hésita

-« Je vais plutôt en profiter pour sortir Bear plus longtemps » dit-il finalement. Finch le fixa mais n'insista pas. « Et je vais préparer le petit déjeuner »

-« D'accord » L'informaticien le suivit des yeux. L'ambiance était étrange, loin de la détente habituelle de leurs matins en commun. D'ordinaire John n'aurait pas refusé de rester un peu plus longtemps près de lui. Quelque chose planait dans l'air, quelque chose de malsain

Finch se prépara rapidement. John achevait de préparer quelques crêpes. Bear l'accueillit au pied de l'escalier.

-« Tu es déjà rentré ? » demanda t-il en le caressant

-« Il n'a pas voulu changer ses habitudes » commenta son maître

-« C'est le genre d'odeur qui donne envie de se lever » affirma Finch en s'installant. Reese déposa le pot de confiture à coté de son assiette et lui vola un baiser

-« Hum. Je vois que vous n'avez pas prolongé la prescription de notre médecin plus que nécessaire » remarqua Finch en désignant son poignet libre de toute entrave

-« C'était le meilleur moment du traitement » jugea Reese avec un sourire coupable

-« Je n'en doute pas »

-« Votre thé sera prêt dans une minute » précisa l'ex agent. Finch le retint, posant la main sur son bras

-« N'avez-vous rien d'autre à me dire John ? » demanda t-il d'un ton sérieux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. L'ex agent se dégagea pour passer un bras autour de sa taille

-« Ca va passer » affirma t-il en posant son front contre le sien

-« Nous devrions en parler »

-« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous assure que tout va bien »

-« Mais… »

-« Je saurais faire la part des choses Harold »

-« Si vous le dites » se résigna Finch sans grande conviction

-« Quel est le programme ? » éluda John

-« Miss Marbery a confirmé son invitation au country club du Forest Hill Club »

-« Celui dont je suis censé être membre »

-« J'ai modifié les fichiers. Officiellement vous y adhérez depuis deux ans »

-« Donc je pourrais facilement la surveiller »

-« Et cet après midi aura lieu la conférence à laquelle vous êtes invité d'office en tant que client de l'agence »

-« Ok »

-« Quant à la soirée je ne pense pas qu'elle vous présente de nouvelle candidate » grinça Finch. Reese baissa les yeux

-« Je tacherais de trouver un moyen de l'éviter sans que cela n'attire l'attention » dit-il

-« Comment allez-vous faire ? »

-« Je trouverais bien »

-« Ne pouvez-vous déclarer clairement qu'elle ne vous convient pas comme pour les précédentes ?»

-« Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me présente sans cesse de nouvelles filles. Je peux donner le change » Finch ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-« Vous jouez avec le feu John » l'ex agent pinça les lèvres

-« Je sais ce que je fais Harold » répliqua t-il fermement. L'informaticien se raidit sur sa chaise devant son ton direct mais garda le silence. John termina son café et se leva « Je vais me préparer. Je préfère arriver en avance »

-« Et si elle vous invite M Reese ? Avez-vous déjà joué ? » Interrogea Finch. Passant derrière lui John se pencha pour l'embrasser et il lui rendit son baiser

-« J'en ai eu l'occasion. Je ne serais sans doute pas au niveau mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller »

-« Vous y parvenez toujours » John sourit

-« Merci Finch » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il alla se préparer rapidement puis quitta l'appartement après une dernière caresse à son chien et un dernier baiser. L'informaticien ne s'attarda pas davantage, ayant hâte de rejoindre leur repaire où, l'espérait-il, l'atmosphère serait moins pesante.

.

OooooooooooO

.

John conduisait rapidement sur la route qui menait au club. Les mains crispées sur le volant, mâchoires serrées, nerveux parce qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec son compagnon et qu'il en souffrait. Mais s'il avait dit la vérité il n'aurait fait qu'aggraver ce malaise qu'il sentait chez son partenaire. Il savait que ce n'était pas par manque de confiance mais par méfiance à cause de cet étrange tour que leur destin leur jouait. Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais s'il lui avait dit que Tania serait présente au club il aurait sans doute voulu le dissuader de s'y rendre, voir refuser de le laisser y aller et cela il ne le pouvait pas. Il voulait la revoir, juste pour pouvoir la regarder, juste pouvoir croire l'espace de quelques heures que Jessica était toujours de ce monde, qu'il était revenu à temps. Il était conscient que tout n'était qu'illusion mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y accrocher. Lorsqu'il fut sur place, il avertit son partenaire

-« On dirait qu'Agnès est vraiment lève tôt Finch, elle est déjà là et discute avec un couple à une table au fond »

-« Il serait bon de connaitre le sujet de cette conversation. Je me connecte sur son téléphone »

-« Entendu » approuva l'ex agent. Il se dirigeait vers une table à proximité lorsque son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de Tania qui pénétrait dans la salle. Elle l'aperçu et lui adressa un petit signe joyeux. John hésita puis d'un geste rapide il coupa la liaison sur son oreillette.

-« John ! » Lança Tania « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu ! »

-« Je suis en congé »

-« Tant mieux ! Nous pourrons passer la journée ensemble. Venez » ajouta t-elle en le prenant par la main pour l'entrainer vers une table libre « Vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner ? »

-« Oui »

-« Il faut tout de même que vous goutiez les croissants ! Ils sont excellents ici le pâtissier est français »

-« D'accord » murmura Reese

-« Quoique. Vous le saviez déjà non ? Vous êtes un habitué des lieux ? »

-« Pas vraiment. En fait je suis inscrit depuis deux ans mais j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en profiter, je suis trop occupé »

-« Oh c'est dommage ! Il va falloir changer cela John et vous détendre » Ils s'installèrent à la table et un serveur s'avança avec un plateau chargé de café, de jus de fruit et de viennoiseries « Les jus d'orange aussi sont très bons »

-« Vous aviez déjà commandé ? » demanda l'ex agent, étonné de la rapidité du service

-« Oui. Vous m'en voulez d'avoir anticipé ? » Demanda t-elle timidement. D'un geste machinal elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. John pinça les lèvres en la voyant faire. Jessica avait ce même reflexe. Ce petit geste familier qui lui parut un retour dans le passé « John ? » appela Tania, surprise de son mutisme

-« Non. Vous avez bien fait » répondit-il

-« Ca me rassure. Vous avez retiré votre atèle ? »

-« Oui, je n'en avais plus besoin »

-« Parfait. J'ai repéré quelques connaissances. Nous pourrions organiser un parcours ensuite ? »

-« Je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps »

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance, mes amis ne sont pas des experts et moi je ne sais pas très bien jouer » ajouta t-elle en rougissant

-« Ce n'est pas si compliqué il suffit de rester concentré et de savoir viser »

-« Avec vous ça parait simple John ! Et bien vous me montrerez, je suis certaine que nous allons bien nous amuser » gloussa Tania

-« Sans doute » approuva Reese. A ce moment un serveur bouscula légèrement sa chaise. Il s'excusa platement mais l'ex agent lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Accaparé il ne vit pas le regard de connivence que Tania échangea avec Agnès qui les épiait de sa place au fond de la salle

-« Une de vos recrues ? » demanda l'homme assit en face de la directrice

-« En effet » approuva celle-ci « Je crois qu'un nouveau couple est en formation » ajouta t-elle d'un ton satisfait

-« En tout cas ils ont l'air bien assorti » jugea la femme « très harmonieux »

-« Exact » affirma son époux

Finch, toujours à l'écoute, sentit une tension monter en lui, un pressentiment. Il voulu interpeller son agent mais réalisa que la communication était coupée. Prenant le contrôle d'une caméra il zooma sur le côté où se trouvait Reese et l'aperçu alors assit près de Tania. Son cœur manqua un battement en les voyant côte à côte comme sur une ancienne photo, un des rares souvenirs de John avec sa fiancée. Il ferma les yeux un instant sous la vague de jalousie qui l'envahit brusquement. Il devinait d'instinct que son compagnon lui avait mentit. De toute évidence, il connaissait déjà le programme de la journée lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé le matin et il devait savoir qu'elle serait là. Cela ressemblait assez à la technique d'Agnès. Il serra les poings, tenaillé par l'envie de le contacter pour lui reprocher sa conduite tout en sachant que le moment était mal choisit. Malheureusement pour lui son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Il y avait suffisamment de caméras dans et hors du bâtiment et même tout au long du parcours pour qu'il puisse suivre les agissements de son agent et cette partie de golf où il se laissa entrainer sans trop de résistance, l'air captivé par sa compagne. La matinée avançant, les gestes se faisaient plus naturels mais aussi plus chaleureux, et lorsque la jeune femme lui sauta au cou en posant un baiser sur sa joue comme il venait de porter un ultime coup qui leur faisait remporter la partie, il se sentit trembler de frustration et de colère mêlées. Bien sur, il vit clairement le geste de recul de son compagnon mais ce ne fut pas réellement une consolation pour lui. John avait choisit d'être avec elle et cela il ne pourrait le nier !

.

Un peu avant midi l'ex agent s'isola au coin de la terrasse où seul deux couples s'étaient installés, sans doute à cause de la chaleur. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'enclencher son téléphone

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese » Le ton était neutre mais l'ex agent perçu une certaine tension dans la voix de son associé

-« Je suis toujours au club. Agnès n'a pas bougé de la matinée »

-« Je sais. J'ai écouté chacune de ses conversations »

-« Ah… »

-« J'ai assuré la surveillance, il fallait bien que cela soit fait » précisa l'informaticien

-« J'étais sur place ! » objecta Reese

-« Certes, vous y étiez, mais je doute de l'efficacité de votre surveillance lorsque vous vous trouviez au bunker ou dans le petit bois. Par ailleurs je ne vous demande pas si votre matinée a été intéressante, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le constater »

-« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » protesta aussitôt John et Finch songea que cette réponse, son ton sur la défensive, était à eux seuls une forme d'aveu

-« Non » répondit-il avec un calme glaçant « Vous avez seulement beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de votre "candidate"»

-« Je n'ai pas abandonné la surveillance » s'entêta l'ex agent

 _« Encore heureux »_ songea Finch

-« Vous savez que vous devriez l'éviter » affirma t-il sans tenir compte de son intervention

-« Je sais ce que je fais Finch et je suis conscient qu'elle n'est pas celle que je voudrais revoir. Je ne franchirais pas la frontière »

-« John » murmura l'informaticien d'un ton radoucit « Je veux juste vous éviter de souffrir encore »

-« Cela n'arrivera pas soyez tranquille »

-« J'aimerais vous croire »

-« Vous ne me faite pas confiance ? »

-« Je me méfie des fantômes. Ils sont parfois plus puissants que les vivants »

-« Je dois y retourner » éluda John « Avons-nous du nouveau ? »

-« Non. Elle n'a rien dit qui me paraisse utile pour l'enquête »

-« D'accord. Alors je vous rappelle tout à l'heure » Affirma l'ex agent

Finch reposa le téléphone en soupirant. Encore une fois il pouvait réaliser à quel point la communication était leur point faible. Leur conversation avait été tendue, froide… c'était un peu de sa faute. En l'attaquant immédiatement comme il l'avait fait il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que l'ambiance reste cordiale, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, tout son être s'était révolté contre cette situation, contre l'attitude de son compagnon. John ne semblait pas réaliser qu'en s'approchant si près du danger il risquait de tout briser ! Lui voyait le piège se refermer sur eux et il enrageait de se sentir impuissant !

.

Dès que John retourna dans le restaurant, Agnès l'apostropha pour l'inviter à sa table où elle semblait vouloir réunir tout ses "clients" actuels présents ce jour là. Elle prit soin évidemment de ne pas séparer le nouveau couple. Finch se consola en songeant qu'au moins ils ne seraient pas en tête à tête pour le repas.

L'après midi sembla interminable à l'informaticien qui suivait chaque mouvement de son agent via les caméras. Il le vit assister à la conférence, l'air neutre, cachant subtilement son désintérêt comme à son habitude, mais cette fois il avait aussi une autre source d'attention. Et l'enquête qui n'avançait pas ! Cela leur aurait permis de se retrouver, il aurait pu le tenir à l'écart de cette femme !

Tania ne le quittait pas et Finch les voyait se rapprocher inévitablement. Sa mémoire lui rappela une situation semblable, une conférence dans un domaine viticole, ils menaient l'enquête ensemble et John l'avait surpris à l'épier _« Tous les regards ont un poids Finch »_ lui avait-il dit. Il lui avait alors affirmé qu'il ne pourrait plus l'accompagner sur le terrain parce qu'il troublait sa concentration et John lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimait encore plus pour ces mots là. Il se rappelait son regard brillant, son sourire. Ils étaient si unis ce jour là…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Comme chaque soir depuis mardi, Sven prit le chemin du cabaret avec une certaine impatience. Entrant par la porte à l'arrière du bâtiment, il salua Luc en passant devant sa loge et remonta le couloir vers les coulisses, réservant sa première visite à sa complice. Au moment où il s'engageait dans le couloir il vit Terry sortir précipitamment de la loge de la costumière en riant, rattrapé par un volumineux coussin rouge qui le heurta dans le dos et ne fit qu'aggraver son fou rire, et poursuivit par les imprécations de Bella et notamment un « goujat » retentissant prononcé juste avant que la porte ne soit vivement claquée derrière lui. Sven s'approcha, interloqué. Wells qui venait de se retourner, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, l'aperçu et s'avança aussitôt vers lui avec un large sourire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot il l'avait enlacé et réduit au silence d'un baiser empressé

-« Juste ce dont j'avais besoin » affirma t-il satisfait

-« Terry qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Rien. Tu es en retard » éluda celui-ci

-« Terry » gronda Sven « Qu'a tu fais à Bella ? »

-« Rien je t'assure » affirma le gérant en l'entrainant dans le couloir en direction de son bureau « Nous nous sommes chamaillés toute la journée à propos des costumes du prochain spectacle, la routine ! »

-« La routine… » Répéta le jeune homme perplexe. Wells haussa les épaules l'air de dire « évidemment ! »

-« Tu connais notre façon de travailler ! »

-« Je vois que vous retrouvez les bonnes habitudes. Et le coussin c'était pour quoi ? » Terry poussa la porte de son antre

-« Je lui ai dit que si elle avait pu porter une de ces grandes perruques Louis quelque chose… »

-« Terry ! » l'interrompit Sven

-« Je n'ai pas la mémoire des chiffres » répliqua celui-ci « Donc je lui ai dit que si elle pouvait porter un de ces trucs, comme elles sont blanches, elle n'aurait plus eu besoin de se teindre les cheveux, mais qu'avec sa touffe c'est sans espoir ! et comme elle était déjà un peu enervée…» gloussa t-il

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme « Tu sais pourtant combien Bella est susceptible quand cela concerne ses cheveux ! »

-« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai attaqué sous cet angle » triompha le gérant avec un air réjouit. Sven soupira, désabusé

-« Tu te conduis comme un gamin »

-« Parfois » concéda Wells « Mais tu sais comment je suis quand je crée ? »

-« D'une humeur massacrante ou excessivement taquin »

-« Tu préférerais que je sois grognon ? »

-« Non, ne change rien, nous devrions survivre »

-« Mais j'espère bien ! » s'exclama Wells en lui volant un baiser « Et je t'annonce qu'il y aura répétition générale du nouveau spectacle samedi après midi! »

-« Déjà ? » s'exclama Sven, surpris

-« Et oui ! C'est toi qui disait que c'était urgent » Ironisa le gérant

-« Oui mais là je te trouve un peu trop rapide »

-« Pas du tout ! J'ai travaillé sérieusement. J'ai juste pioché un peu dans deux ou trois anciens programmes pour m'inspirer »

-« Terry, je sais bien que cela demande du temps de créer des tableaux, même préconçus, tu ne devrais pas te précipiter »

-« J'ai fait un peu de recyclage pour accélérer les choses mais ce sera la même qualité : j'ai une réputation à tenir ! » Affirma Terry. Enlaçant son compagnon, il nicha son visage dans son cou « Et plus vite il sera prêt plus vite tu tiendras ta promesse »

-« Hum. Je voulais un nouveau spectacle » jugea Sven en posant ses mains sur les siennes

-« C'est le cas » répondit le gérant entre deux baisers

-« Non. Tu as recyclé les tableaux de trois anciens spectacles pour en créer un nouveau »

-« C'est original et ça colle »

-« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau » Cette fois Wells se redressa et fit pivoter son compagnon dans ses bras pour lui faire face

-« Sven ! C'était bien trop long de tout inventer ! »

-« C'est le secret d'un spectacle réussi c'est toi qui me l'a appris »

-« Juste pour cette fois soit indulgent ! » plaida Terry. Sven fit la moue comme s'il hésitait, puis il leva la main pour caresser la joue de son partenaire, esquissant un sourire

-« Juste pour une fois alors » Wells retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Sven se pencha légèrement « Et parce que moi aussi je trouve le temps long » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. En réponse Terry le serra davantage et repris ses baisers, heureux de ses paroles. Il se laissa faire, profitant de ces moments précieux. Après quelques minutes, l'irruption de Luc dans le bureau survint à point nommé alors qu'il cherchait comment échapper en douceur à son compagnon de plus en plus entreprenant. Terry râla

-« Quoi encore ! On ne peut pas être tranquille ! »

-« Désolé, j'ai frappé » affirma Luc un peu embarrassé

-« Ce n'était quand même pas le bon moment !» grogna le gérant

-« Moi je pense le contraire, je n'ai toujours pas salué Bella » le taquina Sven en se dégageant

-« Tache de prévenir que c'est toi » marmonna Wells en le lâchant à contre cœur « les coussins volent bas chez elle »

-« Tu l'avais bien mérité ! » lança le jeune homme en quittant le bureau. Parvenu devant la loge de la costumière, il ramassa le coussin et frappa en s'annonçant

-« C'est moi Bella » La porte s'ouvrit sur la vieille dame toute ébouriffée

-« Ah Sven ! T'as fini ta journée ? » Elle avisa le coussin et s'en saisit « Hum. Ton mauvais sujet m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! » Grogna t-elle

-« Heureusement que tu sais te défendre »

-« Et que j'arrive à le suivre ! Il ne tient pas en place ! »

-« Désolé Bella »

-« Pas moi ! » répliqua celle-ci « Je retrouve le véritable Terry et c'est bon ! » Expliqua t-elle devant l'étonnement de son vis-à-vis

-« Je vois. Ses taquineries te manquaient ? »

-« Exactement. Mais ne t'avise pas de le lui répéter ! » Ajouta t-elle en brandissant un index soit disant menaçant. Sven sourit

-« Je suis de ton côté Bella »

-« Alors toi tu es un brave ! » affirma la costumière en lui tapotant la joue « Tu as examiné le scénario ? »

-« J'ai lu le premier jet »

-« Il a rajouté pas mal de trucs. Ça et des changements d'époques. J'arriverais jamais à finir les costumes à temps ! »

-« Bien sur que si Bella : tu es la meilleure »

-« Flatteur » marmonna la vieille dame

-« Je t'empêche seulement de te sous estimer ! »

-« Mouais. En tout cas les clients ne devraient pas remarquer qu'on a déjà bossé dessus avec les modifications. Mais la prochaine fois il nous faudra de l'original !»

-« Il devenait urgent de nous renouveler »

-« Et Terry avait aussi une autre bonne raison d'être pressé »

-« Disons une certaine motivation » avoua le jeune homme

-« Tu vas vraiment t'installer avec lui ? »

-« Je suis décidé à tenter l'aventure. Si ça ne va pas… »

-« J'espère que ça marchera » le coupa Bella « Pour que vous soyez enfin heureux et en équilibre »

-« Tu n'es pas contre alors ? »

-« Je ne me serais pas autant démené sinon. Même si… »

-« Tu voudrais être certaine que je ne risque rien ? » compléta Sven

-« Ouais » marmonna la vieille dame. Le jeune homme s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Cette fois je suis décidée à choisir ma vie. J'ai compris que je pouvais le faire moi aussi »

-« Personne n'aurait jamais du te faire croire le contraire ! »

-« Maintenant je le sais. Mais si tu n'avais pas été là je ne le saurais toujours pas Bella »

-« Possible » marmonna la costumière, gênée

-« Toi et M Wren qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il est bon de le savoir mais mieux encore de l'appliquer »

-« Il est de bon conseil » le jeune homme sourit

-« Vous avez fait grandir l'orphelin Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier »

-« En ce qui me concerne te savoir heureux me suffit. Et je suis bien sûre que ce sera pareil pour Harold »

-« Cela ne me surprendrait pas »

-« Il est comme ça le demi patron » renifla la costumière

-« Bella ? »

-« Ah c'est de ta faute ! Y'a des choses qu'il faut pas remuer ! » Protesta celle-ci « Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir Terry et de vérifier le scénario » Sven sourit, pas dupe. Il savait combien sa complice détestait étaler ses émotions

-« J'y vais. Et je vais appeler M Wren pour qu'il m'aide. J'aime avoir son avis »

-« Ah ça ! Quand vous causez histoire ça n'en fini plus ! Dis lui bonjour de ma part »

-« Promis » affirma Sven en posant un baiser sur sa joue

-« As-tu fini ? » marmonna la vieille dame, le faisant rire. Il quitta la loge la laissant reprendre sa couture et s'isola dans un coin de couloir

.

Finch décrocha machinalement, l'esprit ailleurs. La voix joyeuse de Sven le ramena à la réalité

-« Bonjour M Wren ! »

-« Bonjour Sven »

-« Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Ca va » mentit l'informaticien « Vous semblez… réjouit » constata t-il

-« Oui. Nous avons un nouveau spectacle »

-« En effet c'est une bonne nouvelle » approuva Finch

-« Je pense que Terry reprend goût à son travail »

-« Et il semble avoir retrouvé une certaine inspiration »

-« Plus ou moins. Mais cela reviendra. L'important c'est de pouvoir présenter autre chose. Les clients auraient fini par s'interroger »

-« Sans doute »

-« J'appelais pour vous inviter à la répétition générale samedi. Serez-vous disponible M Wren ? » Finch hésita, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça

-« Je suis désolé Sven mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir m'y rendre »

-« Oh M Wren ! J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à vérifier la chronologie »

-« Vous êtes tout à fait apte à le faire seul Sven, je vous fais confiance »

-« Merci, mais vous savez que je fais encore des erreurs parfois, vous jamais. Et vous avez toujours une bonne vision des détails »

-« C'est gentil mais nous sommes… très occupés ces derniers jours »

-« John est sur… une affaire spéciale ? » demanda le jeune homme

-« En quelque sorte »

-« Je comprend. Dans ce cas je ne veux pas vous importuner » se résigna le secrétaire d'un ton déçu qui toucha l'informaticien

-« Toutefois… » Commença t-il « Je peux peut être me libérer une heure ou deux… »

-« Ce serait formidable M Wren ! » affirma Sven retrouvant son enthousiasme « Nous ne vous retiendrons pas longtemps, juste le temps nécessaire, c'est promis ! »

-« Entendu. Je passerais vers 14H30 ? »

-« Très bien. J'arrangerais tout pour cet horaire. Merci M Wren »

-« Alors à samedi » murmura Finch qui se demandait s'il agissait bien

-« A samedi. Vous avez le bonjour de Bella »

-« Transmettez-lui le mien en retour »

-« Ce sera fait ! »

L'informaticien coupa la communication sur un dernier salut. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir dit oui mais il avait aussi promis d'aider Sven et l'équipe du Symbole _. « Etrange évolution »_ songea t-il. Le reclus asocial devenu co-propriétaire d'un cabaret et participant à l'élaboration des spectacles. Tant de changements rendus possible par un seul homme. Sa pensée dériva vers son ami Nathan. Lui aussi l'avait beaucoup aidé à sa façon mais il n'aurait pas reconnu celui qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. L'aurait-il approuvé ? Comme son fils, il n'aurait sans doute retenu que le plus important : cela le rendait heureux. Il avait reçu un appel de Will la semaine précédente et celui-ci s'était réjouit de le sentir si serein, si sur de lui. Il se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle vie, épanoui comme jamais il ne l'avait été, plus ouvert, osant affirmer ses envies ou ses désirs. Il pensa alors à leur situation actuelle et l'idée de perdre tout cela lui donna la nausée. Il se leva pour faire quelques pas, cherchant à éloigner ce stress qui l'envahissait brusquement. Il frissonna. Chercha sa veste. La fraicheur subite lui rappela ce rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt et qui lui avait laissé une si sinistre impression. Il passa la main sur son visage, il devait chasser ces pensées là. Bear se manifesta et il saisit l'occasion

-« Vient Bear, allons faire une promenade cela nous détendra » affirma t-il en saisissant la laisse. Le malinois ne se fit pas prier et cala son allure sur celle de son maître pour quitter le vieux bâtiment.

.

Sven revint dans le bureau de son compagnon qui leva les yeux à son entrée

-« Je commençais à trouver le temps long ! » protesta t-il

-« Tu auras dû venir vérifier que Bella ne m'avait pas assommé alors »

-« Elle ne ferait jamais ça tu es son préféré » grogna Wells

-« Je ne la provoque pas sur ses points faibles moi »

-« C'était trop tentant pour toute les fois où elle me fatigue ! »

-« Bien sur » ironisa Sven « J'ai appelé M Wren et je l'ai convaincu d'assister à la répétition de samedi pour superviser la chronologie »

-« C'était obligé ? »

-« Oui. Je te rappelle qu'il est aussi ton associé »

-« Mouais. Alors je le garderais à l'œil » marmonna Terry

-« C'est ça. Tu montera la garde comme M Randall »

-« John est vigilant envers son patron ! »

-« Il est jaloux envers son compagnon » corrigea Sven. Il contourna le bureau derrière lequel se tenait le gérant et glissa la main derrière la nuque de son partenaire « Comme toi » précisa t-il

-« Je ne suis pas jaloux » contra Terry en approchant son visage pour recueillir son baiser

-« Ah non ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'écartant

-« Non » affirma Wells en cherchant à le retenir

-« Je croyais que tu devais être sincère ? » demanda Sven en résistant. Wells soupira à fendre l'âme

-« Tu vas me le reprocher »

-« Peut être pas… »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Un peu de jalousie c'est une preuve d'intérêt. C'est lorsqu'elle est envahissante qu'elle est mauvaise »

-« Alors je suis un peu jaloux » avoua le gérant

-« Je m'en contenterais » approuva le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser enfin « On peut se mettre au travail maintenant »

-« Et après je t'emmène dîner »

-« D'accord. Mais seulement dîner »

-« Sven ! »

-« C'est bien dimanche que tu lances le nouveau spectacle ? » demanda celui-ci l'air de rien

-« Ce que tu peux être têtu ! »

-« Vois le bon côté des choses. Je ne serais sans doute pas ici si je ne l'étais pas »

-« Et tu as réponse à tout en plus, je préférais l'ancien Sven » grogna Terry

-« Il n'existe plus désolé. Mais si tu ne veux plus du nouveau… » Wells saisit sa main avant qu'il ne s'écarte

-« Je te jure que dimanche je ne te lâcherai pas ! » Sven eut un mince sourire

-« Je n'en espère pas moins de toi » affirma t-il en prenant place à côté de lui. Il lui donna un baiser et ils se mirent au travail sérieusement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Vers 18H la situation changea. Tania avait un engagement pour la soirée et elle quitta à regret celui qu'elle considérait comme son prétendant officiel. Finch songea que cela lui offrirait quelques heures de répit

Agnès, une fois la conférence achevée, se rendit chez un couple d'avocats où elle était invitée. John la suivit discrètement. Cette fois il ne pourrait mener la surveillance de l'intérieur. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle se garait devant le vaste perron de la villa. L'hôtesse l'attendait sur le seuil et elles s'embrassèrent comme deux vieilles amies avant d'entrer dans la maison

Reese se cala dans son siège et ferma les yeux un instant, il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué…

Toute la journée il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ce qu'il vivait, partagé entre cette envie d'être près de Tania et la conscience de la faute qu'il commettait. Sa place était auprès de Finch pas avec cette fille, mais il voulait tellement retrouver Jessica, même juste quelques heures ! L'idée l'effleura qu'il le voulait par culpabilité mais l'amour ? Il pensait depuis longtemps que seul celui de son compagnon lui importait désormais mais brusquement tout était remis en question. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Ou n'était ce pas plutôt l'habitude de ressentir ce sentiment en pensant à elle ? Comment savoir s'il était toujours réel ? Et puis il y avait ce sentiment diffus de trahison. Il l'avait déjà éprouvé au début, lorsqu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour son patron. Il s'était alors demandé s'il méritait cette nouvelle chance, s'il avait le droit de la vivre vis-à-vis de Jessica ? Mais elle n'était plus là et il s'était dit qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux alors il avait suivi son cœur. Aujourd'hui ce sentiment revenait en force. Il n'aurait pas dû l'éprouver puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sosie mais c'était le cas pourtant, comme un reproche d'outre tombe. Il se sentait perdu au milieu de toutes ces pensées.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit tressaillir, le tirant de ses réflexions. C'était Agnès qui recevait un appel. Elle le prit malgré la situation mais abrégea la conversation. Elle fut peu explicite pour les autres mais cela ramena l'ex agent à la réalité. Il enclencha un appel

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je… » Hésita t-il devant le ton bref de son associé « J'ai suivi Agnès jusqu'à une villa… »

-« Elle appartient à Alan Bergson et son épouse Paola. M Bergson est avocat et il est le conseiller juridique de Miss Marbery. Il l'a défendu lors de plusieurs affaires, essentiellement des plaintes qui n'étaient jamais assez étayées pour amener une condamnation. Elle le rétribue généreusement pour qu'il veille à sa défense à la moindre alerte et en échange il se rend toujours disponible. Ils ont des liens cordiaux semblent-ils. Miss Marbery est la marraine de la troisième fille du couple qui a cinq enfants »

-« Ils se connaissent bien alors. Est ce qu'Agnès est à l'origine de leur union ? »

-« Pas du tout. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'université et ont obtenu leurs diplômes d'avocat dans la même promotion. Mais ils ont choisi des domaines différents, Madame Bergson est spécialisée dans les délits fiscaux. Je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas rester longtemps sur place M Reese » compléta t-il

-« Pourquoi ? Ils ont réservé quelque part ? »

-« Au Per se. Une table pour trois »

-« D'accord, je vais les suivre » affirma John. Finch retint de justesse la remarque acerbe qui lui était venu à l'esprit et se contenta d'approuver :

-« Entendu M Reese » Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir en un après midi et avait résolu de se montrer patient. De toute façon si une histoire se tissait entre eux, au vu des motivations de cette femme, elle ne durerait pas. Il suffirait qu'elle apprenne que John n'était pas aussi riche que prévu et tout serait terminé. Il avait même été tenté de précipiter les choses en dévoilant que ce compte bien rempli, cette superbe villa ou cette collection dont il avait crédité son partenaire n'étaient qu'illusions mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas compromettre la couverture de son agent tant que la mission ne serait pas terminée ! La voix de John le ramena au présent

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Est-ce que… ça va ? »

-« Oui » répondit seulement l'informaticien

-« Je suis désolé pour… pour ma conduite… ce matin » risqua John, mal à l'aise de la situation et de la froideur de son compagnon

-« Vous êtes perturbé John » concéda celui-ci

-« Je ne devrais pas » murmura Reese. Finch en profita :

-« Vous devriez surtout accepter de m'en parler » affirma t-il « Nous nous étions promis de dialoguer »

-« Je sais. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps » plaida John. L'informaticien soupira

-« Si vous le souhaitez. Mais le temps n'est pas toujours un allié John. Et vous ne devriez pas rester seul »

-« Je ne suis pas seul puisque vous êtes là » rétorqua spontanément l'ex agent. Finch eut envie de lui répondre que s'il ne s'exprimait pas, sa présence ne serait pas suffisante, mais il préféra éviter de le braquer en insistant et ne retenir que l'intention

-« Toujours John » murmura t-il seulement « Je crois que la soirée commence » ajouta t-il en entendant son agent mettre en route son véhicule

-« Oui, ils viennent de sortir. Je les suis »

-« Soyez prudent »

-« Promis. A tout à l'heure » affirma John. Il garda le téléphone dans sa main quelques instants _« Toujours John »_ les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Finch serait toujours là pour lui il le savait. C'était une certitude ancrée au plus profond de son être et il s'était juré qu'il en serait de même. Jamais il ne cesserait de veiller sur lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui…Il éprouva à nouveau un sentiment de trahison mais envers lui cette fois, une vague de culpabilité l'envahie et le blessa. Il se promit alors de suivre le conseil de son compagnon dès que possible. Il avait raison ils devaient en parler. Mais, en attendant, il se força à se reconcentrer sur la mission.

.

Depuis sa voiture, Reese écoutait la conversation grâce au téléphone d'Agnès. Les sujets défilaient sans grand intérêt pour leur mission. La gérante semblait s'entendre parfaitement avec Paola, il les entendit projeter une sortie commune pour la semaine suivante dans un spa. Le dîner avançait tranquillement. Juste avant le dessert les deux femmes se rendirent aux vestiaires pour vérifier leur maquillage, John les entendit échanger quelques conseils d'un ton léger puis elles regagnèrent leurs places juste au moment où le serveur apportait la suite. Les trois convives entamèrent leurs assiettes mais Reese sentit l'ambiance changer imperceptiblement. Il se redressa, en alerte, lorsqu'il entendit Paola s'exclamer d'un ton inquiet :

-« Agnès qu'avez-vous ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?»

-« Ce n'est rien » répondit celle-ci d'une voix un peu affaiblie

-« En êtes vous sure ? » interrogea Alan

-« Oui, c'est juste un léger malaise »

-« Tout de même… » Commença Paola

-« Je vais aller me rafraichir »

-« Je vous accompagne ! » affirma aussitôt l'avocate. Les deux femmes retournèrent aux vestiaires. Reese entendit un serveur s'enquérir auprès d'Alan de la situation, celui-ci décida de réclamer l'addition, préférant abréger la soirée. Agnès et Paola revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, la première semblant avoir retrouvé ses esprits. L'avocat leur annonça qu'ils avaient réglé et qu'ils pouvaient rentrés, la gérante protesta mais fini par céder aux raisons du couple et ils quittèrent le restaurant

-« Vous êtes surmenée Agnès ! Je vous ai déjà dit que vous travaillez trop » affirma Paola comme ils s'installaient dans la voiture

-« Je ne sais pas rester inactive. Ce n'est pas un petit coup de fatigue qui va m'arrêter ! »

-« Vous êtes trop têtue ma chère » commenta Alan en démarrant. « Je vous raccompagne chez vous »

-« Mais ma voiture… » Protesta Agnès

-« Je vous la ferais reconduire demain, il est hors de question que je vous laisse conduire » trancha l'avocat

-« Alan a raison, il ne s'agit pas que vous ayez un accident. Et vous devriez consulter Agnès surtout si ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

-« C'était juste la chaleur » marmonna la gérante « Je ne suis pas malade ! La maladie c'est mauvais pour les affaires »

-« Certes. Mais il est possible de consulter discrètement » jugea Paola. La discussion continua sur le même ton jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant l'immeuble d'Agnès. Celle-ci abrégea les adieux. Reese qui n'avait rien perdu de l'incident depuis le début devina qu'elle devait être vexée d'avoir été surprise en état de faiblesse. Chez une femme comme elle c'était impardonnable. Il hésita puis décida de contacter son associé

-« Finch ? Vous n'êtes pas encore couché ? »

-« Non »

-« Vous n'êtes pas endormi devant votre ordinateur j'espère ? » demanda John soupçonneux

-« Je suis rentré mais je n'avais pas sommeil. Que se passe t-il ? » Interrogea l'informaticien

-« Agnès a été victime d'un malaise pendant le repas, et apparemment ce n'était pas le premier » l'ex agent résuma brièvement l'incident

-« A quoi pensez-vous M Reese ? Vous croyez que ce malaise a été provoqué ?»

-« Non je ne pense pas, en revanche ce serait bien d'en savoir un peu plus sur la santé d'Agnès, vous pensez pouvoir trouver des informations là-dessus ? »

-« C'est possible » affirma Finch

-« Dans ce cas vous pourriez voir cela demain »

-« Ou… »

-« Demain » répéta Reese fermement

-« Je m'en occuperais en priorité » céda Finch

-« Bien. Je vais rester un peu pour m'assurer que tout va bien »

-« Entendu » approuva l'informaticien même s'il avait hâte de le retrouver. John perçu un petit son plaintif « C'est Bear ? » demanda t-il aussitôt

-« Oui mais ce n'est rien il voulait juste un peu d'attention »

-« Il y a un problème ? » insista Reese

-« Non aucun John. Je crois que Bear est juste un peu… perturbé » suggéra prudemment Finch

-« Je lui ferais faire une balade demain matin »

-« Il en sera sans doute très heureux » confirma l'informaticien « A tout de suite ? »

-« Je ne tarderais pas » confirma l'ex agent avant de raccrocher, décider à quitter les lieux dès qu'il serait certain qu'Agnès ne bougerait plus de chez elle.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Allongé sur le côté, les yeux ouverts sur la nuit, Finch guettait le bruit de la porte. Il le perçu enfin et en ressentit un certain soulagement. Il écouta l'évolution de son compagnon à travers le loft. Le câlin à Bear, le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains puis le bruit furtif de ses pieds nus sur le parquet comme il s'approchait du coin repos. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser de son côté et entendit le soupir fatigué de son partenaire. John bougea doucement et il sentit un baiser posé sur sa nuque. Il frémit et bascula sur le dos. Reese ne parut pas vraiment surpris de le trouver éveillé. Les regards bleus s'accrochèrent, se nouèrent l'un à l'autre puis John se pencha et s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon. Finch lui rendit son baiser, agrippant ses épaules pour le retenir. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser leurs regards s'unirent à nouveau quelques instants puis John s'étendit et l'attira contre lui. Finch se blottit, reprenant sa place, et ensemble ils se laissèrent aller au sommeil, à l'oubli, pour quelques heures.


	7. Contradictions

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Je suis presque en rythme cette fois !_

 _Et avec quelques jours de repos pour recopier je ne devrais pas être en retard la semaine prochaine_

 _Merci aux fidèles lectrices pour leurs encouragements_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Du fond de son demi-sommeil Finch sentit le lit bouger doucement comme John se levait. Il l'entendit chuchoter quelques paroles à son chien, captant les mots "Courir" et "croissants", et il devina qu'il allait emmener Bear faire un jogging jusqu'à leur boulangerie préférée. Il se sentait la tête lourde, fatigué par ses insomnies, et préféra se reposer encore un peu.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, aussitôt la lumière le blessa et il songea que ce n'était pas bon signe pour le reste de la journée. Il se leva avec des gestes prudents. Son dos, tendu, lui faisait mal et il sentait une lourdeur qui confirma sa première impression, tout cela était annonciateur d'une migraine. Il soupira et se força à avancer. John ne devait pas encore être rentré puisque Bear ne vint pas le saluer de son petit coup de museau habituel. Il choisit des vêtements adaptés dans le dressing. Il était tôt, pourtant la chaleur était déjà très présente. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, les bruits de la rue lui parvenaient par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il entendit un rire enfantin et s'approcha pour voir d'où il provenait. Une jeune femme marchait sur le trottoir, poussant un landau avec un bébé tandis qu'un petit garçon de deux ou trois ans courrait en avant. C'était lui qui riait, joyeux et insouciant. Finch esquissa un sourire devant sa bonne humeur. Levant les yeux, il vit John et Bear revenir au pas de course. L'ex agent avait enfilé son jogging et tenait un sachet de la boulangerie et le malinois suivait sa foulée tranquillement. Il détailla sa silhouette sportive, la sérénité entre l'homme et son chien…

Un appel attira son attention. La femme rappelait son fils qui s'éloignait trop. Le gamin revint sur ses pas en courant mais butta sur une motte de terre et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe ce qui déclencha immédiatement ses pleurs. Bear fut le premier a ses côtés, John suivit, s'accroupissant près de lui, tandis que la mère faisait demi tour avec le landau. Finch vit son agent soulever doucement le petit garçon et l'asseoir sur son genou. Celui-ci pleurait toujours mais ses larmes se tarirent rapidement comme Bear le gratifiait de généreux coups de langues sur les joues. L'enfant gloussa puis se mit à rire, tendant ses petites mains vers le malinois. L'informaticien vit son compagnon échanger quelques mots avec la mère, sans doute pour la rassurer. Elle montra le landau puis désigna un véhicule garé plus loin dans la rue. Reese tourna la tête puis sembla proposer quelque chose. L'instant suivant il saisissait l'enfant, le calant sur son bras pour le porter jusqu'à la voiture. Le gamin se blottit contre son épaule, confiant, tout en observant Bear qui suivait le mouvement. En voyant John avec cet enfant il se remémora une autre scène, au début de leur collaboration, l'enquête sur la petite Leïla. Il se rappela les paroles de son associé alors qu'ils venaient de confier la petite fille à ses grands parents. Des enfants, une famille. John aurait pu avoir tout cela en faisant d'autre choix songea t-il. Et peut être n'était-il pas trop tard pour lui ?

Il vit son agent déposer l'enfant à l'arrière de la voiture et s'occuper de lui pendant que la jeune mère installait son bébé et repliait le landau pour le mettre dans le coffre. Il l'observa comme il prenait un croissant dans le sachet pour l'offrir au petit garçon qui le prit en riant. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec l'enfant, dans son élément. Finch serrait le double rideau, la main crispée sur le tissu pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de solide. La migraine enserrait maintenant douloureusement son crane. Impitoyablement, la douleur lui vrillait les tempes, fragilisait son équilibre. Il sentit son estomac se révolter à son tour. Lâchant les vêtements qu'il tenait sur son bras, il se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de bains. La pénombre dans la pièce lui fit du bien. Il gardait les yeux clos, s'efforçant de se reprendre. Il devait atteindre le flacon d'anti douleur, retourner s'étendre un peu mais il se sentait faible. Il resta là, appuyé contre le lavabo, cherchant à se ressaisir. Après quelques instants, il n'aurait su dire combien, il perçut vaguement le bruit familier de la porte d'entrée, puis des pas furtifs dans l'escalier, un petit coup sur sa jambe, le très léger grincement de la porte de la salle d'eau, la voix inquiète de son compagnon :

-« Harold » ses mains fortes enserrant ses épaules « Harold vient avec moi » Il se sentit attiré, son dos heurta la poitrine de son partenaire alors qu'il sentait son bras entourer sa taille et sa main envelopper la sienne pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit où John l'aida à s'allonger « Je reviens ne bouge pas » chuchota t-il. Finch laissa échapper un gémissement comme il s'écartait de lui, emportant sa chaleur et cette présence rassurante. Une petite plainte de Bear lui répondit en écho « Reste tranquille » murmura John « Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut »

Les pas de Reese dans l'escalier, un aller retour rapide avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau sa présence. Finch se força à ouvrir les yeux et le vit sortir de la salle de bains tenant un linge humide. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'aida à se redresser

-« Un petit effort Harold » chuchota t-il en lui tendant un grand verre de laitage « Buvez un peu » Finch tenta d'avaler une gorgée et grimaça. John glissa un comprimé entre ses lèvres « Encore un peu Harold, vous devez prendre votre médicament » l'informaticien prit sur lui pour avaler le cachet et le contenu du verre puis il laissa John le recoucher, posant le linge humide sur son front «Reste calme le temps que la crise s'apaise » affirma l'ex agent en faisant mine de se redresser

-« John » murmura Finch en agrippant son bras « Reste un peu »

-« Je suis là » chuchota Reese en caressant doucement son visage. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de son compagnon l'effacer que Finch prit conscience de la larme qu'il avait laissé échapper. Reese posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes « Donne moi une minute » affirma t-il en se relevant. Il alla rajuster les doubles rideaux entrouvert pour atténuer la lumière. Remarquant un tas de vêtement sur le sol il se baissa pour les ramasser, étonné, et alla les déposer sur le portant à côté du lavabo. Il revint et contournant le lit il s'y allongea avec précaution, prenant la main de son compagnon. Celui-ci la serra en retour et parut se détendre.

Au delà de la douleur, Finch souffrait de sa faiblesse et de la scène surprise un peu plus tôt. La pensée obsédante que John méritait autre chose, mieux que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir et son cœur qui se rebellait contre ce constat…Il finit par lâcher prise, naviguant dans une semi-conscience tandis que le médicament agissait et que la douleur s'atténuait lentement. Seulement attentif au soulagement qui l'envahissait et à cette main qui enserrait la sienne…

John s'efforçait de garder une immobilité parfaite, attendant que la crise passe. Il se sentait responsable. Il savait son sommeil perturbé de ces deux dernières nuits et en devinait sans peine la raison. Il s'en voulait de le faire souffrir mais il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Depuis cette soirée où elle était apparue son esprit n'avait pas trouvé un instant de repos. Finch comptait plus que tout pour lui mais chaque fois réapparaissait ce visage qui le hantait et Tania lui ressemblait tellement ! Il avait effacé son passé pour lui mais il ne parvenait pas à occulter cette partie là. Peut être parce qu'il avait trop de regrets de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir sauvé… Et il se débattait contre ces sentiments ambigus. D'un côté elle était comme une seconde chance, l'opportunité de tout recommencer à zéro, de vivre cette histoire qui lui avait échappé. Mais de l'autre il y avait toujours ce rappel : Tania n'était pas Jessica. Elle était son image mais pas son esprit. Un instant il retrouvait des mots, des attitudes puis l'instant suivant les similitudes s'effaçaient, elle était différente. Elle l'attirait et le repoussait tout à la fois. Et il ne la désirait pas. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Il en avait eu envie pourtant pour tester s'il retrouverait les sensations d'autrefois. Mais chaque fois l'image de son compagnon s'imposait. C'était un regard bleu qu'il cherchait dès que leurs visages se rapprochaient un peu trop et ne pas le trouver le faisait aussitôt reculer. Elle était belle, elle était charmeuse mais il n'avait pas envie d'elle malgré tout les efforts qu'elle déployait pour l'attirer dans ses filets, alors qu'il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur ce corps fragile qui reposait en ce moment près du sien pour sentir renaitre l'attirance entre eux. N'était ce pas un indice pour lui dire que cela ne marcherait pas ? Que la vie n'accordait pas de seconde chance de revivre un amour? Il le devinait et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ces faux espoirs.

Finch poussa un profond soupir en remuant légèrement. Il serra sa main pour le rassurer avec ce besoin viscéral de le protéger, celui qui avait fait accélérer son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé si mal à son retour. La migraine n'était sans doute pas sa seule souffrance à ce moment. C'était plutôt lui et son attitude qui devaient être ses principaux tourments. Il lui avait mentit. C'était plus qu'un mensonge en réalité, une trahison parce qu'il se savait le seul être à qui Finch accordait une confiance absolue, le seul avec qui il osait être lui-même, tout comme Harold était le seul être avec qui il osait s'abandonner totalement. C'était devenu sa torture de chaque minute. Il était conscient qu'il risquait de briser tout ce qu'ils avaient bâtis ensemble depuis le début de leur relation. La plus belle histoire qu'il avait vécue dans sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme si une force maléfique le poussait à agir contre lui-même. Cette étrange sentiment qu'il portait en lui et qui le poussait à se dénigrer, à négliger sa vie. Finch savait combattre ses démons, près de lui il les avait toujours vaincus. Lui seul savait lui donner la conscience de sa valeur, l'envie de se préserver. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il n'était pas sur que son compagnon serait assez fort…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Attentif au moindre mouvement, Reese tourna la tête en sentant l'agitation de son compagnon. Finch remua et cette fois ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à se reconnaitre. Le visage de John apparut presque aussitôt dans son champ de vision

-« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

-« Un peu oui » soupira t-il

-« La crise a été violente cette fois » remarqua l'ex agent en rajustant une mèche rebelle

-« C'est juste un peu de fatigue » tempéra l'informaticien « Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Un peu plus de 9H30 » Finch tressaillit

-« John … »

-« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul dans cet état » l'interrompit celui-ci

-« Mais la mission ? »

-« Je prends le risque » L'informaticien soupira, agacé de sa faiblesse

-« Je ne suis décidément pas… » Commença t-il mais il n'acheva pas, réduit au silence par les lèvres de John sur les siennes

-« Ne dites rien. Vous êtes à la hauteur » intima t-il. Finch hésita mais décida de ne pas le contredire « Je vais aller vérifier où en est Agnès » ajouta l'ex agent. Il se leva et prit soin d'aider son compagnon à se redresser « Ca va ? »

-« C'est passé » affirma Finch en caressant doucement Bear qui s'était glissé près de lui. John hocha la tête puis quitta la chambre, rassuré. L'informaticien resta assit un instant au bord du lit, câlinant le malinois. Une vibration attira son attention. John avait laissé son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il tendit la main par reflexe mais stoppa son geste, hésitant à l'idée de commettre une indiscrétion. Cette pensée ne lui serait pas venue d'ordinaire. Mais surtout il redoutait ce qu'il lirait. Il jeta un regard vers la porte puis vers l'appareil. Finalement, détournant les yeux, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Dans la situation actuelle John pourrait considérer comme une trahison qu'il lise ses messages et il ne le voulait pas. En entrant dans la pièce d'eau il retrouva ses vêtements soigneusement posés sur le portant et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, son visage fatigué. Il allait commencer par se raser, cela lui sembla indispensable. Reese remonta quelques minutes plus tard et entra dans la salle

-« Agnès semble appliquer son programme » affirma t-il « Elle se rend actuellement dans la salle de sport d'un de ses clients. Il habite au dessus elle va sans doute inspecter les lieux à sa façon. Ensuite elle a rendez vous à sa banque puis elle doit déjeuner avec Mary Steward »

-« Très bien »

-« Je vais la suivre même si cela ne nous avancera sans doute pas à grand-chose » estima l'ex agent. Finch le fixa un instant via le miroir. D'ordinaire Reese considérait la filature comme une méthode fiable à défaut de mieux. Mais peut être avait-il élaboré d'autres projets pour la matinée ? S'efforçant de repousser cette pensée, il annonça :

-« Je termine de me préparer et j'irais à la bibliothèque pour faire les recherches sur d'éventuels antécédents médicaux »

-« Vous devriez rester ici vous reposer. Ce n'est pas un obstacle pour les recherches »

-« Non je serais mieux à la bibliothèque »

-« D'accord mais je vous y conduis moi-même »

-« Je peux… »

-« Ce n'est pas négociable » le coupa John en lui volant un baiser, indifférent à la mousse dont il se retrouva barbouillé. « Et puisque vous êtes occupé à jouer les barbiers je vais prendre ma douche » ajouta t-il « Je n'ai pas eu le temps en rentrant »

-« Allez y » murmura Finch. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil mais l'ex agent se dirigea vers la cabine comme il l'avait annoncé sans chercher à l'entrainer, pourtant d'ordinaire ce n'était pas le genre d'opportunité qu'il laissait passer sans rien dire. Il se sentit mal à l'aise devant son constat et s'efforça de ne pas réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour leur repaire. Bear était installé sur la banquette arrière, étonnement calme. Dans le silence de l'habitacle Finch perçu à nouveau le vibreur du téléphone de son associé mais resta impassible. John ne réagit pas davantage. Il se gara à proximité de la ruelle et descendit pour l'accompagner

-« Je me sens beaucoup mieux » affirma Finch comme il prenait son bras

-« Je préfère m'en assurer » l'informaticien leva la tête

-« Je vais bien : vous êtes là » précisa t-il. Pris d'une impulsion il glissa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement sans paraitre se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Reese lui rendit son baiser, profitant de ce geste spontané qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur

-« Promettez-moi de rentrer si ça ne va pas »

-« Promis » Affirma Finch avant de le lâcher à contrecœur et de se diriger vers la vieille batisse, rejoignant Bear qui l'attendait sur le seuil

Il pénétra dans la grande salle et alluma son système d'un geste machinal. Même si l'attitude de John était souvent rassurante il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé. Après avoir longuement atermoyé il finit par céder à la tentation et se connecta pour vérifier le portable de son agent. Il se sentait coupable d'agir ainsi mais son besoin de savoir était plus fort que sa mauvaise conscience. Il accéda aux messages et ce qu'il lut lui confirma que Reese avait bien élaboré d'autres projets que la filature de leur numéro pour la matinée. Il avait prévu de la passer avec elle. Et visiblement la demoiselle n'appréciait guère d'être délaissée même pour un "impératif professionnel", excuse invoqué par John pour justifier son absence. Contrarié, il referma l'application et vérifia la position de son agent. Pour l'instant il était à côté de la salle de sport où se trouvait Agnès, mais lorsqu'il démarra vingt minutes plus tard il ne prit pas le même chemin que leur numéro…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La jeune femme consultât sa montre une énième fois, agacée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que ses soupirants soient en retard, au contraire. Encore moins de devoir bousculer ses projets et de passer après un problème de boulot ! Et vu ce qu'elle inspirait à celui là elle ne comprenait pas son absence. "Un impératif" lui avait-il écrit. Elle fit la moue. Il allait devoir revoir ses priorités ! Elle saurait bien lui faire comprendre que s'il la voulait il devrait s'adapter à son emploi du temps et pas le contraire, elle faisait déjà assez d'efforts pour lui plaire. Comme de céder à cette remarque la veille lorsqu'il s'était étonné de ses goûts vestimentaires alors qu'elle commentait la tenue d'une cliente du restaurant, admirant son chemisier aux couleurs vives. D'après lui elle n'était pas censée aimer les couleurs trop vives. Voilà que ses lubies allaient la priver de son style préféré ! Sauf que le genre noir et blanc sobre, voir simpliste, ce n'était pas son truc, elle n'avait pas vocation de ressembler à un damier ! Enfin s'il n'y avait que cela pour l'accrocher davantage elle pourrait sans doute s'y plier quelques temps songea t-elle avec un soupir

Son expression fermée, son air exaspéré disparurent comme par enchantement lorsqu'elle vit finalement apparaitre celui qu'elle attendait.

-« John ! Enfin !» lança t-elle, tout sourire

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas voir pu me libérer plus tôt »S'excusa celui ci

-« Ce n'est rien, mais tout de même, faire appel à vous pendant vos congés, c'est injuste ! »

-« Une urgence » éluda Reese

-« Vous n'êtes pourtant pas médecin » suggéra Tania, mi ironique, mi sérieuse « Je crois que je n'aurais pas droit à la visite guidée » ajouta t-elle avec une moue ennuyée en observant la façade du musée

-« Nous pouvons toujours rattraper le groupe. Nous n'avons pas dû manquer grand-chose » jugea l'ex agent en la prenant par le bras. Il l'entraina dans le bâtiment pour rattraper les autres visiteurs. Rouée, Tania reprit son rôle et redevint la compagne charmante et attentive qu'elle prétendait être. John lui ne voyait que son image et l'envie qu'elle soit plus que cela. Cela le rendait vaguement distant et elle devait faire des efforts pour conserver son attention. L'ambiance entre eux était particulière.

La visite se termina à midi et ils quittèrent le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le véhicule de l'ex agent

-« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » interrogea la jeune femme

-« Je connais une bonne adresse » affirma John

-« D'accord, je vous laisse choisir M Rooney, mais j'espère que vous serez inspiré : j'ai faim ! »

-« Cela devrait vous plaire » L'ex agent conduisit quelques minutes puis se gara aux abords d'un quartier où les commerces et les restaurants de toutes origines se succédaient. Il emmena sa compagne vers un établissement dont la façade verte et jaune attirait irrémédiablement les regards. Ils étaient proches de l'entrée lorsque Tania s'arrêta avec une grimace

-« C'est un restaurant mexicain ? »

-« Oui. Tu adores cette cuisine » murmura John. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard interloqué. John réalisa son erreur « Je… »

-« Je crois que vous vous trompez de fiche John » suggéra Tania d'un ton faussement moqueur destiné à masquer sa vexation « Personnellement je déteste les plats épicés. Ce genre de restaurant ce n'est pas pour moi » Asséna t-elle. « Voyons, il doit y avoir autre chose ? » Interrogea t-elle en observant la rue. Elle fit quelques pas et eut un signe de dégoût devant le second établissement « Japonais ce n'est pas mieux, le riz en rouleau et les nouilles multicolores très peu pour moi » Reese pinça les lèvres. La pensée de l'enthousiasme de son partenaire lorsqu'il ramenait un repas asiatique lui traversa l'esprit. Il garda le silence et continua de suivre Tania

-« Ce que j'aime c'est la cuisine française, raffinée, élégante... Enfin dans ce quartier on ne trouvera jamais ça » remarqua t-elle un peu méprisante « Ah là ! Italien c'est acceptable » jugea t-elle. John suivit son regard et eut un mouvement de recul devant la façade familière. Ils étaient devant le restaurant de Stan. Le préféré de son compagnon. Il était hors de question qu'il y amène cette femme, ce serait comme profaner un sanctuaire. Il rattrapa Tania par le poignet alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la terrasse

-« Pas ici » dit-il fermement et la dureté de son ton frappa son invitée

-« Cela ne vous… plait pas ? »

-« Non. Allons ailleurs » imposa Reese. Il lui fit traverser la rue rapidement d'un pas nerveux et elle peina à le suivre sur ses hauts talons. Il s'arrêta devant un restaurant de grillades « Ici se sera très bien » affirma t-il

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda Tania, essoufflée

-« Vous n'aimez pas les grillades non plus ? » interrogea John se tournant brusquement vers elle. Son ton bref la dissuada de protester

-« Heu… si. J'apprécie. Vous avez raison ce sera très bien » affirma la jeune femme et pour bien marquer son approbation elle pénétra d'un pas décidé dans l'établissement. Même si son sourire envers le personnel habillé à la mode du Far West et s'installer dans une salle au décor d'une autre époque lui coutèrent beaucoup. Mais il lui fallait faire profil bas pour le moment face à ce John étonnement nerveux et dont l'attitude fermée la perturbait. La veille il lui mangeait dans la main et ce matin elle le sentait rétif, troublé. Que s'était-il donc passé entretemps ? Elle songea que la conquête serait peut être plus compliquée que prévue et retint un soupir contrarié. Pour l'instant l'essentiel était de garder le cap vers son objectif, elle pourrait toujours se venger plus tard, et au centuple ! Cette pensée la rasséréna et elle retrouva un peu d'assurance pour poursuivre son but.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas léger, de bonne humeur parce qu'il venait de boucler un suspect qui l'avait fait courir plusieurs semaines et il se sentait satisfait de sa prise. Il vit Bear venir à lui mais il lui sembla que le malinois ne faisait pas preuve de son enthousiasme habituel. Il lui fit fête pourtant et l'escorta jusqu'à son seconde maître

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il joyeusement

-« Bonjour inspecteur » répondit platement celui-ci

 _« Allons bon »_ songea Lionel _« Le maître ne semble pas plus en forme que le chien ! »_ Il l'observa discrètement, remarqua ses traits tirés, ses petits yeux

-« Holà Finch vous avez pas l'air très en forme ! »

-« Ce n'est rien » affirma celui-ci « Juste une migraine un peu forte ce matin » précisa t-il devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis « Contrairement à vous » ajouta t-il cherchant à détourner son attention

-« Oh c'est embêtant » jugea Lionel « Moi j'ai enfin bouclé ce rat d'hôtel qui me faisait courir ça me soulage ! »

-« Je suis heureux pour vous inspecteur »

-« J'en avais marre de perdre mon temps dans ces vieux hôtels mais ce gars était une vraie anguille ! » approuva Fusco « Vous avez pris ce qu'il faut Finch ? Un médicament ? » Insista t-il

-« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine. Vous voulez un thé ? » L'informaticien hésita. Il redoutait la perspicacité de son visiteur et aurait préféré qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps mais il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer trop bref

-« Il serait bienvenue » dit-il finalement

-« Ca marche ! » lança Fusco en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine, Bear sur les talons « On va vous soigner pas vrai mon pote ? » Le malinois jappa pour approuver « Un thé c'est toujours efficace c'est vous qui me l'avez enseigné » remarqua Lionel en cherchant une tasse « J'ai trouvé les biscuits » affirma t-il au malinois en baissant la voix

-« Inspecteur ! »

-« Rien qu'un Finch ! » Plaida celui ci « John doit être inquiet. Etonnant qu'il vous ait laissé venir bosser » affirma t-il

-« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté » avoua Finch. Son sourire crispé interpella son interlocuteur qui trouva que, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond « Comment va Lee ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Nickel ! Justement j'étais venu vous dire que tout s'est bien passé grâce à votre ordi. Il devrait obtenir une bonne note »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Ouais. Et j'ai une petite course aussi… enfin…. »

-« La bibliothèque est à votre disposition inspecteur »

-« Merci Finch »

-« Mais pour cette fois je vous demanderais d'aller chercher le livre si cela ne vous ennuie pas »

-« Bien sur ! » approuva Fusco « Voilà votre thé ! » Finch le remercia d'un signe de tête « Alors, où je peux trouver ça d'après vous ? » interrogea Lionel en lui tendant un petit mot

-« Dans la seconde allée, la rangée du fond je pense »

-« J'y vais bougez pas » Fusco suivit les consignes et ne fut pas long à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint dans la salle avec le bouquin « C'est bon Finch. Juste là où vous pensiez. Vous savez que ses copains sont jaloux ils ont du mal à trouver les livres parfois ! » Ricana t-il. Il capta le geste de l'informaticien qui masquait précipitamment l'écran devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, remarquant son air encore plus tendu que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Son sixième sens l'alerta et il décida d'en voir le cœur net :

-« Finch y'a un truc qui va pas, je le sens ! » L'informaticien leva les yeux sur lui, hésitant. Fusco scruta son visage pale aux traits tirés « On est amis Finch ! Pourquoi vous me mentez ? » Insista t-il.

-« Je ne vous mens pas inspecteur » Harold passa la main sur son visage d'un geste las, il était si fatigué. Il vit l'expression perplexe de son visiteur

-« Vous avez raison » concéda t-il alors d'une petite voix

-« Ah je le savais ! » s'exclama Lionel « C'est quoi ? Je peux vous aider ?»

-« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire grand-chose inspecteur »

-« Dites toujours ! C'est le boulot… ou John ? »

-« Un peu les deux » murmura Finch. Fusco ne le lâchant pas du regard il se résigna à poursuivre « Vous connaissez notre dernière mission… »

-« Oui dans l'agence. Me dites pas que John s'est laissé embobiner par une cliente ? » Se moqua Lionel mais devant le regard de l'informaticien il perdit tout envie de rire

-« Pas exactement » Finch se tourna vers son ordinateur et exécuta quelques manipulations « John a eu… Il avait une fiancée autrefois. Une femme qu'il aimait énormément. Il avait quitté l'armée pour elle. Mais ensuite il y a eu les attentats »

-« Et il a rempilé » compléta Fusco

-« Et il l'a laissé partir parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Il voulait le meilleur pour elle et ses fonctions, la CIA… Ce n'étaient pas compatible avec une vie normale »

-« Mouais c'est sur. Et alors ? Il l'a retrouvé ? »

-« Jessica est morte inspecteur, victime des maltraitances de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé »

-« Oh » souffla Fusco

-« John ne s'est jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir pu la secourir. Mais il était en mission à l'époque, la dernière, celle qui a failli lui couter la vie, ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas pu intervenir à temps »

-« Le connaissant, c'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de se sentir coupable ! » jugea Lionel

-« Non. D'autant qu'elle l'avait contacté quelques jours avant sa mort. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui »

-« Ca n'a pas du aider » marmonna Fusco « Mais quel rapport avec la mission ? »

-« Vous allez comprendre» murmura Finch affichant une photo à l'écran « C'était Jessica » Lionel se pencha pour mieux voir le cliché « et voici Tania la femme que l'agence a trouvé pour John » ajouta l'informaticien en ouvrant un autre fichier, Fusco écarquilla les yeux

-« Merde ! On dirait des jumelles ! »

-« Vous comprenez pourquoi John est… perturbé ? »

-« Ouais il y a de quoi » approuva Fusco « Mais ça ne change rien » ajouta t-il « Cette fille ce n'est pas son ex »

-« Je sais inspecteur. Et lui aussi. Seulement c'est comme si… »

-« Comme si quoi ? »

-« Comme s'il pouvait avoir une deuxième chance » soupira l'informaticien. Lionel grimaça

-« Ca rime à rien Finch. Jessica est morte, rien ne pourra plus la sauver ! Et fréquenter cette fille ne la fera pas revenir ! » Jugea t-il avec logique

-« Nous en sommes tous conscient mais l'espoir est un puissant illusionniste » murmura Finch

-« En gros il se fait avoir par cette donzelle à cause de la ressemblance ? »

-« En quelque sorte »

-« Je vais lui faire connaitre ma façon de penser ! » grogna Fusco

-« Non ! » cria l'informaticien en se redressant brusquement. L'inspecteur lui lança un regard interloqué « Non » répéta t-il plus calmement

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose » Lionel fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

-« Là il faut m'expliquer ! » affirma t-il. Finch détourna la tête, son regard s'égara dans la pièce, la scène surprise le matin même le hantait

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi inspecteur. Si John s'attache si facilement à cette femme ce n'est peut être pas uniquement pour la ressemblance. Peut être aussi pour combler un besoin en lui »

-« Qui serait ? » demanda Fusco en se contenant

-« L'envie d'une vie normale… d'une famille »

-« Il l'a déjà »

-« Une vraie famille inspecteur. Avec une épouse, des enfants »

-« Ouais. Et un petit pavillon en banlieue avec le chien sur la pelouse et le barbecue des voisins tout les samedis ? C'est sur c'est tout John ! »

-« Je suis sérieux inspecteur ! » protesta Finch

-« Moi aussi Finch ! » rétorqua celui-ci « Vous êtes en train de lui inventer des désirs qu'il n'a pas »

-« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

-« Je le sais parce qu'il m'a dit un jour qu'il était heureux dans sa vie avec vous et Bear, sa famille » précisa Fusco en insistant sur les derniers mots « Vous deux et ses amis autour, il ne veut rien d'autre »

-« Ca c'était avant » s'entêta Finch « Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis ? »

-« Pour un fantôme ? »

-« Si c'est son choix… » Soupira l'informaticien. La réponse agaça son vis à vis

-« Ouvrez les yeux Finch ! Il ne sera jamais heureux avec cette femme parce que ce n'est pas elle qu'il veut et qu'elle ne sera jamais Jessica ! » Protesta t-il

-« Je sais bien mais… »

-« D'ailleurs elle aussi un jour elle en aura marre d'être la remplaçante, elle le quittera et il coulera ! » poursuivit Fusco, sentencieux

-« Non je ne laisserais pas faire cela ! » réagit aussitôt Finch

-« Qu'est ce que vous y pourrez il ne sera plus avec vous ? »rétorqua l'inspecteur, toujours logique

-« Je veillerais sur lui. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher »

-« Sauf qu'il ne vous laissera pas faire parce qu'il se sentira coupable de vous avoir délaissé pour cette fille. Il passera d'une culpabilité à l'autre, ce sera sans fin » estima Fusco

-« Vous avez peut être raison » concéda Finch « Mais il existe une chance que cela fonctionne ! Une chance pour John d'avoir une vie normale avec une vraie famille »

-« Si vous voulez une famille vous pouvez adopter » suggéra Lionel, imperturbable

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux de surprise

-« Vous n'y pensez pas inspecteur ! » s'insurgea t-il « Avec la vie que nous menons ! »

-« Alors changez de boulot ! » jugea Fusco « Si John part avec cette fille il devra bien en changer donc c'est possible » L'informaticien détourna les yeux « Il faut aller au bout du raisonnement Finch. S'il commence une nouvelle vie, il ne va pas continuer un boulot secret, hyper dangereux, avec son ex comme patron ! » L'inspecteur vit pâlir son interlocuteur

-« Je sais » murmura Finch en fermant les yeux

-« Vous lui en trouverez un autre je suppose ? »

-« Vous savez que je serais toujours là pour lui » Fusco s'attendait à cette réplique, il esquissa un mince sourire moqueur

-« Et vous ? » interrogea t-il

-« Pardon ? » Demanda Finch en rouvrant les yeux pour le fixer, étonné

-« Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous ferez pendant que John profitera de sa nouvelle vie parfaite bien conforme et régulière ? Vous embaucherez un autre agent pour les missions ? Et vous reprendrez votre petite existence de reclus avec Bear ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… peut être… si c'est la meilleure chose à faire »

-« Vous me décevez Finch ! Je vous croyais plus combattif ! » Râla Fusco. L'informaticien baissa la tête, mal à l'aise « Je vous préviens » insista son vis à vis « Vous pouvez reprendre vos mauvaises habitudes mais vous ne nous exclurez pas de votre vie Lee, Mégan et moi, n'y comptez pas ! » A cette tirade Finch leva les yeux, touché

-« Merci » murmura t-il

-« Je trouve votre attitude complètement stupide et je la désapprouve totalement mais c'est pas interdit d'avoir des amis stupides » ajouta Lionel. Finch le fixa un instant, pas dupe de la manœuvre

-« Je connais vos méthodes inspecteur. Vous n'avez pas pour habitude de ménager vos interlocuteurs, surtout si vous espérez les faire changer d'avis »

-« Ouais, pas faux » avoua Lionel, démasqué

-« J'ai déjà constaté votre façon bien à vous de bousculer vos amis »

-« Il faut bien les faire réagir ? » constata Fusco

-« Sans doute » concéda Finch « Mais même si je change d'avis cela n'arrangera rien »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ! »

-« Réfléchissez inspecteur. Si je laisse partir John notre couple sera brisé. Et peut être me le reprochera t-il un jour c'est vrai. Mais si je le retiens de force il m'en voudra encore plus et il sera frustré de ne pas tenter sa chance et notre couple n'y résistera pas davantage ! »

Lionel soupira, contrarié, et réfléchit un instant à cette impasse

-« Alors la seule solution qui reste c'est de lui ouvrir les yeux ! » dit-il finalement

-« Je ne veux pas que vous alliez le voir inspecteur ! » répéta Finch d'un ton ferme

-« Et j'irais pas. Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir c'est pas la solution. Il pourrait se braquer et j'aurais le contraire de ce que je veux. Non, il faut que ça vienne de cette fille ! Je suppose que vous avez enquêté sur elle ? »

-« Oui. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de répréhensible »

-« Si c'est une vamp il y a forcement un truc ! »

-« Ses motivations n'en font pas… une criminelle »

-« Ca dépend du point de vue ! » grogna Fusco « Moi je vois surtout ce qu'elle provoque » ajouta t-il en fixant son vis-à-vis d'un regard lourd de sous entendus

-« John ne laisse pas insensible…Et… Elle… » Commença Finch sans parvenir à achever sa phrase, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche

-« Elle est amoureuse ? » suggéra Lionel, l'informaticien détourna le regard « Forcement » reprit-il « Vous avez du lui faire un CV d'homme idéal. Déjà, il est pas désagréable à regarder, si en plus vous le faite passer pour riche à souhait, c'est imparable ! »

-« Ne soyez pas si cynique inspecteur ! »

-« Et vous ne soyez pas naïf Finch ! Elle le connait depuis deux jours et elle l'adore ? C'est du rapide ! A d'autre ! En plus vu les trucs pas nets dans cette agence, elle est juste intéressée c'est tout ! Et il faut la démasquer ! »

-« Qu'avez-vous en tête ? » s'inquiéta l'informaticien

-« Rien pour l'instant mais je vais trouver et vous devriez chercher aussi ! » Finch allait répondre mais la sonnerie du téléphone de l'inspecteur l'interrompit « Zut c'est mon chef » il décrocha s'éloignant de quelques pas dans le couloir. L'appel fut bref et il revint dans la salle « Il faut que j'y aille Finch mais je ne vous lâche pas ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas inspecteur » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Je suis sérieux. Et de votre côté j'espère que vous allez continuer à chercher et surtout que vous n'allez pas baisser les bras ! »

-« J'essaierais inspecteur »

-« Je suppose que je dois me contenter de cette réponse ? »

-« En effet » approuva Finch. Fusco pinça les lèvres, mécontent

-« Bon. Je dois retourner au poste mais je veux que vous m'appeliez si vous avez des ennuis ! »

-« Je vous le promet »

-« Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelques indices de mon côté »

-« Inspecteur… »

-« J'ai pas dit que je m'attaquerais à John. Je vais juste enquêter un peu qu'on puisse en finir vite avec cette stupide affaire, ça c'est pas interdit ? »

-« Non cela ne l'est pas » concéda Finch qui ne demandait pas mieux

-« On se tient au courant » lança Fusco en quittant les lieux contrarié. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée !

Finch le regarda partir pas très rassuré. Il savait l'efficacité redoutable de l'inspecteur lorsqu'il voulait aider ses amis dans certaines situations. Il était même probable que sans son aide John et lui ne se seraient pas réconcilié aussi rapidement après leur séparation à l'automne précédent. Mais il ne voulait pas que John s'imagine qu'il l'avait appelé au secours ou quelque chose de ce genre, il pourrait mal le prendre. En revanche s'il pouvait l'aider à en terminer avec cette mission, il pourrait ensuite agir plus librement et s'efforcer de contrer cette fille. Finch tressaillit à cette pensée. N'avait-il pas dit à l'inspecteur quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il voulait laisser John libre de ses choix ? Et voilà qu'il pensait le contraire après leur discussion… L'inspecteur était décidément bien persuasif dans ses discours…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco quitta le bureau de son chef passablement agacé

-« Franchement pour me dire un truc pareil il pouvait me téléphoner ! » grogna t-il. « J'ai des affaires plus urgentes à traiter ! » Une surtout désormais prioritaire pour lui. Il retourna s'installer dans son bureau et entama des recherches sur sa nouvelle cible. Il ne trouva que des informations basiques. Finch avec ses méthodes devait avoir récolté dix fois plus. Et bien sur il n'y avait rien de suspect. Alors que faire ? Il explora d'autres options, cherchant une piste. L'après midi s'écoulait lentement et il n'avançait pas vraiment, pestant chaque fois qu'un collègue ou le téléphone l'interrompait. Un détail lui revint. Lorsque Finch lui avait parlé d'Agnès Marbery la première fois il s'était aussitôt rappelé avoir déjà entendu parler de son agence. Peut être que s'il retrouvait à quelle occasion ? N'était ce pas un collègue qui l'avait évoqué ? Cela lui avait valu quelques réflexions... Il chercha dans la base de données, mais en l'absence de plainte il ne trouva rien. Puis il se remémora une des raisons pour laquelle lui et les autres agents s'étaient tant moqués de leur collègue : parce qu'il venait juste de se marier ! Autrement dit celui qui avait le moins besoin d'une agence matrimoniale ! Il se leva aussitôt espérant que l'autre aurait bonne mémoire

Traversant le couloir au pas de charge, Fusco entra dans le bureau des inspecteurs des mœurs et se dirigea droit vers l'un de ses collègues occupé à fouiller dans un classeur

-« Dis Tony c'est bien toi qui menait une enquête sur l'agence matrimoniale d'Agnès Marbery ? »

-« Pourquoi tu veux t'inscrire Fusco ? » ricana l'autre

-« Je suis sérieux Tony ! Alors c'était toi ? » Son ton bref capta l'attention de son collègue qui referma le classeur pour lui faire face

-« Ouais enfin c'était pas réellement contre l'agence »

-« Explique ! »

-« Ok. Attends que je retrouve mes notes » dit l'inspecteur en s'installant devant son ordinateur

-« Tu gardes tes notes dans l'ordi ? »

-« Le papier c'est dépassé Fusco. Le scan c'est une belle invention tu sais ? »

-« Si tu le dis. Moi je bosse à l'ancienne »

-« Tu devrais peut être rajeunir tes méthodes ? »

-« Je sais pas. Elles m'ont pas empêché de résoudre une douzaine d'affaire de plus que toi l'an dernier ? »

-« Coup de chance » marmonna l'autre, vexé

-« Bon tu les trouves tes notes ?»

-« C'est bon ça vient » souffla Tony « Ah c'est ça » Lionel se pencha vers l'écran « En fait c'est une femme qui était passée à propos d'une vieille histoire. Il y a huit ans un type avait tué sa femme et ses jumeaux. Elle disait que le couple s'était formé grâce à cette agence mais elle était persuadée que ça cachait un truc et elle voulait qu'on enquête là-dessus. Je lui ai dit que c'était trop vieux et que de toute façon les principaux intéressés étaient morts »

-« Mais c'était qui cette femme ? »

-« La sœur du type »

-« Donc quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien »

-« Je suppose. En tout cas elle disait que son frère n'était pas violent et qu'il n'aurait jamais commis ce geste s'il n'avait pas été poussé à bout. D'après elle il ne s'entendait pas avec sa femme et il avait été forcé de l'épouser »

-« Forcé ? Comment aurait-on pu le forcer ? »

-« Ca j'en sais rien. Franchement je n'ai pas insisté, c'était trop ancien et ils sont tous morts »

-« Mais si elle avait des soupçons de ce genre pourquoi avoir attendu 8 ans ? » demanda Fusco

-« A cause de son neveu. Le type avait tiré sur ses deux gosses et la gamine était morte sur le coup mais le gamin lui en avait réchappé et c'est elle qui l'avait récupéré à sa sortie de l'hôpital et qui s'en est occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt à son tour des séquelles il y a quelques mois »

-« Ok donc elle s'est consacré au petit et c'est seulement quand il est mort qu'elle a décidé de faire son enquête »

-« Ouais mais franchement je ne vois pas l'intérêt de remuer tout ça »

-« Le besoin de trouver des réponses à l'acte de son frère »

-« A sa place je me chercherais une occupation plus distrayante » remarqua l'inspecteur

-« Sauf qu'elle a passé presque huit ans à soigner son neveu et surement autant à se demander pourquoi son frère avait commis ses crimes, ça doit influencer » rétorqua Fusco

-« Pas faux »

-« Tu as gardé son identité ? »

-« J'ai noté, je peux t'imprimer tout ça ? »

-« Oui merci »

-« Je me souviens plus trop de son nom par contre son prénom m'avait marqué c'était la première fois que je l'entendais ! »

-« Castille Dalmeda » lut Fusco qui avait récupéré la feuille « C'est pas courant »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ? » demanda Tony, curieux

-« Je suis à la chasse aux fantômes »

-« Aux fantômes ? Tu sais que parfois t'es pas net Fusco ? »

-« Ca fait parti de mon charme » répliqua celui-ci en sortant du bureau. Par précaution, il se rendit dans les locaux voisins, interroger un de ses collègues de la brigade financière mais celui-ci lui précisa qu'ils n'avaient aucun dossier en cours pour l'agence. Il n'insista pas, dans ce domaine Finch aurait surement déjà trouvé la piste. Quittant le commissariat il décida de se rendre à l'adresse mentionné sur la fiche de Castille Dalmeda. Peut être que cette femme lui donnerait une piste sur les méthodes de l'agence et lui permettrait de coincer l'ennemie. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose contre cette Tania. La pensée de cette fille l'insupportait parce qu'il réalisait trop bien les dégâts qu'elle risquait de faire chez ses amis et Fusco n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese observait Agnès qui quittait la salle de spectacle où elle avait assisté à un gala de danse avec deux couples. Le premier, auteur de l'invitation, était l'un des rares formé par son agence. Le mari, magnat de l'immobilier, était propriétaire de ladite salle. Il paraissait assez uni. Le second était composé de simples relations et ils semblaient s'être rencontrés au spectacle sans que cela soit prémédité.

Lorsque John l'avait contacté au début de la soirée, Finch les avait identifié et avait fait des recherches sans rien découvrir de particulier. Ils avaient discuté tranquillement pourtant John devinait le malaise de son compagnon. Il l'avait appelé une première fois juste après le déjeuner, un peu houleux, avec Tania. Il lui avait trouvé une drôle de voix et s'était inquiété de son état mais Finch lui avait assuré que sa migraine avait disparu et qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Aucun des deux n'avaient évoqué leur principale préoccupation pourtant John était persuadé que Finch savait tout de son emploi du temps. Mais puisqu'il choisissait le silence il était décidé à le suivre. Il en était à la fois soulagé et blessé. N'étant plus à une contradiction près, il songeait que son compagnon aurait dû se montrer un peu plus sévère envers ses écarts, si ce n'est à titre de compagnon au moins au titre d'employeur envers cet employé qui négligeait plus ou moins leur mission. Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant d'échanger les informations sur l'enquête. Finch n'avait pas découvert d'antécédents médicaux pour Agnès et celle-ci n'était visiblement pas alarmée puisqu'elle n'avait pas cherché à contacter de médecin. Reese avait mis fin à la conversation l'esprit troublé et avait rejoint Tania qui l'attendait pour se rendre dans une autre exposition

Encore une fois elle avait déployé tous ses charmes pour lui plaire et il s'était laissé bercer par l'illusion de retrouver la fiancée perdue. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de prolonger l'après midi après la visite il l'avait quitté, prétextant qu'il avait un autre rendez vous auquel il ne pouvait se soustraire, imperméable à ses mines enjôleuses destinées à le retenir. Il lui avait simplement donné rendez vous pour le lendemain et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il avait repris la mission et sa filature. Cela lui donnait surtout moins mauvaise conscience pendant quelques heures.

Il avait rappelé Finch vers 17H et celui-ci lui avait semblé plus calme. Cela n'avait fait que le conforter dans son impression qu'il était au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Ce calme retrouvé n'était ce pas parce qu'il était seul ? Il se rappela son idée d'avoir avec lui une bonne discussion. La meilleure option sans doute. Mais pour dire quoi ? Tout se bousculait tellement dans sa tête !

Il l'avait rappelé à 20H pour évoquer la soirée de leur numéro et à nouveau il lui avait semblait apaisé. _« Comme quelqu'un qui a prit un parti »_ avait brusquement songé John mais quel parti ? Inquiet, il s'était pris à espérer que la soirée ne se prolonge pas trop pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt et le tenir contre lui. Tout était tellement plus facile quand il le tenait contre lui…

Comme si elle l'avait entendue Agnès abrégea au maximum la soirée. Il découvrit qu'en fait elle était pressée de rentrer pour recevoir l'appel de son amant. Celui-ci appela à 22H30 et la conversation s'éternisa, prenant rapidement une tournure intime qui conforta Reese dans l'idée que Peter n'était pas la menace attendue.

Il rentra au loft avant même la fin de l'appel, jugeant Agnès en sécurité. En entrant il remarqua aussitôt les joues colorées de son compagnon

-« Vous écoutiez la conversation d'Agnès Finch ? » lui demanda t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour mieux l'embrasser

-« Au début. Mais je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de continuer lorsqu'ils ont… abordé certains sujets » répondit l'informaticien gêné

-« Toujours aussi timide » chuchota t-il à son oreille. Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et il le tenait contre lui, immobile. Finch leva la main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux « Votre migraine ? »

-« C'est terminé »

-« Vous êtes tendu » murmura t-il en massant doucement son dos mais sans s'écarter de lui comme s'il refusait de s'en détacher

-« Tout va bien John ?» s'inquiéta l'informaticien

-« Oui » répondit brièvement celui-ci

-« Bien » murmura Finch en continuant son geste. Reese ferma les yeux _« Bien »_ Se répéta t-il. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Il savait pourtant ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il aucun reproche, aucune remarque ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas furieux ? Jaloux ? Ne tenait-il pas plus que cela à lui ? Ou au contraire l'aimait-il trop ? Au point d'être prêt à tout accepter, même ses mensonges, juste pour le garder ? Non Finch était plus fier que cela… Nerveux, il se dégagea un peu brusquement et traversa la salle. Etonné de sa réaction, Finch le suivit

-« John dite moi ce qui ne va pas » incita t-il. Peut être le moment était-il venu d'avoir une véritable discussion ? songea t-il « C'est cette femme n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il alors

-« Non »

-« Elle vous perturbe je le sens bien » affirma Finch d'un ton amer. John se tourna vers lui

-« J'avais fini par croire que cela vous laissez indifférent » provoqua t-il

-« Comment pouvez vous imaginer cela ? » répliqua l'informaticien durement. Ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant à deviner l'autre

-« Mais vous Harold, que feriez vous si elle revenait ? » demanda brusquement Reese. L'informaticien n'avait pas besoin d'un prénom pour savoir à qui son compagnon faisait allusion

-« Tania n'est pas Jessica » éluda t-il

-« Je sais. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Que feriez-vous ? » Insista John

-« J'ai pris ma décision le jour où j'ai accepté vos sentiments »

-« Parce que vous n'aviez pas l'espoir de la retrouver mais si cela arrivait ? »

-« J'ai pris ma décision en toute conscience John ! » protesta Finch « J'avais envisagé cette éventualité. Croyez vous donc que je vous ai choisi par défaut ? » Il posa la main sur son bras « Si j'avais voulu autre chose je vous aurais dit non, quitte à rester seul » ajouta t-il plus doucement. Reese baissa la tête mais continua, buté :

-« C'est ce que vous pensiez alors mais si vous pouviez la revoir… »

-« Ca suffit John ! » l'interrompit Finch « Cela ne changerait rien parce que c'est vous que j'ai choisi et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! » John se détourna et se rapprocha de la baie vitrée, observant la nuit par la fenêtre. Mais Harold n'entendait pas le laisser fuir si facilement maintenant qu'il se décidait à lui parler

-« Je sais très bien où vous voulez en venir » affirma t-il « Vous aimeriez que je vous dise que je serais tenté de retourner vers elle ou que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Vous aimeriez que je sois incertain parce que cela vous donnerez moins mauvaise conscience de remettre en cause vos promesses si je faisais de même » Finch secoua la tête « Je suis désolé mais je ne vous rendrais pas ce service ! Moi j'ai fait mon choix et je m'y tiendrais »

John ne bougea pas mais il vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement. Finch songea aux paroles de leur ami _« Ne pas baisser les bras… »_

-« Il est vrai que de mon côté j'ai toujours redouté qu'un jour vous ne changiez d'avis, mais à cause de mes différences. Je n'avais pas imaginé devoir lutter contre un fantôme » poursuivit-il d'un ton douloureux

-« Moi j'ai toujours redouté qu'un jour vous trouviez quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Quelqu'un digne de partager vos secrets » murmura alors l'ex agent

-« C'est impossible. Personne ne me connait mieux que vous »

-« Mais je ne connais pas tout vos secrets »

-« C'est une question de temps » jugea Finch

-« Je n'étais plus certain d'en avoir assez »

-« Pourtant au début vous sembliez sur de vous. N'avez-vous pas fait le premier pas ? » Murmura l'informaticien. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, posa la main sur son épaule. John tressaillit sous sa touche « Depuis quand John ? Depuis quand avez-vous cessé de croire en nous ? »

-« Jamais ! » protesta Reese en se retournant vivement pour lui faire face

-« Alors vous croyez en nous tout en songeant que cela ne durera pas ? Est-ce réaliste ? » Il observa son partenaire qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi lui répondre « Il fut un temps où c'était différent. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? » John haussa les épaules

-« J'ai cru au début que nous pourrions tout partager mais… »

-« Mais j'ai commis quelques erreurs qui ont insinuées le doute dans votre esprit » soupira Finch « Excusez moi de n'avoir pu oublier les reflexes de toute une vie de secrets en quelques heures… »

-« Je ne vous demandais pas cela Harold ! Je vous ai toujours dit que je serais patient et je l'ai été non ? »

-« Oui. Mais à quoi bon si vous doutez ? »

-« Je ne sais plus » souffla Reese le regard perdu. Finch comprit que son compagnon se sentait écartelé entre son passé et son présent. Les promesses d'autrefois et celles d'aujourd'hui. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Celle a qui il avait fait ces promesses d'autrefois n'était plus et il devait s'en libérer. Lui était là et il l'attendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Finch voulu parler mais John s'écarta brusquement, retirant sa main de son étreinte « J'ai besoin d'être seul » murmura t-il. L'informaticien recula comme s'il l'avait frappé, blessé par son geste qu'il interprétait comme un rejet

-« Très bien je vais rentrer » affirma t-il

-« Non. C'est moi qui part » répondit John « Je ne peux plus rester ici » précisa t-il en faisant demi tour. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et Finch regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau que John aimait tellement. Il pouvait revoir son sourire alors qu'il l'accrochait fièrement, sentir son bras entourer sa taille comme ils s'étaient tout les deux reculé pour juger de l'effet de l'œuvre. Un petit coup sur sa jambe attira son attention, il baissa les yeux

-« Bear » murmura t-il en le caressant tandis que le chien lui donnait de petits coups de langue « Viens, rentrons à la maison nous y seront mieux » ajouta t-il après un instant. Il avait besoin d'avoir autour de lui l'atmosphère familière de ce qui avait longtemps été son refuge, de se rassurer entre ces murs accueillants, même si l'absence de son compagnon se ferait durement sentir.

Au dehors l'atmosphère pesante de la nuit l'enveloppa brusquement le faisant frissonner. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, de lourds nuages avaient fait leur apparition, annonciateurs d'orage. Après les fortes chaleurs de ces derniers jours ce n'était pas surprenant. Il y avait une sorte d'électricité dans l'air, pourtant il n'y avait ni éclairs ni tonnerre.

-« Dépêchons nous de rentrer avant que l'orage n'éclate Bear » affirma t-il. Il songea furtivement qu'une autre tempête avait déjà éclaté quelques minutes plus tôt dans leur loft qui durerait sans doute plus longtemps que le déchaînement des éléments qui s'annonçait. Une tempête qui risquait de provoquer des dégâts irréparables. Parvenu à la maison, Bear suivit son maître comme son ombre, trop intelligent pour ne pas percevoir son trouble. Finch se sentit mieux une fois chez lui pourtant il n'y trouva pas l'apaisement qu'il ressentait d'ordinaire. Après avoir tourné en rond quelques minutes en bas, évitant soigneusement la cuisine, il finit par gagner la chambre où il comprit vite qu'il ne serait pas plus à l'aise, trop de souvenirs hantaient ces lieux, John y était trop présent. Il avait déjà vécu cela quelques mois plus tôt et après leur réconciliation il avait espéré ne plus jamais revivre cette souffrance. Il écarta doucement le rideau mais ne s'aventura pas sur le petit balcon, pas sans Lui pour le préserver du vertige. Il observa le ciel d'un bleu sombre presque noir, la chaleur semblait avoir encore augmentée mais il n'y avait toujours pas de signe d'orage. Bear se manifesta, perturbé de son immobilité, Finch baissa les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard intelligent

-« Tu sais tout comme toujours » murmura t-il en lui caressant la tête. Le malinois se laissa faire puis s'agita, se tournant vers le lit « Tu as raison nous ferions mieux de nous reposer » Le réveil indiquait 1H11, il n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il se prépara avec des gestes mécaniques et s'allongea sur le lit. Bear l'y rejoignit aussitôt lui faisant les yeux doux pour pouvoir rester ce qui arracha un mince sourire à son maître « Tu peux rester Bear, personne ne te le reprochera cette fois » chuchota t-il. Se rapprochant, il enfouit son visage dans la douce fourrure rousse et laissa une larme s'y perdre silencieusement.


	8. Hésitations

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _A ce stade je dois plus que des excuses je crois…_

 _Merci aux fidèles lectrices pour leur patience_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Une aube grise se levait sur la ville lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, s'éveillant lentement. Il détailla cet environnement inconnu autour de lui. Pourquoi avait-il dormit tout habillé ? Puis il se rappela son départ du loft. Il avait marché droit devant lui sans réfléchir, il ne voulait plus penser, tout oublier…

A force de détours il ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait et il avait fini par entrer dans le premier hôtel apparu sur sa route. C'est ainsi qu'il avait atterri dans cette petite chambre triste et poussiéreuse où flottait une vague odeur de tabac froid. Il se redressa péniblement, le corps raide et la tête lourde. La bouteille de whisky vide au pied du lit devait y être pour quelque chose. Il y avait longtemps pourtant qu'il avait abandonné cette mauvaise habitude. Depuis sa rencontre avec Finch en fait. Lorsqu'il avait accepté d'être son agent il avait prit conscience qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés sur le terrain. Il lui fallait être en possession de tous ses moyens pour réussir ses missions. Il avait commis un ou deux écarts lorsqu'une enquête tournait mal et qu'il avait besoin d'oubli parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'échec. Puis ils s'étaient trouvés avec Harold, et dès que leur histoire avait commencé il n'avait plus eu besoin de ce dérivatif parce qu'il était là pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien, chaque fois qu'il se sentait vaciller, Harold était là pour le rattraper, le soutenir, l'aider à faire la part des choses. Il repoussait les mauvais souvenirs. Harold chassait les ombres de sa vie n'y laissant que sa lumière

Pourtant cette nuit il l'avait fuit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait eu peur brusquement. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, peur d'un mot maladroit qui l'aurait blessé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il lui en avait déjà assez fait ces derniers jours. Fuir pour ne pas commettre une erreur irréparable. Mais il doutait d'avoir réussi : il avait bien vu le regard de son compagnon lorsqu'il s'était écarté de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour continuer cette discussion.

Il soupira. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres. Si la première était accessible, bien que la petite cabine dans la chambre lui semblait d'une propreté douteuse, ce n'était pas le cas des seconds, il n'avait rien emporté pour se changer. Il se contenta donc de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, essayant vaguement de discipliner ses cheveux et de défroisser sa chemise. Puis il enfila son manteau, qu'il ferma pour une fois, et quitta les lieux. Le veilleur de nuit dormait, affalé sur un vieux canapé au fond de la loge, tandis que la télé, allumée sur une chaine sportive, continuait à diffuser la rediffusion d'un match quelconque. Il laissa les clés sur le comptoir et sortit.

Malgré l'heure matinale les trottoirs étaient déjà arpentés par des dizaines de badauds, pour la plupart des travailleurs pressés de rejoindre leur bureau pour ce dernier jour de la semaine. Quelques commerçants sortaient leurs étals. Il leva la tête, cherchant à se repérer. Il avait dû tourner en rond car il n'était pas très loin de chez lui finalement. La marche réchauffa ses muscles engourdis et il atteignit rapidement son loft. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, ignorant de l'accueil que lui réserverait son compagnon. Mais lorsqu'il entra il comprit que les lieux étaient déserts. Pas de Bear pour l'accueillir joyeusement. Il se tourna vers le lit mais il n'y vit pas la silhouette pelotonnée dans le drap de son partenaire endormi. Il ne sut pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et s'offrit une longue douche chaude qui, à défaut de soulager son esprit, détendit son corps. Il revêtit ensuite un costume propre et se prépara un café serré. Comme un rappel de la veille il s'installa devant la baie vitrée mais le ciel d'orage avait disparu laissant place à un ciel bleu légèrement voilé qui promettait à nouveau une chaude journée. Ses yeux parcouraient le panorama sans le voir. Son esprit fatigué ne s'attachait à rien, concentré sur le seul dilemme qui le préoccupait.

De son poste d'observation il aperçu le vieux Han qui prenait place à sa table préférée. Il eut envie de le rejoindre. Han était toujours si serein, ce serait reposant d'être près de lui

Le vieux chinois reconnu le pas de son visiteur et sourit

-« Bonjour John, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui »

-« Bonjour Han. Toi aussi tu t'es levé tôt »

-« Je profite de la fraicheur. Dans la journée il fera trop chaud et je devrais rentrer chez moi. A mon âge le soleil n'est plus trop un ami »

-« Je comprend » approuva Reese « Veux tu un café ? »

-« Je ne dis pas non »

-« Au lait sans sucre » récita l'ex agent faisant sourire son vis-à-vis. Il lui ramena un gobelet et le posa prenant soin de guider sa main

-« Merci. Une partie John ? »

-« D'accord » répondit celui-ci en s'installant en face de lui

Le jeu commença. Les deux hommes gardaient le silence, concentrés en apparence mais John avait l'esprit ailleurs et commettait de grossières erreurs

-« Ton esprit est troublé John ? »

-« Un peu » concéda l'agent

-« Tu es distrait. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me battre » se moqua le vieil homme

-« Cela n'arrive pas souvent non plus » remarqua Reese. Han eut un petit rire

-« As-tu des ennuis ou une peine de cœur ? »

-« Peut être les deux ? »

-« Voilà qui est ennuyeux » remarqua le joueur « Mais il y a toujours une solution »

-« Je suppose oui » soupira Reese

-« La vie est un mystère qu'il faut vivre et non un problème à résoudre John » Récita Han d'un ton tranquille « pourquoi t'es tu disputé avec ton ami ? »

-« Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute »

-« Alors c'est moins grave » jugea le vieil homme en avançant un pion

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Le motif de votre désaccord est-il plus important que votre lien ? »

-« Non ! » affirma John

-« Alors ne laisse pas la colère t'éloigner trop longtemps de lui. Elle est mauvaise conseillère » affirma le joueur. Reese réfléchit un instant puis précisa :

-« Je crois que je laisse mon passé prendre trop de place dans ma vie »

-« Le passé est bon pour un homme John, pour ce qu'il enseigne, pour corriger nos erreurs. Mais il ne doit pas envahir le présent »

-« Et s'il le fait ? »

Han parut réfléchir longtemps

-« La vie est un long chemin où l'homme doit avancer John, quelque soit les obstacles, il doit continuer parce qu'il n'est pas bon de faire demi tour sur cette route. L'eau du fleuve ne retourne jamais à la source »

-« Alors toi aussi tu penses qu'on ne peux pas avoir une seconde chance de revivre une histoire ? »

-« Peut être y a-t-il une raison pour que tu ne l'ai pas vécu la première fois ? »

-« C'était seulement une question de circonstances, je pensais que je n'avais pas le choix »

-« Un homme a toujours le choix. Le plus dur n'est pas de le faire c'est de l'assumer » Le vieil homme hocha la tête « Le choix t'appartient John. Mais si tu veux revenir sur tes choix du passé, n'oublie pas de mesurer toutes les conséquences »

-« Que veux-tu me dire exactement ? » demanda Reese en jouant à son tour

-« Que celui qui s'embarrasse à regretter le passé perd le présent et risque l'avenir. A toi de décider si tu veux réécrire ton histoire ou garder ce que tu as déjà »

-« Toi tu garderais le présent n'est ce pas ? »

-« Moi je choisirais ce qui me rend heureux. La vie est trop courte pour choisir les nuages plutôt que le ciel bleu »

-« Tu as une expression adaptée à chaque situation ? » demanda Reese sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Le vieil homme sourit en retour

-« C'est ma culture John » Il avança un autre pion « Maintenant tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de ton ami. Cela ne présumera pas de ton choix mais tu gardera la faculté de le faire »

-« Tu es un sage Han. Alors je vais t'écouter… hum… »

-« Tu peux partir John, de toute façon tu as perdu »

-« Peut être pas… »

-« Veux tu parier ? » demanda le vieux chinois d'un ton amusé

-« Non, tu as probablement raison » s'inclina Reese « A bientôt Han »

-« Une autre fois John. Lorsque tu auras l'esprit plus clair »

 _« Il serait temps »_ songea Reese. Il se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. Finch n'avait pas cherché à le joindre mais il était encore tôt, il n'était peut être pas encore prêt. En chemin il acheta des boissons et des beignets, comme autrefois. Tout était silencieux lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur repaire, la vieille bâtisse lui sembla à l'abandon. Parvenu en haut du grand escalier il se heurta à la grille toujours fermée signe que Finch n'était pas encore à son poste. Il consultât sa montre. Il ne devrait plus tarder, à moins qu'il ne se sente pas bien ? Ou qu'il ne veuille pas le voir…

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net il prit son téléphone et enclencha le numéro de son associé. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent jusqu'au répondeur

.

OoooooooooO

.

Bear observait le téléphone qui vibrait, posé au bord de la table de nuit. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de bains. Le bruit de la douche devait couvrir celui de la sonnerie. L'appareil se remit à sonner une seconde fois puis, après un silence, une troisième. Le malinois donna alors un petit coup de museau sur la table mais l'appareil, trop près du bord, tomba au sol, établissant la communication. La voix de Fusco retentit

-« Finch ? Allo ? Finch ? Vous êtes là ? Zut qu'est ce qui arrive ? » Pesta l'inspecteur avant de raccrocher, perplexe

.

Reese s'inquiétait. Il avait composé deux fois le numéro de son partenaire mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse, tombant chaque fois sur le répondeur. Son premier réflexe fut de s'inquiéter pour lui. Avait-il une nouvelle crise ? Il décida de tenter un troisième appel mais cette fois la ligne était occupée. C'était donc que Finch passait un appel ou en recevait un auquel il répondait, alors ? Devait-il en déduire qu'il ignorait les siens ? Dans son état d'esprit John ne fut pas long à arriver à cette conclusion. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche d'un geste rageur et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque. Ils devaient s'expliquer !

Il venait d'atteindre l'entrée de la ruelle lorsque son téléphone vibra, il le saisit et décrocha précipitamment

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour John » roucoula Tania. L'ex agent ravala sa déception devant cette voix qui n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu entendre

-« Bonjour Tania »

-« Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas oublier la conférence de ce matin ? »

-« Non. Je … j'allais me mettre en route »

-« Parfait. On se retrouve dans le hall disons dans vingt minutes? »

-« J'y serais »

-« Je vous attends avec impatience à tout de suite ! »

John remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Il était tenté de le rappeler mais renonça ne voulant pas connaitre une nouvelle déception si Finch avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il finit par prendre le chemin de la salle d'un pas fatigué.

.

Finch sortit de la salle de bains en s'essuyant les cheveux. Cette douche lui avait fait du bien et l'avait aidé à se réveiller. Il aperçut Le malinois allongé près du lit, son téléphone entre les pattes

-« Et bien Bear tu veux jouer les secrétaires ? » Il se pencha pour ramasser le portable. L'appareil recommença à vibrer juste à cet instant

-« Oui ? »

-« Ah Finch ! Je m'inquiétais ! C'était décroché mais je n'entendais rien »

-« Je crains que la communication ne se soit établie accidentellement lorsque mon téléphone est tombé »

-« J'aime mieux ça ! Bon, Finch, je suis sur une piste pour votre enquête »

-« Vraiment inspecteur ? »

-« Si ça marche je vous expliquerais tout mais j'aurai besoin que vous fassiez quelques recherches sur Castille d'Almeda »

-« J'ai déjà lu ce nom… » Murmura Finch

-« C'est la sœur d'un type marié par l'agence qui avait liquidé toute sa famille »

-« Ah oui je me souviens. Vous pensez que cette femme veut s'en prendre à Miss Marbery ? Mais pour qu'elle raison ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais elle était venu au poste demander à un inspecteur d'enquêter. Il a refusé parce que l'affaire était claire à l'époque et que tous les protagonistes étaient morts alors ça n'avait pas grand intérêt »

-« Mais cette femme voulait une enquête sur l'agence et pas sur son frère non ? »

-« Exact mais c'est pareil on n'avait pas de raison de chercher. Je me suis dit que peut être elle avait décidé de mener sa propre enquête »

-« Et découvert quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de se venger de Miss Marbery ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Je vais rassembler le maximum d'information inspecteur »

-« Ok. Moi j'ai deux adresses, je vais commencer par celle qui se trouve en banlieue et si je ne la trouve pas j'irai voir au ranch de sa famille. Je repasserais à la bibliothèque quand je reviendrais, par contre y'a de la route »

-« Entendu inspecteur. Je ne devrais pas bouger de toute façon »

-« Et John ? » demanda brusquement Fusco, surprenant son interlocuteur

-«Il…Il a reprit sa surveillance » affirma l'informaticien ne voulant pas laisser deviner qu'il ignorait où se trouvait son compagnon mais son interlocuteur était attentif à la moindre intonation

-« Vous avez pas l'air sur ? » demanda t-il

-« Mais si inspecteur. John n'est pas du genre à abandonner une mission vous le savez bien » persista Finch mal à l'aise

-« Ouais pas faux. Bon à plus Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » murmura l'informaticien par réflexe. Il coupa la communication, soulagé, et vit alors les trois appels manqués de son agent « Oh non… » Soupira t-il enclenchant aussitôt un rappel mais en vain, Reese semblait avoir coupé son téléphone. Contrarié il laissa un message. Pourvu que John ne tire pas de cet incident des conclusions erronées. Inquiet, il se glissa rapidement dans le dressing pour s'habiller sommairement et s'empara ensuite de son portable dans le but de localiser son agent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco décida de faire un détour avant de prendre la route vers la banlieue. Finch n'était pas le seul à pouvoir trouver des renseignements. La veille il avait cherché un maximum d'informations sur le numéro et il savait où la trouver ce matin. Donc où trouver John s'il poursuivait bien sa mission, ce dont Finch ne lui avait pas semblé très sur. D'où son envie de vérifier

Il pénétra dans le hall du vaste bâtiment, observa les affiches et se dirigea vers la salle B. A l'entrée un guichetier l'arrêta :

-« Inspecteur Fusco » lança t-il en montrant sa plaque, n'ayant pas envie de payer un ticket pour cette stupide conférence « Je suis là pour la sécurité »

-« Oh d'accord, passez inspecteur »

Fusco scruta la salle et repéra sa cible près de l'estrade où il semblait monter la garde

-« Salut superman »

-« Bonjour Lionel » répondit Reese qui l'avait repéré sans peine « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Je me cultive ? » tenta Fusco

-« Tu en es sur ? »

-« Ouais. Enfin je ne sais pas si j'entendrais grand-chose d'intéressant » remarqua l'inspecteur « Ca n'avance pas beaucoup tes affaires on dirait ? »

-« Non »

-« A moins que tu ne sois trop occupé par autre chose que l'enquête ? »

-« Lionel si… » Commença Reese. La voix de Tania l'interrompit

-« John ? Vous avez rencontré un ami ? » Demanda t-elle en dévisageant le nouveau venu avec une certaine perplexité. Fusco fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'ennemie

-« En effet »

-« Et bien vous ne faite pas les présentations ? » insista t-elle. John pinça les lèvres, il voulu reprendre la parole mais Fusco le devança

-« Te donne pas cette peine John » lança t-il « Je n'ai aucune envie de connaitre madame » précisa t-il en toisant la jeune femme

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla celle-ci

-« Je surveille mes fréquentations ! » affirma Lionel « A plus John »

-« Oh quel mufle ! » protesta Tania « Ne me dites pas que ce type est réellement votre ami ? »

-« Si » murmura Reese. Il hésita puis s'élança derrière l'inspecteur « Lionel ! » appela t-il. Celui-ci continua son chemin sans même ralentir « Lionel ! » insista John » Il le rattrapa sur le parvis, saisissant son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter « Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

-« Rien pourquoi ? » ironisa Fusco

-« Qu'as-tu contre elle ? »

-« Je fréquente pas les revenants ni les imposteurs » rétorqua l'inspecteur. L'ex agent le fixa d'un regard glacial

-« C'est Finch qui t'as prévenu ? »

-« Il ne m'a pas appelé si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai juste deviné qu'il n'allait pas bien et je me suis renseigné. Tu connais mes talents pour faire causer les autres ? »

-« Je vois » murmura Reese. Fusco se reprocha et lui fit face

-« John tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

-« Je n'ai rien fait de mal Lionel »

-« Et pour toi ça suffit ? Tu vas tout fiche par terre si tu continues à voir cette fille! Réveille-toi bon sang !»

-« C'est Finch qui t'envoie pour me dire ça ? »

-« Non. C'est mon idée. Lui m'a interdit d'intervenir »

-« Alors pourquoi le fais tu ? »

-« A ton avis ? » s'énerva Fusco

-« Mais lui ne dit rien » murmura John, amer « Comme si cela lui était indifférent »

-« Tu rigoles ? » explosa Fusco « C'est sa façon de t'aimer ! A toujours vouloir le meilleur pour toi même à son détriment »

-« Le meilleur ? » murmura Reese

-« Il se plante en imaginant qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi mais tout le monde peut se tromper, même un génie » grogna Fusco

-« Il ne m'a pas répondu ce matin »

-« C'était surement pas volontaire » jugea Lionel avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Ou il me tient à l'écart »

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Faudrait voir à pas inverser les rôles ! C'est toi qui déconne cette fois, pas lui ! » Gronda l'inspecteur furieux

-« J'ai si souvent l'impression d'être en dehors de son univers » soupira l'ex agent

-« Comment ça en dehors ? »

-« Parfois. Il est tellement secret »

-« Ca c'est sa nature tu le savais d'avance » remarqua Lionel

-« Je voudrais qu'il partage » murmura Reese « Et pas seulement lorsqu'il y est contraint »

-« John ! Ca fait trois ans qu'il t'a accepté dans sa vie comme compagnon ! Trois ans qu'il fait des efforts pour changer, pour devenir plus ouvert, comment tu peux dire qu'il te laisse de côté juste parce qu'il a oublié de partager un ou deux secrets ? T'es injuste ! »

-« Mais lui sait tout de moi ! »

-« Mais toi t'es pas paranoïaque » contra Lionel « Et tu finiras par savoir tout de lui. Ca demandera juste un peu plus de temps » Reese baissa la tête, indécis « Depuis votre première rencontre t'as tout fait pour l'apprivoiser. Tu vas le lâcher maintenant que c'est fait ? »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner ! Jamais ! » Protesta John

-« Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette pouffe ? » rétorqua Lionel « Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix ! » Reese lui adressa un regard perdu « Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! » s'emporta Fusco

-« Je ne sais pas ! » cria brusquement John « Je ne sais pas » répéta t-il plus doucement « Je voulais juste sauver Jessica » Fusco le fixa, troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi perturbé

-« Fais ce que tu veux John » dit-il finalement « Mais le passé c'est le passé, y'a rien qui rattrape. A ta place je m'occuperais plutôt du présent et de ceux qui t'aiment vraiment. Si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver ! » Ajouta t-il comme John ne répondait pas.

Immobile sur le trottoir, l'ex agent le regarda s'éloigner vers sa voiture, s'y installer, puis quitter les lieux. Après quelques minutes Tania vint le tirer de sa torpeur

-« Oh John vous êtes là ?! » s'exclama t-elle « Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ?

« Rien »

-« C'est ce mufle ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Quel personnage désagréable, je suis sur qu'il… »

-« Ne dites pas de mal de lui » la coupa Reese

-« John ? »

-« Lionel est mon ami » ajouta celui-ci le regard dur

-« Heu…oui… bien sur » bafouilla Tania « Mais il est un peu rustre non ? » tenta t-elle « Enfin nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer n'est ce pas ? » éluda t-elle devant l'air glacial de son vis-à-vis « Venez. Nous allons rater le début de la conférence » elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina rapidement à l'intérieur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le regard fixe, John observait l'estrade où Agnès s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. En apparence parfaitement attentif, il n'avait en réalité pas écouté un mot de l'intervention précédente mais son air concentré faisait illusion. A ses côtés, Tania ruminait sur l'attitude de son compagnon du jour. Elle ne comprenait pas cette tension latente qu'elle sentait en lui, cette mauvaise humeur qui le rendait presque désagréable. Le matin déjà il lui était apparu tendu, comme réticent, mais depuis qu'il avait croisé cet homme qu'il prétendait son ami, un peu plus tôt, c'était pire. Elle commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait guère être facile à vivre au quotidien. S'il n'avait pas été aussi riche et aussi fasciné par son image, ce qui lui donnait tout de même un atout appréciable, elle aurait été tenté de renoncer. Toutefois son instinct lui dictait que son attitude devait avoir une raison bien précise et que si elle la trouvait elle avait de grandes chances de pouvoir changer la situation en sa faveur et de le rendre plus docile. Il suffisait de trouver la faille et pour cela elle comptait sur sa complice. Agnès était particulièrement douée pour exhumer les secrets inavouables des placards où ils étaient enfouis. Et John ne ferait pas exception. En attendant, ses timides tentatives pour entretenir la conversation s'étant toutes soldées par un échec, elle préférait garder le silence. Stoïque sur sa chaise, guettant discrètement son accompagnateur et attendant le bon moment.

Reese, lui, ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle. Perdu dans ses réflexions. Pourquoi Finch ne lui avait-il pas répondu ? Il lui répondait toujours, même lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés, parfois. Ne serait ce que pour les besoins de la mission en cours. Alors ? Etait-il en colère de leur dernière conversation ? Du fait qu'il n'était pas rentré ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire indifférent, non ça ne pouvait pas être cela !

 _« C'était surement pas volontaire »_ Lui avait dit Lionel. La pensée qu'il pouvait être empêché le torturait. Etait-il souffrant à nouveau ? Peut être était-il en train de l'accusé alors que ce n'était pas sa volonté ? Mais ses questions restaient sans réponse, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à lui parler il ne saurait pas ce qui l'animait, colère ? Empêchement ? Ou pire ? Malgré lui son esprit revenait toujours à cette constatation : pourquoi Harold ne ripostait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas montré de colère ? Même lors de leurs explications, jamais il ne s'était emporté. Bien sur il connaissait la maitrise de lui-même dont faisait preuve son compagnon, cette faculté de rester impassible, de se montrer glacial, même lorsqu'il était perturbé, stressé, voir bouleversé. Il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments lorsque cela lui était utile pour se préserver ou se défendre. Mais il aurait pu faire une exception pour lui qui partageait sa vie depuis trois ans et qu'il disait aimer. Cette nuit il lui avait tout de même dit qu'il l'attendrait toujours. C'était une preuve qu'il tenait à lui non ? Mais il aurait voulu plus, qu'il soit prêt à se battre pour le garder et pas qu'il se résigne si vite sous prétexte qu'il ne se sentait pas la meilleure option pour lui. Les mots de Lionel lui revinrent : _« C'est sa façon de t'aimer !»_ Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait qu'il l'aime ! Il était prêt à accepter qu'il garde encore des secrets mais il avait besoin qu'il lui montre qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il s'impose !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tania sur son bras et se retint de justesse de la repousser par reflexe. Mais cela le ramena à la réalité et ses paroles lui parvinrent :

-« … Je trouve cela vraiment étrange ! Elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir ! »

John recentra son attention sur leur numéro et fut frappé par le changement survenu dans ses traits. Très pale, tendue, elle semblait avoir de la peine à tenir debout. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tôt elle semblait aller parfaitement bien… Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'estrade. Repoussant au passage un agent de sécurité, il y arriva juste à temps pour retenir Agnès qui s'écroulait au sol, la respiration lourde, les yeux révulsés.

-« Appelez les secours ! » lança t-il à l'agent qui se tourna aussitôt vers une porte sur le côté pour rejoindre le poste de secours. Des remous se faisaient dans la salle, quelques cris de surprise s'étaient fait entendre, suivi d'appel pour invoquer les secours. La sécurité s'efforçait de canaliser les spectateurs mais chacun cherchait à en savoir plus et un brouhaha curieux montait de la salle. John avait dégrafé le haut du chemisier d'Agnès et surveillait sa respiration hachée. Les yeux clos elle semblait lutter à chaque inspiration « Tenez bon » intima t-il s'efforçant de garder un espace libre suffisant autour d'elle. Son attention fut attirée par les mains de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait crispée sur sa poitrine. Il avait remarqué qu'Agnès en prenait grand soin, portant souvent des gants, obsédée par l'idée de les préserver. Mais à cet instant d'étranges plaques rouges les parsemaient. Il souleva une manche et vit que les taches s'étendaient un peu au dessus du poignet mais pas sur le bras. Il ne vit rien sur son visage. _« S'il s'agit d'un poison il est très ciblé »_ songea t-il. Sortant discrètement son téléphone de sa poche il le ralluma et fit une photo juste avant que deux secouristes ne fassent irruption dans la salle. Il s'écarta pour leur laisser la place et aperçu Tania qui se tenait à quelques pas l'air inquiète

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! » demanda t-elle en se rapprochant

-« Je l'ignore. Elle semble avoir du mal à respirer »

-« Agnès n'est jamais malade ! » protesta la jeune femme

-« Il y a un début à tout » remarqua John

-«Et puis ces symptômes ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! »

-« Il faut attendre l'avis des secouristes »

-« Oh ce n'est pas possible ! » pleurnicha Tania profitant de l'occasion pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ex agent. Marcy surgit de la foule, énervée

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » interrogea t-elle, agressive

-« Je ne sais pas. Agnès a eu un malaise » répondit sa complice d'un ton neutre

-« Ca j'ai vu ! » répliqua Marcy « Mais la raison ? »

-« C'est arrivé comme ça » plaida Tania

-« Il faut en savoir plus ! Viens ! » Intima Marcy en empoignant le bras de la jeune femme qui fut tenté de protester mais se contenta de suivre le mouvement devant le regard noir que lui adressa l'autre. Reese en profita pour s'éclipser. Il devait joindre son associé. Il saisit son téléphone, avisa l'icône qui lui signalait un message sur son répondeur mais lança l'appel sans prendre le temps de l'écouter.

-« Finch »

-« John enfin ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Si on veut »

-« Etes vous… blessé ? » s'inquiéta l'informaticien. Reese retint un soupir. La mission d'abord, toujours la mission…

-« Agnès a été victime d'un malaise pendant son discours »

-« Un malaise ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Elle avait soudainement du mal à respirer. Je ne vois pas ce qui a put provoquer cela. J'ai juste remarqué des taches étranges sur ses mains. Je vous envoie une photo »

-« Des taches ? Vous songez à un empoisonnement ? »

-« Eventuellement. Je vais suivre l'ambulance mais je ne sais pas si les médecins se montreront très bavards. Il sera sans doute plus efficace de pirater les fichiers de l'hôpital lorsque ce sera possible pour obtenir un compte rendu plus fiable »

-« Je m'en occuperais » affirma Finch. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et ajouta « John, vous allez bien ? »

-« Je fais mon travail » répliqua l'ex agent. L'informaticien pinça les lèvres

-« Je n'ai pas entendu vos appels ce matin. J'étais sous la douche » tenta t-il

-« Vous en avez accepté un pourtant » répliqua Reese

-« Pardon ? »

-« La ligne était occupée »

-« Bear avait fait tomber mon téléphone ce qui avait établi une communication » se rappela Finch « Vous avez sans doute rappelé à ce moment là » suggéra t-il

-« Je suppose que vous me le diriez si vous n'aviez pas envie de me répondre ? » provoqua l'ex agent sans trop savoir cependant ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi

-« John ! » protesta aussitôt son partenaire « Comment pouvez vous penser cela ! »

-« C'est vrai : il y a la mission »

-« Il y a vous surtout » corrigea Finch

-« Si vous vouliez seulement me le montrer davantage » murmura Reese

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » interrogea l'informaticien « Qu'attendez vous de moi John ? »

-« Peut être trop »

-« Expliquez moi et je vous le dirais » demanda l'informaticien

-« Je suis sur que vous pourriez comprendre seul si vous le vouliez… » Finch retint un soupir

-« Etes vous décidé à ne parler que par énigme John ? »

-« Vous aimez les résoudre d'habitude » remarqua Reese « Ou vous pourriez vous faire aider ? »Ajouta t-il

-« Aider ? » s'étonna l'informaticien, mais John l'interrompit

-« Ils emmènent Agnès. Je dois y aller Finch »

-« A un moment il faudra bien finir cette conversation John » répliqua fermement celui-ci

-« Je sais »

-« Vous n'êtes pourtant pas le genre d'homme à fuir devant un obstacle » provoqua Finch à son tour

-« Je ne fuis pas ! »

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui vous trouble ? » insista l'informaticien. Il y eu un blanc et il attendit le cœur battant

-« Je voudrais juste… » Commença finalement Reese. Il semblait chercher ses mots

-« Oui ? » l'incita son partenaire. John hésita puis repris :

-« Si vous vouliez seulement… » Mais a cet instant Tania lui coupa la parole

-« John ! Ca fait trois fois que je vous appelle ! Qu'est ce que vous faite ! » Protesta t-elle « Nous devons aller à l'hôpital ! » Voyant que son vis-à-vis hésitait elle insista « Je suis à pied et Marcy en taxi : il faut que vous nous emmeniez ! »

-« C'est bien le moment de téléphoner ! » renchérit Marcy

-« Je devais prendre cet appel » justifia Reese

-« Je parie que c'est encore votre boulot, ne pouvez vous l'oublier une heure ? » s'emporta Tania

-« Désolé. J'arrive dans un instant » trancha l'ex agent un peu agacé. A l'écoute, Finch serra les poings "Désolé" ? Il suffisait que cette mauvaise copie d'autrefois ouvre la bouche pour qu'il la suive comme un gamin docile ! Exaspéré, il n'attendit pas que son agent reprenne la parole et affirma :

-« Mais certainement, allez-y M Rooney » grinça t-il « Si la compagnie d'une certaine personne vous semble plus importante que cette discussion dépêchez vous de la rejoindre ! Vous n'aurez même pas mauvaise conscience : cela fait partie de la mission ! » Précisa t-il

-« Finch… » Murmura John surprit de son éclat, mais seule la tonalité lui répondit, l'informaticien avait raccroché…Il en resta un instant interdit mais n'était ce pas ce qu'il cherchait ? Le faire réagir ? Le bousculer pour qu'il se montre plus possessif ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, sentant que Tania le saisissait par le bras

-« Mais enfin John ! Nous devons aller à l'hôpital ! »

-« Allons-y » murmura t-il. Les deux femmes lui emboitèrent le pas, Tania vexée de son attitude et Marcy plus rigide que jamais.

Finch fixa son téléphone, indécis. Il avait laissé la colère l'emporter. Le ressentiment. Il avait coupé court à la discussion pour ne pas prendre le risque d'aller trop loin, mais même modéré il n'était pas sur que John réagisse bien à cet éclat… Tant pis. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. L'inspecteur Fusco avait raison, une telle situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il allait devoir demander à John de faire un choix. Il aurait juste voulu savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il pinça les lèvres de dépit. Il avait été à deux doigts d'obtenir une réponse, de savoir ce que John attendait de lui, mais il avait fallu que cette femme les interrompe au mauvais moment ! Et il avait beau chercher, la solution lui échappait. Le fait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour les relations humaines ne l'aidait pas. Et John était parfois difficile à comprendre avec sa logique bien a lui née de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé et qui le rendait parfois déroutant. Lui qui avait résolu tant d'énigmes butait sur celle qui était sans doute la plus importante de sa vie !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco se gara devant le petit immeuble moderne où était censé résider celle qu'il cherchait. Il descendit du véhicule et claqua la portière d'un geste brusque. Il était énervé avec l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur lui ! La veille il avait été appelé pour une urgence qui avait bousculé ses plans et le matin, alors qu'il était en route pour commencer ses recherches son chef l'avait appelé et il s'était retrouvé contraint de se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville sur une affaire soit disant extrêmement importante. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant en fait, mais le père du jeune suspect était conseiller municipal d'où le privilège accordé à l'affaire. Résultat, il avait perdu son temps la veille, sa matinée et le début de l'après midi sur une stupide histoire d'ado mal lunés !

Il entra dans l'immeuble, traversa la cour et s'avança vers l'ascenseur se heurtant à un large panneau "en panne" il pesta et s'engagea dans l'escalier encore un peu plus agacé, ce n'était décidément pas son jour !

Parvenu au second étage, il repéra le numéro 5 et frappa à la porte mais en vain. Aucun signe qui indique une présence dans l'appartement. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque la porte voisine s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune habillée dans un style gothique très marqué qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux

-« Bonjour » lança t-elle avec un fort accent étranger et un grand sourire joyeux

-« Bonjour » répondit Lionel. Il se rapprocha et se présenta décidé à profiter de l'occasion « Je cherche Miss Dalmeda, votre voisine » la jeune fille jeta un regard étonné à la plaque qu'il avait sorti puis secoua la tête

-« Désolée. Je sais pas. Jamais vu là» affirma t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt

-« J'ai une photo » affirma Fusco en lui tendant le cliché

-« Jamais vu » répéta son interlocutrice. Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement « Gerda ! » Appela t-elle « Gerda ! »

-« Ouais » lança une voix féminine

-« Tu sais… » Commença la jeune femme « Heu… » Renonçant à chercher ses mots elle continua sa question dans sa langue maternelle. Une autre jeune femme brune apparue sur le seuil

-« Léna je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler allemand, tu dois t'entrainer ! »Râla t-elle. La nouvelle venue était visiblement allemande elle aussi mais on accent était nettement moins prononcé et elle s'exprimait avec plus d'aisance.

-« Oui je sais. C'est compliqué » plaida Léna

-« Fais un effort ! » trancha sa colocataire avant de se tourner vers Fusco « Oui ? Monsieur ? »

-« Inspecteur Fusco. Je cherche cette femme. Elle habite au numéro 5 » La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête

-« C'est toujours vide à côté. Je vois jamais personne »

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ? »

-« Trois ans »

-« Et vous êtes certaine que vous ne l'avez jamais croisé ? »

-« Oui. Je ne connais pas »

-« Bon merci quand même » affirma Fusco

-« Attendez. Vous devriez voir Madame Elizabeth. Elle sait tout sur ici »

-« Ah oui ? Et où je peux la trouver ? »

-« Elle habite en bas » répondit Gerda «A l'entrée » elle hésita sur le mot « Dans la loge »

-« C'est la gardienne ? » interrogea Lionel qui ne se rappelait pas avoir remarqué de concierge en arrivant

-« C'était avant. Il n'y a plus de concierge. Mais elle est là toujours »

-« Ok merci. Bonne journée » salua l'inspecteur avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Léna le doubla dans la descente, lui souriant au passage « Evidemment, avec vingt ans de moins » grogna t-il. Retraversant la cour il se dirigea vers l'appartement le plus proche de l'entrée qui rappelait effectivement une loge de gardien. Cette fois la porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Une vieille dame arborant un tablier à fleur le dévisagea attentivement

-« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda t-elle

-« Madame Elizabeth ? »

-« Oui »

-« Inspecteur Fusco, police criminelle » La femme loucha sur la plaque d'un air suspicieux « Je suis à la recherche de Castille d'Almeda » Continua Lionel en montrant la photo « Vous la reconnaissez ? »

-« Peut être »

-« Les deux filles qui habitent l'appartement à côté du sien m'ont dit de m'adresser à vous »

-« Ah oui, Gerda et sa petite colocataire. Enfin elle en change tout les six mois. Elles sont bien gentilles mais elles finissent toujours par avoir le mal du pays »

-« Vous êtes la concierge ? » insista Fusco

-« J'étais. J'ai pris ma retraite il y a deux ans et le syndic a supprimé le poste parce que ça coûtait trop cher qu'ils disaient » marmonna la femme visiblement remontée sur le sujet

-« Ca arrive » tenta Lionel

-« C'est peut être vrai mais ça rendait bien service aux résidents et puis maintenant c'est moins bien tenu ! Ils ont confié le nettoyage des communs à une société qui passe deux fois la semaine et ça se voit ! » Poursuivit-elle

-« Mais vous êtes restée quand même ? »

-« La loge allait être inutilisée alors ils ont dit que je pouvais continuer à la louer »

-« Donc vous êtes toujours au courant de ce qui se passe dans l'immeuble… » Suggéra Fusco. La vieille dame fit la moue

-« C'est bien possible. Mais qu'est ce qui me dit qu'elle est vrai votre plaque ? » Lionel retint un soupir

-« Vous pouvez appeler le commissariat si vous voulez. Ils vous donneront ma description »

-« Je pourrais faire ça » jugea la femme, réfléchissant. A cet instant un gros matou noir et blanc se faufila hors de la loge. Il observa les alentours puis se frotta aux jambes du visiteur

-« Salut mon pote » lança Fusco se baissant par reflexe pour le caresser

-« Balthazar ! c'est pas l'heure de ta promenade ! » Protesta sa maîtresse

-« On peut difficilement imposer des horaires à un chat » remarqua Fusco « Le mien j'essaie même plus »

-« Oh vous avez un chat ? » demanda la vieille dame soudain radoucie

-« Ouais. Un gros matou aussi » précisa Lionel en montrant son téléphone, sentant que cela pourrait amadouer son interlocutrice

-« Oh qu'il est mignon ! » s'enthousiasma celle-ci « Mais Balthazar n'est pas gros, juste musclé » corrigea t-elle

-« Je connais ça » ricana l'inspecteur qui connaissait cette réplique par cœur « Mon fils le répète assez souvent. La vieille dame sourit franchement

-« Il a bien raison ! »

-« Bon, alors si vous voulez appeler le commissariat… » Argua Fusco essayant de recadrer la conversation

-« Pas la peine inspecteur ! » protesta la femme « Je vous crois ! Vous savez 40 ans de service comme concierge ça rend méfiant ! Mais on voit bien que vous êtes honnête ! » Fusco remercia mentalement le félin qui continuait de ronronner à ses pieds et repris :

-« Donc vous connaissiez Miss Dalmeda ? »

-« Oh oui comme tous ceux qui vivent ici. Venez prendre un café et je vous dirais ce que je sais »

-« Heu…rapidement alors » précisa Lionel qui n'osa pas refuser pour ne pas braquer son interlocutrice. Il prit place sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait et observa la loge dont les murs étaient recouverts de gravure et les meubles surchargés de napperons, pendant que l'ex concierge s'affairait avec sa cafetière

-« Je connais Miss Dalmeda depuis son installation. Une fille adorable ! En fait elle habitait avec son frère et au début l'appartement c'était pour les périodes de révisions et quand elle voulait peindre ses aquarelles. C'est une artiste vous savez ? J'ai un tableau » elle chercha du regard « Ah non il est dans le salon je crois… »

-« Et après elle est venue y vivre ? »

-« Quand son frère s'est marié. C'était un grand banquier son frère mais il était pas fier on discutait toujours quelques minutes quand il venait la voir. Il était gentil c'est pour ça que j'ai pas compris quand…quand… » Elle buta sur les mots « Vous savez ce qui est arrivé ? »

-« Oui j'ai lu le rapport »

-« C'était pas compréhensible » marmonna la vieille dame

-« Mais frère et sœur ont continué à se voir après le mariage ? » demanda Fusco

-« Après les noces ça a changé, elle allait parfois passer le week end chez lui mais c'était plus pareille il y avait l'autre »

-« L'autre c'est-à-dire sa belle sœur ? »

-« Oui. Une vraie pimbêche, elle se prenait pour une princesse. Je l'ai vu qu'une fois elle était méprisante » cracha l'ex concierge tout en posant une tasse devant son invité « Du coup Miss Dalmeda n'aimait plus trop aller là bas. Puis il y a eu la naissance des petits. Elle était heureuse pour son frère. Le ménage tournait déjà plus bien rond alors ces gamins c'étaient un rayon de soleil ! »

-« Elle les voyait souvent ? »

-« De plus en plus. Je crois qu'elle voulait les sortir de la maison. Quand ils ont été assez grands ils venaient passer des vacances ici, ils étaient tellement mignons ! » Affirma la vieille dame avec un air charmé. Tout à son récit elle ne remarqua pas la grimace de son invité qui venait de gouter son café et faisait de louables efforts pour ne pas le recracher

-« Elle était donc très attachée a ses neveux ? »

-« Vraiment oui et c'était réciproque ! Quand ils repartaient c'était les grandes eaux. Je voyais la voiture arriver, c'était le chauffeur qui s'en occupait, j'ai même jamais revu leur mère ! Ca devait mal finir tout ça ! »

-« C'est ce qui s'est produit » constata Fusco

-« Cette pauvre Miss Dalmeda était anéantie et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a désertée son appartement pour s'occuper de son neveu. Elle est passée me voir un jour en disant qu'elle s'installait au domaine parce qu'ici ce n'était pas adapté pour les soins et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'appartement et du courrier »

-« Donc elle repasse de temps en temps pour le récupérer ? »

-« Non. S'il y en a je dois lui réexpédier au domaine elle m'a même laissé une petite somme pour les timbres. Elle ne vient qu'une ou deux fois par an. Quand j'ai appris pour le petit j'espérais qu'elle reviendrait s'installer ici mais je ne l'ai pas revu »

-« Donc j'ai plus de chance de la trouver au domaine familiale »

-« Je pense bien oui ou ils vous renseigneront »

-« D'accord merci » affirma Fusco en terminant vaillamment sa tasse

-« Je suis toujours contente de faire mon devoir inspecteur ! » répliqua la vieille dame « Mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous cherchez cette pauvre dame ? »

-« Une enquête de routine »

-« J'espère qu'elle ne va pas avoir d'ennui ? Ce ne serait pas mérité ! »

-« Je débute l'enquête » mentit Lionel « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant mais je vous remercie de votre aide précisa t-il en se levant « Salut Balthazar » lança t-il au matou tranquillement réinstallé sur son coussin

Une fois sur le trottoir Fusco consultât sa montre et soupira, contrarié. Il était déjà tard et il y avait plus d'une heure de route pour parvenir au domaine et autant au retour. Il devait repasser au poste voir le chef pour l'affaire du matin et Lee allait bientôt rentrer. Il allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour poursuivre son enquête, lui qui aurait tellement voulu accélérer les choses. Il décida de se rendre au commissariat puis il passerait voir Finch pour lui parler de son idée. Il aurait pu lui téléphoner mais il voulait aussi s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John patientait au fond du couloir où se trouvait la chambre attribuée à Agnès. Marcy avait décrété qu'ils ne quitteraient pas l'hôpital avant d'avoir obtenu des "nouvelles rassurantes" de leur amie. Elle se faisait passer pour une cousine auprès des médecins pour pouvoir rester. Ce qui était faux, Finch avait vérifié, il n'existait aucun lien de parenté entre les deux femmes. Tania aurait volontiers abrégé la visite mais ses timides tentatives en ce sens avaient toutes étaient réprimées d'un regard sévère par sa comparse et elle préférait désormais se taire. Reese se demandait ce qui pouvait la rendre si docile, elle semblait totalement dominée par Marcy. Peut être celle-ci avait-elle quelques moyens de pression sur sa complice ? Vu les méthodes de l'agence cela n'aurait pas été surprenant et d'après les informations recueillies par l'informaticien Marcy était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un bras droit vis-à-vis d'Agnès même si ce n'était pas officiel, la gérante étant bien trop indépendante pour avoir une adjointe.

L'ex agent consultât son portable une énième fois. Hormis une brève conversation, strictement professionnelle, lorsqu'il avait obtenu des informations fiables sur l'état de santé de leur numéro en piratant l'ordinateur du médecin, Finch n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. En tout cas, pas pour lui parler. Au besoin, il lui envoyait des messages sous prétexte que c'était plus facile selon le lieu où il se trouvait, mais John n'était pas dupe, il devinait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'une nouvelle conversation qui se terminerait en dispute, avec le risque que les mots ne dépassent leur pensées. Et sur ce point, il était d'accord. Sauf que cela ne risquait pas d'améliorer la communication entre eux….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch reconnu le pas de son visiteur dans le couloir et observa Bear qui se précipitait à sa rencontre. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, il allait devoir donner le change…

-« Salut Finch ! » lança Fusco avec un regard que celui-ci jugea inquisiteur

-« Bonsoir inspecteur »

-« Comment ça va ? »

-« Bien inspecteur » répondit Finch sur la défensive

-« On dirait que la journée n'a pas été très… reposante non ? »

-« Un peu tendue » concéda l'informaticien du bout des lèvres, désireux de satisfaire l'inspecteur sans trop en dire, et surtout de ne pas révéler l'éloignement entre lui et John

Fusco n'était pas dupe mais il décida de ne pas insister, en tout cas pas tout de suite

-« J'étais venu vous parler de l'enquête Finch. J'ai suivi la piste de cette fille, Castille Dalmeda »

-« Et vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

-« Pas encore. Je suis allé à son domicile, enfin l'adresse sur sa fiche, mais apparemment elle est retournée vivre au ranch familiale depuis le jour du drame pour s'occuper de son neveu alors ça n'a rien donné. Je compte aller au domaine demain»

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect sur cette jeune femme. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle pourrait être la menace inspecteur ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Une intuition. Le fait qu'elle soit venue au poste réclamer une enquête prouve qu'elle a des rancunes »

-« Elle cherche des réponses »

-« Vous aviez sa biographie ? » Finch se tourna vers son ordinateur

-« J'ai rassemblé les informations cet après midi. La famille Dalmeda compte quatre enfants. Un fils ainé qui a repris l'élevage. Le second Arthur… »

-« L'auteur du crime »

-« Oui. Puis une fille, mariée très jeune au fils d'un autre éleveur dont elle a trois enfants, et enfin Castille qui a quitté le ranch a 16 ans pour aller vivre avec son frère. Arthur a financé ses études jusqu'au diplôme qu'elle a obtenu huit mois avant le mariage »

-« Diplôme de quoi ? »

-« Biologiste »

-« Intéressant, Elle pourrait avoir des connaissances pour se débarrasser d'une ennemie discrètement ? »

-« C'est une éventualité. Et d'ailleurs cela collerait assez bien aux derniers événements » Fusco leva un sourcil interrogateur « Miss Marbery a été victime d'un malaise ce matin, elle est à l'hôpital mais pour le moment les médecins ne sont pas très inspirés sur son cas »

-« Je confirme ! Ca colle ! » approuva Fusco « Enfin si ça ressemble à un empoisonnement ? »

-« John a relevé un détail suspect qui pourrait mener à cette piste. Il en a fait part au médecin mais il faut attendre »

-« Mouais c'est pas toujours des flèches. Sauf une » précisa Fusco. Finch ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire

-« Pourtant Miss Dalmeda préférait visiblement la voie légale puisqu'elle a essayé d'obtenir une enquête »

-« Sauf qu'elle ne l'aura pas donc recours au plan B »

-« On en revient au mobile inspecteur. Vous pensez qu'elle voudrait s'en prendre à celle qui avait trouvé une épouse à son frère parce que le mariage a mal tourné ? »

-« D'après ce que j'en sais le ménage n'a jamais vraiment marché » approuva Fusco. Il retraça en quelques phrases sa conversation avec l'ex gardienne

-« Donc c'était peut être bien un mariage "arrangé" et dans ce cas cela justifie sa colère contre Miss Marbery »

-« C'est ce que Castille avait dit au collègue, que son frère avait été forcé à épouser sa femme »

-« D'après ce que nous en savons cela ressemble aux méthodes de l'agence. C'est une piste valable »

-« Moi je la trouve solide, on a vu plus bancale » estima Lionel

-« J'ai également fait des recherches sur Arthur Dalmeda » affirma l'informaticien en ouvrant un autre fichier « Après de brillantes études il avait été recruté par le groupe bancaire où il fait toute sa carrière. Il avait été nommé directeur d'une petite succursale à seulement 26 ans, c'est exceptionnel dans ce groupe »

-« C'était une tête »

-« Son parcours était sans défaut à priori, je n'ai trouvé aucun éléments sur d'éventuelles manœuvres frauduleuses ou un détournement »

-« Un banquier honnête » ricana Fusco « Je l'aurais pas cru »

-« En revanche, puisque je n'ai trouvé aucune anomalie pour cette période, je suis remonté plus loin et j'ai découvert un incident lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Son nom avait été cité dans une affaire de paris truqués. Fils d'éleveur il avait des facilités, mais l'affaire a été rapidement étouffée et on n'a jamais déterminé à quel point il était impliqué. J'ai commencé à chercher vis-à-vis de ses co accusés mais comme il n'y a pas eu de condamnation »

-« Et moi je parierais qu'Agnès avait trouvé des détails là-dessus avec ses méthodes bien spéciales ! »

-« C'est envisageable »

-« Si elle avait des preuves qu'Arthur avait été impliqué dans une affaire de ce genre, même s'il était encore un gamin, ça reste le genre de truc qui fait tache sur la réputation d'un banquier »

-« Un bon argument pour un chantage » approuva Finch

-« Je ne demande pas les motivations de l'épouse, il devait avoir un portefeuille bien garni, assez pour lui offrir la vie qu'elle voulait, c'est suffisant »

-« Il avait en effet des revenus confortables et un certain patrimoine. Sans compter l'héritage familiale dont il aurait eu sa part »

-« Je me demande ce qui peut pousser un type pas trop moche, riche et qui a tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter à s'inscrire dans une agence matrimoniale, il devait pas en avoir besoin »

-« La réussite n'attire pas forcement le bonheur inspecteur » répondit Finch « Toutefois je peux répondre à votre question, c'était l'un de ses amis qui l'avait inscrit après une rupture assez difficile et il a joué le jeu »

-« Il a été mal inspiré celui là ! » jugea Fusco

-« En effet »

-« Enfin il pouvait pas savoir que les candidates de cette agence ne sont motivées que par le fric » remarqua Lionel « Je ne comprend pas comment on peut vivre avec quelqu'un une vie de couple quand on ne l'aime pas. Au quotidien ça doit être spécial ! » Commenta t-il

-« Il y a peut être une certaine entente au début, suffisante pour rendre les choses supportables ? »

-« Mais passer son temps à faire semblant ou à se forcer… »

-« C'est sans doute pour cela que les couples formés par l'agence ne tiennent pas » constata Finch « L'illusion ne peut durer éternellement »

-« Je ne suis pas convaincu » marmonna Fusco. Il observait du coin de l'œil l'informaticien qui manipulait son téléphone pour la énième fois dans un réflexe inconscient « Est-ce que John est toujours en surveillance ? » interrogea t-il alors

-« Oui » répondit Finch et il vit la tension qui l'affectait aussitôt _« Sujet sensible évidement »_ songea Fusco

-« Demain matin j'irais au ranch et si cette piste est la bonne il n'aura plus de raison de continuer »

-« Espérons- le alors » soupira Finch

-« Il vous a appelé au moins ? »

-« Bien sur inspecteur »

Fusco se demanda s'il disait vrai. Il ne semblait pas être au courant de son intervention. En venant il s'attendait plutôt à en subir le reproche dès qu'il aurait franchit le seuil de la salle mais rien… c'était surprenant et c'était ce qui lui faisait penser que les deux associés n'avaient pas beaucoup communiqué ce jour là. Il se leva d'un mouvement décidé

-« En attendant il est tard, c'est l'heure du dîner, je vous emmène » annonça t-il en se campant près du bureau

-« Non merci inspecteur »

-« John doit rentrer ? »

-« Pas pour l'instant. Il est toujours à l'hôpital » répondit l'informaticien gêné par la question, sachant Fusco trop perspicace pour ne pas s'apercevoir que cette fois il ne connaissait pas la réponse

-« Donc on y va ! » affirma Lionel en se dirigeant vers le porte manteau

-« Mais… »

-« J'ai dis « je vous emmène » Finch, pas « Je vous invite » je ne vous laisse pas le choix » précisa l'inspecteur en lui présentant sa veste pour l'aider à l'enfiler « Tu viens mon pote ? » demanda t-il en voyant Bear tourner autour du bureau

-« Et s'il y a une urgence ? » protesta Finch en ajustant sa veste

-« Vous avez votre téléphone et votre ordi portable donc vous serez joignable ! »

-« Je dois aussi agir rapidement inspecteur ! » précisa l'informaticien en éteignant son système

-« Je peux être hyper rapide quand c'est nécessaire ! Allez c'est parti » lança Fusco en l'entrainant vers le grand escalier « C'est Lee qui va être content et je parle pas du chat ! » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Bear qui trottait en avant.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Finch était mal à l'aise, presque mécontent. Il n'appréciait pas de se faire ainsi kidnapper mais il savait que cela partait d'un bon sentiment et ne se voyait donc pas se plaindre. Et Fusco se taisait pour le ménager, prêt à braver sa mauvaise humeur.

Bear bondit à l'intérieur de l'appartement dès que Fusco eut ouvert la porte

-« Lee je te ramène des invités ! » lança t-il joyeusement en aidant Finch à retirer sa veste. Le garçon sorti de sa chambre, curieux. Un large sourire fleurit spontanément sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant son ami

-« Harold ! » s'exclama t-il avant de s'élancer et de poser un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'informaticien « Et Bear ! » ajouta t-il en sentant le malinois donner de petits coups de museau sur sa jambe. Il revenait de la terrasse escorté par son copain félin qu'il avait surpris en pleine chasse aux papillons. Le matou vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître puis offrit le même accueil à leur invité.

-« Oh Isatis, tu as encore grandit » commenta Finch en caressant le félin, étonné par la carrure du chat

-« Ouais c'est un sacré morceau »

-« Papa ! C'est un athlète ! »

-« Poids lourd alors » ricana Fusco « Bon je commande, on prend quoi ? »

-« Japonais ! Harold aime bien et moi encore plus »

-« Je pensais que tu préférais italien ?

-« Aussi mais… » Hésita Lee « Je ne peux pas avoir les deux ? »

-« T'es un gouffre sur pattes ! » protesta son père « Tache de tenir compagnie à notre invité pendant que j'appelle ! »

-« Ok papa ! John va venir nous rejoindre ?» demanda le garçon. Il y eu un instant de flottement puis Finch précisa :

-« Pas cette fois, il est trop occupé »

-« Dommage ! » jugea Lee « Mais on va veiller à sa place ! » prenant la main de l'informaticien il l'entraina vers la terrasse « Venez, il fait chaud on sera super dehors à l'ombre ! » Finch le suivit docilement et admira la nouvelle décoration des lieux. Quelques plantes vertes dans de vastes pots décoratifs, des jardinières de fleurs multicolores formaient un petit coin de verdure. Sentant le sol devenir mou sous ses pas il baissa les yeux et découvrit le revêtement de gazon artificiel. Un petit salon de jardin était installé dans un coin et une balancelle recouverte de coussins colorés trônait au milieu. Lee l'attira vers cette dernière et cala un coussin « installez vous là, vous serez bien ! Ca vous plait ? »

-« C'est agréable, frais et coloré » jugea Finch, charmé

-« C'est Mégan qui a fait tout ça. Les plantes c'est plutôt pour les filles mais je l'ai aidé. Je trouve qu'elle a super bien décoré »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi » approuva l'informaticien. Bear s'installa à leurs pieds et se roula dans le faux gazon. Isatis grimpa d'un bond sur la balancelle et s'installa à côté de son maître. « Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez si bien » remarqua Finch

-« Elle est cool » répondit Lee. Il réfléchit puis ajouta « mais elle est un peu trop maligne »

-« Comment cela ? »

-« Elle m'impose jamais rien, mais quand y'a un truc important elle le demande d'une certaine façon sympa et je peux pas dire non. Et du coup elle a ce qu'elle veut »

-« C'est une technique »

-« J'ai jamais autant rangé ma chambre » marmonna le garçon, l'air grognon, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis

-« Et ton devoir ? » le gamin retrouva aussitôt le sourire

-« Ca c'est bien passé, j'aurais la note mardi prochain. Je l'ai rendu à temps grâce à l'ordi que vous avez prêté à papa » le garçon se redressa « il est super cet ordi, c'est un modèle récent ? »

-« L'un des derniers sortis »

-« M'en doutais ! J'ai dit à papa que je voulais le même mais il a dit qu'il devait aussi faire réparer celui de la maison d'abord »

-« Il ne marche plus ? »

-« Non. Ca fait un moment je crois qu'il est bien trop vieux ! »

-« Tu aurais du me le confier j'aurais pu vérifier ? »

-« Je voulais mais papa a dit qu'il fallait pas abuser ! Le portable vous allez le reprendre tout de suite ? » S'inquiéta Lee

-« Non garde le jusqu'à la fin des cours, il te sera utile » le rassura Finch qui en réalité ne comptait pas récupérer son matériel. Le moment venu il trouverait bien un argument pour convaincre l'inspecteur

-« Génial ! Merci Harold ! » Se réjouit le garçon. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, Lee menant la conversation, Finch le suivant. Fusco passa la tête à la porte mais les voyants si bien installés il retourna à l'intérieur sans les interrompre, laissant son fils distraire leur ami. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Isatis, qui observait les alentours d'un œil acéré, se leva, s'étira, puis passant sur les genoux de son maître, il s'installa en boule sur ceux de l'informaticien qui lui adressa un regard surpris puis le caressa machinalement

-« Il semble… content de me voir » hasarda t-il

-« Oui il vous aime bien » approuva Lee « Est ce que vous avez des soucis Harold ? »

-« Hum non, pourquoi Lee ? » demanda celui-ci avec réticence

-« Isatis est attiré par les gens quand ils sont tristes, il vient les consoler. Comme il avait l'air décidé je me disais que peut être il avait sentit quelque chose »

-« Oh » murmura Finch

-« Puis John n'est pas là » ajouta Lee « Il vous rejoint toujours d'habitude. C'est lui qui a des ennuis ? »

-« Ton chat est très intuitif Lee mais tu n'as rien à lui envier » soupira l'informaticien après quelques secondes de réflexion

-« Ouais c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien ! »

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir alors. Disons que pour le moment John et moi avons… quelques soucis »

-« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

-« Non. Nous avons juste… une divergence d'opinion »

-« Ah… » Lee parut absorbé par ses réflexions puis affirma : « John est intelligent, vous aussi, alors ça va s'arranger non ? »

-« Je l'espère » affirma Finch d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. Lee le fixa pas vraiment convaincu

-« Sinon ce serait pas cool ! » trancha t-il « En attendant on va veiller sur vous » ajouta t-il d'un ton décidé, prenant sa main dans la sienne

-« Merci Lee » murmura l'informaticien amusé malgré lui de sa mine déterminée. Fusco fit irruption sur la terrasse quelques minutes plus tard

-« Le livreur est passé ! »

-« Yes ! J'ai faim ! » S'exclama Lee. Il se leva et prit son chat dans ses bras pour libérer leur invité

-« Comme d'habitude » commenta Lionel « On peut s'installer sur la terrasse il fait bon » suggéra t-il

-« Volontiers inspecteur mais le doc… Mégan, ne doit-elle pas passer vous voir ? » Se renseigna Finch

-« Non elle est de garde ce soir, on sera entre hommes tout les trois »

-« Tout les cinq, papa » Corrigea Lee en prenant place et comme pour lui donner raison Bear et Isatis vinrent s'installer chacun d'un côté de lui, attentifs

Finch finit par se laisser prendre par l'ambiance, le bavardage incessant de Lee, les facéties de Bear et d'Isatis pour obtenir une bouchée de plus

-« Inspecteur » gronda t-il finalement « Vous le gâtez trop ! »

-« Possible ! » admit celui-ci « Mais tant que Lee aura le droit moi aussi ! »

-« Oh ! »

-« Et moi je peux parce que je ne suis pas encore trop grand »

-« Donc… » Estima Fusco « Tiens mon pote une petite dernière » ajouta t-il en tendant une bouchée au malinois « Je vous prépare un thé Finch ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire innocent

-« Volontiers merci » approuva celui-ci, vaincu

-« Papa je peux jouer un peu sur l'ordi maintenant ? Je veux faire une partie avec Harold »

-« Tu lui as demandé ? »

-« Non mais il aime bien jouer avec moi » plaida le gamin avec un regard charmeur vers l'intéressé

-« Je l'avoue »

-« Ok alors mais pas trop longtemps ! »

Les deux joueurs retournèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent dans le canapé. Prit par le jeu Finch en oublia ses préoccupations et son thé… Bear s'endormit à ses pieds, Isatis somnolant, appuyé sur sa cuisse. Fusco les observait du coup de l'œil, satisfait. A 21H30 il se manifesta

-« Ca va être l'heure Lee »

-« Oh pas déjà ! » protesta celui-ci

-« Tu as entrainement demain »

-« Ton père a raison Lee » approuva Finch « Il est temps que je rentre je crains d'avoir quelque peu abusé de votre hospitalité »

-« Vous êtes notre invité Finch, on vous garde » répliqua Fusco. De son poste d'observation il n'avait pas manqué les coups d'œil réguliers de l'informaticien vers son téléphone inhabituellement muet, ni son air de plus en plus contrarié à mesure que la soirée avançait, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul

-« Mais inspecteur… » Protesta Finch

-« Oh oui restez Harold ! » l'interrompit Lee en serrant sa main

-« C'est impossible je n'ai pas de vêtements de nuit »

-« Je vous prêterais un truc on trouvera bien ! Je vais préparer le canapé »

-« Mais c'est moi qui dort dedans ! » affirma aussitôt le garçon « mon lit sera plus confortable pour Harold ! »

-« C'est gentil mais… »

-« Vous avez vos médicaments Finch ? »

-« J'ai une boite… »

-« Alors plus d'obstacle ! » trancha Fusco. Il s'était rapproché, se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille «Vous en faite pas, on fera attention et la porte de la salle de bains ferme à clé vous serez tranquille » Finch rougit d'être démasqué, mais Lionel enfonça le clou « Et si John vous cherche il vous trouvera bien , cela ne lui fera pas de mal de chercher un peu, ça pourrait lui rappeler l'essentiel » Cette fois l'informaticien pinça les lèvres, contrarié d'être si transparent et surtout de constater que l'inspecteur n'avait pas tort. Il finit par se laisser convaincre et s'installa dans la chambre de Lee. Celui-ci aux anges d dans le canapé entre Bear et son chat.


	9. Réflexions

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Oui une revenante… Je n'abandonne jamais une fic_

 _Merci aux fidèles lectrices pour leur patience_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Finch s'éveilla en sursaut d'un mauvais sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il se trouvait, perturbé par ce décor si peu familier. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait quelque chose dans ses bras et réalisa avec étonnement que c'était l'une des peluches de Lee. Elle avait du glisser de l'étagère surplombant la tête de lit. Il contempla un instant le petit âne gris dont la queue était retenue par un petit nœud rose puis se redressa et le reposa délicatement à sa place. Se tournant il consultât le réveil : il était à peine 5H. Il se réinstalla sur le dos et soupira. Il avait à peine dormi et se sentait épuisé. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le plafond puis sur les silhouettes des meubles qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne les voyait dans la pénombre. La forme d'un poster accroché sur le mur en face. Une équipe de Hockey se souvint-il. La chambre d'un pré adolescent avec encore quelques petites touches d'enfance. Des livres et des magazines disséminés un peu partout, un sac de sport préparé à l'entrée, un blouson abandonné sur la chaise de bureau qui avait fini par tomber au sol et dont Finch s'était dit qu'à en juger par le nombre de poils accrochés dessus il avait du servir de coussin à un certain matou, celui là même dont la canne à pêche, terminée par une fausse souris, était restée posée sur le lit. Il resta allongé quelques minutes puis ressenti le besoin d'aller respirer un peu d'air sur la terrasse, il devait y faire frais à cette heure matinale. Il se leva sans bruit et enfila la trop vaste robe de chambre que lui avait prêtée son hôte. La veille ils avaient fouillé les armoires pour lui trouver des vêtements de nuit et il était donc vêtu d'une chemise de l'inspecteur devenue trop juste pour son propriétaire et d'un pantalon de pyjama de Lee acheté deux tailles trop grand et conservé pour plus tard. L'ensemble était assez éloigné de son style vestimentaire habituel mais pour une nuit il pouvait s'en contenter. Veillant à rester le plus silencieux possible, il se glissa hors de la chambre et traversa le salon. Lee semblait profondément endormi. Isatis, couché sur le dossier du canapé, ouvrit un œil à son passage, s'étira légèrement, puis reprit son sommeil un instant interrompu, jugeant sans doute qu'il n'y avait là rien d'urgent. Seul Bear réagit à la présence de son maître et fit mine de se lever mais Finch lui signifia de ne pas bouger et il se réinstalla au pied du fauteuil. L'informaticien se glissa sur la terrasse et s'assit dans la balancelle. Il observa la ville déjà éveillée en contrebas. Les multiples enseignes lumineuses piquetaient l'espace de points de repère pour promeneurs égarés, comme de modernes étoiles du berger. Le ciel se teintait de diverses couleurs à l'endroit où le soleil faisait son apparition. Les plantes autour de lui formaient un ilot de verdure et il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un minuscule oasis de tranquillité perdu au cœur de l'agitation de la grande cité. Il se laissa bercer par le balancement léger de son siège et la petite brise qui le rafraichissait. Même ses pensées lui semblèrent soudain plus légères et il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant de détente.

Il était là depuis un petit moment lorsqu'il perçu le glissement de la porte fenêtre. Il rouvrit les yeux. Bear vint se coucher à ses pieds après lui avoir donné un petit coup de museau dans la cuisse. Fusco apparut à la suite

-« Bonjour Finch » chuchota t-il « Déjà debout ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Je n'avais plus sommeil » répondit celui-ci adoptant le même ton que son hôte. Fusco saisit un coussin et le cala dans le dos de l'informaticien « Merci » murmura celui-ci, étonné. Puis Lionel s'assit à côté de lui avec un autre coussin

-« C'était pas l'installation ? »

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre hospitalité n'est pas en cause » affirma l'informaticien avec un mince sourire

-« Je préfère cela » jugea Lionel rassuré « A cette heure c'est tranquille. Et on respire un peu ici »

-« En effet. La chaleur de ces dernières jours est assez éprouvante » approuva Finch. Les deux hommes laissèrent leurs regards dériver sur la ville puis Fusco demanda timidement :

-« Il ne vous a pas appelé ? »

-« Nous avons échangés quelques messages » répondit Finch d'un ton neutre

-« Il se conduit comme un idiot » marmonna Lionel

-« C'est un peu de ma faute inspecteur »

-« Vous lui cherchez toujours des excuses Finch »

-« Non. Lors de notre dernière conversation un peu… personnelle, je me suis montré quelque peu… agressif »

-« John a un don pour pousser les gens à bout » ricana Lionel « Enfin vous, c'est quand même un exploit ». Finch ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire « Mais j'affirme que vous avez eu raison, John a besoin d'être recadré ! »

-« Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de cela. Je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il attend de moi » corrigea Finch

-« Et ? Il vous a répondu ?»

-« Il… Nous avons été interrompu » avoua l'informaticien

-« Je vois » grogna son vis-à-vis « Je persiste à dire que vous devriez vous montrer plus ferme Finch, vous le laissez trop faire et il fait des conneries quand vous ne veillez pas ! »

-« Peut être mais… »

-« Surement ! » l'interrompit Lionel « Finch c'est votre compagnon et vous laissez cette… cette pouf, envahir votre espace ! »

-« Inspecteur ! » protesta Finch en fronçant les sourcils

-« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jaloux ? » continua celui-ci, lancé

-« Bien sur que si » murmura l'informaticien

-« Si j'étais à votre place je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

-« Et que feriez vous ? » demanda Finch curieux

-« Et bien si un type se rapprochait trop de Meg je lui ferais comprendre que la place est prise et s'il ne veut pas comprendre je lui collerais mon poing dans la figure. Enfin ça évidemment vous ne pouvez pas vous. Mais vous pouvez vous manifester »

-« Je vous rappelle que cela fait partie de la couverture de John… »

-« Mauvais prétexte ! » contra Fusco « Vous pourriez agir subtilement comme vous savez faire. Vous pourriez vider son compte ou pirater le code d'entrée de son appart ? »

-« Oh Inspecteur ! »

-« Ce serait de bonne guère » marmonna celui-ci « Moi je me priverais pas »

-« Ne serait ce pas un peu… immature ? »

-« En tout cas ça défoule ! Il faut que vous réagissiez » insista Lionel d'un ton sérieux « D'ailleurs je suis sur que c'est ce que John attend ! »

Finch releva vivement la tête et se tourna vers son hôte

-« Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Enfin à sa façon » affirma Fusco « Il pense que son attitude vous laisse indifférent et c'est compréhensible puisque vous le laissez faire ce qu'il veut sans intervenir. Vous ne lui dites rien et j'ai bien sentit que ça le perturbe que vous ne lui fassiez aucun reproche ! »

-« Mais inspecteur ! Je n'ai jamais été indifférent ! J'ai essayé de lui parler… »

-« John préfère l'action vous le savez bien »

-« Je sais mais je pensais que dans ce cas précis une bonne discussion était préférable »

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de donner grand-chose votre méthode » constata Fusco

-« Le dialogue est toujours un peu… compliqué entre nous » jugea Finch

-« Mais au moins avez-vous essayé de protester contre son attitude ? De lui signaler qu'il est déjà engagé avec vous ? » L'informaticien soupira

-« Vous savez quel était mon point de vue ? » demanda t-il

-« Votre théorie du "il sera mieux sans moi ?" » Finch hocha la tête « Vous savez ce que j'en pense ? » Marmonna Fusco

-« Oui. Et j'ai réfléchis et je sais que vous aviez raison » concéda l'informaticien

-« Ah y'a du mieux » approuva aussitôt Lionel « Mais alors pourquoi ne pas riposter ? Pour la mission ? Vous pourriez l'oublier un peu pour une fois !»

-« Pas seulement. C'est… Ce n'est pas vraiment ma façon d'agir » avoua Finch perturbé

-« Alors changez » répliqua Fusco, pratique « Vous le faite très bien » Il posa la main sur le bras de son vis-à-vis « Je crois que John a avant tout besoin d'être rassuré sur votre situation et ça il n'y a que vous qui pourrez lui offrir »

-« En étant plus ferme ? »

-« Ouais ! »

Finch garda le silence quelques minutes comme perdu dans ses pensés. Fusco préféra attendre qu'il réfléchisse et reprenne la parole de lui-même

-« Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que cela dure » dit-il enfin

-« Quoi donc ? » interrogea Lionel, étonné

-« Cette incertitude chez John » précisa l'informaticien « Je crois que notre séparation l'an dernier en a été l'élément déclencheur »

-« C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! » protesta Fusco

-« Oui mais cela a réveillé des souvenirs chez lui. Dernièrement nous avions eu une discussion à ce sujet qui aurait du m'alerter davantage. Il trouvait que sa vie était trop stable et je crois que cela lui faisait peur »

-« Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose ? »

-« Certes, mais je suppose que lorsque comme John, on a jamais connu cette stabilité affective, c'est une situation un peu perturbante. C'est à la fois très agréable et en même temps stressant parce qu'une fois qu'on a découvert ce bonheur là on découvre aussi la crainte de le perdre. C'est quelque chose que la vie n'avait jamais accordé à John. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à l'idée que cela peut exister pour lui aussi »

Lionel réfléchit à ces éléments nouveaux qui lui faisaient reconsidérer les choses

-« Une fois il m'a parlé de son père » murmura t-il « Je crois qu'il est mort quand John était tout jeune ? »

-« En sauvant d'autres vies » compléta Finch

-« C'est de famille » marmonna Fusco « Mais quand il m'en a parlé j'ai bien compris qu'il aurait préféré un père un peu moins héroïque et un peu plus vivant »

-« Je sais qu'il en a souffert » approuva l'informaticien « Même s'il ne m'en a parlé qu'une seule fois. J'ai lu entre les lignes. Et j'avais constitué un dossier sur lui lorsque je cherchais un agent »

-« Et sa mère ? » interrogea l'inspecteur

-« Elle est morte dans un accident peu de temps après son époux. Accident qui l'a également privé de sa jeune sœur. Presque toute une famille anéantie en quelques mois »

-« Et un gamin qui reste seul » compléta Fusco « Je veux pas critiquer mais les foyers on sait ce que ça vaut pour les orphelins, c'est rarement là qu'on trouve de l'affection »

-« En tout cas John n'en a pas trouvé » confirma Finch « Il s'est réfugié dans le sport. Jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure vienne briser ses rêves »

-« Et éloigner l'entourage ? C'est connu ! »

-« Ensuite il y a eu l'armée. Je suppose que l'on peut parfois s'y faire des amis mais je n'ai rien lu dans le dossier de John qui l'indique. Puis ce fut la CIA »

-« Là c'est sur qu'il était seul, on a pas d'ami dans ce genre d'organisation ! » affirma l'inspecteur

-« Et entre temps il y avait eu la parenthèse Jessica. Il avait quitté l'armée pour elle. Je crois qu'elle a représenté sa première véritable perspective d'avenir. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui ces circonstances favorisent l'illusion »

-« Admettons, ils n'étaient quand même plus ensemble » s'entêta Fusco

-« Qui sait ce qui serait advenu s'il n'y avait pas eu les attentats ?» jugea l'informaticien

-« Et si John avait été un peu moins patriote Finch. Tout les ex soldat n'ont pas forcement rempilés ! »

-« C'est vrai » concéda ce dernier

-« N'empêche. Même s'il était de nouveau soldat, il aurait pu rester avec cette fille s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Etre soldat ne condamne pas au célibat ! »

-« Mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer cette vie inspecteur. Et le risque qu'un jour elle finisse veuve comme sa mère. Pour l'avoir subit je pense que John n'aurait pas voulu laisser une famille derrière lui s'il lui était arrivé malheur »

-« C'est le risque Finch. On en revient au même constat : il aurait du être moins patriote ! » Constata Lionel « Et je persiste à dire que si cette fille l'aimait vraiment elle lui aurait tenu tête et elle l'aurait attendu » grogna t-il

-« John ne le voulait pas »

-« Vous obéissez chaque fois qu'il vous dit non ? »

-« C'est différent inspecteur »

-« Pas tant que ça » persista Fusco qui tenait à son raisonnement « En tout cas c'est sur qu'avec un passé comme ça c'est pas évident de se créer des attaches et d'y croire sur la durée » Il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis « Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lui prouver que c'est possible ! » Finch le fixa, incertain. « Vous y croyez vous Finch. Vous avez eu une famille et vous avez votre neveu. Enfin presque » corrigea t-il

-« Je reconnais que j'ai eu plus de chance que John » murmura Finch « J'ai perdu ma mère et son absence était parfois difficile à supporter mais j'avais mon père. Même lorsqu'il était malade, même s'il n'était plus tout à fait conscient, il était là, il m'aimait et je n'ai pas grandi seul. Puis j'ai eu Nathan et je sais qu'il serait resté mon ami s'il n'était pas mort. Et effectivement j'ai Will. J'ai aussi eu la chance de partager la vie de Grace bien plus longtemps que John n'a pu profiter de Jessica. Alors oui je crois que les histoires peuvent durer, même celles qui paraissent improbables. Et je sais surtout qu'il faut en profiter »

-« Alors ? Vous allez réagir maintenant ? » Interrogea Fusco. Finch ne répondit pas tout de suite, songeur, puis il eut un petit sourire triste

-« Savez vous qu'il y a une certaine ironie dans cette situation inspecteur ? »

-« Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Je repense à une conversation que j'ai eu il y quelques semaines avec Sven »

-« Sven ? » s'étonna Lionel « Ah oui ! Le petit gars du cabaret ? »

-« Oui. M Wells et lui étaient plus ou moins séparés. Et j'ai tenté de le convaincre de se montrer plus ferme envers son compagnon, de s'imposer pour que leur histoire puisse enfin s'épanouir »

-« Il y a des similitudes »

-« Je me rends compte combien il est facile de donner des conseils et combien il est ardu de les appliquer »

-« Allons Finch ! Vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller ! Vous avez affronté bien pire que cette pouf »

-« Inspecteur, ce terme… »

-« Est plutôt gentil » le coupa Fusco « Celui auquel je pense vous choquerez bien plus » Finch lui adressa un regard interloqué

-« Hum. Ne changez rien alors » jugea t-il « Mais dites moi inspecteur, ne m'aviez vous pas promis de ne pas parler à John ? »

-« Heu… si » répondit Lionel soudain mal à l'aise

-« Mais si vous avez recueilli ses paroles c'est donc que vous l'avez fait ? »

-« En fait je l'ai croisé… »

-« Par hasard ? »

-« Et bien… pas exactement c'est vrai… mais… »

-« Mais ? » insista Finch qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Fusco soupira

-« Bon j'avoue. Je suis allé à la conférence, je voulais juste jeter un œil sur lui. Et je n'ai rien dit c'est lui qui a abordé le sujet ! » L'informaticien l'observait, perplexe

-« En êtes-vous bien sur ? » Lionel pinça les lèvres

-« Il a cru que c'était vous qui m'aviez envoyé »

-« Oh ! »

-« J'ai démenti ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour régler vos problèmes » Finch soupira à son tour

-« D'où cette suggestion que je pouvais me faire aider que je n'avais pas comprise »

-« Je suis désolé Finch. Vous êtes fâché ? »

-« Non inspecteur » l'informaticien haussa les épaules « Ce serait injuste de ma part car il n'est pas tout à fait exact de dire que nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans vous. C'est vrai que nous le ferions mais vos interventions ont toujours le mérite de nous ouvrir les yeux et de nous faire avancer » Finch posa la main sur son bras « Je vous suis reconnaissant » avoua t-il

-« Pas de quoi » marmonna Fusco, gêné « Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend »

-« N'auriez vous pas du être de repos ? »

-« Oui mais j'ai à faire. Je dois aller au ranch suivre ma piste. Et inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis parce que cette fois je suis sur que je vais résoudre l'enquête avant superman ! » Affirma Fusco d'un air exagérément réjouit

-« Très bien » concéda Finch pas dupe

-« Je vous laisse la salle de bains » affirma l'inspecteur en se levant

-« Nous allons réveiller Lee »

-« Ne vous en faite pas, il a entrainement de toute façon » Finch retourna à l'intérieur et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Fusco resta un instant sur la terrasse à réfléchir puis rentra et se dirigea vers le canapé

-« Lee tu viens m'aider à préparer le petit déj ? » demanda t-il

-« Hum » grogna le garçon. Lionel s'accroupit près du fauteuil pour être face à son fils

-« Fait pas semblant gamin, je sais que tu es réveillé. Va falloir que je t'enseigne certaines techniques si tu veux continuer à écouter les conversations en douce sans te faire repérer » Lee se redressa vivement

-« Tu savais que j'étais là ? » s'alarma t-il

-« Ouais. Je t'ai détecté très vite. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre le contact avec Finch alors je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre »

-« Et Harold ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'ai repéré il n'en aurait pas dit autant » Le gamin soupira « Tu as raison de soupirer Lee. Harold est gentil avec toi mais il le serait surement beaucoup moins s'il savait que tu as écouté ses secrets » constata Fusco

-« Je sais papa, je m'en doute. Mais je te jure que je ne répéterais jamais rien ! »

-« Je te fais confiance parce que tu risques gros sur ce coup » insista Lionel

-« Qu'est ce que tu crois que Harold ferait ? » s'inquiéta son fils

-« Rien. Mais tu perdrais son amitié. Sa confiance. Et tu ne pourrais surement plus jamais la retrouver »

-« Ah non papa ! »

-« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »

-« Je n'ai rien entendu » affirma Lee, sérieux

-« Allez viens m'aider » lança Fusco en se redressant. Il songea qu'il avait un peu trop forcé le trait, Finch aimait beaucoup Lee et il aurait sans doute modéré sa sévérité pour lui mais il préférait que Lee ne le sache pas et qu'il se croit menacé, cela l'aiderait à tenir sa langue !

.

Au sortir de la salle de bains, Finch trouva Lee attablé devant un bol de céréales, Bear à ses pieds et Isatis sur la chaise voisine. Fusco revenait de la cuisine avec le café.

-« Bonjour Harold ! » lança le gamin en se levant pour venir lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour Lee. Oui merci et toi ? »

-« J'avais de la compagnie au top ! »

-« Votre thé Finch »annonça Lionel « Il y a de la brioche et de la confiture » précisa t-il en posant la tasse

-« Ce sera très bien »répondit celui ci

-« S'il faut vous préparer autre chose ? »

-« Non la brioche c'est parfait »

-« Y'a plusieurs confitures » remarqua Lee « Fraise, abricot…Ah il n'y a plus de framboise. Papa faudra y penser c'est la préférée de Meg »

-« Je le noterais sur l'ardoise »

-« Bear apprécie nature » remarqua le garçon. Finch se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le chat descendit gracieusement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retrouver son bol de croquettes. La conversation s'installa entre les deux adultes

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ?» demanda Finch après un moment, trouvant Lee étrangement silencieux

-« Si. Mais je suis un peu stressé à cause de l'entrainement » répondit celui-ci

-« Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'est pas aussi important qu'un match ? »

-« Presque ! Notre nouveau coach est sévère. Si on est pas bon à l'entrainement il nous écarte de l'équipe pour le prochain match »

-« Oh je suis sur que tu ne crains rien » le conforta Finch. Le gamin lui adressa un sourire timide

-« C'est peut être stressant mais en tout cas c'est efficace comme méthode » commenta Lionel « L'équipe a de biens meilleurs résultats »

-« Je suppose qu'ainsi les joueurs s'impliquent davantage ? »

-« Ouais. Avec cette sélection il a viré tout les tire au flanc qui zappaient l'entrainement, sur d'être retenu quand même à cause de leurs aptitudes ou de leurs parents »

-« De leurs parents ? »

-« Il y a quelques… "Passe droit" pour certains élèves »

-« Je vois » jugea Finch en pinçant les lèvres

-« N'empêche ! Même ceux qui sont les plus riches n'ont pas toujours les livres qu'il faut, moi si ! » Triompha Lee avec un sourire entendu

-« Ravi que ma bibliothèque te soit si utile » s'amusa l'informaticien. La sonnerie de son portable les interrompit, il se saisit aussitôt de l'appareil. Il garda un visage neutre en constatant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un rappel qu'il avait programmé pour lui signaler tous messages reçu sur l'un de leurs téléphones. Il le consultât et Fusco remarqua son expression contrariée.

-« Un problème Finch ? »

-« Rien de grave » affirma celui-ci « Un oubli » précisa t-il. Lionel lui adressa un regard suspicieux « J'avais prévu de rappeler Madame Phong » se décida t-il à expliquer « Nous avions prévu de nous rencontrer samedi, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, mais j'ai totalement oublié de l'appeler pour lui communiquer un lieu de rendez vous »

-« Madame Phong du pressing ? »

-« Oui. Je cherche une nouvelle femme de ménage et John a pensé à en parler à Monsieur Phong qui connait beaucoup de monde. Et sa nièce s'est proposée »

-« Pas de problème je peux vous déposer à l'appartement en partant ? Ou même vous pouvez la recevoir ici ? »

-« Merci inspecteur mais je ne voudrais pas abuser et puis je ne sais pas trop si je vais donner suite. J'aurais préféré… » Il hésita « J'aurais préféré que John soit là pour l'entretien »

-« Une nièce de Phong c'est forcement sérieux. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de souci à ce sujet »

-« Je le pense aussi. Mais c'est une jeune fille. Elle est diplômée comme vendeuse alors je crains qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un engagement sur le long terme et je ne veux pas avoir à changer trop souvent »

-« Ouais je comprends. Mais peut être qu'elle restera vraiment ? » Finch fit la moue

-« Je ne dénigre pas le métier de femme de ménage inspecteur mais être vendeuse me semble un peu plus… gratifiant ? »

-« La bonne femme que j'ai interrogé hier était contente d'être concierge et je parie qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu changer. En fait il faut voir si elle est motivée »

-« Je vais rappeler Madame Phong pour m'excuser et lui demander de fixer le rendez vous la semaine prochaine. Je pense que d'ici là la situation sera… plus claire »affirma Finch avec un coup d'œil prudent vers Lee mais celui-ci, occupé à donner un bout de brioche à Bear, ne semblait pas intéressé par la conversation

-« Ouais surement » marmonna Fusco. Finch quitta la table et alla s'isoler sur la terrasse pour téléphoner. Lee le suivit des yeux puis échangea un regard avec son père et enfin se leva en annonçant :

-« Je vais m'habiller papa, faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard »

-« Ok » approuva l'inspecteur

Bear avait rejoint son maître et réclama une caresse lorsqu'il eut terminé son appel, ils revinrent ensemble dans l'appartement. Lee était dans sa chambre et Fusco dans la salle de bains. Il profita d'être seul pour ouvrir son programme et localiser son compagnon. Il constata que John était au loft et, d'après l'historique, il y était rentré vers 22H comme il le lui avait annoncé par SMS et il n'en avait plus bougé. Restait la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas seul mais Finch n'y croyait pas, ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait tellement envie de le voir ou juste d'attendre le son de sa voix ! Le malaise puis l'hospitalisation de leur numéro allait sans doute changer son programme et John allait devoir la suivre pour veiller à toute nouvelle tentative ce qui signifiait rester près d'elle et par conséquent de Tania…

Une demi-heure plus tard ils quittaient tout les trois l'appartement avec leur propre objectif. Fusco déposa Finch et Bear à proximité de la bibliothèque, lui répétant de l'appeler au moindre problème et promettant de lui faire part de toutes ses découvertes, puis il reprit la route pour déposer son fils. Parvenu devant le gymnase Lee descendit du véhicule avec son grand sac de sport

-« Tu n'as rien oublié ? » s'inquiéta Lionel

-« Non je crois pas »

-« Tiens, pour ton déjeuner » ajouta Fusco en lui tendant un billet « Tu feras attention ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Vous restez en groupe de toute façon ? »

-« Ouais avec l'entraineur puis le père de Jordan vient nous chercher et je passe l'après midi chez eux jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes me chercher »

-« Ok. Je devrais être là vers 17H30. Enfin sauf contretemps mais dans ce cas…»

-« Je ne rentre pas seul papa, je sais » le coupa Lee

-« Bien » approuva Fusco

-« Papa ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Fait attention à toi » demanda le gamin

-« Pas de problème bonhomme » le rassura son père

-« Et…. » Lee hésita « si tu trouves le coupable là bas est ce John rentrera ce soir ? » Fusco fit la moue

-« Ca ce sera peut être un peu plus compliqué »

-« Et si tu allais le chercher ? » insista le garçon

-« Je pense que ni lui ni Harold n'approuverait que je fasse ça. Il va falloir être patient Lee »

-« Mais papa ! Harold est malheureux ! »

-« Fais moi confiance, je ne vais pas les lâcher mais pour cette fois il faut laisser faire. Et ne boude pas ça ne servira à rien » Lee pinça les lèvres, contrarié

-« Tant pis ce sera pour protester ! » Fusco soupira mais préféra capituler

-« Ok. A plus champion, amuse toi bien » Il suivit son fils des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'intérieur puis reprit la route pour continuer son enquête plus motivé que jamais.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Assit sur l'un des vieux bancs, Reese observait le monde autour de lui, les sportifs qui suivaient leur parcours à travers les allées, quelques employés qui se rendaient à leur travail en traversant le parc pour profiter d'un instant de tranquillité ou peut être pour raccourcir leur trajet. Quelques vendeurs, installés derrière leur étal de boissons, servaient café et bouteilles d'eau fraiche. Des maîtres arpentaient les chemins avec leurs chiens pour la première promenade de la journée. Tout un monde d'animation et de couleurs alors que le sien semblait si gris…

Lorsqu'il était enfant il ne connaissait pas cette couleur, son monde était lumineux. Le rire joyeux d'une fillette brune lui revint en mémoire. Elle était vive, elle était douce, elle lui souriait d'un air malicieux, ils se comprenaient d'un regard… Puis le gris était entré dans leurs vies mais il s'était efforcé de lui conserver son sourire. Jusqu'à ce jour où il s'était éteint à jamais et l'ombre était entrée définitivement dans sa vie. Avec parfois une trêve, comme un rayon de lumière qui perce les nuages. Une éclaircie lorsqu'il était au collège, un sourire timide mais qui l'encourageait. Plus tard à l'armée un rire clair, un visage serein. Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps et le gris reprenait possession de son esprit. Puis Jessica, son sourire lumineux qui lui semblait éclairer son avenir, sa tendresse, sa foi en lui. Il aurait voulu que cela dure très longtemps mais tout s'était effacé encore …Et puis Harold, au moment où il n'y croyait plus. Harold qui avait chassé les ombres et lui avait donné l'apaisement. Et cela durait cette fois. Et John réalisa brusquement que c'était peut être parce qu'il était un tout…Harold était la complicité, l'entente en un regard, le sourire parfois hésitant mais toujours encourageant, le regard clair et serein qui l'apaisait. La foi en lui, son lien avec la vie. Il était simplement tout ce dont il avait besoin ! Et il était temps pour lui d'en prendre conscience…

La sensation d'une présence le tira de ses pensées, il vit un grand chien blanc qui se rapprochait, suivit de son maître. Il avait souvent vu Bear jouer avec lui.

-« Bonjour » lança l'homme

-« Bonjour »répondit prudemment l'ex agent méfiant

-« Désolé de vous déranger. Mais je me demandais… Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on a pas vu votre chien. Il joue souvent avec Platon »

-« Il est avec mon compagnon »

-« Ah. Il n'y a rien de grave alors ? Parfois ils se perdent… »

-« Non il va bien, j'ai juste manqué un peu de temps pour la promenade » affirma Reese _« en fait c'est moi qui me suit perdu »_ songea t-il. Le chien vint renifler ses mains « Je te ramènerais bientôt ton ami » lui dit-il

-« Tu vois tu vas pouvoir rejouer avec lui » affirma l'homme « Allez viens Platon on rentre. Bonne journée ! » Ajouta t-il, rassuré. Reese lui répondit d'un bref signe de la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Il devait aller à la bibliothèque et l'attendre. Après quelques pas il sentit son portable vibrer. Il vérifia le numéro et ignora l'appel. Il vibra une seconde fois puis une troisième et John se résigna à décrocher.

-« Oui ? »

-« John enfin ! Vous m'aviez dit être matinal, n'êtes vous donc pas réveillé ? » Demanda Tania d'une voix pressante

-« Que se passe t-il ? » éluda Reese alerté par son ton

-« Agnès va quitter l'hôpital. Marcy est retenue par un rendez vous. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller la récupérer »

-« Pourquoi ne prend t-elle pas un taxi ? »

-« John ! Agnès a besoin que quelqu'un veille sur elle ! Elle n'est pas tout à fait remise » John fut tenté de l'éconduire mais il pensa à la mission. Agnès restait leur numéro et après ce qui s'était produit la veille il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de protection.

-« Je passe vous chercher » dit-il finalement. Je serais chez vous dans vingt minutes

-« Merci John. A tout de suite » Tania raccrocha, perplexe. Son prétendant ne semblait guère empressé ce matin. Décidément elle commençait à en avoir assez de ses sautes d'humeur. Sa contrariété s'aggrava lorsqu'elle le vit descendre de voiture alors qu'elle patientait dans le hall de l'immeuble

-« Je ne devais pas être loin de la vérité lorsque je suggérais que vous veniez de vous réveiller » remarqua t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. John comprit qu'elle faisait allusion au costume classique qu'il avait revêtu, trop préoccupé pour penser à soigner ce genre de détail. A son réveil il avait juste eu envie de quitter le loft où il avait à peine réussi à grappiller deux ou trois heures de sommeil et d'aller retrouver quelques repères apaisant au parc.

-« Je suis toujours en vacances » répliqua t-il ironiquement

-« Et censé essayer de me plaire » grinça Tania

-« Et je dois porter un costume de luxe au quotidien pour y réussir ? Ou peut être devrais je porter un smoking ? » Se moqua t-il

-« Dépêchons nous Agnès va nous attendre » trancha la jeune femme, agacée. Reese lui tint la portière puis se réinstalla au volant et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Elle s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, vexé mais aussi perturbée de la répartie de son compagnon qu'elle trouvait de moins en moins docile. Ce silence arrangeait bien l'ex agent qui n'avait guère envie d'entretenir la conversation. Par chance à cette heure la circulation était fluide et ils parvinrent rapidement à destination.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A peine sortit de l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du couloir, John et Tania reconnurent la voix d'Agnès, forte et rendue aigre par l'énervement

-« Et moi je vous dis que je vais bien docteur ! Et il est hors de question que je reste 48H de plus ! »

-« Madame Marbery, soyez raisonnable ! Votre état… »

-« Je me sens parfaitement bien »

-« Le malaise que vous avez eu n'était pas anodin »

-« Mais c'est passé »

-« Nous devons procéder à des analyses complémentaires pour en déterminer précisément la cause »

-« C'était juste de la fatigue rien de plus »

-« Nos premières analyses ont mise en évidence la présence d'une substance étrangère dans votre sang qui ne pourrait en aucun cas être secrétée naturellement et… »

-« Et quoi ? » l'interrompit Agnès « Vous suggérez qu'on a essayé de m'empoisonner ? »

-« Au vue de vos résultats il est impossible de ne pas envisager cette possibilité Madame »

-« Vous plaisantez ? Docteur Strickland j'ai une réputation irréprochable ! Je mène une vie parfaitement saine ! »

-« Je sais mais… »

-« J'ai des concurrents certes » continua Agnès sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son vis-à-vis « Et je suppose que ma réussite a due rendre envieuses quelques personnes mais de là à penser qu'on puisse vouloir m'empoisonner ! Vous me prêtez des ennemis bien belliqueux docteur ! » Ricana t-elle

-« Je veux bien vous croire Madame Marbery mais vos analyses sont formelles »

La jeune femme balaya l'argument d'un haussement des épaules

-« Qui me dit qu'elles ont été faites correctement ? »

-« Oh ! » souffla le professeur offusqué

-« Faite moi préparer une décharge docteur. Aucun de vos arguments ne me fera rester ici ! Et pressez vous j'ai un rendez vous ce matin avec un conseiller du maire » Le médecin, visiblement vexé, tourna les talons et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Tania se risqua alors dans la chambre

-« Agnès ? »

-« Ah te voilà toi ? Il était temps ! J'ai cru que tout le monde me fuyait ! M Rooney » ajouta t-elle en apercevant l'ex agent sur le seuil. Elle plissa les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent une moue dédaigneuse « Vous étiez pressé ce matin ? » grinça t-elle

-« Non en vacances » répondit tranquillement Reese

-« Je ne savait pas que cela dispensait d'un minimum d'élégance »

-« Agnès es tu certaine d'être en état de sortir ? » interrogea Tania

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Mais si… »

-« Si quoi ? » la coupa Agnès

-« Si quelqu'un a voulu t'empoisonner… Il pourrait recommencer ? »

-«Idiote ! Tu crois cet imbécile de médecin ? C'est une simple réaction allergique rien de plus! J'ai du avaler un aliment qui manquait de fraicheur ! »

-« Oh Agnès ! Tu surveilles toujours ton alimentation »

-« Et bien dans ce cas c'était peut être un allergène inconnu ! Je finirais bien par trouver et tout ira bien. En attendant je dois rentrer chez moi me changer pour aller à la galerie »

-« John va nous conduire » affirma Tania

-« Merci M Rooney » répondit Agnès en le toisant « Toutefois si vous voulez profiter de l'invitation je vous recommande de changer de costume »

-« Je crains de ne pas en avoir le temps si vous-même souhaitez avoir celui de vous préparer »

-« Nous resterons à l'écart » suggéra Tania « Mais je préfère ne pas te laisser seule »

-« Comme tu voudras mais je n'apprécie pas la négligence »persifla Agnès et Reese perçu comme une menace implicite dans le ton de la jeune femme. Tania ne répondit pas mais il vit clairement son attitude rigide. Visiblement elle craignait sa "patronne"

Quelques minutes plus tard Agnès se présenta à l'accueil, signa la décharge préparée pour elle et quitta l'établissement d'un pas décidé. Reese la déposa chez elle et elle les fit attendre dans le salon, leur faisant comprendre que leur présence y était tolérée mais qu'elle ne le serait dans aucune autre pièce de la maison. Tania ne risqua pas le moindre commentaire. Reese lui ne resta qu'un instant puis préféra sortir attendre à l'extérieur au grand dam de Tania. Il avait besoin de communiquer avec son associé.

Aussitôt à l'extérieur il enclencha fébrilement le numéro de son partenaire mais il se heurta à la messagerie. _« Cela semble devenir une habitude »_ songea t-il agacé. Et bien sur il se heurta à la même interrogation : Etait ce volontaire ou pas ? Finch d'ordinaire était bien plus disponible lorsqu'il était en mission, il était étrange qu'il ne le soit plus autant au moment où la communication était justement si compliquée entre eux. Etait ce une façon de protester ou de l'écarter ? Las de se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'assit sur le muret pour attendre s'efforçant de se reconcentrer sur la mission pour garder son esprit occupé.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Finch poussa la porte d'une main ferme faisant tinter la petite clochette qui annonçait les visiteurs. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le comptoir où la commerçante était occupée à trier des étiquettes. Avertit par la sonnette elle leva machinalement la tête et l'informaticien la vit écarquiller les yeux un instant avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer précipitamment à sa rencontre.

-« Bon… bonjour M Wren » bafouilla t-elle en s'inclinant

-« Bonjour Madame Phong, je vous dérange peut être ? » s'enquit Finch étonné de son attitude

-« Pas du tout M Wren »

-« Je ne sais si vous eu le message que j'ai laissé sur votre répondeur ce matin »

-« Oh oui, oui j'ai entendu message, j'espère rien de grave… » Répondit Mayling avec un regard vers la porte

-« Non je vous rassure, il s'agit seulement d'un problème d'emploi du temps mais je tenais à m'excuser de vive voix d'avoir oublié de vous rappeler comme prévu »

-« Ce n'est rien M Wren. Merci » affirma la commerçante que Finch trouvait singulièrement nerveuse

-« Toutefois comme je vous l'ai dit je garde la candidature de votre nièce en priorité puisqu'elle a été la première à me répondre » continua t-il

-« C'est très gentil » affirma la vieille dame avec un nouveau regard vers la porte

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Madame Phong ? » demanda finalement l'informaticien intrigué

-« Non, non bien M Wren, tout bien » répondit celle-ci en gardant le sourire mais visiblement stressée. Une jeune femme passa timidement la tête à la porte de la réserve comme pour s'assurer des lieux avant d'y entrer. Finch se douta immédiatement de son identité d'après la description que John lui en avait faite. Elle faillit faire demi tour en apercevant un client mais Mayling l'interpela :

-« Oh May… venir saluer M Wren » la jeune femme se redressa et avança vers sa tante l'air inquiet.

-« Bonjour M Wren » murmura t-elle d'une petite voix, en s'inclinant légèrement

-« Bonjour Miss Fang. J'étais passé m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir rappelé »

-« Ma tante m'a fait écouter votre message M Wren. Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Je propose que nous reportions l'entretien à samedi prochain, cela vous convient-il ? »

May adressa un regard interrogateur à sa tante celle-ci hocha la tête puis murmura un mot en chinois. La jeune femme réagit aussitôt, forçant un sourire

-« D'accord M Wren. Pas de problème. Samedi prochain. Je serais disponible »

-« Très bien. Je vous recontacterais pour vous indiquer le lieu »

-« Bien, bien » affirma Mayling « Je pense pas avoir du linge » réfléchit-elle

-« Non c'est prévu pour jeudi prochain Madame Phong »

-« Il n'y a pas une urgence alors ? » affirma celle-ci avec un énième regard vers la porte

-« Non aucune, tout va bien » répondit Finch « Je vais vous laisser travailler »

-«Toujours bienvenu M Wren » affirma la commerçante

-« Vous saluerez votre époux de ma part »

-« Bien sur. Il est parti dans réunion avec des … »

-« Des fournisseurs » compléta May pour aider sa tante

-« Je vois. Bonne journée Madame Phong, Miss Fang »

Les deux femmes le saluèrent avec empressement et Finch songea qu'elles semblaient pressées de le voir partir. Il ouvrait la porte pour sortir lorsqu'il se heurta à Phong qui revenait accompagné d'un autre asiatique en bleu de travail avec lequel il semblait en grande discussion

-«Oh M Wren ! » lança t-il joyeusement en s'inclinant

-« Bonjour Monsieur Phong »

Le commerçant entra et indiqua à son invité d'attendre un instant

-« Un souci M Wren ? »

-« Non aucun » affirma celui-ci « J'étais passé…. » à cet instant, levant les yeux, il aperçut Madame Phong derrière le comptoir qui les observait d'un air inquiet, May, elle, avait disparu « donné quelques instructions » termina t-il alors. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il pressentait que la vérité serait…gênante. Mayling lui adressa un regard soulagé où il lui sembla déceler une certaine reconnaissance qui le laissa perplexe

-« Ce sera suivit M Wren ! Bien sur ! » Affirma le commerçant

-« Je ne doute pas de vos talents M Phong »

-« Et pour la demande de M John. Je ne trouve pas encore mais je cherche ! »

-« Merci » répondit Finch avec un regard discret à Mayling qui avait baissé les yeux et se faisait discrète « A plus tard »

Phong salua et retourna à son invité. Finch sortit et regagna sa voiture plus perplexe que jamais. Bear l'accueillit joyeusement

-« Bear, je ne sais pas ce qui se trame entre Monsieur et Madame Phong mais il y a quelque chose de suspect dans leur attitude » Le malinois lui donna un petit coup de museau pour obtenir une caresse « Ou alors ton maître déteint sur moi et je vois des mystères partout mais tout de même il y a là quelque chose d'étrange, il me faudra tirer cela au clair…» la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit. Il décrocha après avoir vérifié le nom de l'appelant

-« Bonjour M Wren » lança la voix joyeuse de Sven

-« Bonjour Sven »

-« Comment allez-vous M Wren ? Vous êtes prêt pour visionner notre nouveau spectacle ? »

-« Je vous l'ai promis » murmura Finch que l'idée ne réjouissait pas outre mesure

-« Par contre si vous pouviez passer un peu plus tard… il reste de petites mises au point »

-« Quelle heure voulez vous ? »

-« 17H serait bien »

-« Entendu. A tout à l'heure Sven »

-« A bientôt M Wren ! »

Finch raccrocha avec un soupir. Il était très sollicité mais pas par celui qu'il espérait. Il avisa alors l'icône signalant un message sur son répondeur et pinça les lèvres, contrarié d'avoir manqué le seul appel qui lui importait. Il écouta le message, bref, professionnel. Etait ce voulu ou John était-il vexé qu'il n'ait pas décroché ? Il devenait urgent qu'ils renouent le contact. Il se mit en route pour retourner à la bibliothèque tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action pour rejoindre son partenaire…

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Je persiste à dire que c'était totalement déraisonnable de la part d'Agnès de sortir si tôt » Jugea Tania l'air contrarié « Alors que les médecins n'ont pas identifié le problème »

-« Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien » répondit distraitement l'ex agent ce qui lui valu un regard courroucé de sa vis-à-vis

-« Ce n'est pas au patient de décider ! » Reese haussa les épaules

-« Sans doute aurait-elle dû écouter le médecin mais je ne vois pas qui aurait pu dissuader Agnès d'agir autrement »

-« Ca ne semble pas vous intéresser beaucoup ! » remarqua Agnès, agacée de son air désinvolte « Je pensais pourtant que vous l'appréciez »

-« C'est une constatation. Même Marcy n'a pas réussi à la convaincre »

-« C'est vrai » concéda Tania avec un soupir « Je suppose que je m'inquiète un peu trop » jugea t-elle « Mais il y a cette histoire d'empoisonnement aussi »ajouta t-elle en relevant la tête pour observer la réaction de son compagnon « Ca n'a aucun sens mais avouez que c'est tout de même stressant ! »

-« Agnès ne s'est peut être pas fait que des amis dans sa carrière » suggéra l'ex agent. Il vit Tania se raidir

-« C'est ridicule » affirma t-elle « Agnès œuvre pour le bien des gens » protesta t-elle. Il remarqua que le sujet la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise

-« Il y a peut être eu quelques incidents de parcours ? »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, quelques clients mécontents ? » suggéra Reese en la fixant

-« Il y a toujours des râleurs » marmonna la jeune femme

-« J'ai cru comprendre que vous l'assistiez régulièrement. Vous êtes une sorte de bras droit pour elle. Vous avez surement dû remarquer quelques détails »

-« Agnès est une de mes amies pas mon employeur ! » protesta vivement Tania

-« Pourtant elle semble souvent faire appel à vous »

-« Parce que je suis fiable c'est tout ! »

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi lui obéir toujours si docilement ? » insista Reese

-« Qu'allez vous imaginer ? »

-« Rien. Je constate seulement votre attitude »

-« Je suis parfaitement libre de mes décisions » marmonna Tania

-« Mais c'est Agnès qui arrange votre emploi du temps et vos des rendez vous »

-« Non ! C'est… » Commença la jeune femme. Elle s'interrompit puis ajouta : « Changeons de sujet John ! Je n'aime pas évoquer ce genre de chose, c'est…ennuyeux » Reese remarqua qu'elle avait certainement eut l'intention d'employer un autre terme mais s'était rattrapée in extremis. Il résista au reflexe de se reculer alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui sur la banquette. « Et puis cela gâche l'ambiance entre nous » roucoula t-elle en posant la main sur son bras « Parlons plutôt de nos projets »

-« Je n'ai pas égaré les billets pour le vernissage de cet après midi » ironisa l'ex agent en se dégageant

-« Je me doute. Mais ce soir…. »

-« Agnès vous a demandé de l'assister lors du cocktail de l'adjoint au maire » l'interrompit John

-« En effet » approuva patiemment Tina « Mais ça ne devrait pas trop durer. Nous pourrions nous échapper ? »

-« Croyez-vous ? »

-« Je vous l'ai dit je fais ce que je veux. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un excellent danseur » Reese tressaillit imperceptiblement « Une amie m'a vanté vos talents » John comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Gladys. Il se mordit les lèvres au souvenir de cette soirée et surtout de son retour au loft après sa démonstration, de ce moment de folie de son compagnon « John ? Vous m'écoutez ? » Interrogea Tania

-« Heu oui »

-« J'ai parfois l'impression que vous êtes à des années lumières de moi ! C'est assez vexant ! »

-« Excusez-moi. J'étais distrait »

-« Encore le boulot je suppose. Vous pensez beaucoup trop à votre travail ! »

-« C'est possible »

-« Trop même ! » grinça Tania « Alors ma proposition ? »

-« Nous verrons » temporisa l'ex agent. Tania pinça les lèvres

-« Vous êtes un homme curieux. Mais je finirais par comprendre ! D'ailleurs… » Elle se pencha vers lui, rapprochant leurs visages « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas fait visiter votre jolie villa. Cela m'aiderais à vous connaître mieux j'en suis sure ! »

-« Je crains que la décoration ne vous renseigne pas » répliqua John en reculant

-« Tant pis ! J'aurais quand même l'occasion de me faire une idée ou je pourrais vous faire quelques suggestions ? »

-« Si vous le dites » Tania lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Vous savez que vos méthodes de séduction laissent à désirer ? » affirma t-elle, cherchant à le faire réagir « Vous ne semblez … pas motivé. Est-ce que je vous déplais ? » provoqua t-elle

-« Non » murmura Reese qui songea qu'il devait se ressaisir pour ne pas attirer l'attention et risquer sa couverture « J'ai juste l'esprit ailleurs » affirma t-il _« Ailleurs près de lui »_ pensa t-il

-« Heureusement que je ne m'arrête pas à cela » marmonna la jeune femme. John allait répliquer lorsqu'elle s'exclama avec un mouvement d'agacement

-« Il y a des hommes qui manquent vraiment d'éducation ! »

-« Pardon ? » demanda l'ex agent surpris

-« Il y a un type qui me dévisage depuis qu'il est entré et je commence à en avoir assez d'être ainsi observé ! Evidemment c'est justifié mais tout de même !» Reese se tourna machinalement et croisa le regard de Finch rivé sur lui, glacial, bien que son visage parfaitement impassible ne laissait rien paraitre de ses pensées. Ils restèrent un instant connectés, isolés des autres, ignorants de la distance. L'univers se résumait soudain à ces regards croisés si chargés de mille sentiments contrastés.

Tania observait son vis-à-vis avec étonnement

-« Vous connaissez cet homme ? » risqua t-elle posant la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, brisant l'instant. Reese se tourna vers elle mais ne parut pas vraiment la voir « John qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« C'est un ami » murmura celui-ci

-« Ami ? Décidément vous avez de drôles de fréquentation ! Et franchement il a plutôt l'air de vous détester ! » Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on recule fit se retourner l'ex agent. Rejetant sa serviette d'un geste bref, Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard dans leur direction. John n'hésita qu'un instant, s'excusant à peine auprès de la jeune femme interloquée, il se précipita vers la sortie et rattrapa son associé comme il reprenait son manteau au vestiaire

-« Finch… « Murmura t-il « Que faite vous ici ?»

-« C'est l'heure du déjeuner M Reese et nous sommes dans un restaurant » Ironisa l'informaticien sans le regarder. Il s'avança sur le côté dans le but de le contourner

-« Etes vous venu surveiller votre agent ? » interrogea Reese en faisant lui aussi un pas de côté pour lui barrer le passage

-« Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire et cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée » jugea Finch en ajustant sa veste pour occuper ses mains

-« Votre compagnon alors ? » insista John en faisant un pas en avant. Finch leva enfin les yeux vers lui

-« Ce n'est pas davantage dans mes habitudes » affirma t-il sèchement « Mais sans doute aurais je plus de raison de le faire ? » ajouta t-il en le fixant

-« Alors vous doutez de moi ? »

-« J'ai eu le temps de vous observer. Et disons que j'ai pu capter certains gestes qui pourraient me donner à réfléchir »

-« Je n'ai pas répondu à ses provocations »

-« Pas encore M Reese. Mais vu les encouragements incessants de votre compagne cela pourrait venir »

-« Non ! » affirma John « Et vous le savez bien »

-« Il y a ce que je sais et il y a ce que je vois M Reese »

-« Vous êtes jaloux ? » demanda John le cœur battant. Finch le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre

-« Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est moi qui prenait place à vos côtés et à vous entendre cela ne devait pas changer » éluda t-il

-« Et c'est le cas. C'est toujours votre place »

-« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'étiez vous pas avec moi hier soir ? Ou celui d'avant ? Pourquoi vous ai-je à peine vu et à peine entendu hier ? Ne me dites pas que c'est la mission. Hormis celles qui vous font traverser le pays aucune ne nous tient jamais vraiment éloignés l'un de l'autre »

-« Je suis désolé » murmura Reese « Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal » Finch lui adressa un regard douloureux

-« C'est pourtant ce que vous faites John. Depuis l'instant où vous avez posé les yeux sur cette femme et commencé à vous perdre dans ses mirages »

-« Harold » chuchota Reese en prenant son visage entre ses mains « Je ne voulais pas tout cela » Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes

-« Vous allez devoir faire un choix John. Elle ou moi » Il sentit la tension dans le corps de son partenaire. Il laissa glisser ses mains pour saisir les poignets de son partenaire et se libérer de son emprise « Je ne suis pas disposé à partager » déclara t-il fermement « Et je doute qu'elle le soit »

-« Je n'ai pas de choix à faire Harold »

-« Mais ? » demanda celui-ci sentant qu'il hésitait

-« Je veux l'aider »

-« L'aider ? » répéta l'informaticien interdit

-« Oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Jessica. Mais elle, je pourrais le faire. Si je peux la persuader qu'Agnès la trompe… »

-« Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? » l'interrompit Finch

-« Oui… »

-« Je ne vous savais pas capable d'une telle naïveté M Reese ! » explosa Finch « Cette fille est l'assistante d'Agnès. Bien plus qu'une simple employée ! Jamais elle ne la dénoncera ! »

-« Avec de bons arguments je pourrais …»

-« Ouvrez les yeux John ! » protesta Finch en l'interrompant à nouveau « Vous n'êtes rien pour elle sauf une perspective d'avenir confortable ! Elle ne vous écoutera pas ! Si elle savait qui vous êtes vraiment elle ne serait déjà plus avec vous !»

-« Je veux essayer » affirma Reese, têtu

-« Et qu'aurez vous de plus alors ? » s'emporta Finch « Même si vous la sauviez elle n'est pas Jessica ! Vous ne changerez rien au destin de votre amie ! »

-« Ce serait presque le cas » répliqua Reese « Et lorsque ce sera fini tout redeviendra comme avant » chuchota t-il, tentant d'enlacer son partenaire. Finch faillit le laisser faire, attiré par cette poitrine solide où il savait être à sa place mais il connaissait sa faiblesse dès qu'il se trouvait entre ses bras et pour leur bien à tout les deux ce n'était pas le moment de céder !

-« Non » affirma t-il en le repoussant. Reese lui adressa un regard perdu « Vous poursuivez une chimère John et je suis sur qu'au fond vous en êtes conscient, c'est la culpabilité qui vous guide. Quand comprendrez-vous que vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus pour Jessica ? Elle avait fait son choix. Et lorsque les choses ont mal tourné les circonstances étaient contre vous : vous n'êtes pas responsable ! » Martela t-il « Et maintenant vous avez un choix à faire entre passé et présent et je vous conseille de bien choisir » Finch contourna son agent et atteignit enfin la porte. La main sur la poignée il se tourna un instant vers son partenaire « Appelez moi lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision » affirma t-il « Et ne vous cachez pas derrière votre mission : pour cette fois je me moque bien que vous la réussissiez : il y a plus important » Sur ces mots il sortit reclaquant la porte derrière lui, laissant John réfléchir à ses paroles, espérant surtout qu'il retrouverait le bon sens dont ce visage du passé semblait l'avoir privé.

Rester seul, Reese mit quelques instants pour assimiler les dernières paroles de son partenaire qui ressemblaient fort à un ultimatum. Il était même prêt à sacrifier la mission, car il savait bien que si son agent s'éloignait de Tania il s'éloignerait aussi de leur numéro. Agnès n'apprécierait pas et le tiendrait à l'écart. Il s'approcha des lavabos et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme tourmenté, les traits tirés, le regard éteint, l'homme d'autrefois, celui que Finch avait tiré de la rue…

Il rajusta machinalement sa chemise et quitta les vestiaires. Dans le couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Tania qui se tenait au milieu, très droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude fermée voir agressive, l'air furieux. Elle lui adressa un regard noir

-« Cette fois John, vous me devez une explication ! »


	10. Dénouement inattendu

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Je ne parlerais pas de retard… je remercie juste celles qui me lisent et qui continuent à suivre cette fic malgré le délai de publication_

 _Elle aura une fin c'est promis : elle est écrite !_

 _Et même une suite… (ça vaut mieux)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Fusco pesta une énième fois contre cette route à peine carrossable qui faisait cahoter durement son véhicule. Le type qui lui avait indiqué le chemin aurait pu le prévenir ! Il parvint enfin à destination et déboula dans une cour de terre battue entourée de bâtiments de bois. Des écuries de chaque côté et une sorte de bureau sur la gauche. Un autre bâtiment s'élevait à l'arrière, un peu en retrait, _« une grange apparemment »_ songea l'inspecteur en examinant les lieux. Une brouette abandonnée attendait prés d'un box. Un gros chat blanc se lovait au soleil installé sur une botte de paille. Tout semblait calme et étonnement propre. Un cheval bai passa la tête hors de sa stalle et observa le visiteur qui quittait son véhicule, avec curiosité. Les autres box semblaient vides mais Fusco avait longé de nombreux pâturages où de magnifiques chevaux s'ébattaient en liberté et il en déduit que tout les pensionnaires du ranch devaient être aux prés. _« Enfin sauf un »_ corrigea t-il pour celui qui continuait de l'observer. Il fit quelques pas et aperçu alors un homme d'un certain âge assit à l'ombre sur un vieux billot de bois, occupé à nettoyer une selle de cuir. Une autre attendait à ses pieds. Aux bruits de pas il leva les yeux pour examiner le visiteur d'un air moqueur. Fusco le détailla. Il avait la peau tannée de ces gens qui vivent le plus souvent au grand air, mal rasé, habillé comme un cow boy de western, chapeau compris. L'inspecteur eut l'impression d'être de retour au far West _« Espérons qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un indien »_ ironisa t-il pour lui-même en s'approchant de lui.

-« Bonjour » salua t-il « Inspecteur Fusco, police criminelle »

-« Ah vous êtes flic ! » s'exclama l'autre « Je comprends mieux ! »

-« Qu'est ce que vous comprenez ? »

-« Pourquoi vous arrivez par la route des fournisseurs » Lionel lui adressa un regard interloqué « Si vous vouliez aller au ranch y'a une autre voie pour les visiteurs. Ce chemin là c'est pour les livraisons » précisa le vieux « Et avec tout les fourgons qui passent dessus elle est bien abimée ! »

-« Je vois » grogna Fusco avec une pensée furieuse pour son indicateur

-« Ce n'est pas très bien indiqué dans le coin »

-« Faut connaitre. Et si vous avez demandé votre route y valait mieux pas dire que vous êtes flic. Sont pas trop appréciés par ici »

-« Je m'en souviendrais » marmonna l'inspecteur « Je voudrais voir les proprio »

-« Faut aller au domaine »

-« Et c'est par où ? » interrogea Fusco, s'efforçant de rester patient

-« En voiture faudra refaire un tour complet »

-« Et sinon ? »

-« A pied vous avez qu'à contourner le bâtiment d'élevage par là » indiqua le vieux avec un geste de la main désignant l'immeuble de gauche

-« C'est sur où vous aussi vous n'appréciez pas les flics ? » interrogea Lionel suspicieux. L'homme haussa les épaules

-« J'ai pitié, je vais pas vous la faire deux fois de suite »

-« Trop aimable » jugea Fusco en s'éloignant dans la direction indiquée

-« Après la grange c'est à gauche » cria le vieux « Mais ce sera visible ! »

Fusco suivi le chemin et compris la réflexion du vieux cow boy en voyant la vaste bâtisse blanche qui s'étendait un peu plus loin. Tout autour s'étalait des pâturages et tout à fait à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait était aménagé quelques pistes d'entrainement. Tout cela dénotait une certaine opulence mais tout était étonnement silencieux. Un peu vieillot aussi, comme un retour dans le passé, au temps des planteurs. L'inspecteur fit la moue devant la distance qui le séparait de l'habitation

-« Bon. C'est parti pour une promenade de santé » s'encouragea t-il en se remettant en route. Il parvint à destination sans avoir croisé personne ce qui était tout de même surprenant sur un si grand domaine. Il gravit les marches du large perron pour parvenir à la grande porte d'entrée à double battant, entourée de colonnades au décor alambiqué. De loin, la façade semblait épurée, mais de près elle avait visiblement été ornée par un obsédé d'arabesques. Fusco sonna et attendit que l'on vienne ouvrir tout en jetant un regard vexé à la large allée de macadam qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, constituant le véritable accès au domaine. Un majordome guindé se présenta et le toisa d'un air hautain

-« Monsieur ? » interrogea t-il du bout des lèvres, visiblement mal disposé envers l'intrus

 _« Décidemment »_ songea Lionel _« Il y a de drôles d'autochtones dans le coin »_

-« Inspecteur Fusco, Police de New York » récita t-il. L'homme leva un sourcil étonné et perdit un peu de sa hauteur « Je cherche Castille d'Almeida »

-« Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici »

-« C'est bien le ranch d'Almeida ? »

-« En effet. Mais Madame Olivia d'Almeida est la seule à résider en ces lieux »

-« Olivia D'Almeida ? C'est la propriétaire ? »

-« C'est exact »

-« Elle devrait savoir où se trouve sa fille Castille alors ? »

-« Je vous le répète inspecteur. Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici » rétorqua le majordome, très raide. Fusco fronça les sourcils

-« Et bien si ça ne vous ennui pas je préfère m'en assurer auprès de la maitresse de maison »

-« Madame est absente. Elle est à la foire de Boston »

-« Et elle rentre quand ? » demanda Lionel, contrarié

-« Après demain »

-« Votre patron alors ? »

-« Monsieur est en voyage d'affaires »

-« Ok » affirma Fusco agacé « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Uniquement le personnel inspecteur »

-« Alors je suppose que je repasserais après demain » soupira celui-ci, contrarié

-« Madame ne reçoit que sur rendez vous » affirma aussitôt le majordome

-« Et bien vous n'avez qu'à noter »

-« L'agenda de Madame est complet inspecteur. Il y a trois semaines d'attente »

-« Il s'agit d'une affaire criminelle mon gars, ça n'attendra pas trois semaines ! » s'énerva Fusco. L'homme lui adressa un regard choqué « Prévenez votre patronne que je reviendrais dans deux jours avec un mandat s'il le faut mais je dois lui parler ! »

-« Si vous le souhaitez » bafouilla l'autre, perturbé par le ton du visiteur. Il n'était sans doute pas habitué à tant de familiarité. Fusco salua et entreprit de refaire le chemin à l'envers pour retrouver sa voiture, râlant sur ce contretemps dans cette enquête qu'il aurait voulu boucler très vite !

Dans la cour il retrouva le vieux cow boy, toujours occupé à cirer le cuir des selles, mais cette fois en discutant avec un jeune palefrenier à l'allure plus moderne, hormis le chapeau, qui le dévisagea d'un air soucieux

 _« Encore un qui n'aime pas les flics »_ jugea Fusco. Il croisa le regard amusé du vieux

-« OK. Je suppose que si vous m'avez indiqué le bon chemin c'est parce que vous saviez que cela ne servirait à rien ? » Constata t-il

-« Peut être bien » gloussa l'homme

-« Je reviendrais dans deux jours » annonça Lionel « A moins que votre patron ne rentre avant ? » suggéra t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas demandé cette information

-« Le patron ? Si c'est lui que vous veniez voir il va falloir être patient »répondit le vieux, l'air encore plus amusé de la situation

-« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

-« Le patron ça fait des années qu'il est parti en voyage d'affaires. Pour maintenant je suis pas sur qu'il va revenir un jour » s'esclaffa l'autre. Fusco lui adressa un regard perplexe « Si c'est lui que vous cherchez l'enquête va pas avancer ! »

-« Evidemment » marmonna l'inspecteur « En fait c'est sa fille que je cherche » précisa t'il « Castille d'Almeida ». Le vieux cow boy cessa instantanément de rire tandis que le jeune relevait la tête

-« Melle Castille ? »

-« Oui. Je pensais la trouver ici, c'est sa dernière adresse connue »

-« Et qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda le jeune d'un ton vaguement agressif

-« Je veux juste l'interroger concernant une affaire où elle avait témoigné » L'autre l'observa avec méfiance, le vieux secoua la tête

-« Faut pas l'embêter »

-« J'ai juste quelques questions à lui poser » plaida Fusco « Elle est ici ? »

-« Peut être bien » concéda le vieux

-« Le majordome a dit le contraire »

-« Forcement » s'emporta l'homme « Ce crétin c'est le toutou de madame » affirma t-il en crachant son tabac pour bien marquer son dégout

-« La vérité c'est que Miss Castille elle est trop bien pour eux »

-« C'est pour cela que le majordome a dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? »

-« Le jour où elle est partie du domaine pour vivre comme elle voulait Madame l'a rayé de sa vie. Elle est comme ça la patronne »

-« C'est pas un peu radicale ? » remarqua Lionel

-« Soit tu obéis et tu restes dans le rang, soit tu dégages » commenta le vieux

-« Et elle est revenue quand même ? » tenta Fusco

-« Ouais. Pour s'occuper du petit. Il avait besoin d'espace ce pauvre mioche. Mais Madame n'en voulait pas au domaine alors elle les a collé au pavillon ! »

-« C'était une façon de se donner bonne conscience non ? »

-« Ouais aussi ! Comme ça on pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir laisser tombé son petit fils. Mais en vrai elle est pas allée le voir une seule fois ! » Grogna l'homme

-« Tu parles trop Buggy » le reprit son collègue

-« Et après ? Je dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas »

-« Tu pourrais le regretter » jugea le jeune avec un regard circulaire comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls

-« Et alors ? A mon âge ils vont me faire quoi ? »

-« Te virer »

-« La belle affaire » grogna le vieux « Ils ont besoin de mon expérience pour faire les nuits quand c'est la saison du poulinage ! »

-« Mais ce pavillon c'est quoi au juste ? » demanda Fusco

-« Le pavillon des invités. A l'entrée du domaine. Celle que vous avez pas trouvée » se moqua le vieux

-« Merci du renseignement » grinça Lionel « Je vais y passer. Il y a un moyen de rejoindre la route ? » demanda t-il, redoutant le chemin par lequel il était arrivé

-« Faut contourner » grogna l'autre en reprenant son ouvrage un instant délaissé. Le jeune s'approcha

-« Vous pouvez prendre à droite et contourner les bâtiments. Vous pourrez rejoindre la voie » indiqua t-il. Puis il ajouta en fixant le visiteur « J'espère que vous n'allez pas lui causer des ennuis ? Elle en a déjà assez eu comme ça ! » Constata t-il et Lionel sentit la menace voilée sous les mots

-« Je ne fais qu'enquêter. Si elle n'a rien à se reprocher tout ira bien » affirma t-il en regagnant sa voiture. Il vit que l'autre le suivait des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué et Fusco songea qu'il faudrait peut être se méfier de ce type là.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese fixait la jeune femme devant lui d'un air impassible. Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux jauger l'ennemi : qu'avait-elle entendu de leur échange ? Il réfléchit rapidement. Tout dépendait de ce qui était perceptible hors des vestiaires et depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans ce couloir. Il bénie la parfaite maitrise de Finch qui n'élevait jamais la voix même lors de leurs disputes et opta pour l'offensive. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres

-« A quel titre ? » demanda t-il tranquillement en fixant son regard dans le sien. Tania parut désarçonnée par son attitude parfaitement calme et en perdit un peu de son assurance

-« Pardon ? » bredouilla t-elle. John s'avança. Il stoppa près d'elle et se pencha, rapprochant leurs visages

-« A quel titre ? » répéta t-il. Impressionnée malgré elle par son attitude désinvolte, Tania recula machinalement. Elle avait perçu les éclats de la dispute et elle avait bien remarqué son air perturbé au sortir des vestiaires même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Elle s'attendait donc à le trouver plus vulnérable… « Nous ne sommes pas en affaires il me semble ? » poursuivit l'ex agent « Et pas fiancés non plus » provoqua t-il. La jeune femme se reprit et lui adressa un regard sévère

-« Vous m'aviez dit que cet homme est votre ami ! » riposta t-elle « Mais j'ai vu son expression lorsqu'il a quitté sa table ! »

-« Et ? »

-« C'était… comme s'il voulait vous fuir ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix ! Vous vous disputiez ! »

-« Peut-être » estima John « Mais je n'ai pas souvenir de tels échos »

-« Ne jouez pas sur les mots ! » s'énerva Tania « Allez vous également nier qu'il soit parti en claquant la porte ? »

-« Non. Ca je l'ai entendu » répondit tranquillement Reese, ironique « Simple divergence d'opinion »

-« Vous vous moquez de moi John? »

-« Ne vous disputez-vous jamais avec vos amis Tania ? »

-« Cela ne ressemblait pas à une dispute entre amis ! » insista celle-ci, nerveuse

-« Sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas que cela » suggéra John

-« Et quoi d'autre ? »

-« Partenaires en affaires » affirma Reese

-« Evidemment ! » grinça la jeune femme « Toujours votre boulot ! »

-« Il le faut bien. Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir un prétendant totalement désargenté ? » Tania le fusilla du regard

-« Et qu'y a-t-il de "plus important"» ? »Demanda t-elle alors

Reese se rappela que son partenaire avait ouvert juste avant d'avoir achevé sa phrase, _« comme pressé de me fuir »_ songea t-il fugitivement. _« Il y a plus important »_ avait-il affirmé alors et lui n'avait pas trouvé à répondre avant que la porte ne se referme, troublé par ses propos. Troublé qu'il soit prêt à négliger leur mission. Tania n'avait sans doute put entendre que ces mots. Cela le soulagea mais il n'en montra rien.

-« Nous sommes en désaccord sur la façon de traiter notre dernier client commun, c'est tout » expliqua t-il

-« C'est tout ? Et…»

-« Voulez vous que je vous fasse un cours d'économie ? » l'interrompit l'ex agent jouant l'agacement « Ou un compte rendu des dossiers de mes clients ?

-« Non » s'empressa de répondre Tania « Non, c'est… »

-« Dans ce cas nous devrions retourner dans la salle et terminer notre déjeuner » trancha Reese en l'interrompant à nouveau « Nous avons suffisamment attiré l'attention ne croyez vous pas ? » ajouta t-il comme un serveur passait la tête dans le couloir

-« Certes » concéda la jeune femme

-« Et nous risquons d'être en retard pour rejoindre Agnès ». L'argument fit mouche, Tania abandonna la lutte et se tourna aussitôt vers la porte menant au restaurant

-« Vous avez raison. Surtout que je dois encore passer me changer. Vous aussi d'ailleurs » ajouta t-elle comme Reese ouvrait devant elle

-« Je vous déposerais chez vous et je passerais chez moi »

-« Je pourrais vous accompagner ? » suggéra Tania

-« Je n'ai pas de tenue féminine dans mon dressing » ironisa John

-« J'espère bien » marmonna la jeune femme qui avait parfaitement saisit cette fin de non recevoir à peine déguisée. L'ex agent tira sa chaise et elle reprit sa place

-« Tachons de nous détendre et peut être pourrais-je vous inviter à vérifier mes propos ce soir » suggéra t-il. La perspective rendit le sourire à la jeune femme

-« Dans ce cas oublions ce léger incident » affirma t-elle. Reese approuva d'un signe de tête et appela le serveur pour commander les desserts. Il fallait en finir avec tout cela. Ce soir il emmènerait Tania à la villa et une fois sur place il se chargerait de la convaincre d'agir contre sa complice. Il était encore temps pour elle de témoigner. Et si elle s'y refusait, alors il prendrait d'autres dispositions. Mais il devait essayer de l'aider. Si elle s'obstinait alors il serait contraint de renoncer mais au moins il aurait tout tenté. Et il retrouverait Finch. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu de choix à faire. Des doutes peut être, sur ce qu'ils vivaient, sur leur relation, mais pas sur l'identité de l'être avec qui il voulait partager sa vie. C'était lui qu'il voulait à ses côtés et lui seul….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch pénétra dans la bibliothèque et commença l'ascension du vaste escalier. La tension de ces derniers jours raidissait ses muscles et lui rendait l'exercice plus pénible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il perçu un son léger et leva la tête. Allongé sur le palier, Bear le guettait du haut des marches. Reese lui avait appris à attendre en haut pour ne pas gêner les mouvements de son second maître lorsqu'il rentrait comme aujourd'hui. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'appela, l'autorisant à le rejoindre, ce que le malinois ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita mais modéra son élan une fois près de lui, attentif.

-« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Bear » affirma l'informaticien. Il acheva son ascension, traversa le couloir et s'arrêta un instant pour suspendre son manteau. Son regard balaya la salle pour s'assurer que tout était normal. Puis il avança et prit place dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Il était fatigué. Et l'accrochage vécu un peu plus tôt l'avait secoué. Il avait pu mesurer l'emprise de cette fille sur son partenaire, pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé puisqu'il s'obstinait à vouloir l'aider, à vouloir rester dans son sillage tout en étant conscient qu'elle était coupable et en reconnaissant que cela ne changerait rien au destin de son amie Et comment avait-il pu croire qu'il ne serait pas blessé de son attitude ? Lui qui plaçait toujours son bien être avant toute autre considération, un peu trop parfois car c'était souvent à son détriment. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir réalisé le mal qu'il lui faisait ! C'est comme s'il était dans son monde, refusant tout ce qui pouvait briser son objectif, ses illusions… _« Il ne pourra pas rester dans ce déni éternellement »_ songea Finch _« Si nous parvenons à stopper Agnès, Tania tombera aussi, et lorsqu'elle révélera sa vraie nature, il devra bien ouvrir les yeux ! »_ jugea t-il. Le réveil risquait d'être rude mais il serait là pour lui. Restait à savoir si John l'accepterait ou s'il passerait d'un extrême à l'autre. Il l'imaginait bien culpabiliser sur ce qu'il lui aurait fait endurer et le repousser pour se punir, même si cela les punirait tout les deux. Il y avait aussi l'éventualité que Reese ne l'aimait plus assez, mais celle là il l'a repoussait de toutes ses forces. Et les mots échangés lors de leur dernière rencontre ne traduisaient pas une fin… _«Ils allaient devoir être patients »_ songea t-il. Et à nouveau rebâtir leur histoire après avoir sérieusement discuté de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Peut être serait-il bon qu'ils s'accordent quelques jours rien qu'à eux car, Finch l'avait constaté, c'était la base même de leur relation qu'ils allaient devoir rebâtir. Pour retrouver cette confiance absolue qui les avait réunis et que le temps et quelques erreurs avaient fait vaciller. Ils devraient en finir avec ces doutes et ces hésitations. John devrait retrouver confiance en lui, en eux. Et lui était décidé à tout partager à présent. Ils y arriveraient se promit-il. Il le fallait. A moins que l'un d'eux ne renonce, qu'il n'ait plus envie de poursuivre l'aventure. Mais cela ne viendrait pas de lui !

Bear se manifesta, le tirant de ses sombres pensées

-« Tu as faim Bear ? » demanda t-il. Se résignant à se relever, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Il trouva le bol de croquette du malinois encore à moitié plein et celui-ci assit devant le réfrigérateur, le fixant. « Oh je vois ! Tu me surveilles ! » Constata t-il « Mais comment sais tu que je n'ai pas déjeuné ? » A cet instant un grondement de son estomac le renseigna. « D'accord. Je vais manger un peu. Mais tu devras m'aider car je n'ai pas très faim » affirma t-il. Le chien jappa et tourna autour de son maître en guise d'encouragement. Finch ouvrit le réfrigérateur et énuméra ce qui s'y trouvait « Qu'en penses-tu Bear ? Je n'ai pas de poulet… des lasagnes peut être ? » Le chien lui donna un petit coup de museau dans le genou « Tu approuves ? » S'amusa Finch. Il prit le plat, le prépara et le mit au four avant d'aller chercher son flacon de comprimés anti douleur. La migraine le menaçait alors qu'il avait besoin de garder les idées claires. Il revint s'installer et se força à manger, Bear épiant chaque bouchée. Ses pensées dérivaient à nouveau vers son partenaire. Il posa les yeux sur un tablier pendu près du petit plan de travail. Il se remémora le jour où Fusco le lui avait offert. John avait adressé un regard circonspect au tissu bleu imprimé d'un « C'est moi le chef ! » en grosses lettres rouges

-« Ca te rappellera de me fournir en beignet » avait déclaré Lionel en riant

-« Ou pas » avait répliqué John avec une moue perplexe. Puis il s'était tourné vers lui et avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant se retenir difficilement de rire « Finch ? »

-« Désolé » avait-il répondu en se mordant les lèvres mais l'air impassible de son compagnon n'avait fait que lui compliquer la tache « Vous êtes victime de vos talents » avait-il affirmé avant de céder finalement au fou rire contagieux de leur complice. Un léger aboiement le ramena à la réalité. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il avait cessé de manger sans s'en rendre compte et se faisait rappeler à l'ordre « Oui Bear j'obéis ! » commenta t-il en reprenant sa fourchette. Il termina son assiette et se tourna vers le chien.

-« Satisfait ? » demanda t-il. Le chien se redressa et jappa en frétillant « Quel surveillant tu fais ! » commenta l'informaticien en le caressant « Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » Il enfouit un instant son visage dans la douce fourrure rousse « Reste toujours avec moi Bear » chuchota t-il « Je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'être seul » Le malinois lui lécha la main. Finch se reprit et lui donna le reste de la barquette « Tu l'as bien mérité » affirma t-il

Regagnant la grande salle, il songea à leur complice partit enquêter à l'autre bout de la ville et décida de l'appeler pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'ennui. Il doutait un peu que la piste qu'il suivait ait une chance d'aboutir à quelque chose d'instructif, toutefois il se fiait à l'instinct de l'inspecteur, il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de constater qu'il était fiable.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une fois sur la bonne voie, Fusco trouva facilement le fameux pavillon des invités, en fait trois petits logements alignés au milieu d'un écrin de verdure. Les deux premiers étaient visiblement inhabités mais les fenêtres du troisième étaient ouvertes. Un vieux transat était installé près de la porte, plus loin une petite piscine de plastique gisait à moitié dégonflée sur la pelouse à proximité d'une balançoire jaune dont le siège bougeait doucement sous la brise. Lionel quittait son véhicule lorsque son téléphone vibra

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien inspecteur ? »

-« Ouais. Je suis toujours au ranch. Ils sont pas très nets dans le coin mais au moins je pense avoir localisé ma cliente »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Je m'apprête à l'interroger. Vous voulez écouter Finch ? »

-« Je vous laisse faire inspecteur. Vous êtes doué pour les interrogatoires »

-« Merci. Mais parfois un équipier c'est utile » remarqua Fusco

-« Dans ce cas je vais me connecter à votre téléphone »

-« Je vais mettre l'oreillette que vous m'avez filé. Vous pourrez me souffler les réponses » s'amusa Fusco. Il avança et frappa à la porte. Une mince jeune femme brune vint lui ouvrir

-« Castille d'Almeida ? » demanda Lionel qui l'avait reconnu

-« Oui ? »

-« Inspecteur Fusco. Police criminelle » annonça t-il. La jeune femme eut alors une réaction inattendue

-« Déjà ? » s'exclama t-elle avec étonnement

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt » murmura la jeune femme « Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » interrogea t-elle. Fusco fronça les sourcils, il entendit Finch réagir dans l'oreillette

-« Pas encore » affirma t-il, jouant le jeu

-« Oh » souffla la jeune femme. Elle détourna la tête l'air déçu, ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si un poids venait de leur être imposé

-« Je suppose que je n'ai pas assez dosé mais si j'avais agit trop rapidement le poison serait devenu trop détectable »

-« Il l'était de toute façon » risqua Lionel

-« Oui puisque vous êtes là » jugea Castille avec un petit sourire triste « J'aurais préféré que vous soyez moins perspicace pour que mon plan ait le temps de réussir ! »

-« Si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous vouliez la mort d'Agnès Marbery ? » tenta Fusco « C'est pour venger votre frère ? » La jeune femme hocha la tête

-« Mon frère, mes neveux… Tous ceux qu'elle a fait souffrir »

-« Ca fait un paquet je crois ! »

-« Vous savez ce qu'elle fait à ses clients ? »

-« Nous avons rassemblé pas mal d'éléments. Je sais qu'elle pratique le chantage. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec votre frère ? »

-« Oui »

-« Si on discutait à l'intérieur ? »proposa l'inspecteur

-« Comme vous voulez » jugea Castille en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer

-« On dirait que c'est plus rapide que prévu » chuchota Lionel à l'attention de son complice

-« En effet inspecteur » approuva Finch, un peu perplexe de ce dénouement

La jeune femme prit place dans le grand canapé de tissu beige. Fusco s'assit dans le fauteuil en face. Il remarqua un agrandissement photo accroché au mur, un homme brun dans la trentaine posait avec deux jeunes enfants. Il se douta de qui il s'agissait. Le trio souriait franchement au photographe. Tout trois avaient les mêmes yeux bleus très clairs et les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés, coupés courts chez le père, plus long et bouclés chez le fils, et soigneusement tressés autour de la tête pour la fille. Leur complicité éclatait. C'était une image de bonheur. _« Pourtant cet homme a effacé tout cela »_ songea l'inspecteur

-« C'est l'image que je préfère garder de mon frère et des petits » affirma Castille qui avait suivi son regard

-« Je comprends »

-« Mon frère était quelqu'un de bien vous savez ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne avant… » La jeune femme hésita « Avant son coup de folie » acheva t-elle « Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur personne même pas sur… l'autre »

-« Et vous étiez bien placée pour le savoir ? »

-« Nous étions très proche depuis l'enfance. Dans notre famille on apprend à monter avant même de savoir lire, presqu'avant de savoir marcher correctement. La première fois que je suis tombée c'est lui qui m'a remise en selle en me rassurant. Il m'a évité d'être le déshonneur de la famille et il a toujours veillé sur moi »

-« C'était un grand frère attentionné » estima Fusco

-« Oui. Il faut comprendre le contexte. A la maison seul comptait notre frère ainé, le successeur pour diriger le domaine. Par chance pour notre mère il était tout à fait conforme au rôle, obsédé par le domaine, son développement, sa rentabilité, sa renommée aussi … Mère lui a fait épouser la fille du plus riche éleveur de l'état. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais elle avait autant d'ambition que lui »

-« Qui se ressemble s'assemble »

-« Arthur en a profité, il a eut une enfance moins surveillée et en grandissant il a pu choisir sa voie. Enfin il a quand même du s'imposer mais banquier pour notre mère c'était une situation convenable, voir utile donc elle a toléré » Affirma Castille en se penchant vers la table. Elle saisit une grande carafe et versa deux verres

-« Tenez inspecteur, je venais juste de préparer ce thé glacé : il fait tellement chaud »

-« Pas faux » Jugea Fusco mais il se contenta de prendre le verre et de le reposer

-« Ne craignez rien inspecteur il n'y a rien de suspect dans ce verre » remarqua la jeune femme, amusée « D'abord je ne vous attendais pas. Et puis je n'ai pas de raison de vous en vouloir. Vous ne faites que votre travail ! Je suis coupable alors vous m'arrêtez : c'est logique »

-« J'aimerais bien que tout les coupables soient aussi coopératifs ! » déclara Lionel faisant sourire l'intéressée « Donc ça c'est gâté entre votre mère et votre frère ? » demanda t-il pour recadrer la conversation

-« Au début, ils se sont fâchés lorsque mon frère lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne lui laisserait pas non plus choisir son épouse, c'était contraire aux usages ! »

-« C'est d'un autre temps »

-« Je sais mais notre mère n'est pas de ce siècle. Elle voulait diriger le destin de chacun de ses enfants, et c'est ce qui a achevé de les séparer. Ma sœur a épousé l'homme qu'on lui a désigné, elle n'est pas heureuse mais elle est riche, comme c'était son objectif elle s'en accommode. Mais moi je n'entendais pas obéir docilement, Arthur savait que j'étais indépendante comme lui alors il m'a aidé à fuir le domaine et il a financé mes études. Notre mère a vécu cela comme une trahison. Elle m'a rayé de son existence le jour où je me suis enfuie, mais pour Arthur elle ne pouvait pas puisqu'il était devenu le banquier familiale »

-« En étant aussi proche de votre frère vous étiez aux premières loges pour savoir ce qu'il en était de son mariage ? »

-« Oh oui j'étais la mieux placée ! Mon frère était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme superbe, une apprentie mannequin. Ils étaient bien ensemble mais lorsque sa carrière a décollé elle l'a quitté sans hésiter en affirmant que leur relation serait trop compliquée à cause de son rythme de travail. Arthur a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et c'est là qu'un de ces amis qui venait de divorcer l'a inscrit à cette agence »

-« Mauvaise idée même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment » constata Lionel

-« Il a rencontré Tiffany. Il était fragilisé, elle l'a séduite sans peine en s'adaptant à lui. Comme par hasard ils avaient tout en commun, les même goûts, les même projets. A ce point c'était trop ! » Affirma Castille « Je crois que mon frère s'est laissé griser pour oublier Lucile. Et il l'a présenté à notre mère. A la fin de la journée lorsqu'ils ont pris congé elle leur a simplement dit : «Arthur tu devras choisir car je ne veux pas de cette fille chez moi » »

-« Elle était clairvoyante ! »

-« Pour cette fois oui » approuva la jeune femme « Tiffany a joué les éploré, incitant Arthur à se rebeller et ça il le faisait très bien ! En réponse il l'a emmené en week end à Las Vegas et au retour ils étaient mariés. Je crois que lorsqu'il a dit oui il regrettait déjà sa décision mais Tiffany était toujours la charmante compagne qu'elle avait inventé alors il a continué. Un an plus tard elle a mis au monde Sarah et Adam. Arthur était le plus heureux des hommes, mais ça n'a pas duré. A présent qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et que la naissance des jumeaux avait conforté sa position, Tiffany pouvait montrer son vrai visage. Au soir de leur troisième anniversaire de mariage ils n'avaient déjà plus rien à se dire et s'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants ils auraient vécu comme des étrangers. C'est alors qu'Arthur a évoqué le divorce. Il avait consulté un ami avocat qui l'avait efficacement conseillé. Il le fallait parce qu'à se marier dans la précipitation il n'avait pris aucune précaution. Enfin c'était surtout dans le but d'obtenir la garde des enfants et il avait accumulé de nombreuses preuves du déséquilibre de sa femme. Seulement Tiffany a fait appel à sa complice »

-« Agnès Marbery ? » Castille hocha la tête pour approuver

-« Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'en cas de divorce il perdrait tout car elle dévoilerait son passé au grand jour »

-« L'histoire des paris quand il était jeune ? » suggéra Lionel

-« Vous êtes décidément bien renseigné inspecteur ! » s'exclama la jeune femme

-« Disons que j'ai de bonnes sources ! »

-« Arthur avait 15 ans. Il voulait déjà jouer les hommes d'affaire mais cela ressemblait davantage à une escroquerie même si à la base il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. En tout cas celui lui a valu une condamnation et c'est le genre d'incident qui aurait considérablement nuit à sa carrière ! »

-« Je suppose qu'en tant que banquier, une condamnation pour escroquerie ça passe mal, même s'il n'était qu'un gamin »

-« Arthur a du se résigner et renoncer au divorce »

-« Elle aurait pu réclamer une rente ? Parce que ce n'était plus une vie de couple » remarqua Fusco

-«Elle trouvait plus confortable de rester. Ils avaient trouvé un arrangement. Arthur à l'appartement avec les enfants et elle dans un loft en ville avec une pension conséquente. Comme elle n'était pas du tout maternelle elle a accepté sans hésiter. Elle vivait comme une célibataire avec quelques apparitions communes de temps en temps pour entretenir l'illusion et uniquement parce que cela servait la carrière d'Arthur et par conséquent sa source de revenus »

-« Et vous vous occupiez des gamins ? »

-« Très souvent oui. Ils étaient tellement adorables » soupira Castille « Arthur voulait attendre qu'ils soient plus grand. Et aussi d'avoir économisé un maximum d'argent. Ensuite il serait parti refaire sa vie ailleurs avec eux »

-« Je vois. Donc à priori votre frère avait trouvé un équilibre avec sa… l'autre » constata Fusco « Pourtant il a craqué ? »

-« Avec la vie qu'elle menait elle a fait… des rencontres » expliqua Castille « Et elle a fini par tomber amoureuse d'un certain Jeff. Un pauvre type qui se disait artiste mais qui n'était qu'un pique assiette. Elle s'est mise à l'entretenir et il en a profité. Il est devenu de plus en plus exigeant et elle s'est trouvée très vite à cours d'argent. La pension n'y suffisait pas, elle s'est mise à réclamer toujours plus à Arthur mais mon frère refusait. Il ne voulait pas dilapider son patrimoine et celui de ses enfants pour entretenir l'amant de sa femme. Elle a eu recours au chantage mais il a tenu bon. Il a même fait savoir à certains fournisseurs qu'il ne payerai pas les dettes de sa femme s'ils lui permettaient d'acheter plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Ils l'ont cru et ils ont réduit leurs crédits. Seulement elle était piégée, si elle ne pouvait plus assurer elle savait que Jeff la quitterait. Alors elle lui a tout raconté pour qu'il l'aide à faire céder Arthur. Evidemment l'autre a compris l'avantage qu'il pouvait tirer de tout cela et il est venu rencontrer mon frère pour lui proposer un marché. Il lui abandonnait sa femme qui commençait à lui peser et en échange il gardait son secret. Et c'est là que mon frère a perdu pied. Il a réalisé que toute sa vie il devrait payer pour une banale erreur de jeunesse, qu'il allait rater sa carrière dans la voie qu'il avait choisit, qu'il risquait de perdre ses enfants. Et il n'a pas supporté » Castille se tut quelques minutes. Fusco la laissa se reprendre. Finch glissa une remarque compatissante dans l'oreillette. « Arthur avait tout consigné dans une lettre » repris la jeune femme « Une lettre qui m'était destinée et que j'ai reçu après sa mort parce qu'il voulait qu'au moins une personne sache les raisons de son geste. Et il a mis fin à tout ça. Il a d'abord tiré sur les petits. Il leur avait donné un somnifère et il a dissimulé leurs visages sous un oreiller sinon il n'aurait pas eu le courage de tirer, mais il ne voulait pas les laisser derrière lui. Ensuite il a attendu l'arrivée de Tiffany qu'il avait attiré en lui faisant miroiter qu'il lui donnerait de l'argent, la seule chose qui pouvait la faire accourir. Il l'a abattu d'une balle en plein cœur, enfin le légiste a dit qu'elle en avait un » précisa Castille, amère

-« Et il a retourné l'arme contre lui » acheva Fusco. Castille approuva en essuyant une larme

-« Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Adam était toujours vivant. Les secours ont réussi à le sauver. J'ai passé huit années près de lui et j'ai souvent pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'Arthur réussisse son tir ou que les secours soient en retard. Mais même diminué ce gamin ressemblait tellement à son père ! »

-« C'est parce que vous vous occupiez de lui que vous n'avez pas cherché à agir il y a huit ans ? »

-« Oui. J'avais tenté d'alerter la police mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire des recherches et ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Je devais veiller sur Adam. Il n'avait que moi »

-« Et la famille ? » osa Lionel

-« Mère cotoyait parfois ses petits enfants mais après le drame elle a agit comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés pour étouffer le scandale. J'ai du la menacer d'un scandale encore plus grand pour qu'elle nous accepte ici Adam et moi. Mais en huit ans elle n'ait jamais venue jusqu'ici et elle a fait en sorte que personne n'approche jamais ces lieux. Mon frère et ma sœur lui sont trop dévoués pour désobéir, ils ne sont jamais venus non plus »

-« Et votre père ? »

-« Il a quitté le domaine depuis 14 ans. Il ne supportait plus le joug de sa femme. Il n'était rien ici, juste l'époux de la patronne. Disons qu'il lui avait servi à assurer la pérennité de la famille. Alors il est parti refaire sa vie ailleurs. Il vit au Mexique. Arthur avait essayé de le contacter à la naissance des jumeaux mais il avait fait une croix sur nous. Cette facilité à oublier ses enfants lui faisait au moins un point commun avec sa femme » ricana Castille

-« Alors vous avez patienté tout ce temps puis lorsque votre neveu est mort vous avez décidé qu'il était temps d'agir ? »

-« Je n'avais jamais renoncé. Mais Adam n'avait que moi. J'ai quand même suivi l'histoire de cette femme. Je sais qu'elle a fait d'autres victimes, ruiné d'autres vies. J'ai enquêté sur le crime de l'année dernière, c'était le même schéma qu'avec mon frère » la jeune femme désigna une petite armoire « Là dedans vous trouverez quatre classeurs. Tout ce que j'ai accumulé contre elle. Je connais pas mal de ses chantages. Je sais qui et comment » elle se tourna vers Fusco « Enfin si ça vous intéresse »

-« Oui » affirma l'inspecteur « Je vous promet que nous allons la coffrer pour ses méfaits »

-« Ce serait bien »

-« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tenté d'aller voir la police avec ses classeurs ? » souffla Finch

-« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de montrer vos classeurs à la police ? » répéta Fusco

-« Parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien » répondit Castille « D'abord il aurait fallu que je trouve un inspecteur prêt à m'écouter. Ensuite, il serait possible de prouver la plupart des chantages recensés dedans mais les victimes préfèrent payer plutôt que de voir dévoiler leurs travers où leurs erreurs alors il y a peu de chance qu'ils se montrent bavard si on les interrogeait. Enfin je suis sure qu'avec un bon avocat elle réussira toujours à s'en tirer »

-« Peut être » jugea Lionel « Par contre, comment avez-vous fait pour l'empoisonner ? Elle n'est pas facile à atteindre »

-« Ce fut plus facile qu'il n'y parait » affirma la jeune femme « Je me suis faite embauchée dans un magasin de cosmétique. La patronne était une de ses relations. Elle y achète tous ses produits. Il m'a suffit de gagner sa confiance. Ensuite je lui ai vanté l'efficacité d'une certaine crème, un soin des mains, c'est son point faible. Elle est obsédée par la perfection de ses mains »

-« Mais cette crème vous l'aviez trafiquée ?»

-« Seulement le flacon qui lui était destinée bien sur. Et, ça c'est le plus drôle, avec son accord ! » S'amusa la jeune femme. Fusco fronça les sourcils « Je lui avais dit que je connaissais une recette de famille extrêmement efficace qui m'avait permise d'améliorer les effets de la crème. Quand j'ai laissé entendre que je lui en réserverais l'exclusivité elle est tombé dans le piège, son orgueil y trouvait son compte, elle ne pouvait pas résister »

-« Donc chaque fois qu'elle appliquait cette crème elle s'administrait le poison ? »

-« Exactement. C'était long mais cela aurait fini par payer. Seulement je me suis aperçue qu'elle était surveillée. J'ignorais par qui mais j'ai pensé que si je n'accélérais pas, mon plan échouerait, alors j'ai précipité les choses. Lors de sa dernière visite je lui ai offert une paire de gants »

-« Empoisonnée ? »

-« Oui. Cela se faisait beaucoup autrefois. C'est fiable et discret »

-« Très malin » estima Finch

-« Ca a bien failli marcher » remarqua Fusco « C'est ce qui l'a conduit aux urgences, elle avait les gants ce jour là »

-« Je regrette que cela n'ai pas fonctionné. J'avais sans doute sous estimé le dosage »

-« Et bien moi je préfère ! Pour tentative de meurtre vous risquez beaucoup moins ! » Affirma l'inspecteur. Castille haussa les épaules d'un geste indifférent « Vous ne préférez pas la savoir en prison et vous dehors ? » insista Lionel « Parce que c'est là qu'elle va finir je vous le garantie »

-« Si vous dites vrai alors oui je préfère » concéda la jeune femme « Est-ce que vous m'arrêtez maintenant ? »

-« Je suis obligé. Mais je vais m'occuper de votre affaire et on va vous trouver un bon avocat » Castille eut un petit sourire triste mais ne répondit pas

-« Bien, allons-y » affirma Lionel. Un déclic se fit alors entendre que Fusco et Finch, toujours à l'écoute, identifièrent sans peine

-« Inspecteur ? » s'inquiéta celui-ci. Il perçu alors une voix inconnue

-« Vous n'irez nulle part ! » Fusco s'était retourné au son du cran de sureté que l'on retire et il se retrouva face au jeune palefrenier qu'il avait croisé dans la cour, braquant un fusil dans sa direction. Castille s'était tournée elle aussi

-« Duke ! » s'exclama t-elle « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

-« Je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener ! » répondit celui-ci en agitant nerveusement son arme

-« Doucement, on se calme mon gars » tempéra l'inspecteur

-« Duke baisse cette arme s'il te plait ! Ça ne sert à rien ! »

-« Pas question ! »

-« Je suis coupable Duke, il est normal que je sois punie » plaida Castille pour raisonner son ami

-« Si les types comme lui avaient fait leur boulot correctement tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'agir pour les venger ! » contra le jeune homme

-« Tu sais combien c'était compliqué »

-« S'ils t'avaient écouté… »

-« Je n'avais pas assez de preuves au décès d'Arthur » rappela la jeune femme « Allons, lâche cette arme »

-« Soyez raisonnable » insista Fusco « N'aggravez pas les choses »

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'emmène » murmura Duke « Ca fait trop longtemps que je t'attends » ajouta t-il en fixant Castille d'un regard intense

-« Je sais »

-« Tu avais promis ! Mais il y a eu les études, puis ta carrière, les expositions, et ensuite ton frère et enfin le petit. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour te retenir ! Maintenant tu es enfin là »

-« Il restait la vengeance » compléta Castille « Je suis désolée » L'homme ne la quittait pas des yeux, désespéré. Elle se rapprocha. Fusco se tenait prêt à intervenir mais il pressentait que le jeune homme ne tenterait rien. De fait il baissa son arme lorsque la jeune femme posa la main sur son bras « Je t'ai toujours fait passer en second je regrette. Mais je ne te demanderais pas de m'attendre »

-« Tu sais bien que je le ferais »

-« Je sais. Alors je te promets que cette fois rien ne se mettra entre nous »

-« Raison de plus pour être raisonnable » remarqua Lionel

-« Et j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Tasca »

-« D'accord » soupira l'homme

-« Je te le confie »

-« Seulement si tu m'autorises à te rendre visite »

-« Je doute de pouvoir t'en dissuader » jugea Castille. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme puis se détourna « Nous pouvons y aller inspecteur » Fusco observait le jeune homme, celui-ci baissa la tête « Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea la jeune femme

-« Je devrais l'arrêter aussi pour avoir menacé un agent des forces de l'ordre »

-« Oh » souffla Castille

-« On va faire comme si j'avais rien vu » affirma Lionel « J'aurais déjà bien assez de paperasse » grogna t-il

-« Merci inspecteur ! » affirma la femme. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami

-« Merci » murmura Duke « Je suis désolé de vous avoir menacé »

-« C'est bon ça ira. Allons-y maintenant » trancha Fusco. « Je vais emmener les informations »

-« Je vous les amène » affirma Duke. Il alla à l'armoire et s'empara des quatre volumineux classeurs. Fusco hésita à menotter la coupable puis y renonça et Castille le suivi docilement. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture lorsqu'elle stoppa, observant un poney qui s'était approché de la barrière

-« Juste une minute inspecteur » demanda t-elle avant d'aller le caresser. Lionel laissa faire perplexe. Il ouvrit son coffre pour que Duke y dépose les classeurs.

-« Je voulais juste lui dire au revoir « affirma la femme en montant dans la voiture

-« C'est lui Tasca ? » devina t-il

-« Oui. C'était le poney de mes neveux parce qu'il était né deux jours après eux, c'est Arthur qui avait composé son nom »

-« Composé ? »

-« Avec les initiales des prénoms de sa famille et du mien »

-« Plutôt bien trouvé »

-« Il faudrait juste pouvoir supprimer la première lettre » soupira Castille

Fusco prit place derrière le volant

-« Et ce gars c'est votre fiancé ? »

-« C'est… » Hésita la jeune femme « C'est ce qu'il était quand nous avions huit ans »

-« Ben visiblement il n'a pas changé d'avis »

-« Non »

-« Mais c'est pas réciproque »

-« Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps… Non en fait je ne voulais pas me créer d'attaches. Mais finalement je vais peut être changer » jugea Castille

-« Une telle patience ça mérite qu'on s'y intéresse » constata Fusco. Une fois en route, il interpella son complice

-« Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien inspecteur ? J'ai crains que cet homme ne se laisse pas raisonner »

-« Ca va Finch vous en faite pas. Et l'enquête est bouclée. Vous allez pouvoir dire à John de lâcher l'affaire »

-« Entendu je vais le faire. »

-« Mais ? » demanda Lionel, interpellé par son manque d'enthousiasme

-« Mais je doute qu'il accepte »

-« On a stoppé la menace ! »

-« Certes. Mais il voudra aussi mettre fin aux agissements de Miss Marbery. Et je penserais de même en d'autre circonstances » Fusco soupira à fendre l'âme

-« Têtu comme il est c'est à prévoir. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?»

-« Rien inspecteur. Je verrais quel sera sa réaction… et son choix » ajouta Finch après une légère hésitation

-« Vous lui avez parlé ? »

-« En effet »

-« Et ? Ca ne l'a pas fait réagir ? Me dite pas qu'il est resté avec cette pouf ? »

-« Pour les besoins de l'enquête »

-« A d'autre » grogna Lionel

-« Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de choix à faire entre elle et moi » avoua l'informaticien

-« J'espère bien ! » s'exclama Lionel « Tant pis, on ne lâche rien Finch ! S'il faut boucler toutes ces donzelles pour qu'il redevienne lui-même alors je les bouclerais ! On va trouver la solution »

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Je m'occupe de notre apprentie empoisonneuse et ensuite je reprend l'enquête sur l'agence »

-« Nous aurons de nombreux éléments. Cela sera peut être rapide ? »

-« Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un témoignage » jugea Lionel

-« Je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions trouver quelqu'un disposé à témoigner contre Miss Marbery. Elle est puissante et la plupart de ces femmes y trouvent leur compte »

-« Il doit bien y avoir une faille ? »

-« Peut être » jugea Finch « Mais encore faut-il la trouver »

-« Lorsqu'elle sera derrière les barreaux je suis sur que certaines seront moins fidèles ! »

-« Mais il faut d'abord réussir à l'arrêter »

-« On va trouver » marmonna Fusco toujours optimiste

-« Amen » ne put s'empêcher d'approuver Castille « J'espère que mes classeurs vous aiderons »

-« Ca pourra nous faciliter la tache. Quoiqu'il en soit elle est notre prochain objectif ! » Affirma Fusco « Vous me tenez au courant Finch ? »

-« Bien sur. Rentrez bien inspecteur »

-« A plus Finch »

L'informaticien coupa la communication. Il était encore un peu surpris de la tournure des événements, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'enquête soit bouclée aussi rapidement ! Cette pauvre fille n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un assassin et son secret devait lui être trop pesant pour qu'elle se trahisse si vite. Il estima comme son complice que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils l'aient stoppé avant que son plan ne réussisse, elle ne méritait pas de finir en prison, _« Surtout pour une Agnès Marbery »_ songea Finch, amer

Et maintenant il allait devoir prévenir John. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'abandonnerait pas l'enquête. Devait-il lui ordonner de le faire en lui rappelant que théoriquement il était toujours son patron ? Il n'était pas certain que cela fonctionne et puis cela ne résoudrait pas le problème. Il fallait écarter ces femmes, sinon ils ne trouveraient plus jamais la paix. Pour que John sorte enfin de ce piège il fallait le soustraire à l'influence de Tania. Mais comment faire ? Le moyen le plus rapide serait sans conteste de leur faire connaitre la vérité sur la pseudo fortune de leur client, il perdrait aussitôt tout intérêt à leurs yeux. Mais la brutalité de la méthode lui répugnait, s'en serait fini de l'enquête et John le prendrait certainement très mal. Non, il devait agir plus subtilement. Il devait trouver une ruse, un argument imparable. Ou réussir à neutraliser ces femmes. Et rapidement de préférence, la situation avait assez durée ! _« Et chaque heures passées nous éloigne un peu plus l'un de l'autre »_ songea t-il

En attendant il allait le prévenir. Il tendit la main pour saisir son téléphone et enclencha le numéro, retenant son souffle et priant pour qu'il ne se heurte pas au répondeur…


	11. Ultimatum

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Antépénultième chapitre, le tome se termine_

 _Merci à celles qui suivent toujours : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _PS : J'ai repris un peu d'avance, alors peut être que pour me faire pardonner la lenteur à publier il pourrait y avoir un peu de lecture avec les clochettes du muguet ?_

 _._

 _._

John scannait les alentours avec attention. Sous prétexte de fêter ses quarante ans, l'artiste avait privatisé les jardins d'un grand hôtel pour pouvoir tout à la fois exposer ses œuvres dans la journée et faire la fête le soir. Toutefois les œuvres les plus fragiles étaient installées dans deux des salons de l'établissement. A l'extérieur se trouvait essentiellement les sculptures, fer ouvragé, bronze, un peu de marbre, l'artiste se voulait un "génial touche à tout", explorant les matières avec plus ou moins de réussite. Les quelques tableaux étaient disposés dans les endroits les plus ombragés mais les conditions n'étaient définitivement pas optimales. A un journaliste qui interrogeait l'artiste à ce sujet celui-ci avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un « J'en ferais d'autre »lancé avec indifférence comme si le sort de ses œuvres ne le préoccupait guère. John le voyait parader au milieu de la brillante assemblée dispersée sur les pelouses entre les petites tentes rayées disséminées ça et là dans lesquelles seraient dressés les buffets de la fête d'anniversaire alors que des tables avaient été dressées à l'extérieur pour l'exposition de l'après midi. Il suivait Agnès des yeux tandis qu'elle passait d'un groupe à l'autre comme en représentation. Un peu plus tôt John avait capté la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'une de ses "clientes" où elle avait laissé échapper son amertume, car si elle avait réussi assez facilement à obtenir quelques invitations pour la Garden party elle n'en avait pas obtenu pour la soirée, hors on y annonçait la présence de quelques célébrités qu'elle aurait volontiers côtoyées. Pour cela elle aurait même négligé sans hésitation la soirée de l'adjoint au maire, arguant qu'elle se répétait régulièrement, mais cette fois ses relations s'étaient révélées insuffisantes. A défaut elle croisa tout de même quelques élus et autres hauts fonctionnaires un peu influents, personnages un peu ternes, pas forcement très motivés par le vernissage, mais rôdés aux pratiques d'une certaine élite et devinant qu'il était de bon ton de faire acte de présence.

Agnès évoluait au milieu de ces gens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle connaissait plus ou moins un certains nombres d'invités, le plus souvent juste de nom, mais elle savait faire en sorte qu'ils retiennent le sien, glissant discrètement une de ses cartes de visite, extraite de son petit réticule noir assorti à la sobre mais élégante robe noire et argent qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion. John la vit discuter longuement avec le secrétaire d'un adjoint du maire. Il comprit que c'était grâce à cet homme dont elle avait marié le neveu qu'elle avait obtenu une dizaine d'invitations pour l'exposition. Ledit neveu était présent avec son épouse et débordant de reconnaissance pour la marieuse. Pour une fois il semblait que le couple fut réel. La jeune épouse ne lui donnait pas l'impression de jouer un rôle.

John avait croisé Phillys, pendue au bras d'un chef d'entreprise et qui avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre, seulement occupée de sa nouvelle proie. En revanche Gladys l'avait gratifié d'un grand sourire et d'un clin d'œil complice, sans pour autant cesser de monopoliser l'attention d'un petit groupe de jeunes hommes visiblement sous le charme de sa personnalité mais certainement plus encore de sa plastique mise en valeur par son vertigineux décolleté, sa silhouette dessinée par une robe rouge si serrée qu'elle semblait cousue à même la peau. L'ex agent avait repéré trois autres filles vraisemblablement à la solde d'Agnès, celle-ci avait visiblement décidé de marquer la place. Tania l'avait délaissé pour la compagnie d'un jeune juriste, obéissant à un ordre discret de son mentor. John s'était d'abord interrogé puis il avait compris la manœuvre : le jeune homme était en fait déjà captif des filets d'une autre employée. Toutefois il semblait hésiter devant un engagement plus important et Tania intervenait donc en renfort de la "fiancée", sans doute encore une méthode imaginée par leur numéro.

John s'efforçait d'identifier un maximum d'invités et il aurait eu bien besoin de l'aide de son partenaire. Mais Finch ne l'avait pas recontacté et il se demandait quelle serait son attitude si lui, le faisait. Les paroles échangées un peu plus tôt tournaient dans son esprit. Cette sensation que Finch s'éloignait de lui. Il avait conscience d'être responsable, par ses agissements de ces derniers jours, de cette distance qui s'était créée entre eux. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il devait mettre fin à tout cela. Lorsqu'il aurait convaincu Tania de témoigner il tournerait la page et il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner ses écarts, _« Il le faut »_ songea t-il. Il voulait aider Tania mais elle n'était pas son avenir !

Un petit cri de surprise le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna aussitôt vers le côté de la tente prés de laquelle il se tenait depuis quelques minutes pour mieux surveiller leur numéro et aperçu une jeune femme qui se raccrochait à un panneau pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ayant visiblement cassé le talon de sa chaussure. Il s'avança vivement et arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper comme le panneau, qui n'était pas prévu pour servir de support, basculait sur le côté en entrainant la jeune équilibriste dans sa chute.

-« Alix ? » L'interpellée, qui s'était cramponnée par reflexe à son sauveteur, releva la tête, étonnée

-« John ? Oh vous tombez à pic ! » S'exclama t-elle spontanément

-« J'en ai l'impression » répondit l'ex agent, amusé par son air soulagé. Il la tint par la taille tandis qu'elle retirait ses chaussures

-« Merci » affirma t-elle « Au moins mes genoux sont intacts « ajouta t-elle avec une moue dépitée devant ses escarpins malmenés

-« Les talons ne sont pas vraiment recommandés dans un jardin » remarqua Reese pince sans rire

-« Non je sais » soupira Alix « Mais je n'avais que cette paire de chaussure assortie à cette robe »

-« Le talon est fichu » estima John en la voyant trituré l'élément de cuir qui ne tenait plus

-« C'est une vieille paire »

-« Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse ça ? »Demanda l'ex agent en cassant le talon du second escarpin

-« Au point où j'en suis ! »

-« Cela vous évitera de devoir marcher pieds nus, enfin en collant »

-« Oui c'est mieux »approuva la jeune femme

-« Venez, il y a un banc de ce côté » ajouta Reese en l'entrainant. Alix s'assit avec soulagement

-« Vous avez raison ce sera plus facile » jugea t-elle « Fichus talons j'ai les pieds en compote » marmonna t-elle. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa spontanéité « Et je descends d'un étage ! » commenta t-elle

-« Ce sera surement plus adapté à la pelouse »

-« Une bêtise de plus à mon actif » constata Alix

-« Juste pour les chaussures. Le reste est très bien » observa Reese « Ce bleu vous va bien »

-« Oh merci ! » répondit Alix en rougissant « Vous êtes ici comme invité ? »

-« Vous ce n'est pas pour les œuvres » taquina John

-« Grillée ! » gloussa la jeune femme

-« J'accompagne Tania » précisa alors l'ex agent

-« Ah » murmura Alix qui perdit aussitôt son sourire. Mais cela ne dura pas « Moi je suis avec un nouvel inscrit » affirma t-elle « Mais j'ai égaré mon cavalier ! »

-« Il est bien bête de vous avoir délaissé »

-« Flatteur ! »

-« Logique. Vous êtes surement la seule ici avec qui on puisse espérer se distraire un peu au milieu de toutes ces mines sombres accro aux insipides petits fours gastronomiques » déclara John, sérieux. Alix éclata de rire

-« Vous n'avez pas oublié mes "égarements alimentaires "? »

-« Non c'était distrayant »

-« Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici M Randall » estima la jeune femme

-« Vous non plus » rétorqua l'ex agent

-« Moi j'ai de bonnes raisons » émit Alix. John allait répondre lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par des voix d'hommes de l'autre côté de la paroi de la tente

-« Hey Pat ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Je cherche la réserve de cognac comme d'habitude » répondit une voix moqueuse

-« M'étonne pas de toi ! Et sérieusement ? »

-« Je suis avec une fille d'une agence… »

-« Quoi ? T'es inscrit à l'agence d'Agnès ? »

-« Ouais mais toi ? »

-« Moi aussi ! »

-« Mais t'était casé vieux ? Et Livia ? »

-« J'ai laissé tomber. Elle était trop snob, toujours à me prendre la tête

-« Et tu comptes sur Agnès pour trouver mieux ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? On me l'a chaudement recommandé »

Reese échangea un regard avec Alix

-« On dirait que les affaires marchent pour Agnès »

-« Oh elle est connue » remarqua la jeune fille

-« L'avantage c'est que tu te fatigues pas à chercher une fille on te la présente et chacun sait exactement pourquoi il est là ! » poursuivit l'homme « Enfin moi c'est d'abord pour m'amuser un peu, avec Livia j'ai eu mon compte. Ensuite on verra »

-« Moi j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un pour me caser je crois que c'est le bon moment. Mais je dirais que ça commence mal ! » Se plaignit l'autre

-« Ah ouais ? »

-« Pour une première elle m'a pas gâtée ! » râla le type « Elle m'a collé une cruche. Alix, tu connais ? »

-« Ah oui je vois ! » s'exclama l'autre « Mon pauvre vieux ! »

La jeune femme avait tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom. Reese la vit pâlir à l'exclamation du second type et lui adressa un regard compatissant mais elle détourna les yeux, gênée

-« Je crois que celle là elle s'en sert pour tester les petits nouveaux » continua l'homme

-« Et ben y'a plutôt de quoi les faire fuir ! Elle est cloche cette nana. Si encore elle avait un peu de classe… »

-« Ou de souplesse ! Parce que c'est pas le genre qui te tiendra compagnie après le diner »

-« Ah non ? »

-« Compte pas sur elle pour réchauffer ton lit » se moqua l'homme

-« J'ai vraiment pas tiré le bon numéro » se lamenta l'autre

N'y tenant plus, Alix voulu se lever et s'enfuir mais Reese saisit son bras pour la retenir

-« Patiente jusqu'à la prochaine. Tu devrais réclamer Gladys si tu veux t'amuser. Elle c'est une femme qui sait comment distraire un homme »

-« Intéressant » jugea l'autre « J'en parlerais à Agnès. En attendant il faut que je retrouve l'autre cruche »

-« T'inquiète, personne ne te la volera. Elle doit être dans un coin à faire tapisserie » ricana l'homme

-« Ouais c'est clair »

Alix essaya à nouveau de se dégager. Deux grosses larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. John la retint et passa un bras autour de ses épaules

-« Ne les écoutez pas Alix » chuchota t-il. La jeune femme hésita puis se laissa aller contre son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de soie. John passa la main dans son dos en un geste apaisant, la laissant pleurer en silence. A l'intérieur les hommes finissaient leur conversation

-« Viens je vais te présenter à mon nouvel assistant et je te montrerais Gladys, je l'ai repéré tout à l'heure »

-« Ca c'est intéressant » jugea l'autre

-« Qui ? Mon assistant ? » Ironisa le premier

-« Mais non idiot ! » protesta le second. Leurs voix s'éteignirent comme ils quittaient la tente. Reese retira sa pochette et la tendit à sa jeune compagne qui se calmait. Celle-ci fixa le bout de tissu avec hésitation puis finalement le prit pour s'essuyer les yeux

-« Je vais ruiner votre pochette »

-« Vous devriez vous essuyer les joues, votre maquillage à coulé » précisa Reese

-« Voilà qui va arranger mon cas » grinça la jeune femme

-« Ne faites pas attention à ces hommes. Vous êtes très jolie dans votre style Alix. Surtout quand vous vous maquillez un peu moins » affirma John. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe « Vous êtes mieux au naturel »

-« Mais il faut que je sois un peu sophistiquée comme les autre » affirma t-elle

-« Les autres sont peut être mieux ainsi mais ce n'est pas pour vous »

-« J'essaie juste d'être à la hauteur » murmura Alix

-« Vous ne serez jamais à leur niveau » affirma Reese. La jeune femme se raidit

-« Vous aussi vous me trouvez nulle alors ? » demanda t-elle. L'ex agent se pencha vers elle et ajouta :

-« Vous serez toujours mieux qu'elles parce que vous, vous avez un cœur. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas des autres » Alix le fixa, stupéfaite, et rougit violemment, le faisant irrémédiablement penser à son compagnon « Si vous rectifiez un peu tout cela ? » suggéra Reese

-« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je dois être affreuse »

-« Si nous étions à Halloween vous seriez dans le ton » jugea John, taquin

-« C'est malin » marmonna Alix

-« Ensuite nous pourrions aller faire un tour et leur montrer que vous êtes accompagnée ? »

-« Hum… avec vous ça va faire de l'effet ! » John sourit, amusé. Elle sortit un miroir de son sac et entreprit maladroitement de réparer les dégâts. John vint à son secours en tenant le miroir pour faciliter l'opération. Elle s'activa puis hocha la tête, satisfaite « Ca devrait aller ? C'est plus léger là » L'ex agent l'observa un instant d'un œil critique. Il tendit la main et détacha la pince qui retenait les cheveux de la jeune femme en chignon. Une courte tresse de cheveux bruns vint retomber gracieusement sur son épaule

-« Là c'est parfait ! » commenta t-il. Alix gloussa

-« Je suis toute décoiffée ! »

-« Non. Vous êtes naturelle »

-« Va pour naturelle alors ! » Elle se leva, décidée, et vérifia les plis de sa jupe, un peu froissée « Tant pis ! Ça ira avec le reste » jugea t-elle

-« Vos chaussures »

-« Oh c'est vrai…. » Elle se rassit et enfila ses chaussures. Elle ramassa le talon qui était tombé dans l'herbe, échangea un regard avec John puis balança le petit élément de cuir par-dessus son épaule sans plus de façon « Cadeau au jardinier ! » précisa t-elle

-« Et de deux » approuva John en rejetant le second avec un sourire complice. Il se leva et lui offrit son bras pour retourner au centre des festivités.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui les dévisagèrent, certaines avec curiosité. Gladys leur adressa un regard perplexe

-« Et votre cavalier? » interrogea Reese comme ils approchaient des buffets

-« C'est le type en gris » désigna Alix

-« Celui qui se tient près de la fontaine à punch? »

-« Oui » approuva la jeune femme un peu tendue

L'ex agent avança droit sur lui, Alix se cramponnant à son bras par reflexe. L'homme se tourna et parut surpris de voir sa partenaire du jour avec un autre homme. Il le détailla avec curiosité, la carrure athlétique, absolu contrepoint de la sienne, le costume élégant qui s'accordait à la classe naturelle qui émanait de l'ex agent. John se pencha pour saisir un verre de jus de fruit qu'il offrit à sa compagne d'un geste galant. L'autre, intrigué, se rapprocha

-« Justin Russo » se présenta t-il « Je suis courtier »

Reese le toisa d'un regard blasé

-« John Rooney, gestionnaire d'actif » répondit-il finalement en acceptant la poignée de main avec l'air d'accorder une grande faveur à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci fit la moue mais continua, la curiosité l'emportant

-« Vous êtes un invité d'Agnès? » demanda t-il

-« Plus ou moins »

-« Vous oubliez qui vous invite? » ricana l'autre

-« En fait j'accompagne une amie d'Agnès mais j'avais déjà reçu une invitation du conseiller Carlson que j'ai souvent l'occasion de croiser dans ma profession. Et une autre de l'agent de l'artiste qui expose ce jour que je connais depuis quelques années » Cette fois l'autre pinça les lèvres, vexé. Reese se retint de sourire avant d'asséner « Mais la vraie motivation de ma présence ici c'est cette exposition. J'apprécie cet artiste et je me demande si je ne vais pas acquérir une autre de ses toiles »

-« Vous possédez une toile de ce peintre? » s'exclama l'autre. John pris le temps de boire une gorgée avant de répondre tranquillement :

-« Non, deux. Je pense que c'est un bon investissement » L'autre lui adressa un regard stupéfait qui le réjouit bien qu'il n'en montra rien « Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ? »

-« Heu…si. Mais ces toiles sont… très cotées »

-« Il est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas accessibles à toutes les bourses » concéda John, d'un air assez condescendant « Excusez-moi » ajouta t-il « J'étais occupé à bavarder avec mon amie Alix »

-« Ah ? Oui bien sur » bafouilla l'homme. La jeune femme adressa un sourire à son ex cavalier qui avait quelque chose de triomphant « Vous… vous connaissez… »

-« Nous sommes de vieux amis » approuva Reese « J'aime la compagnie des femmes qui savent rester naturelles » précisa t-il et, sans attendre de réponse de son pseudo adversaire, il entraina sa compagne dans le parc

-« Vous l'avez déballé! » s'exclama celle-ci dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés « Heu… je veux dire… »

-« Remis à sa place? »

-« Oui! » Jubila la jeune femme

-« Il l'avait mérité » affirma John. Stoppant brusquement sa marche il força la jeune femme à lui faire face « J'espère que cela ne vous attirera pas d'ennui avec Agnès » affirma t-il d'un ton ferme, sans la quitter du regard. Alix se troubla

-« Mais non… tout va bien » bredouilla t-elle

-« Vous en êtes certaine? Agnès semble avoir des méthodes un peu spéciales avec ses clientes »

-« Non » murmura Alix « Non soyez tranquille, elle ne sera pas fâchée » le contra Alix en forçant un sourire

-« Tant mieux alors. Vous ne devez laisser personne vous dévaluer Alix. Et vous avez le droit de choisir votre vie »

-« Je sais. Merci John. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien » affirma la jeune femme « Si nous retournions finir la visite? J'ai encore envie de me montrer au bras d'un beau chevalier servant! » Ajouta t-elle et l'ex agent compris qu'elle voulait éviter un sujet délicat

-« Allons y je m'en voudrais de gâcher votre plaisir » jugea t-il, songeant qu'il était inutile de la forcer. En revanche mise devant le fait accomplie il y avait fort à parier qu'Alix ne résisterait pas longtemps à trahir sa patronne. Ils discutèrent encore un moment en suivant les allées puis Agnès apparue devant eux, et John trouva que le sourire qu'elle arborait cachait mal sa contrariété

-« Et bien M Rooney, vous vous êtes trompé de partenaire? »

-« La mienne m'a abandonné » corrigea Reese « J'ai donc cherché une autre compagnie »

-« Certes, je l'ai un peu accaparé » concéda Agnès « Mais je vais arranger cela »

-« Rien ne presse, je ne suis pas seul »

-« En effet mais je crains de devoir vous l'enlever. Alix, voudrais tu aller aider Phyllis? Un peu de renfort ne serait pas superflu »

-«Bien sur » obéit aussitôt Alix

-« Vous semblez très occupée, vous n'êtes pourtant pas l'hôtesse aujourd'hui » remarqua Reese. Agnès le fusilla du regard

-« Non, mais j'ai beaucoup de connaissances ici, quelques clients. Je préfère faire bonne impression »

-« C'est une chance pour l'organisateur. Une sorte de main d'œuvre de charme gratuite pour animer le vernissage »

-« En effet, on peut dire cela » grinça Agnès en gardant difficilement son sourire

-« A bientôt Alix » lança l'ex agent à la jeune femme qui s'éloignait

-« Au revoir John » répondit celle-ci en se tournant un instant

-« Vos employées vous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil » constata l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai pas d'employées M Rooney. Uniquement des clientes que je connais bien! » Riposta la gérante, agacée

-« C'est ambigu…. »

-« Vous avez trop d'imagination M Rooney » l'interrompit Agnès « Je vais dire à Tania qu'elle vous manque »

-« Si vous voulez » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent. La femme pinça les lèvres devant ce manque d'enthousiasme flagrant mais ne fit pas de commentaire. John la suivit des yeux puis retourna près des toiles. Il consultât brièvement son téléphone tout en sachant bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de message mais cela le fit tout de même soupirer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Agnès s'approcha du petit groupe formé par Tania, le jeune juriste qu'elle l'avait chargé de sonder, la "fiancée" de celui-ci et un vieux couple qu'elle identifia comme étant les grands parents du jeune homme. Elle saisit sans douceur le bras de sa complice pour attirer son attention. Tania retint un petit cri de douleur

-« Excusez moi » lança Agnès à la cantonade, offrant son plus beau sourire « Je crains de devoir vous priver de la compagnie de Tania. Un impératif ! »

-« Faites Agnès, il y a des priorités » répondit aussitôt le grand père

-« Oui bien sur » approuva le fiancé « Tania je vous remercie pour… vos conseils » ajouta t-il. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire entendu et salua. Agnès l'entraina aussitôt

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme dès qu'elles se furent éloignées

-« Il faut que tu retournes auprès de Rooney. Je l'ai retrouvé en compagnie de cette idiote d'Alix. Dieu sait ce qu'elle a encore pu raconter comme sottise celle là »

-«Tu crois qu'elle cherche a se l'approprier ? »

-« Je trouve qu'ils s'entendent un peu trop bien ces deux là » marmonna Agnès « Déjà que ce type est compliqué »

-« Ca je ne te le fais pas dire » approuva Tania

-« Il est insolent j'ai horreur de ça ! » grogna Agnès « J'espère que nous pourrons lui faire ravaler tout cela quand tu l'auras ferré définitivement »

-« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'ai déjà quelques idées sur le sujet ! J'espère juste pouvoir les mettre en pratique. Par moment il ne semble pas aussi réceptif que prévu »

-« Tu n'as pourtant pas changé de tête ? » ironisa Agnès « Bien. Je compte sur toi. Et ce soir tu pourras partir plus tôt si tu le juges nécessaire »

-« S'il commet l'erreur de m'emmener chez lui je te garantie qu'il ne pourra plus m'en chasser » se vanta Tania avec un sourire moqueur

-« Je te le souhaite. Il serait bon de le museler une bonne fois » trancha la gérante. Puis avisant un autre client elle abandonna Tania à sa mission

.

OoooooooooO

.

John s'était mis à observer les tableaux pour donner le change. Il se rappelait en avoir vu de ce peintre avec son compagnon. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il commençait à être très connu et donc très côté sur le marché, d'où l'idée qu'il avait eu de se vanter de posséder deux de ces œuvres. Finch lui n'était pas tenté par cet investissement « Je connais d'autres jeunes talents en devenir » avait-il affirmé « Et puis le style est trop moderne il ne conviendra jamais à mon colocataire » avait-il ajouté, taquin. John sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de cette complicité. Il eut brusquement envie de retourner à la bibliothèque pour le voir. Une envie presque irrésistible. Il se tourna en direction de la sortie et tressaillit lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interpella, interrompant son élan

-« John? »

 _« Qui donc le connaissait ici?»_ Songea t-il en se retournant

-« John Randall? » se réjouit l'homme « Oh j'étais certain de vous avoir reconnu de loin! »

-« Monsieur Stanford » murmura John en lui rendant son enthousiaste poignée de main

-« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, vous avez disparu si vite! »

-« Je ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit » commenta prudemment l'ex agent

-« Votre ami Phong m'a dit que vous étiez un peu spécial » approuva Marco « Ce n'est rien, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer et d'avoir l'occasion de vous remercier » Reese sourit

-« J'ai appris que Miss Stanford allait beaucoup mieux ? »

-« Oui » affirma Marco, enthousiaste « Elle poursuit sa rééducation et les médecins sont très optimiste sur la récupération de ses facultés »

-« C'est une excellente nouvelle » jugea Reese

-« Nous nous sommes retrouvés tout les deux » affirma Marco « Et Hélène a fait un peu de ménage »

-« Vous serez plus tranquille »

-« Nous avons retrouvé un équilibre un peu comme au début de notre union. En exprimant chacun ce que nous ressentions nous avons pu comprendre bien des choses. Et je le dois aux bons conseils votre compagnon ! » Précisa Marco avec un grand sourire « Ou est-il d'ailleurs ? « demanda t-il en observant les alentours « Harold n'est pas avec vous ? »

-« Pas aujourd'hui non » répondit sobrement l'ex agent

-« Quel dommage ! » répondit Marco, déçu « J'aurais aimé le remercier lui aussi et vous présenter Ellen. Enfin pour cette exposition je suis avec Catherine, c'est encore un peu prématuré pour ma femme de sortir dans ce genre de réjouissances. C'est fatiguant et il y a toujours des journalistes ».

-« C'est normal » approuva John « une autre fois » éluda t-il poliment

-« Je serais heureux de vous recevoir au domaine. Vous vous rappelez l'adresse ? » S'amusa l'homme

-« Bien sur » concéda l'ex agent

-« Dans ce cas… » Commença Marco. L'irruption de Tania lui coupa la parole. Se postant près de John elle glissa aussitôt son bras sous le sien et se colla contre lui d'un geste possessif

-« Voilà, je suis de retour ! » lança t-elle tout sourire « Vous avez croisé un ami ? » tenta t-elle en observant Marco. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard surpris puis observa son ex garde du corps

-« En effet » marmonna celui-ci

-« Tania Colson » affirma la jeune femme en tendant une main avenante vers le visiteur

-« Marco Stanford » répondit poliment celui-ci en acceptant le geste

-« Oh enchantée M Stanford » roucoula Tania

-« De même »répondit ce dernier, un peu raide

-« Vous êtes là pour soutenir l'artiste je pense ? »

-« Entre autre »

-« Votre réputation vous précède »

-« Comme souvent » jugea Marco « Mais c'est surtout ma femme qui s'implique dans le mécénat, je suis, en quelque sorte, son émissaire »

-« Elle a beaucoup de goût » affirma Tania. Elle allait poursuivre mais Marco se tourna vers l'ex agent

-« Je suis heureux de vous avoir revu John » déclara t-il

-« C'est réciproque M Stanford » affirma Reese, légèrement mal à l'aise. L'homme le fixa un instant puis ajouta :

-« Si un jour vous voyez Harold dites lui que j'ai gardé le cap. Je regrette qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour tous » John encaissa la remarque mais il lui était impossible de répondre. La désapprobation sur le visage de son vis-à-vis était évidente et il regretta de ne pouvoir se justifier mais avec Tania juste à côté il était condamné au silence

-« Je n'y manquerais pas » murmura t-il seulement

-« John ! Vous connaissez Marco Stanford ! » S'exclama Tania lorsqu'il se fut éloigné

-« En effet »

-« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Ce type est une célébrité ! Il a fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines après l'agression de sa femme »

-« Dans laquelle il n'était pour rien » précisa Reese

-« Hum. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ! » Objecta la jeune femme

-« Si vous lisez les journaux vous devez savoir qui était la coupable ? »

-« C'est vrai Mais il a quand même été soupçonné pendant très longtemps ! Et avec sa situation…»

-« Epouser un homme riche pour une femme sans fortune n'est pas interdit » rétorqua John, agacé « Je pense que le contraire non plus ? »

-« Non bien sur » concéda Tania qui se sentait visée. Ils continuaient d'avancer et arrivèrent devant les sculptures « Vous avez vraiment deux tableaux de cet artiste ? » demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet

-« Les informations circulent vite » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Simple curiosité » temporisa Tania « Je les verrais peut être ce soir ? » suggéra t-elle

-« Ils ne sont pas à la villa »

-« Dommage ! » affirma ma jeune femme « Mais j'ai quand même hâte de la visiter » précisa t-elle. Reese ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la suivre, l'observant tandis qu'elle évoluait d'un groupe à l'autre, parfaitement à l'aise, charmeuse, presque obséquieuse parfois. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était si différente de Jessica. Il faisait peut être fausse route à vouloir l'aider à tout prix…

.

Marco observait le couple. Il se sentait un peu déçu. Son air contrarié n'échappa pas à sa belle fille lorsqu'elle le retrouva

-« Marco ? Je te cherchais »

-« Désolé Catherine, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un que je connaissais et j'ai voulu le saluer » La jeune femme suivit son regard

-« N'est ce pas ton ancien garde du corps ? »

-« En effet. Tu t'en souviens ? »

-« Une carrure pareille ça se remarque. Et puis c'est grâce à son intervention que grand-mère a été démasquée » ajouta t-elle plus bas

-« Oui. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé lui et son compagnon. John en régentant le domaine et Harold avec ses excellents conseils qui m'ont bien aidé à évoluer »

-« Mais tu sembles perturbé. Il t'a ignoré ? » interrogea la jeune femme

-« Non pas du tout, c'est juste que… » Marco hésita « Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour connaitre ces hommes vois tu, mais pour le peu, j'étais admiratif de ce lien entre eux. Ils étaient tellement complices, comme connectés »

-« Et ce n'est plus le cas ? »

-« Apparemment John est avec une femme et à son attitude ce n'est pas juste une amie. Et il a paru embarrassé lorsque je lui ai parlé de son compagnon »

-« C'est dommage » murmura Catherine

-« Oui vraiment »

-« D'autant qu'elle n'est pas terrible cette fille. Cette couleur ! Ca fait un peu trop voyant » jugea la jeune femme

-« La couleur ? » demanda Marco étonné

-« Tu parles bien de cette fille rousse qui ne le quitte pas des yeux non ? » précisa Catherine

-« Non, il est avec la femme à la robe verte, celle qui parle avec Térésa Towsen l'épouse du galeriste, là bas à droite »

-« Celle avec le drôle de chignon et l'atroce tissu vert anglais ? » demanda Catherine avec une moue dégoutée

-« Catherine ! » protesta Stanford Celle-ci lui sourit

-« Tu sais que j'aime exprimer ce que je vois ? »

-« Oui je sais » admit Marco « Et je ne peux pas désapprouver ton analyse mais restons discret »

-« Bien sur beau papa » se moqua la femme « N'empêche, John doit avoir plusieurs admiratrices parce que la rousse le surveille aussi » ajouta t-elle « Quoique… je ne la vois plus. Tu l'as reconnu celle là ? »

-« Non elle ne me disait rien »

-« Je parie que maman aurait su elle connait la terre entière »

-« Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais peu importe, c'est du gâchis » murmura Marco

-« Et bien la prochaine fois que tu le croises fait lui la leçon ! En attendant j'ai soif d'un grand jus de fruit ! »

-« A vos ordres demoiselle » approuva Stanford en entrainant sa belle fille vers l'une des tables. Depuis le réveil de sa mère, Catherine avait cessé de boire et il ne redoutait plus désormais de l'accompagner aux diverses manifestations où elle représentait sa mère. Il était même plutôt fier de ce nouvel équilibre, quel dommage que ces anges gardiens ne soient plus aussi heureux que lui !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese sentit vibrer son téléphone. Il s'écarta et décrocha rapidement

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai du nouveau M Reese » John vit Agnès occupée à discuter avec un couple. En revanche Tania était allée se remaquiller et pouvait revenir des vestiaires d'un moment à l'autre

-« Un instant Finch, je dois trouver un endroit discret » précisa t-il. Entrant dans l'hôtel, il se glissa dans un local technique « Allez y »

-«La mission est terminée M Reese. L'inspecteur Fusco a découvert la coupable »

-« Lionel ? » murmura l'ex agent, étonné

-« Il a suivit la piste de la vengeance. La sœur d'une victime de Miss Marbery qui a voulu obtenir justice pour son frère et ses neveux »

-« Et la tentative d'empoisonnement ? »

-« Cette jeune femme a un diplôme de chimiste. Elle lui a fournit une crème puis des gants empoisonnés »

-« Donc la menace est définitivement neutralisée ?»

-« En effet. Vous pouvez donc en terminer avec cette mission » affirma Finch « L'inspecteur Fusco a arrêté Miss d'Almeida et il va approfondir l'enquête »

-« Il compte enquêter pour faire tomber Agnès ? »

-« C'est déjà ce qu'il faisait. Hors il se trouve que Miss d'Almeida a collecté de nombreux indices contre Miss Marbery pour étayer sa vengeance. Des preuves de ses nombreux chantages et de ses alliances avec des personnes influentes. Avec quelques recherches complémentaires elle ne devrait plus être libre très longtemps »

-« C'est une bonne chose » jugea Reese

-« Donc vous pouvez considérer que votre mission est terminée » répéta Finch

-« Si j'obtiens le témoignage de Tania ça ira encore plus vite » l'informaticien pinça les lèvres à cette réponse

-« J'en déduis que vous avez l'intention de poursuivre votre infiltration ? »

-« Pour la bonne cause Finch, si…. » Commença l'ex agent mais son partenaire l'interrompit :

-« J'étais certain que vous diriez cela M Reese : vous tenez bien trop à cette mission mais pas pour les bonnes raisons ! »

-« Il faut stopper cette femme Finch! Elle a fait trop de mal autour d'elle »

-« Je sais. Et en temps normal je vous aurais sans doute approuvé. Mais en l'état actuel des choses cela m'est impossible »

-« Finch je veux juste les stopper et rien d'autre. Je sais que Tania se sert de moi. Et je vais me servir d'elle »

-« Et la sauver ? » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Peut être ? Je peux essayer » tenta Reese

-« Et si je vous ordonnais de rentrer ? » demanda alors Finch d'un ton ferme « Je suis toujours votre employeur, je décide de vos mission »

-« Vous ne seriez pas sincère Finch » jugea John « Vous êtes jaloux » constata t-il « Et cela fausse votre jugement »

-« Et quand bien même ? » répliqua l'informaticien « Vous vouliez que je vous revendique et bien je le fais John ! Qu'allez-vous me demander d'autre après cela ? » Provoqua t-il

-« Rien Finch. Juste le temps de les arrêter. Elles ne doivent pas détruire d'autre vies »

-« Nous n'en sortirons pas » soupira l'informaticien

-« Harold. Laissez-moi agir encore un peu et ensuite nous nous retrouverons. Je suis toujours à vous » Finch ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne devait pas se laisser toucher par ces mots, il ne devait pas le laisser continuer à piétiner leur histoire. Il rouvrit les yeux et affirma d'une voix dure :

-« Très bien. Faite ce qu'il vous plaira mais ce sera sans moi »

-« Finch ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« N'espérez pas mon aide cette fois John »

-« Vous ne voulez donc pas neutraliser ces femmes ? » _« Toujours la même excuse »_ songea Finch qui sentait la colère monter en lui

-« Je laisse ce soin à l'inspecteur Fusco qui fera très bien son travail. Tout ce que vous gagnerez à persister ainsi c'est de nous séparer un peu plus » affirma t-il

-« Vous ne comprenez pas… »

-« Au contraire. Je comprends parfaitement. Vous êtes sous le charme de cette femme où plutôt de celle qu'elle vous rappelle, pris dans vos illusions au point de revoir vos priorités… »

-« C'est faux ! » le coupa Reese

-« Vraiment ? Laissez-moi en douter. Le John que je connais, le John que j'ai accepté pour compagnon, n'agirait pas comme vous le faite. Il ne me ferait pas de mal ! » Reese encaissa la rebuffade. Un peu déstabilisé, il resta muet un instant

-« C'est mon côté sombre » murmura t-il finalement

-« Non. Ce sont vos regrets. Mais les regrets ne sont que des poids qui nous empêchent d'avancer. Et je gage que votre attitude actuelle vous en créera bien d'autre »

-« N'en avez-vous pas aussi ? »

-« Oh oui ! Plus qu'il n'en faut » concéda l'informaticien « Mais je les ai mis de côté il y a trois ans pour avancer avec vous » Reese ne sut quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Tant de pensées contraires l'assaillaient à cet instant. Finch attendit puis devant son silence il se décida à agir, dut-il lui forcer la main, il aurait une réponse !

-« Maintenant je vais être clair John » reprit-il « Je vous ai déjà demandé de choisir sans succès, je vais donc être plus précis : je vous donne jusqu'à demain midi pour retrouver vos esprits. Je vous attendrais jusque là. Et si vous ne venez pas me rejoindre je considérerais que je ne suis pas votre choix et il sera inutile de rentrer ! »

-« Harold ! Vous ne pouvez pas …» protesta Reese, ébranlé

-« Demain midi John ! » répéta l'informaticien. L'instant suivant ne résonna plus dans le téléphone que la tonalité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres arguments, cette fois il voulait des actes.

John fixa le téléphone le cœur battant. Lui qui voulait qu'Harold se montre plus possessif à son encontre il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait au-delà même de ces espérances !… c'était la seconde fois que Finch lui lançait un ultimatum _« Il sera inutile de rentrer »_ lui avait-il dit. Il ne pouvait pas le rejeter ainsi ! Songea t-il. Sauf que s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête il devait reconnaitre la logique de son compagnon. Ces derniers jours il n'avait cessé de le blesser de plusieurs façons, par ses actions ou ses silences, agissant exactement à l'opposé de l'attitude qu'il avait toujours eue envers lui, de ses soins, de cette protection attentive dont il n'avait cessé de l'entourer. Alors qu'importe qu'il lui ai affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de choix à faire, Finch était en droit d'en douter. Et maintenant il n'avait plus l'argument de la mission qui le tenait éloigné de lui. Et il n'avait plus de temps. Il devait donc impérativement atteindre son objectif ce soir ou abandonner car il n'était pas question qu'il n'aille pas retrouver son compagnon avant l'expiration du délai…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Terry pénétra dans son bureau et sourit devant l'air concentré de son compagnon. Sven, penché sur une pile de papiers, semblait absorbé par sa tache.

-« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » demanda t-il en se rapprochant

-« Hum ?» grogna Sven

-« Qu'est ce que tu lis de si passionnant? »

-« Le script du spectacle »

-« Encore ? » s'étonna Wells

-« Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne. J'ai l'impression d'un décalage » Terry enlaça son partenaire et posa un baiser sur sa nuque

-« Tu as déjà vérifié il n'y avait rien »

-« Je sais mais… »

-« Mais ? » demanda le gérant en posant un autre baiser

-« Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose »

-« Tu es têtu » soupira le gérant

-« Terry ! » protesta Sven alors que son compagnon détachait le premier bouton de sa chemise

-« J'ai besoin d'espace »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que je trouve ce détail ! »

-« C'est obligé ? » marmonna Wells toujours occupé à ses explorations. Sven le repoussa légèrement pour se tourner vers lui

-« Terry on ne peut pas proposer un spectacle avec des erreurs ! Tu penses à la réputation du cabaret ? Elle est fondée sur la qualité des représentations et leurs exactitudes ! »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Les clients viennent pour le spectacle, pour se distraire, 99% des spectateurs seront incapable de la déceler ton erreur en admettant qu'il y en ai une» constata Terry en l'embrassant

-« Il reste 1% » s'entêta Sven « Alors laisse-moi travailler »

Wells soupira

-« Mais tu ne peux pas tout chambouler à quelques heures de la première ! »

-« Je ne vais pas tout changer ce serait juste un détail »

-« Bon » se résigna Wells « De toute façon je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ? »

-« Non »

-« Je me demande parfois si tu ne me préfère pas ce cabaret »

-« Les deux sont indissociables » se moqua Sven

-« Mouais. Et si tu attendais ton complice ? »

-« Je ne peux pas laisser M Wren faire le travail ! »

-« Ca l'amuse pourtant »

-« Non ça l'intéresse «

-« D'accord je veux bien te laisser travailler mais il me faudrait de quoi patienter » affirma Wells. Son partenaire eut un sourire moqueur

-« Va faire une partie de dames avec Bella »

-« Elle est trop occupée elle va m'éjecter » affirma Terry « Non, j'ai cherché, il ne reste que toi ! »

-« Ben voyons ! » Sven céda et laissa Terry l'embrasser longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente devenir un peu trop entreprenant « Je n'ai pas le souvenir que la première ait déjà eut lieu » affirma t-il en s'écartant de son compagnon. Celui-ci saisit le message

-« Tu es un vrai chef. On se croirait à l'armée » marmonna t-il

-« Cesse de râler ! Ca ne plaide pas en ta faveur » le taquina Sven en se détournant pour reprendre sa lecture. Wells ne l'avait pas lâché. Il posa le menton sur son épaule, observant distraitement les dessins. Après quelques minutes il réalisa que Sven était à nouveau profondément absorbé par ses recherches et décida d'en profiter. Le jeune homme chercha à le repousser vaguement mais ne réagit pas vraiment tout d'abord, continuant à chercher ce détail qui le gênait. Il prit conscience un peu tard des agissements de son compagnon

-« Terry ! » protesta t-il en s'écartant brusquement

-« Oui ? » gloussa celui-ci

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! » protesta le jeune homme en se précipitant vers la petite salle d'eau adjacente « Tu es un vrai gamin ! »

-« C'est une petite marque de rien du tout »

-« On ne voit qu'elle Terry ! » se plaignit Sven en examinant son reflet dans le miroir

-« Tu trouves ? » demanda le gérant qui l'avait rejoint « Ce n'est pas si grave » jugea t-il prenant un air innocent. Le jeune homme se tourna pour lui faire face mais il le saisit et l'embrassa pour le faire taire « Tu es contre les "marques d'affection" comme dit Bella ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur

-« Arrêtes ça tu veux ? » grogna Sven « Je n'ai rien contre tes "marques d'affections" mais à un endroit moins visible ! »

-« Tu as refusé que je te déshabille : j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! » estima Terry. Le secrétaire soupira mais se sentit incapable de résister à son air réjouit

-« Je demanderais à Bella de cacher ça »

-« Tu vas avoir droit à quelques commentaires » gloussa le gérant

-« Je lui demanderais de me venger à coup de coussin ! Et maintenant va faire un tour où je me fâche ! »

-« Hey ! C'est moi le patron ! Et ici c'est mon bureau ! » Protesta Wells. Sven le fusilla du regard « Enfin peut être qu'une dernière inspection pourrait être utile ? »

-« C'est ça oui ! »

Terry se décida à quitter la pièce l'air sérieux mais très satisfait au fond d'avoir pu taquiner son compagnon et cette entente entre eux. Sven le regarda partir avec soulagement, il lui était impossible de se concentrer avec lui dans les parages mais c'était tellement agréable de le retrouver songea t-il, un sourire lui venant spontanément à cette pensée. Mais était ce bien des retrouvailles ? Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi complices auparavant, leur relation était toujours un peu… formelle, comme s'ils n'étaient pas totalement libres de leurs gestes, comme s'ils devaient se retenir et ne pas totalement ouvrir leurs cœurs. Depuis qu'il osait s'affirmer c'était différent, comme s'ils pouvaient se laisser aller, chacun à égalité, et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi connectés. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante pour celui qui avait su si bien le conseiller. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était heureux aujourd'hui…

.

Sven rassembla les dessins, pas totalement satisfait. Il n'avait rien détecté de déplacé pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Mais M Wren n'allait pas tarder alors il n'avait plus le temps de chercher. Il enfila sa veste et rajusta machinalement son col. Il se rappela alors les taquineries de son partenaire et retourna dans la petite salle d'eau

-« Il est impossible » marmonna t-il en voyant que son col ne masquait pas la marque laissée par Terry «Je ne peux pas rester ainsi ! » jugea t-il « Je n'ai plus qu'à aller demander du secours à Bella ! »

Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea dans les couloirs jusqu'à la loge de la costumière. Parvenu à destination il toqua doucement contre la porte ouverte

-« Bella ? »

-« Yep » répondit celle-ci occupée à trier un portant

-« J'aurais besoin de tes talents »

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon gars ? »

-« Il me faudrait un petit… » Il hésita « camouflage » acheva t-il. Bella tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée

-« Plait-il ? »

-« C'est Terry » plaida le jeune homme. La costumière s'approcha, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque pas

-« Hé hé, une petite "marque d'affection" » ? » ricana t-elle

-« Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant »

-« Le coquin. Mais c'est l'endroit le plus accessible aussi ou alors… »

-« Bella ! » l'interrompit Sven en rougissant

-« Quoi ? Y'a pas de mal ! »

-« Sauf que M Wren va arriver pour assister à la répétition générale et je ne veux pas me montrer comme ça ! »

Bella éclata de rire

-« Le grand timide ! » se moqua t-elle « Tu lui ressembles là tu sais t'as pris des couleurs ! » Sven fit la moue, perturbé « Allez assied toi là, je sors la trousse à maquillage »

-« Merci Bella »

-« Mais sérieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresses ! C'est naturel ! » Commenta la vieille dame en attrapant son nécessaire

-« Je veux être convenable »

-« Tu sais qu'Harold est amoureux lui aussi ?» demanda la costumière en tirant sur son col « Il comprendrait »

-« Je sais. Mais M Wren est… Il est délicat. Il ne serait pas aussi démonstratif ! » Affirma Sven

-« Ca c'est toi qui le dit mon gars » gloussa Bella « Moi je dis qu'il est juste plus discret. Je peux l'affirmer même ! » Le jeune homme se tourna vers la costumière, mi perplexe mi surpris. Elle lui adressa un sourire ambigu

-« Comment peux-tu savoir ? » interrogea t-il

-« Curieux hein ? » jubila la vieille dame

-« Un peu » avoua Sven

-« J'ai mes sources » le nargua la costumière avec un petit sourire supérieur

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment » jugea le secrétaire « Mais là… M Randall n'oserait jamais trahir les secrets de son compagnon » ajouta t-il en réfléchissant

-« C'est pourtant de lui que j'ai mes infos ! »

-« Oh ! » souffla Sven, choqué

-« Bon. Je dois préciser qu'en vérité John ne m'a rien dit clairement. C'est un mélange de hasard et de ma perspicacité légendaire ! »

-« Je trouve ça plus logique. Je ne vois pas M Randall dire quelque chose qui pourrait déplaire à M Wren »

-« J'ai quand même réussi à le faire avouer le musclé ! » se vanta la costumière

-« Bella ! Arrête de me faire languir ! Raconte-moi ! »

-« Hum. Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. Tu m'as fait quelques cachotteries ces derniers jours »

-« Pour la bonne cause uniquement »

-« Dis plutôt que tu as peur de mon franc parler ! »

-« Un peu » admit le secrétaire

-« Bon. Puisque tu avoues je veux bien te raconter » jugea la vieille dame. Elle se lança dans le récit de l'incident qui l'avait renseigné à l'époque où John enquêtait au cabaret. Elle insista sur certains détails et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Sven devenir cramoisi « Il n'est pas de bois ton M Wren. Et avec un beau gars comme John je le comprends !» Elle se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme « Mais c'est de l'amour Sven, juste de l'amour ! »

-« Bien sur Bella, tu as raison » approuva le secrétaire

-« Voilà. Tu es "convenable" Mais franchement je suis certaine que M Wren aurait juste sourit ! Par contre moi… »

-« Tu vas en profiter je le sais bien » compléta Sven. Bella lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire. La voix de Luc dans le couloir les interrompit

-« Ah notre visiteur arrive »

-« Toujours parfaitement exact » remarqua Sven en se levant et en ajustant son col « Merci Bella » ajouta t-il en posant un baiser sur la joue de la costumière

-« De rien mon gars. Allons accueillir le demi-patron ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie du rappel tira Finch de ses recherches. Il consultât l'écran du portable et grimaça : le cabaret. Il avait promis à Sven de passer assister à la répétition générale. Dire qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça était un euphémisme… S'il pouvait trouver une excuse? Mais il était trop tard pour cela songea t-il. Une demi heure avant le rendez vous et sans une excellente raison ce serait un manque total d'éducation et pas du tout son genre. Et cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention. D'autant que pour une fois il n'assisterait probablement pas à la première, sans John à ses côtés ce serait trop lui demander.

Finch quitta son fauteuil à regret et se glissa dans la petite chambre, suivit comme son ombre par Bear. Il changea de costume, rectifia sa coiffure et décida de se mettre en route avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Il allait devoir rester concentré pour donner le change face à la perspicacité de Bella. Dans les situations de crise il redoutait le sixième sens de la costumière. En sortant de la pièce il se heurta à Bear qui attendait sur le seuil, sa laisse dans la gueule.

-« Bear, je suis désolé je crains d'avoir oublié de te sortir » réalisa t-il alors. Le malinois gémit et secoua sa laisse « Mais peut être peut tu m'accompagner? Mon chien d'assistance » ajouta l'informaticien en lui grattant la tête. Il accrocha la laisse au collier et ils quittèrent ensemble le vieux bâtiment. Bear s'installa à l'arrière de la berline avec un soupir satisfait qui fit sourire son maitre.

.

Finch pénétra dans le cabaret par la porte arrière comme à son habitude. Ils passèrent devant la loge de Luc. Minuit, béatement installé sur le fauteuil, écarquilla les yeux devant cette ingérence canine sur son territoire. Il se remit aussitôt sur ses pattes, oreilles repliées et moustaches en avant, arquant le dos et bougeant de côté pour paraitre plus impressionnant

-« Minuit? Qu'est ce que tu as? » Demanda le concierge. Se tournant, il découvrit les visiteurs dans le couloir

-« Je suis désolé Luc, je crois que mon escorte lui déplaît » affirma Finch

-« Oh je vois! Allons Mimi, il te fera rien, pas vrai M Wren? »

-« Non rien du tout » approuva celui-ci

-« Et pas la peine d'essayer de te grandir, tu gagnes trois centimètres en poils, c'est pas vraiment impressionnant » se moqua le concierge en caressant le matou d'une main apaisante. Celui-ci n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir si Bear osait franchir le seuil de son domaine « Allez y M Wren, ça va lui passer »

-« Vous êtes sur? » demanda Finch qui craignait d'avoir commis une bêtise en amenant le malinois

-« C'est une réaction naturelle ils ne se connaissent pas! Puis Minuit est pas tellement amateur de canin » précisa le concierge. Il donna une friandise au félin qui la dédaigna, l'attention toujours fixée sur Bear bien qu'il se détendit un peu. Luc le caressa puis s'avança vers le couloir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui « Ca va le rassurer » précisa t-il « Venez M Wren. Je crois que Bella et Sven vous attendent avec impatience »

 _« Je n'en doute pas »_ songea Finch en retenant un soupir. Luc le précéda jusqu'à sa loge attitrée. En entrant il vit Sven assit sur le bras d'un des fauteuils, Bella debout devant lui parcourait quelques feuillets

-« M Wren! » lança le jeune homme avec un sourire

-« Ah demi patron! » s'exclama la costumière en levant les yeux « Et…? » Elle observa le malinois « C'est John qui a rapetissé et prit du poil? » taquina t-elle en prenant un air perplexe

-« Oh Bella! » protesta Sven en riant

-« Pas cette fois Bella » répondit Finch, amusé malgré lui « Pour aujourd'hui c'est juste notre chien Bear ». Sven s'était penché pour caresser le malinois qui l'avait reconnu

-« Ah? J'ai cru qu'il avait raté un tour de magie » affirma la costumière avec un sourire entendu

-« C'est un brave chien et un vaillant assistant ! » remarqua Sven

-« Et celui là on peut le caresser sans risque? » demanda Bella un peu impressionnée tout de même

-« Il est très doux! » affirma le jeune homme

-« Avec nos amis » précisa Finch

-« Ouais. Les autres doivent finir avec un mollet en moins » jugea Bella en risquant timidement une caresse. Bear lui donna un petit coup de langue en retour « T'es sympa toi » approuva t-elle

-« Je crois qu'il me reste un paquet de biscuits dans le bureau » émit Sven

-« J'en ai aussi » ajouta la costumière

-« Ce n'est pas exactement dans son régime » tempéra l'informaticien

-« Oh M Wren il est tellement sage ça mérite une petite récompense! » plaida le jeune homme

-« Un biscuit c'est pas calorique pour un sportif comme ça » renchérit Bella

Finch soupira car il devinait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Terry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte

-« Bonjour M Wren. Ah tiens ! C'est votre nouveau garde du corps »

-« En quelque sorte »

-« Il ne doit pas manquer de mordant celui là ! » gloussa le gérant « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de l'ancien ? »

-« Il est retenu ailleurs » répondit Finch en détournant le regard, tendu. Mouvement qui n'échappa pas à Bella et lui fit froncer les sourcils

-« Je vais dire qu'on peut commencer ? » suggéra Wells

-« Oui. J'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé » précisa son associé. Terry sortit dans le couloir et interpella un technicien. Finch prit place dans son fauteuil, Bear s'allongea à ses pieds

-« Ca va Harold ? » s'enquit la costumière

-« Très bien Bella »

-« Vous avez l'air fatigué »

-« Nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment » éluda Finch

-« Vous devriez lever le pied vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine » insista la vieille dame « John ne vous surveille pas assez »

-« C'est juste une période un peu tendue. Mais cela se termine »

-« Et après j'espère que j'aurais de la visite ? » risqua Bella

-« Vous savez que John apprécie votre compagnie » éluda l'informaticien. Comme il aurait aimé répondre par l'affirmative songea t-il

-« Tant mieux » affirma la costumière, suspicieuse. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop tendu et elle n'aimait pas cela, mais Terry revint à ce moment et interrompit la discussion

-« C'est bon on commence » lança t-il en entrant « Et Sven ? » demanda t-il en constatant l'absence de son compagnon

-« J'arrive » annonça celui-ci en entrant dans la loge « J'ai retrouvé le paquet de biscuits » Le mot attira aussitôt l'attention du malinois qui se redressa

-« On partage » réclama joyeusement Bella et le jeune homme lui tandis un gâteau. Ce fut à celui qui capterait l'attention de Bear

-« Pas trop tout de même » protesta Finch pour la forme. Bear lui était ravi et se partageait entre ses admirateurs

-« Vous allez peut être mettre fin aux obsessions de Sven M Wren » constata Terry

-« Pardon ? »

-« Terry » grogna Sven

-« Ca fait deux jours qu'il me répète qu'il y a une erreur dans le script mais il ne la trouve pas et ça le rend nerveux »

-« C'est une intuition » corrigea le jeune homme

-« Mais en général elles sont bonnes » commenta Bella en tendant un autre biscuit au malinois en alternance avec le jeune secrétaire

-« Nous allons voir cela » jugea platement l'informaticien

Le spectacle débuta, il se força à rester concentré mais en vérité son esprit s'égara au bout de quelques minutes pour retourner à ses soucis du moment. Il aurait aimé que le temps passe plus rapidement pour être au lendemain à midi. En même temps il redoutait ces heures…

Bella qui l'observait discrètement ne fut pas sans remarquer son regard vague et inattentif. Sven lui-même s'étonna. D'ordinaire Finch émettait régulièrement quelques commentaires bien placés mais ce soir il restait étonnement muet, distant.

-« Evidemment cette scène sera bien mieux demain avec Celia » remarqua Wells à un moment, brisant le silence. Finch tressaillit

-« Pardon ? » demanda t-il, sortit de ses pensées

-« Je disais que ce panneau sera mieux avec Celia mais ce soir j'ai du lui accorder un congé elle avait un truc familial. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué l'absence de Celia ? » S'étonna le gérant

-« Et bien…Je n'avais pas prêté attention… »

Cette fois Bella et Sven échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Finch les avait habitués à déceler le moindre détail inhabituel ou déplacé et il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la meilleure meneuse de revue ? Quelque chose ne collait pas ! Toutefois ils n'eurent pas le loisir de l'interroger. Finch de nouveau concentré sur la scène retrouva son acuité

-« Les costumes des danseurs dans cette scène ne sont pas adaptés « affirma t-il « Si je retiens l'époque que vous souhaitez évoquer dans ce tableau les femmes ne peuvent pas porter cette tenue, cette mode n'avait pas encore été créée »

-« Ah ! » triompha Sven « Vous avez trouvé M Wren ! »

-« L'erreur n'est pas flagrante » jugea l'informaticien « Elle porte sur une vingtaine d'année tout au plus »

-« C'est quand même impossible » marmonna Wells

-« Il faut corriger cela ! » trancha Bella

-« Cela ne va-t-il pas perturbé le script ? »

-« Il suffit juste de reprendre un peu la forme du costume, ce n'est pas très important »

-« Ouais, on garde le fond on change la forme » estima la costumière

-« Enlevez les décorations Bella, ce sera déjà moins flagrant »

-« Bon ça va alors » souffla Wells « Je n'ai pas envie de retarder la première ! » Bella lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Sven rougit légèrement, seul Finch resta impassible

A mi représentation Bella lui apporta un thé

-« Par contre j'ai plus de biscuit » gloussa t-elle

-« Bella ! Ne me dites pas que Bear a mangé toute la boite ? » Protesta l'informaticien

-« Non. Il devait en manquer deux je crois »

-« Deux sur dix huit ! »

-« Il avait un petit creux ? » suggéra la vieille dame avec un petit sourire contrit. Finch soupira mais préféra ne pas insister

-« Harold ? » s'étonna la costumière

-« Le mal est fait » trancha celui-ci et sa réaction acheva de convaincre la vieille dame que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

A peine les dernières notes avaient elles résonnées que Finch se leva

-« Vous êtes bien pressé Harold » jugea Wells

-« Vous ne voulez pas un autre thé ? » demanda Bella

-« Non merci. Je dois rentrer »

-« Vous n'avez rien repéré d'autre M Wren ? » interrogea le secrétaire

-« Non Sven tout va bien »

-« Dans ce cas nous allons juste revoir les costumes »

-« On se retrouve pour la première ? » demanda Terry

-« Je vous le ferais savoir M Wells mais je crains de ne pouvoir me libérer pour y assister »

-« Oh Harold !... » Commença Bella

-« Désolé mais cette fois je ne pourrais me désister Bella » l'interrompit Finch « Ma soirée était déjà prévue. Je crois que vous avez été un peu trop rapide à élaborer votre nouveau spectacle M Wells »

-« J'étais motivé » marmonna celui-ci

-« Ce n'est rien M Wren nous avons votre opinion

Finch salua l'assemblée. Sven et Bella accordèrent une dernière caresse à Bear, le voyant si docile, Luc s'y risqua également

-« Trop bien élevé ce chien » affirma la costumière « Comme son maitre » Finch força un sourire puis s'empressa de quitter les lieux

-« Et ben ! C'est pas la joie ce soir » commenta Terry « Bon. Je vais dire aux techniciens de fermer » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir

Sven observa la porte qui se refermait derrière leur invité

-« Bella il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec M Wren » murmura t-il, perplexe

-« Ouais j'ai remarqué »

-« Dis-moi ? » demanda Sven en se tournant vers sa complice

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Bella ? »

-« Je ne sais rien cette fois Sven, c'est vrai ! » Ce dernier vit à son expression qu'elle était sincère et en fut contrarié, si Bella ne savait pas…

-« Comment faire alors ? »

-« Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas la peine d'essayer d'appeler John. Ca doit être lui la cause de tout ça » jugea la costumière

-« Tu crois ? »

-« On voit rarement l'un sans l'autre »

-« Alors je vais retourner voir M Wren, il a peut être besoin d'aide ? »

-« D'accord mais tu ne sais pas où il habite et moi non plus » remarqua la costumière « Et si tu l'appelles, s'il comprend où tu veux en venir, il va refuser de te voir »

-« Il doit bien y avoir une solution ? » murmura Sven perplexe

-« Pourquoi ne pas appeler leur ami inspecteur ? » suggéra Luc

-« Pied tendre ? »

-« Il doit savoir des choses. Il est souvent avec eux pour leur boulot spécial »insista le concierge

-« Tu sais que tu n'es pas bête toi sur ce coup ? » affirma Bella

-« Je mérite une récompense »

-« Mouais »

-« Quelqu'un a son numéro ? » demanda Sven qui suivait son idée

-« J'ai du l'avoir quand il était venu enquêter » jugea la costumière

-« Suffit d'aller au commissariat » constata Luc

-« Dis donc t'es en forme ce soir ! » remarqua Bella en se tournant vers lui

-« Motivé ! »

-« Il a raison. Je vais y aller tout de suite, il n'a peut être pas fini sa journée ? » Affirma Sven « Au pire ils me renseigneront »

-« Ok. Tient moi au courant et si tu as besoin de renforts tu me sonnes ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais s'ils ont des ennuis ça va chauffer ! » Affirma la costumière

-« Bella ? » risqua Luc

-« Ouais là tu as bien mérité une récompense » approuva celle-ci « Vient par là » ajouta t-elle en entrainant son compagnon dans sa loge pour l'embrasser plus à son aise. Sven secoua la tête, amusé, puis se dirigea vers le bureau pour prévenir son compagnon. Il allait entrer lorsqu'il perçu une voix féminine dans le couloir tout proche.

-« Je vous assure M Wells » roucoulait la fille « on dirait qu'elle fait exprès ! Mes costumes sont toujours mal ajustés ! »

-« Hum » grogna Terry perplexe

-« Regardez » ajouta t-elle en se rapprochant ce qui fit reculer son vis-à-vis

-« Pas besoin je vois assez. Je le trouve bien ce costume »

-« Oh ! Regardez mieux ! Moi je vous dis qu'il me boudine devant ! »

-« Alors la prochaine fois dites à Bella de vous donner la taille au dessus ou faite un régime ! » trancha le gérant

-« Oh ! » s'exclama la danseuse, offusquée

-« En tout cas moi je ne suis pas de la partie adressez vous à la spécialiste ! » et disant cela Terry tourna les talons et laissa la jeune femme en plan. Il aperçu alors son partenaire près de la porte du bureau et l'interrogea du regard en voyant son sourire moqueur

-« Terry je t'ai demandé de tenir les filles à distance pas de te comporter comme un goujat »

-« Je n'allais pas la laisser critiquer le travail de Bella »

-« Parce que tu la défends maintenant ? »

-« Logique ! C'est la meilleure dans son domaine. Ca fait vingt ans que je la supporte à cause de ses talents, je ne peux pas laisser passer ! »

-« Je vois. Tu es d'une mauvaise fois terrible tu sais ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » marmonna le gérant en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

-« Terry je dois m'absenter une heure ou deux » affirma Sven, coupant son élan

-« Ou vas-tu ? » interrogea Wells en fronçant les sourcils

-« Rendre visite à quelqu'un pour aider un ami »

-« Je connais ? » demanda le gérant, soupçonneux

-« Je vais voir l'inspecteur Fusco et essayer d'aider M Wren, ça te va ? »

-« Pourquoi ? Il a des ennuis ? »

-« Tu as bien vu son attitude ce soir ? Il n'était pas du tout lui-même ! »

-« Tu vois beaucoup M Wren » grogna Terry. Sven fronça les sourcils à son tour, sévère « C'est bon vas y mais pas trop longtemps, on a du monde ce soir »céda le gérant

-« Je ferais au plus vite » approuva Sven en l'embrassant. Terry le retint un peu avant de le laisser partir en soupirant.


	12. Alliés inattendus

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Jour de clochettes, jour d'anniversaire : je tiens ma promesse_

 _Je suis désolée pour la frustration de fin de chapitre mais il est reconnu que ma mumuse est sadique…_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires : )_

 _._

 _._

Sven entra dans le vieil immeuble qui abritait le poste de police d'un pas décidé et se présenta au guichet

-« Bonsoir Monsieur. Je voudrais voir l'inspecteur Fusco s'il est encore là » L'agent de garde le dévisagea d'un air blasé puis lui indiqua une direction

-« Tout droit et à droite » affirma t-il « Doit encore y être, je l'ai pas vu partir »

-« Merci » murmura Sven. Il suivit le chemin indiqué et reconnu l'inspecteur assit derrière son bureau dans l'une des salles. Il entra et s'arrêta devant « Inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Ouais ? » répondit Lionel en levant les yeux

-« Sven Litmanen. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés au Symbole »

-« Je me souviens de vous » affirma l'inspecteur en prenant la main timidement tendue de son interlocuteur « Vous avez un problème avec Bella peut être ? » se moqua t-il. Sven sourit

-« Sa réputation la précède »

-« Plutôt oui! »

-« Bella n'est pas si terrible qu'on le pense » affirma le secrétaire « Non, je suis ici pour M Wren et M Randall, j'ai besoin de les contacter » Il vit Fusco se mettre sur la défensive par réflexe

-« Ah oui? » demanda celui ci

-« Au moins M Wren. Vous devez connaitre son adresse? »

-« Possible mais je ne peux pas la divulguer sans son autorisation »

-« Je m'en doute mais… »

-« Envoyez leur un message vous avez leur numéro » éluda Lionel en reprenant ostensiblement son dossier

Sven sentait que l'inspecteur n'avait pas envie de se montrer très coopératif, mais peut être parce qu'il le jugeait trop curieux et qu'il voulait préserver ses amis? Alors il décida d'être direct

-« Je sais qu'ils ont des ennuis » affirma t-il « Et je voudrais savoir lesquels pour pouvoir les aider »

-« Pourquoi ne pas leur demander? »

-« Ils ne me répondront pas » jugea le secrétaire « Mais vous, vous êtes leur ami vous devez savoir ce qui se passe »

-« Ils ne me disent pas tout non plus » marmonna Fusco. Sven fronça les sourcils. Se penchant brusquement il écarta le dossier pour forcer l'inspecteur à lui prêter attention

-« M Wren m'a soutenu. Il a sauvé mon couple. Je veux l'aider » martela t-il « Dites moi au moins comment le retrouver ? » Fusco observa l'air déterminé du jeune homme. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas là un possible allié, même s'il ne voyait pas trop comment cela pourrait les aider, _« toute aide est bonne à prendre »_ songea t-il. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se leva sans un mot. Sven le suivait des yeux, perplexe, il saisit son manteau et demanda :

-« Vous avez le temps pour un café ? »

-« Un café ? » répéta le secrétaire, étonné. Fusco se rapprocha légèrement

-« Un commissariat c'est pas toujours l'endroit idéal pour discuter » commenta t-il tout bas

-« Je ne poserais pas de question inspecteur » répondit Sven sur le même ton « Je sais qu'ils ont une vie… spéciale. Tout ce que je veux c'est les aider ! » Fusco hocha la tête et s'engagea dans le couloir le jeune homme sur les talons. Ils quittèrent le vieux bâtiment et Fusco l'emmena dans une cafétéria à quelques mètres

-« Je vous préviens que c'est pas le top ici pour le café »

-« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit Sven en prenant place sur la banquette de cuir rouge un peu délavée « Si nous pouvons parler librement de M Wren et M Randall»

-« Vous semblez bien sur qu'ils ont des problèmes » ironisa Fusco

-« M Wren était trop différent tout à l'heure, comme… éteint »

-« Tout le monde peut avoir un coup de mou » tenta Lionel

-« Et M Randall n'est pas venu le rejoindre ! Cela arrive mais dans ce cas ils restent toujours en contact et là ce n'était pas le cas, M Wren n'a pas communiqué avec lui » Répliqua Sven

-« Vous êtes observateur »

-« Ca fait un peu parti de mon métier »

-« Mouais » murmura l'inspecteur. Une serveuse indifférente vint prendre leur commande d'un air morose « Non seulement le café est mauvais mais l'accueil est pas génial » constata t-il. Sven, observa la femme un instant mais revint rapidement à son interlocuteur, Fusco le sentit toujours aussi déterminé.

-« Bon d'accord » concéda t-il « Je veux bien vous éclairer mais ça reste entre nous »

-« Je serais muet » répliqua aussitôt le secrétaire, levant une main comme pour jurer

\- « Bien. Vous vous souvenez quand John a mené l'enquête dans votre cabaret ? »

-« Oui »

-« Il y était infiltré »

-« Comme agent de sécurité » confirma Sven

-« Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous répondre » prévint Lionel

-« Je ne demanderais pas »

-« Il se trouve qu'en ce moment c'est pareil » précisa Fusco « Sauf que c'est dans une agence matrimoniale » Sven pinça les lèvres « Le problème c'est que John s'est fait passer pour un client et il a fait une rencontre »

-« Oh ce n'est pas possible ! » protesta Sven, révulsé « Pas M Randall ! »

-« En fait il a croisé une fille qui ressemble a quelqu'un qu'il a connu autrefois et qu'il aimait un peu trop et ça a tout fichu par terre » marmonna Fusco

-« A son ex fiancée ? » tenta le secrétaire

-« Vous saviez ? » interrogea Fusco étonné

-« M Wren me l'avais évoqué un jour. Mais cette femme est morte non ? » Demanda le jeune homme, fouillant sa mémoire

-« Ouais. Mais l'autre pourrait être sa jumelle »

-« Jumelle ou autre, ce n'est pas la même femme ! »

-« On est tous d'accord là dessus » soupira Fusco. La serveuse les interrompit en apportant les boissons

-« Avez-vous parlé à M Randall ? »

-« Plus ou moins » concéda Lionel « Mais Harold me l'avait interdit. J'ai fait une promesse »

-« Et bien moi je n'ai fait aucune promesse ! » répliqua Sven « Je vais aller discuter avec M Randall et lui dire qu'il agit mal et qu'il va perdre M Wren et qu'il fait une très grave erreur ! » s'insurgea t-il. Fusco le regardait s'enflammer, surpris. « Savez vous où je peux le trouver inspecteur ? »

-« Je le piste vaguement pour l'enquête » concéda celui ci

-« Dites-moi. Je ne dirais rien à M Wren » ajouta t-il devant l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis

-« Il sait toujours tout de toute façon » remarqua Lionel, fataliste « Ce soir il sera au Bemelmans Bar avec la fille. Et ensuite ils iront dans une villa à la sortie de la ville »

-« Très bien ! Je vais les suivre et j'attendrais le bon moment ! »

-« Sven, attendez, c'est pas tout » l'arrêta Fusco. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-« D'abord, je doute que John soit ravi si vous mettez les pieds dans le plat »

-« Sans doute pas mais je ne peux pas laisser faire inspecteur! »

-« Vous êtes têtu » se moqua Fusco

-« Je préfère persévérant » répliqua Sven sur le même ton. Lionel redevint sérieux pour ajouter

-« Ensuite, cette fille est incluse dans l'enquête. Elle est peut être dangereuse, et même si elle ne l'est pas elle n'aimera pas votre intervention. Faites attention à vous ! »

-« Je serais prudent » affirma Sven. L'inspecteur sortit une carte de sa poche

-« Appelez-moi en cas de besoin »

-« Entendu » approuva le secrétaire en prenant le bristol

-« Bon. N'y allez pas trop fort quand même. La fille ne va pas aimer mais John non plus à mon avis »

-« M Randall ne me fera rien » affirma Sven « Mais il devra m'écouter » Fusco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme

-« Bonne chance alors, j'espère que vous réussirez »

-« Moi aussi ! » répondit Sven en se levant « Merci de votre aide »

-« Vous n'avez pas bu votre café »

-« Non, vous m'avez dit d'être prudent inspecteur » rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire espiègle

-« Futé le gamin » commenta Fusco en le suivant des yeux comme il quittait la cafétéria. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le renseigner mais à tout prendre, vu sa détermination, autant que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Et si cela pouvait faire bouger un peu les choses? Il but une gorgée, grimaça, puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Lee allait sans doute lui tomber dessus pour avoir des nouvelles et il n'en serait pas satisfait, qui le serait?, la soirée promettait d'être tendue. Au moins il aurait l'appel de Mégan à 21H pour se réconforter

.

OooooooooO

.

Sven avançait vers l'entrée du restaurant, déterminé à y entrer et à se faire entendre de John. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber et il releva machinalement le col de son manteau. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé il avisa une jeune femme à quelques pas qui, se laissant surprendre par le vent qui se levait subitement, lâcha son parapluie en lançant un regard désespéré au grand pépin noir. Sven le rattrapa d'un geste souple et s'avança pour le rendre à sa propriétaire.

-« Oh merci Monsieur » se réjouit la jeune femme avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise « Sven ? »

Celui-ci dévisagea l'inconnue

-« Alix ? » murmura t-il, étonné

-« Oui ! Oh Sven ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en se pendant à son cou

-« Moi aussi » approuva le secrétaire en la serrant contre lui « Tu es donc à New York ! »

-« J'ai toujours dit qu'un jour je vivrais dans une grande ville ! » répondit Alix avec un sourire malicieux

-« Je suis heureux que tu ai réussi »

-« Qu'est ce que tu es élégant ! »

-« Et toi tu es très jolie Alix »

-« Merci » murmura celle-ci en rougissant « Tu es au moins devenu banquier pour avoir un aussi beau costume ! »

-« Non. Je travaille dans le spectacle. Mon compagnon est propriétaire d'un cabaret »

-« Oh tu as un compagnon aussi ? »

-« Oui. Une histoire un peu compliquée mais nous sommes bien ensemble. Et toi ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? Ton mari ? »

-« Oh non. J'avais rendez vous mais je crois que le type m'a posé un lapin »

-« Je t'aurais volontiers invité mais je dois retrouver un ami qui doit se trouver dans ce restaurant »

-« Là ? Tu es sur ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien » murmura la jeune femme soudain mal à l'aise « C'est juste qu'il y a une soirée privée ce soir »

-« Ecoute, tu pourrais m'attendre ? Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps »

-« C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer »

-« Pas du tout ! On aura plein de chose à se raconter j'en suis sur » protesta Sven. Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière « Mais voilà mon ami »précisa t-il « Je dois y aller… » Il voulu s'élancer mais Alix le retint

-« Non Sven attend ! » Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir elle l'avait attiré derrière un pilier. John, qui aidait Tania a descendre de voiture, tourna la tête dans leur direction mais ne put les reconnaitre « C'est John Rooney ton ami ? » interrogea Alix

-« Heu…oui » approuva Sven, s'adaptant au pseudonyme pour ne pas attirer l'attention « Je dois le rejoindre, ils vont entrer »

-« N'y va pas Sven, je t'en prie »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Ecoute moi. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les déranger, tu l'appelleras demain ! »

-« Non demain ce sera trop tard ! » protesta le jeune homme. Ce fut au tour d'Alix de l'interroger

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer mais je veux empêcher John de faire une bêtise. Il… Il a un compagnon et entre eux c'est une histoire spéciale, unique ! Mais là il est en train de tout gâcher avec cette fille juste parce qu'elle est le sosie d'une autre ! Je dois les aider ! » Affirma Sven en cherchant à se dégager. Alix le retint

-« Crois moi Sven, attends un peu, si tu veux aider John ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois lui parler » insista t-elle « Veux-tu me faire confiance ? » Le secrétaire hésita

-« D'accord. Mais je veux que tu m'expliques » dit-il finalement

-« Allons ailleurs » affirma la jeune femme « Ici c'est trop… fréquenté » ajouta t-elle en l'entrainant dans une rue latérale. Elle le fit entrer dans un petit restaurant de quartier, Sven remarqua son regard inquiet alors qu'elle scrutait la salle avant de choisir une place à l'écart. Un serveur les avait suivi et ils commandèrent une boisson au hasard. La jeune femme observa son vis-à-vis et sourit

-« Tu n'as pas changé Sven, toujours a vouloir aider ton prochain malgré tout ce que tu as supporté »

-« Je suis comme ça » jugea celui-ci en haussant les épaules

-« Tu aidais tout le monde même si on ne te le rendait pas souvent. Comme moi » murmura Alix « Je regrette … »

-« Ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute »

-« Je ne t'ai pas soutenu quand il y a eu cette rumeur »

-« Je ne t'en veux pas Alix » affirma Sven en lui prenant la main « Je n'espérais pas qu'on m'aide, je n'y étais pas vraiment habitué tu sais » précisa t-il « L'orphelin était plutôt laissé de côté. Mais toi tu venais souvent discuter avec moi et c'était déjà beaucoup » Alix baissa les yeux « Et puis tu avais tes propres problèmes à l'époque. Ca c'est arrangé ? » demanda t-il, hésitant. La jeune femme hocha la tête

-« Ca fait onze ans »

-« Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? »

-« C'est mon cousin. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le voir »

-« Je suis désolé » murmura Sven

-« Non il ne faut pas » affirma Alix en s'essuyant les yeux discrètement « Parlons de ton ami. C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Il a un compagnon ? »

-« Oui, quelqu'un de bien et ils sont heureux ensemble »

-« John était trop gentil » soupira Alix « Mais il a mentit pour son alliance. Je m'en doutais. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard quand il la fixait, on est pas si fier de porter la bague de son grand père !» Elle se tourna vers son vis-à-vis « Mais pourquoi s'est-il inscrit à l'agence ? »

-« L'agence ? »

-« L'agence Matrimoniale d'Agnès. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. D'autant que la fille avec laquelle il sort est une protégée de la patronne »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Alors si elles ont réussi à le prendre au piège il n'en sortira pas ! »

Le serveur les interrompit en venant déposer les boissons, Sven commençait à se sentir inquiet

-« Pourquoi parles tu de piège ? » interrogea t-il dès qu'il le pu « Ce n'est pas vraiment une agence n'est ce pas ? » dit-il alors, prit d'une intuition

-« A la base si, mais en fait elles cherchent juste des hommes riches à manipuler »

-« Pour de l'argent je suppose ? » émit Sven. Devant l'hésitation de son amie il insista « Tu peux me parler Alix, je ne répéterais rien c'est juré » La jeune femme hocha la tête

-« Elles font des recherches, Agnès a beaucoup d'amis pour la renseigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent des informations compromettantes sur leur client. Puis elles le font chanter. Il doit payer pour que ses secrets ne soient pas divulgués. Dans certains cas, quand l'homme est vraiment amoureux, elles renoncent au chantage, elles le poussent au mariage, puis l'épouse le plume tranquillement. Ensuite ça dépend. Si c'est un homme influent Agnès le garde dans ses relations. Sinon c'est le divorce et souvent la ruine pour lui»

-« Ce n'est pas possible » murmura Sven « Mais John n'a rien à se reprocher ! »

-« Quand elles ne trouvent rien alors elles provoquent la chance. L'homme est invité dans un certain appartement et cela donne des vidéos que la plupart préfèrent garder secrètes ! »

-« C'est infâme ! » protesta le jeune homme « Sais-tu ce qu'elles ont prévus pour John ? »

-« Lui il est… spécial »

-« Spécial ? »

-« Je crois qu'au départ elles pensaient le piéger avec l'appartement parce qu'elles n'ont rien trouvé de bien concluant sur lui, mais il a cette fascination pour Tania. Alors elles ont opté pour la manière douce : le mariage. Ensuite Tania s'occupera de ses biens »

-« Mais John n'a pas de fortune ! »

-« Ah non ? » demanda Alix étonnée

-« Non. C'est Harold qui est riche »

-« Son compagnon ? »

-« Oui »

-« Si elles s'en aperçoivent… » Murmura la jeune femme perturbée

-« Que feront-elles ? » demanda Sven inquiet

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit la jeune femme, troublée

-« Si tu sais Alix! » la pressa son ami. Elle leva les yeux, se mordant les lèvres

-« Il y a parfois des accidents… » dit-elle finalement. Sven recula, horrifié

-« C'est surement ça que John et Harold voulaient découvrir »

-« Je ne comprends pas, ils enquêtent sur Agnès ? Ils sont policiers ? »

-« Mes amis ont… un métier particulier. Ils sont un peu enquêteurs mais sans être policiers. Ils ont du découvrir l'escroquerie et vouloir y mettre fin »

-« Ils n'y arriveront pas Sven, personne ne peut les atteindre ! »

-« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables » affirma le jeune homme, sur de lui « Et puis ils pourraient recevoir de l'aide ? » suggéra t-il en fixant sa compagne

-« De l'aide ? » répéta Alix, inquiète

-« Si tu acceptais de répéter tout ce que tu viens de me dire à la police… je connais un inspecteur qui s'en occuperait »

-« Tu es fou Sven ! » répliqua Alix en s'écartant « Elles… Elles me tueront ! » souffla t-elle paniquée

-« Mes amis te protégeront »

-« Non, non je ne peux pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi elles sont capables !» affirma la jeune femme, cherchant à se lever. Sven lui prit la main

-« Alix » appela t-il doucement « Tu disais que tu regrettais de ne pas m'avoir aidé autrefois. Et si tu le faisais maintenant ? » La jeune femme secoua la tête

-« Nous étions des gosses, c'était des histoires sans conséquence… »

-« Sans conséquence ? Tu en es certaine ? »

-« Bon, peut être pas tout à fait » concéda Alix « Mais en tout cas on n'y risquait pas sa vie ! »

-« Si tu témoignes tu sera libre et tu aideras des hommes bien ! » insista le secrétaire « N'as-tu pas dit que John est gentil ? » Alix détourna la tête, perturbée

-« Tu ne mesures pas le danger Sven »

-« Peut être pas non, mais tant qu'on reste du bon côté de la Loi on agit bien »

-« Agnès a beaucoup d'amis bien placés qui se moquent de ces considérations »

-« Et bien nous les ferons changer d'avis ! » Alix secoua la tête, désabusée « Tu ne sais pas de quoi M Wren est capable ! »

-« Tu as toujours été un rêveur Sven, un peu trop idéaliste »

-« Surement parce que dans les rêves le monde est plus beau » jugea le jeune homme « Jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de faire une réalité de ses rêves »

-« Je te trouve bien confiant »

-« Non. Juste motivé. Je veux aider mes amis. J'en ai peu Alix, ils me sont d'autant plus précieux »

-« Tu es fou » murmura la jeune femme « Mais c'est peut être contagieux » soupira t-elle

-« Tu vas m'aider ? »

-« Oui, même si je fais une grosse bêtise »

-« Alors allons y ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

-« Non attends ! Il faut agir sans augmenter le danger. Tu ne peux pas aller dans ce restaurant c'est un peu leur quartier général »

-« Comment alors ? »

-« Je sais que Tania a réussi à convaincre John de lui montrer sa villa ce soir »

-« D'accord mais je n'ai pas l'adresse »

-« Moi je la connais »

-« Alors allons les attendre là bas, l'explication se fera sans témoin »

-« Mais rien ne dit que Tania se trahira »

-« Nous essayerons de la faire parler ! Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Fusco, il viendra nous protéger » Il hésita à s'absenter, sentant Alix prête à reculer. Il serra sa main « Viens, allons sur place, nous aurons le temps de repérer les lieux » affirma t-il en l'entrainant hors du restaurant. Il la ramena jusqu'à son véhicule et attendit d'être en route pour appeler Fusco

-« Ouais ? » Lança celui-ci en décrochant, à moitié somnolant dans son canapé

-« Inspecteur c'est Sven. Nous avons besoin de vous »

-« Qui ça "on" ? »

-« Moi et une amie. Nous avons le moyen de vous permettre d'arrêter ces femmes que pistent M Ran… John et Harold »

-« Vrai ? Racontez ! » Intima Fusco soudain mieux réveillé. Sven se lança dans un récit aussi explicite que possible tout en étant succinct. Il espérait être convaincant mais Lionel était déjà prêt à agir « Il faut prévenir Harold ne serait ce que pour que vous puissiez accéder à la villa qui doit être surveillée »

-« Je voudrais bien ménager M Wren »

-« Croyez moi Sven, il n'est plus à ça près ! » rétorqua Fusco. Il perçu une petite voix féminine

-« C'est là Sven, c'est cet immeuble »

-« Je suis devant la villa inspecteur » annonça le secrétaire

-« Ok, garez vous je l'appelle mais avant filez moi l'adresse que je puisse vous rejoindre » Sven suivit ses instructions et il raccrocha sur un encouragement à la prudence

-« L'inspecteur Fusco ne va pas tarder. Tout ira bien tu verras ! » Affirma Sven pour son amie. La jeune femme se tenait très raide sur son siège visiblement stressée « Tu vas faire une bonne action » tenta t-il

-« Je sais » murmura t-elle

-« Mais cette femme te fait peur ? »

-« Oui. Et… » Commença Alix

-« Et ? »

-« Je pense… à la suite »

-« Quand Agnès sera en prison tu seras libre » La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire

-« Libre mais il me faudra tout recommencer. Je doute que ma patronne garde comme employée celle qui aura trahie son amie. Je doute aussi de garder mon appartement puisque l'immeuble appartient à Agnès »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça on trouvera une solution. M Wren t'aidera » La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes puis elle ajouta :

-« Si j'avais trouvé un riche mari j'aurais peut être pu le reprendre… »

-« Pour ça aussi on trouvera je te le promets » répondit Sven d'un ton encourageant. Il comprit à son regard qu'elle ne le croyait pas mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

.

Fusco passa la tête à la porte de la chambre. Lee était assit sur le tapis, dos contre son lit, en pleine lecture. Isatis, confortablement installé sur la couche, ronronnait près de sa tête, tendant la patte de temps en temps pour capter une mèche

-« Lee, je dois retourner sur le terrain. Tu sais quoi faire ? » Il n'obtint pas de réponse « Lee ? » Insista t-il

-« Oui papa »

Fusco s'approcha et se pencha vers lui

-« Je vais aider Harold et John » précisa t-il. Le gamin releva vivement la tête, bousculant légèrement le matou qui protesta

-« Vrai ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui et si ça marche on se débarrasse de la donzelle et ils pourront se retrouver, ça te dit ? »

-« Dépêche-toi papa ! Tu devrais déjà y être ! »

-« Ok fiston » ricana Fusco « A tout à l'heure » Une fois dans son véhicule, il enclencha le numéro de son complice. L'informaticien décrocha à la troisième sonnerie

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« Ecoutez moi Finch, ça bouge. Je crois qu'on a trouvé des alliés qui n'étaient pas prévu au programme, mais ça risque de secouer. Je vais à la villa où vous avez logé John, mais j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez entrer, il y une sécurité non ? »

-« Oui bien sur, mais qu'allez vous faire là bas ? »

-« Piéger tout ce petit monde avec l'aide d'un volontaire et d'un témoin »

-« Je ne comprend pas inspecteur, qu'avez-vous imaginé ? »

-« Votre petit copain Sven nous a déniché un témoin. Une dénommée Alix. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et apparemment il l'a convaincu de tout dire à la police, comme elle est dans la place elle en sait long sur les agissements d'Agnès »

-« Mais comment Sven est-il au courant de l'enquête ? »

-« On verra ça plus tard » trancha Fusco « Ce serait trop compliqué à raconter, pour l'instant la priorité c'est d'arrêter cette femme et de récupérer John »

-« Inspecteur vous… » Commença Finch inquiet, mais Fusco lui coupa la parole

-« On va le secouer Finch y'a pas d'illusion à se faire là-dessus. Vous préférez le laisser entre leurs mains ? »

-« Non » murmura l'informaticien

-« Vous serez là pour recoller les morceaux »

-« Toujours inspecteur »

-« Je crois que je suis devant la villa » estima celui-ci

-« Je vais désactiver l'alarme et vous ouvrir le portail » affirma Finch

-« Vous pouvez à distance ? Y'a pas plutôt un code ? »

-« Laissez moi faire et promettez moi d'être prudent avec vos alliés, je crains que ces jeunes gens ne soient exposés »

-« Je veille Finch. En revanche si Alix parle elle risque d'avoir besoin d'une protection »

-« Si vous avez un doute vous pourrez l'emmener à la planque inspecteur »

-« Je garde l'idée en plan de secours. Bon on y va ! A plus Finch » Celui-ci entendit le bruit de la portière comme il l'ouvrait pour interpeller le jeune homme, avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Il resserra machinalement sa prise sur l'appareil, inquiet. Aussitôt il sentit Bear près de lui cherchant à le réconforter

-« Il faut nous tenir prêt Bear, je crois que John va avoir besoin de nous » affirma t-il en le câlinant. Puis il se réinstalla devant son ordinateur, allumant les caméras. Il surveilla que les trois comparses étaient entrés et referma le portail.

-« Il faut planquer les voitures John va reconnaitre la mienne sinon » jugea Fusco. Comme il terminait sa phrase il entendit un déclic. Se retournant ils virent la porte automatique du sous sol s'ouvrir lentement « Finch a eu la même idée ! On y va !» affirma Lionel.

-« Finch ? » interrogea Sven perplexe

-« Harold » précisa Lionel qui songea qu'il avait dit une bêtise « En fait… » Continua t-il

-« Je ne poserais pas de question inspecteur » le coupa Sven

-« Ok » approuva Fusco soulagé. Ils reprirent les véhicules et les dissimulèrent dans le vaste garage « Bon maintenant quel est le plan ? » Sven écarta les mains en signe d'interrogation

-« Je ne sais pas trop inspecteur… »

-« Je suggère que vous vous cachiez dans la maison Alix et quand ils reviendront vous la faite parler et moi j'enregistre tout » suggère Lionel « Enfin je pense qu'il y a des micros ? » il reprit son téléphone enclenchant le haut parleur « Finch ? Est-ce qu'il y a des micros dans la maison ? »

-« Bien sur inspecteur. Ils sont prêts »

-« Ouais évidemment » commenta Fusco « Donc vous la faite causer » ajouta t-il en fixant Alix « Il faut qu'elle en dise le plus possible, ça plus votre témoignage ça suffira pour ouvrir une enquête officielle, après on creusera on interrogera toute les autres. Et elle a surement des comptes cachés et on a déjà pas mal d'infos »

-« Elle a un carnet » murmura Alix

-« Quel genre ? »

-« Un petit carnet de cuir vert. Elle y note toute ses transactions. Mais elle le garde en permanence en lieu sur »

-« Une mini bombe en résumé » jugea Fusco « Il faudra le retrouver. Vous savez où elle le garde ? » La jeune femme secoua la tête « Hey vous n'allez pas tomber dans les pommes ?!» protesta l'inspecteur qui la trouvait vraiment très pale

-« Alix » murmura Sven en la prenant pas la taille «Pense à Valentin » lui chuchota t-il. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son ancien camarade

-« Ca ira » affirma t-elle

-« Par où on passe Finch ? Je peux forcer une porte ?»

-« Entrez par la porte de la cuisine derrière la maison. J'ai relevé le volet »

-« Ok » approuva Fusco en entrainant les autres. Ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux en silence « Alix planquez vous ici » intima t-il en désignant un dressing dans la chambre du rez de chaussée « Il faudra choisir le bon moment pour agir ! »

-« Je pourrais appeler John pour détourner son attention? » proposa Finch

-« Bonne idée » approuva Sven

-« Bon on va attendre juste à la sortie il y a un recoin »

-« En dehors inspecteur ? Ce ne sera pas trop loin ? »

-« Si on reste à l'intérieur je donne pas trois secondes à John pour nous trouver. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne sera pas loin » Alix secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre « Elle a du cran parce que ça risque d'être sportif » grogna Fusco

-« Mais elle sera protégée ? » s'inquiéta Sven

-« On y veillera »

-« D'où la connaissez-vous ? » demanda Finch

-« Nous venons de la même petite ville nous étions au collège ensemble. Elle était une des rares qui me fréquentait » précisa Sven un peu amer

-« Je comprend »

-« Bon, plus un bruit ! » exigea Fusco

Il s'écoula une demi heure avant que la commande du portail ne s'enclenche et que les phares du véhicule de Reese balayent la cour

-« Vous la laissez là ? » interrogea Tania en s'extrayant de la voiture « Pourquoi ne pas la ranger au garage ? »

-« Je dois vous raccompagner tout à l'heure »

-« Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de rentrer ? » demanda la femme en passant les bras autour du cou de son cavalier. De l'autre côté de la caméra installée à cet endroit du parc, Finch ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister à la scène. Il avait voulu surveiller que son partenaire ne tenterait pas d'ouvrir la porte du sous sol dont il avait bloqué le mécanisme mais la situation lui était pénible. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la réponse de John

-« Je ne vous ai pas invité pour la nuit Tania » Il le vit repousser fermement la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir

-« Je ne comprends pas votre attitude » affirma celle-ci vexée « Mais je ne désespère pas de vous faire changer d'avis » ajouta t-elle en le suivant. John ne comprenait pas lui-même. Quand il était avec elle il n'avait qu'une envie : redécouvrir Jessica, retrouver le gout de ses lèvres, de sa peau, la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Mais dès qu'elle se rapprochait quelque chose en lui se braquait. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, à la toucher, encore moins à l'embrasser. C'était comme autrefois, lorsqu'il était en mission et que sa couverture exigeait qu'il se rapproche d'une cible. Mais alors il parvenait à vaincre ses répulsions parce qu'aucun lien ne l'attachait à un autre. Cette fois c'était différent et lorsqu'il tentait de se forcer c'était son image qui apparaissait et la culpabilité le submergeait, stoppant son geste, attisant son dégoût. Il pouvait aider cette femme mais il ne pourrait pas l'aimer comme il avait aimé Jessica, son cœur était ailleurs.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Reese la guida vers le salon. Tania détailla la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur

-« Bien décoré ça pourrait être agréable » jugea t-elle « Je suis douée sur le sujet »

-« Ca tombe bien » répondit machinalement l'ex agent. Il se demandait comment diriger la conversation sur un sujet plus intéressant. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs tentatives durant la soirée que Tania avait toutes éludées « Que voulez vous boire ? »

-« Un verre de vin ? » proposa la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

-« Il doit y en avoir à la cave. Je reviens » affirma Reese

-« Oh John ! Ne vous dérangez pas ! Je peux boire autre chose et venez plutôt vous asseoir près de moi» plaida Tania en tapotant le coussin voisin

-« J'en ai pour une minute » éluda l'ex agent en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tania soupira, agacée. La résistance de sa proie l'exaspérait. Elle le pensait pourtant bien ferré mais il ne cessait de reculer surtout lorsqu'elle se montrait plus démonstrative. Cela aurait pourtant été un bon moyen de se l'attacher davantage. Son attention fut attirer par un frôlement et elle se tourna vivement

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? » s'exclama t-elle à mi voix. Alix, à l'affut, avait décidé de faire son apparition sans attendre plus longtemps, avant que son courage ne vacille

-« Je dois parler à John » affirma t-elle

-« Quoi ? » Tania se releva brusquement « C'est hors de question ! Sors d'ici avant qu'il ne te voit ! »

-« Non »

-« Parce que tu crois avoir le choix ? » protesta Tania « Tu as eu ta chance la belle, fallait la tenir ! Maintenant va t'en ! » Ajouta t-elle, menaçante

-« Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir parlé à John » s'entêta Alix en se redressant crânement

-« Tu vas le regretter » grinça Tania. Elle saisit Alix par le bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, et la tira vers l'extérieur « Lorsqu'Agnès apprendra ta conduite tu vas le payer cher ! »

-« Merde » souffla Fusco « On va les perdre ! » Sven à ses côtés se retenait d'intervenir en voyant son amie malmenée. La voix rassurante de Finch leur parvint :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est prévu même sur la terrasse » précisa t-il

-« M Wren pense à tout » souffla le secrétaire

De son côté John avait perçu un bruit de voix étouffé. Il était remonté rapidement de la cave _« Va t'en »_ entendit-il comme il parvenait en haut de l'escalier. Il était sur le point de s'élancer lorsque la suite lui était parvenue. Reconnaissant la voix d'Alix il avait hésité. Quelque chose le retenait d'intervenir. Le ton de Tania acheva de l'en dissuader et il resta immobile à écouter. Puis il avait compris qu'elles se déplaçaient et il avait gravit la dernière marche discrètement pour ensuite se rapprocher.

Alix se dégagea de la poigne de Tania tandis que celle-ci repoussait la porte de la baie vitrée

-« Je sais ce que je risque ! » lança t-elle « Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à John ! »

-« Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi cela ? »

-« Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien »

-« Et il y a une règle qui interdit de plumer les braves hommes ? » se moqua Tania

-« Il te croit sincère »

-« Et alors ? Il le croit tous. Ca les rend généreux »

-« John est différent. Il cherche une autre en toi »

-« Ah oui je sais ! Il parait que je ressemble à son ex fiancée. J'ignore si je ressemble réellement à cette fille mais ça m'arrange ! Il ne m'a fallu que trois jours pour le changer, il fait ce que je veux à présent ! »

-« En est tu bien sure ? »

-« Evidemment » crana Tania

-« Et quel chantage comptes tu inventer pour le garder ? » demanda Alix, cherchant à la faire parler. L'autre haussa les épaules

-« Il est tellement obsédé par son ex qu'il me suffira de garder la même tête »

-« Où vas-tu l'entrainer à l'hôtel ? Dans le studio d'enregistrement » provoqua Alix

-« Je doute que ce soit le genre à accepter avec ses principes ridicules »

-« Pas de vidéo, alors quoi ? Un mauvais souvenir ? Une bêtise de gamin ? »

-« Ils ont tous une faille dans leur passé, on trouvera bien ! Agnès a des relations »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, il ne le mérite pas ! »

-« Tu plaisantes ? C'est le job la belle » ricana Tania

-« Il a aimé cette femme et toi à cause d'elle » plaida Alix

-« Qu'es ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Moi c'est son fric que j'aime et quand il sera à sec je le larguerais, peut être même qu'il me suffira de changer de tête pour le faire fuir ! »

-« Ca le détruira »

-« Franchement c'est pas mon problème » jugea Tania avec un geste désinvolte « Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce type ? »

-« Il m'a traité comme un être humain… avec respect »

-« Tu es encore plus stupide que je le craignais ma pauvre ! Il t'as trouvé moche et il a eu pitié tout bêtement » Tania se tourna vers la maison pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours seules « Maintenant dégage avant qu'il ne revienne ! » affirma t-elle cherchant à l'empoigner à nouveau mais Alix se déroba

-« Dis ce que tu veux, tout cela va finir ! Je vais témoigner et ce sera terminé ! »

-« Témoigner ? » Tania eut un sourire mauvais « Tu veux finir comme Caroline ? Tu crois que tu vivras assez longtemps pour tout raconter si tu te mets en travers de la route d'Agnès ? » Elle se rapprocha, menaçante et Alix leva les mains dans un geste de défense mais c'était inutile

-« Je vous défend de la frapper »ordonna Reese en retenant son bras

-« Oh John… Je ne vous avais pas entendu » affirma Tania d'un ton plaintif

-« Moi en revanche je n'ai rien manqué de votre conversation » répondit l'ex agent d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner sa vis-à-vis

-« John cette fille est à moitié folle ! »

-« Au contraire, Je crois qu'Alix est la plus censée d'entre nous » Tania releva la tête, le toisant « Je ne suis rien pour vous n'est ce pas ? Juste un pion ? »

-« Ca ne dépend que de vous ! »

-« Ou plutôt de ma fortune » remarqua Reese avec un petit rire amer. « Vous ne serez jamais elle » murmura t-il. A cet instant il réalisait l'ampleur de ses erreurs et de son égarement. Il sentit la colère l'envahir contre lui-même, contre cette femme odieuse, contre ce méchant tour du destin qui lui avait donné le visage de Jessica, mais ce n'était pas elle, oh non ce n'était pas elle ! Mais il s'était laissé prendre à ce mirage, à un reflet

-« Je peux être ce que vous voulez John » affirma Tania avec un sourire enjôleur « J'ai déjà le visage de votre amie » argua t-elle en posant la main sur son bras

-« Vous n'aurez jamais ses qualités de cœurs » murmura John en se dégageant brusquement. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard

-« Vous êtes pathétique ! » ricana t-elle « Vous vous raccrochez à vos illusions. Vous voulez m'aider ? La belle affaire ! Et après ? Ca ne la fera pas sortir de la tombe ! » Reese recula, comme frappé par ses mots. Alix bondit en avant et gifla Tania. Celle-ci n'ayant pas anticipé ne put se dérober. Elle fixa son adversaire l'air stupéfait. Alix secoua sa main endolorie

-« Ca me démangeait depuis tellement longtemps » affirma t-elle. Furieuse, Tania voulu riposter. Elle s'élança vers son ennemie mais Reese s'interposa et la saisit par les poignets. Ils se firent face, leurs regards s'affrontèrent, John vit une lueur de haine passer dans celui de la jeune femme

-« Vous n'obtiendrez rien »cracha t-elle

-« Nous avons des preuves » lança Fusco en faisant irruption sur la terrasse, suivit comme son ombre par Sven. Reese tourna la tête mais il ne se sentit pas vraiment surpris de le trouver là « Nous connaissons tout vos chantages ! »

-« Et alors ? » répliqua Tania. Elle prit un air supérieur « Agnès fera jouer ses relations ! Vous croyez qu'un petit flicaillon comme vous pourra l'atteindre ? »

-« Je suis d'un naturel optimiste » ironisa Fusco, nullement impressionné. Tania cherchait à se dégager mais l'ex agent la tenait bien

-« Agnès connait des gens influents, même des juges ! Elle ne passera pas une heure en prison et moi non plus »

-« Vous ? » émit Lionel « Moi je dis qu'elle essaiera déjà de sauver sa peau. M'étonnerait que ça lui laisse du temps pour sauver la votre ! »

-« Vous ne la connaissez pas ! Moi si, depuis longtemps ! Et vous ne me ferez pas témoigner contre elle » Fusco haussa les épaules

-« Bien d'autre le feront »

-« Vous croyez que la parole de cette pauvre fille suffira ? » provoqua Tania

-« Cumulée aux preuves qu'on a collecté c'est plus qu'il n'en faut ! »

-« Encore faudra t-il qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour témoigner » répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais. La menace fit pâlir Alix. Sven la prit dans ses bras

-« Il ne t'arrivera rien » lui chuchota t-il

-« On a des programmes de protection des témoins très efficaces » renchérit Fusco « Et votre Agnès n'est pas toute puissante ! Je suis même bien sur qu'elle le sera de moins en moins quand les langues se délieront »

-« Vous vous trompez ! »

-« Quand elle ne pourra plus exercer ses chantages elle aura des employées moins loyales » affirma l'inspecteur « Allez au poste » ajouta t-il en s'approchant « J'ai une très jolie paire de bracelet pour vous » il referma la première boucle sur son poignet gauche et la jeune femme gémit de frustration en sentant la morsure de l'acier sur sa peau « « Peut être un peu sobre mais solide » poursuivit tranquillement l'inspecteur tout en la forçant à plier le bras pour finir de fermer les menottes, aider par son complices « Vous devriez vous y faire très vite » Il entraina sans ménagement la femme qui se débattait pour la confier à un agent arrivé en renfort sur un appel de Finch passer en son nom et qui attendait à la grille. « Ne la perdez pas de vue » intima t-il. De retour, il entra dans le salon où il trouva Sven réconfortant Alix qu'il avait installé sur le canapé. La jeune femme subissait le contre coup et s'inquiétait des menaces de Tania. John se tenait debout, immobile au milieu de la pièce, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion, il était comme… ailleurs. Fusco fronça les sourcils. Il le trouvait trop calme, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'approcha du petit couple

-« Alix, je vais vous conduire dans un endroit sur » la jeune femme hocha la tête

-« Vous êtes certain qu'elle sera en sécurité inspecteur Fusco ? » demanda Sven. Il hésita, Lionel l'interrogea du regard « Je veux dire… Si cette femme, cette Agnès, a tant d'influence, j'ai peur qu'elle ne connaisse un policier… »

-« J'y ai pensé » affirma Fusco « Aussi je ne vais pas l'emmener au poste où dans une cache de la police. Je vais la conduire dans un endroit que je serais le seul connaitre en dehors d'Harold et John »

-« Dans ce cas tout ira bien » affirma Sven, rassuré

-« Elle pourra y rester jusqu'à ce que le service de la protection de témoin la prenne en charge. D'ici là c'est moi qui l'escorte »

-« Elle sera en de bonnes mains » approuva le secrétaire

-« Le service de protection des témoins » répéta Alix

-« Ca vaut mieux »

-« Bien sur… »

-« Alix, je suis désolé » murmura Sven « Je ne pensais pas que ça irait réellement aussi loin » affirma t-il tandis qu'il réalisait les conséquences

-« Ne le soit pas Sven. J'y avais pensé mais il était impossible d'agir autrement. Il fallait que tout cela finisse » Alix se leva et se dirigea vers Reese. Elle posa une main timide sur le bras de l'ex agent

-« John… »

-« Merci Alix » murmura Reese toujours impassible « Merci pour tout »

-« Vous m'avez toujours traité avec respect et vous étiez bien le seul. Alors je vous devais bien cela »

-« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien »

-« Vous aussi » affirma Alix « John… Sven m'a dit que quelqu'un vous attends… » La jeune femme vit une ombre passer dans le regard de son vis-à-vis « Ne le faite pas trop attendre. C'est précieux quelqu'un qui vous aime » murmura t-elle

-« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'attende toujours » chuchota Reese

-« Je suis persuadée du contraire » Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna vers l'inspecteur « Allons y pendant que j'ai encore du courage ! » affirma t-elle. Fusco tendit les clés à Sven

-« La berline noire dans le garage, je vous rejoins » Sven prit Alix par la main et l'entraina. Fusco les suivit des yeux puis s'avança vers son complice

-« Ca va allez John ? »

-« Oui »

-« J'ai un doute » jugea Fusco « Appelle-le. Ne reste pas seul »

-« Dans un moment Lionel »

-« Non ! Maintenant ! » Insista celui ci

-« Et s'il ne vient pas ? »

-« Tu sais très bien que rien ne l'en empêchera »

-« Il ne devrait pas » jugea John

-« Ca c'est une autre histoire. Vous allez devoir vous expliquer sérieusement. Mais la priorité c'est de vous retrouver ! »

-« Je l'appellerais » concéda Reese. Fusco fut tenté d'insister mais renonça. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il y avait mieux à faire

-« Tu connais mon numéro si tu as besoin » affirma t-il. Reese se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Fusco quitta la pièce, traversa la terrasse et se dirigea vers le garage mais tout en marchant il reprit son téléphone

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui inspecteur »

-« Vous avez tout ? »

-« Tout est enregistré »

-« Il faut que vous veniez Harold. Il a besoin de vous »

-« Je me mets en route inspecteur »

-« J'espère que vous parviendrez à le raisonner. Il est sonné »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux »

-« Vous êtes surtout le seul qui pourra l'atteindre Harold. Appelez-moi si ça ne va pas »

-« Je le ferais. Merci inspecteur »

-« Pas de quoi » marmonna celui-ci en raccrochant _« Je vais pouvoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Lee »_ songea t-il _« Enfin une demi bonne »_ Dans le garage il retrouva Sven et Alix à côté de sa voiture. Le jeune homme encourageait sa compagne

-« J'espère qu'on se reverra ! » affirma t-il

-« Qui sait ? » répondit la jeune femme pour entretenir l'illusion « En attendant reste comme tu es et soit heureux avec… »

-« Terry »

-« Avec Terry » répéta Alix

-« Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien un jour. Et pour Valentin… »

-« Ca va aller Sven » l'interrompit-elle « A bientôt » ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue « Je suis prête Inspecteur »

-« Alors on y va » approuva celui-ci en s'installant derrière le volant.

Sven suivit du regard la voiture qui emportait son amie. La seule amie qu'il avait jamais eu dans sa vie passée. Comme souvent il eut la sensation d'être en décalage mais c'était un état d'esprit qu'il connaissait bien. Dès sa première rentrée il avait essayé de se fondre dans la masse. Mais par malchance il était toujours trop grand pour ça, dépassant ses camarades d'une dizaine de centimètres « Il est monté en graine » avait dit un jour une professeur « Mais c'est de la mauvaise graine » avait-elle ajouté avec un regard méprisant. Il était pourtant l'un des gamins les plus sages de la classe et il faisait des efforts, avec toujours cette obsession de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais les autres enfants le repéraient invariablement à sa taille, ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseur aussi, sujets de moquerie. Tout comme ses vêtements toujours trop grands ou trop petits parce que sa famille d'accueil les achetait dans une friperie par souci d'économie et ce n'était jamais la bonne taille. Du noir, du gris, du kaki « Assorti à tes cheveux ! » affirmait sa "mère" avec ironie. Puis surtout il n'avait pas de parent qui venait le chercher à la sortie des classes, c'était le fils ainé qui ramenait tout le monde il fallait le suivre ou se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas de père prêt à le défendre contre les caïds de cour de récré non plus. Seul exception dans son quotidien, les visites chez son oncle deux fois par an dans cette grande maison qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de décoration et où il devait rester assis sans remuer en écoutant les bons conseils que débitait d'un ton lénifiant le seul membre connu de sa famille. Chaque fois son oncle lui demandait ce qui lui ferait plaisir et il lui demandait des livres parce que lire était pour lui une façon de s'évader et parce que cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour les autres membres de sa famille d'accueil qui s'appropriait tout ce qui lui était offert. Un jour il avait demandé à son oncle pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. L'homme s'était contenté de rire et Sven avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais compter sur lui… A douze ans on l'avait changé de famille pour le rapprocher du collège. Ses nouveaux parents étaient plutôt indifférents mais sa " mère" tenait aux apparences et il s'était enfin retrouvé vêtu de vêtements à sa taille et un peu moins sinistres. Mais il n'avait toujours pas d'ami, trop réservé, trop renfermé. Au moins ses camarades le laissaient tranquille. Alix était la seule à avoir brisé sa coquille. Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait elle-même pas une vie facile dans sa famille ? Elle s'était montrée amicale envers lui. Mais lorsqu'il avait eu à affronter cette rumeur en dernière année elle ne l'avait pas vraiment soutenu. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu. A l'époque elle avait aussi des problèmes et même plus graves.

Sven soupira. Tout cela était derrière lui. Il avait des amis maintenant. De vrais amis qui l'appréciait, le soutenait. Et qu'il aidait de son mieux comme ce soir. Même s'il n'avait pas tout les détails il savait qu'il venait d'aidé M Wren et il s'en sentait heureux. Seul le destin d'Alix venait ternir sa joie. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Si elle devait tout recommencer il était prêt à la soutenir. Mais si la police décidait de la placer sous protection il ne la reverrait pas ! Il avait besoin d'une présence. _« Non »_ songea t-il _« J'ai besoin de sa présence »_ précisa t-il. Faisant demi tour, il s'éclipsa discrètement, récupéra sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de Terry. Il devait être rentré chez lui. Il le surprendrait mais cela devrait lui plaire. Parvenu à destination Sven se gara à proximité de l'immeuble, y entra grâce au code qu'il avait retenu et emprunta l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage mais une fois sur le palier il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son double de clé. Consultant sa montre il hésita, puis se décida finalement à sonner. Il patienta quelques instants mais rien ne bougea. Aucun son ne provenait de l'appartement. Pourtant Terry s'y était installé donc il devait être là. Il sonna à nouveau, un peu perturbé. Enfin il perçu un léger bruit puis la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'entrebâilla.

-« Qui est ce ? » grogna Wells méfiant

-« C'est moi Terry »

-« Sven ? » demanda celui-ci surprit en ouvrant davantage, autant que le permettait la chaine de sécurité « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« J'avais envie de te voir » murmura le jeune homme un peu troublé par la froideur de l'accueil

-« Ah oui ? Moi je suis rentré parce que je n'espérais plus ton retour ! » Rétorqua le gérant

-« Je suis désolé. Cela a pris plus de temps que prévu »

-« Ouais. Et tu as des priorités » grogna Wells

-« Terry ! » protesta Sven. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, visiblement de mauvaise humeur « Si tu me laissais entrer ? Je pourrais tout t'expliquer » proposa le jeune homme « Les événements ont pris une tournure totalement imprévue … »

-« Je suppose pour que ça te retienne aussi longtemps » commenta Wells

-« Terry c'était vraiment important » plaida patiemment son compagnon « Laisse moi entrer et je te dirais tout »

Celui-ci hésita. Par reflexe, il jeta un regard vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et pinça les lèvres. Sven le regarda faire avec étonnement. Terry lui semblait gêné et pas décidé à bouger. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait imaginé une autre réaction, persuadé que Terry serait heureux de son initiative, mais visiblement cela le perturbait, à moins que…

-« Ah d'accord » murmura t-il « J'ai compris » Terry releva la tête, interrogateur

-« Sven ? » demanda t-il. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard lourd de mépris

-« Alors il te suffit de quelques heures de retard pour me remplacer ? Ou c'est pour te venger parce que je t'ai délaissé pour aller aider un ami ? » Lança t-il d'un ton où perçait la colère mais surtout la peine. Wells écarquilla les yeux

-« Sven ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » protesta t-il

-« On peut dire que ta fidélité est vraiment très limitée Terry Wells ! » lança le jeune homme en se détournant pour quitter ces lieux où il se sentait étouffer

-« Sven attends ! » cria Terry. Le secrétaire entendit la porte claquer, un bruit de chaine puis le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau et les pas précipités de Terry résonnèrent derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Il tendait la main pour presser le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur lorsque Wells le saisit

-« Sven attend » plaida le gérant en l'obligeant à lui faire face

-« Lâche-moi immédiatement » intima le jeune homme en se débattant

-« Pas question ! » répliqua Terry « Je ne ferais jamais cette connerie là » affirma t-il. Désarçonné par la réplique, Sven cessa un instant de se débattre et Terry en profita pour resserrer sa prise « Je ne te lâcherais pas » répéta t-il « Plus jamais »

-« Alors pourquoi ? »

-« Viens » affirma Terry en cherchant à l'entrainer mais Sven résista. Terry se tourna vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Je suis seul Sven. Comment peux-tu croire après tout ce qu'on a traversé ces dernières semaines que je t'ai remplacé ? Comment je pourrais te faire un coup pareil ? » Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les siennes

-« Tu ne voulais pas me laisser entrer. Je me sentais… indésirable » murmura t-il

-«Je t'interdis de penser ça ! » protesta Wells « Mais… tu m'as promis de me rejoindre dimanche soir alors j'ai… disons que j'ai préparé les lieux » continua t-il « Et je ne voulais pas que tu vois ma surprise avant ! »

-« C'est seulement pour ça ? » hésita Sven

-« Oui » Wells haussa les épaules « C'est peut être stupide mais j'y tenais »

-« Je suis désolé » murmura son compagnon « J'aurais du te faire confiance »

-« Avec mes antécédents… » jugea le gérant « Mais nous sommes dimanche. On pourrait peut être prendre un peu d'avance ? » Ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire incertain

-Oui » approuva Sven « On a perdu tellement de temps » murmura t-il avant d'embrasser doucement son partenaire

-« Allez viens » répéta celui-ci, rassuré, et cette fois le jeune homme se laissa faire. Dans l'entrée il remarqua immédiatement une grande reproduction de son tableau préféré soigneusement mise en évidence dans un cadre précieux mais Terry l'entraina dans le salon sans lui laisser le temps de l'admirer. Il se retrouva alors face à une grande bibliothèque où s'alignait tout un ensemble de livres rassemblant ses auteurs préférés

-« Y'a encore pas mal de places libres » commenta Terry « Mais j'ai rassemblé l'essentiel. Enfin Bella m'a un peu aidé »précisa t-il avec un petit sourire contrit

-« Terry… »

-« J'ai même viré le tapis de ma grand-mère » ajouta celui-ci

Cette fois Sven éclata de rire et Terry le regarda faire, satisfait. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et posa la tête contre son épaule

-« Merci » chuchota t-il « Je te demande pardon d'avoir douté de toi »

-« C'est rien. Me connaissant tu avais de bonne raisons »

-« Il faut que je te fasse confiance »

-« On prendra le temps » jugea Wells en lui caressant le dos « Et puis…. » Il hésita « J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas » ajouta t-il « Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude » il leva la main pour caresser doucement les indisciplinés cheveux roux

-« C'est un peu compliqué » soupira Sven

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Disons que j'ai croisé mon passé »

-« Qui t'as fait du mal ? » grogna Terry, nerveux

-« Personne » murmura son compagnon en relevant la tête « C'est une longue histoire »

-« D'accord. Alors je vais faire du café. Et je t'écouterai, même si c'est long, on prendra le reste de la nuit » La réplique fit sourire son partenaire

-« Tu vas t'endormir avant » taquina t-il

-« Non ! Je relève le défi ! » Répliqua Wells. Il le poussa vers le canapé « Attends moi là je reviens »

Sven s'assit docilement pour attendre. Terry ne fut pas très long à revenir avec un plateau portant cafetière, pot à lait et sucrier

-« Tu es sur d'être au point ? » se moqua Sven

-« Oui j'ai ton lait…Oh ! Les tasses… »

-« Ca pourrait être utile »

-« Moque-toi » grogna le gérant en retournant dans la cuisine. Il fut rapidement de retour et tendit une tasse à son partenaire « Maintenant j'écoute »

-« Il va falloir que je remonte un peu dans mes souvenirs pour que tu comprennes tout l'histoire »

-« Vas y alors » intima le gérant en se calant dans le fauteuil. Il l'écouta religieusement, même s'il sentait que Sven prenait quelques raccourcis et ne lui dévoilait pas tout c'était déjà plus qu'il ne lui en avait jamais dit et il se garda bien de l'interrompre

-« Et donc tu te retrouves nez à nez avec cette fille alors que tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années ? une chance qu'elle t'ai reconnu ! » jugea t-il en donnant une autre tasse à son compagnon

-« Oui heureusement »

-« Mais … cette Alix, c'était vraiment rien qu'une amie ou c'était une petite amie ? » interrogea Wells mine de rien

-« Terry ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes »

-« Tu aurais pu être curieux ? »

-« Jaloux ! » protesta Sven

-« Prudent ! » rétorqua le gérant

-« Et même si j'avais voulu tester comme tu dis, ça n'aurait pas été avec ma seule amie au risque de la perdre ensuite. Plutôt avec cette fille qui a tout gâché »

-« Celle là si un jour tu la recroises n'hésita pas à me la présenter » Affirma Wells. Sven fronça les sourcils « Je resterais cordial je te rassure. Mais on ne peut pas gâcher la vie des gens sans s'attirer quelques… reproches »

-« Je vois »

-« Donc tu retrouves Alix et après ? »

Sven reprit son récit et expliqua l'enquête

-« Sont vraiment pas net ces deux là » marmonna Terry

-« Ils ont des activités particulières et ça t'as bien servi ne critique pas ! » répliqua Sven sur la défensive

-« Ouais je n'ai pas dit le contraire, ils font comme ils veulent. Mais de là à t'entrainer là dedans ! »

-« Ils n'ont rien fait en ce sens. C'était le hasard »

-« Et si cette donzelle avait été armé ? »

-« Elle n'utilisait pas ce genre d'arme Terry son but c'était l'arnaque»

-« Elle aurait pu avoir un garde du corps ! »

-« Dans ce cas l'inspecteur Fusco serait intervenu »

-« Donc au fond c'était pas une agence matrimoniale juste une boutique de matelassier » affirma alors Terry

-« De quoi ? » demanda Sven en écarquillant les yeux

-« Une boutique pour plumer les clients comme les plumes pour fabriquer les oreillers » gloussa Wells

-« C'est du Bella ça ? » jugea Sven, désabusé

-« Possible qu'elle déteigne ? » admit le gérant « Et maintenant ? John est allé rejoindre Harold ? » demanda t-il

-« Il était toujours sur place quand je suis parti mais ils vont pouvoir se retrouver »

-« S'ils le veulent » tempéra Wells

-« John n'aimait pas cette fille ! » protesta le secrétaire

-« Non. Mais ça secoue quand même ce genre de truc ! »

-« Je sais » admit Sven

-« John va ramer. Je devrais lui donner des cours »

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises Terry »objecta Sven avec un regard amusé

-« Pas si ça te fait sourire ! » rétorqua Wells. Sven l'embrassa en remerciement

-« Bon on va voir ce qui se passe dans les prochains jours je suppose que tu auras des nouvelles. Et tout à l'heure tu vas te faire passer au grill »

-« Oh certainement. Mais si je raconte toute la vérité à Bella… »

-« Je le saurais ! Je l'entendrais de mon bureau à l'autre bout du bâtiment ! »

-« Le pire c'est que c'est surement vrai » soupira Sven

-« Il serait temps d'aller se coucher non ? » demanda Terry « Sinon demain, enfin tout à l'heure, on sera pas net et elle va encore nous sermonner ! »

-« Nous arriverons plus tard »

-« Si c'est toi qui le dit. Mais elle va trouver ça suspect »

-« Bella vous fait peur M Wells ? » s'amusa Sven

-« C'est Bella ! » constata le gérant « Bon tu me fais une place sur le canapé ? »

-« Tu comptes dormir ici ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

-« Ca m'étonnerait que tu me suives dans la chambre ? » jugea le gérant

-« Tu a été très raisonnable ces derniers jours » constata Sven « Tu aurais un pyjama ? »

-« Je vais te trouver ça ! » se réjouit Terry en se levant précipitamment du canapé

-« Terry » Sven retint sa main un instant

-« Oui ? »

-« Merci de m'avoir écouté » Wells se pencha pour lui donner un baiser

-« C'est toujours une bonne idée » affirma t-il puis il se dirigea vers la chambre décidé à fouiller le dressing. Sven le suivit. Il entra dans la pièce et la parcourut des yeux mais il n'y avait encore que des murs blancs, le lit, deux chevets et une commode installée contre le mur près de la porte du dressing. Un miroir au cadre ouvragé était posé contre un des flancs attendant d'être accroché. Terry n'avait sans doute pas voulu décorer la pièce sans lui. Son regard fut attiré par une boite posée sur l'un des chevets ressemblant à un écrin. Etonné, il ne résista pas à l'idée de vérifier et s'avança pour saisir la petite boite. Il hésita. Dans le dressing, Wells fouillait ses cartons pas encore déballés. Alors il l'ouvrit. Deux délicates alliances dorées brillaient sur un coussin de velours bleu nuit. Il les admira, la gorge serrée à la perspective que son compagnon les ait achetés pour eux.

-« J'ai trouvé » entendit-il alors « Et vert en plus, tes couleurs ! » Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son partenaire. Terry se tenait au milieu de la chambre le vêtement à la main. Son regard se posa sur l'écrin « Ca aussi c'était une surprise » murmura t-il avec un regard incertain pour son compagnon. Sven s'avança vers lui sans un mot. Parvenu à sa hauteur il lui prit le vêtement qu'il jeta sur le lit et lui tendit la boite. Terry la prit sans hésiter et saisit délicatement l'un des anneaux. Sven tendit la main et il le glissa à son doigt. Sven contempla un instant le petit cercle

-« A ton tour » chuchota Wells en lui rendant la boite

Le jeune homme la prit et saisit le second anneau avant de la poser de côté. Puis il répéta le geste de son compagnon qui le contempla avec satisfaction. Il prit la main de son partenaire

-« J'étais sur que ce modèle serait idéal » affirma t-il. Sven fit un pas et passa les bras autour de son cou

-« Tu sais ce que tu viens d'accepter ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui. Toi. Jusqu'à la fin »

-« Et tu n'as pas peur ? »

-« Non » affirma tranquillement Terry « Je suis sur de moi » Sven l'embrassa longuement en réponse et il lui rendit chaque baiser. Mais il finit par protester « Sven si tu continues je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir ! »

-« Vraiment ? » se moqua celui ci

-« Et je t'ai trouvé un pyjama »

-« Oublie-le » intima Sven en l'embrassant dans le cou

-« J'oublie ? » répéta Wells

-« Afin sauf si tu y tiens absolument ? »

-« Ah non pas du tout ! » répliqua Terry en le serrant davantage. Sven eut un petit rire. Il recula tout en le tirant à lui par le col de son peignoir

-« Finalement, j'ai déjà vu le spectacle aux répétitions, c'est peut être suffisant ? »

-« Je trouve aussi » approuva Wells. Sven se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'entrainant dans sa chute

-« Nous allons être très en retard tout à l'heure» constata t-il. Terry cessa de l'embrasser un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir puis affirma :

-« Je m'en fiche : je suis le patron ! » Il reprit ses baisers et Sven ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de sa présence. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été plus heureux…


	13. Te retrouver, te perdre

_Chalut à toutes !_

 _Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ce tome_

 _Je ne suis pas certaine que vous aimerez la fin. Inutile de chercher ma muse elle s'est cachée : )_

 _Merci à ceux qui laissent un commentaire :_

 _Mes fidèles CoolMhouse et Paige 0703_

 _Ninja (malgré la grève du cyrillique) Hecate 82_

 _CptJackHarKness, 221B Ravenclaw, Vif-argent 11_

 _._

 _A bientôt pour le tome 15_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

John resta immobile au milieu de la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Les derniers événements repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête. La sensation d'avoir échoué. La prise de conscience. La blessure infligée par les paroles, cruelles, de Tania. Elle n'avait nulle envie d'être sauvée. Plus encore : elle n'en valait pas la peine ! Elle n'était qu'une illusion, une copie, pas une nouvelle Jessica. Et il y avait la pensée de tout ce qu'il avait mis en péril pour elle. Dans son aveuglement il avait remis en question tout ce qu'il avait bâti ces trois dernières années. Cette pensée lui donnait le vertige, une sorte d'oppression dans la poitrine, une colère sourde contre lui-même. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses repères… « Appelle-le »… Harold… le seul être qu'il ait envie, besoin, d'avoir près de lui, à ses côtés « Appelle-le »… Il l'apaiserait, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Reese saisit son téléphone dans sa poche pour enclencher son numéro mais il stoppa son geste à l'ultime seconde : Harold était le seul qu'il voulait voir à cet instant mais n'était-il pas aussi celui à qui il avait fait le plus de mal ces derniers jours ? Il retint son souffle devant cette évidence. Il avait enfreint toutes les règles de confiance, piétiné la relation patiemment construite en trois ans et même plus encore. Pour Finch il n'avait été que patience, protection, tendresse depuis le premier jour. Mais il avait suffit d'une apparition pour lui faire oublier tout cela. Harold chassait les ombres de sa vie, il était son rempart. Mais cette fois cela n'avait pas suffit. Et brusquement il se rappela ces mots de son ancienne co équipière, dans une autre vie, « On est l'ombre »… Oui elle avait raison, il était une ombre et il ternissait la vie de tous ceux qui le côtoyait. Il faisait souffrir tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, il finissait par les blesser ou ils disparaissaient. Et il avait blessé Harold. Il ne risquerait pas plus songea t-il en rejetant brusquement son téléphone qui tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit mat. Il leva les yeux et aperçu son image dans le miroir accroché au mur. Il contempla un instant son reflet, si tout n'était qu'illusion ? Comme si toute sa vie il n'avait fait que jouer un rôle ? Etre un bon fils, un brave garçon, un bon soldat, un agent efficace. Ca n'avait jamais été suffisant. Etre un bon fils ne l'avait pas empêché d'être orphelin. Etre un brave garçon ne lui avait amené ni tendresse ni intérêt de son entourage. Etre un bon soldat lui avait valu quelques félicitations de ses chefs, quelques appréciation de valeur, pour la forme, et de se faire remarquer par la CIA. Il s'était adapté une fois encore mais devenir un agent idéal, docile et obéissant ne lui avait pas valu de traitement de faveur lorsque l'agence avait décidé de se débarrasser de lui ! Il avait toujours été un pion jusqu'à Finch. Harold qui l'avait engagé comme associé pour les missions, qui attendait de lui efficacité et loyauté mais qui n'avait jamais essayé de lui imposer une vie. Il était le premier qui l'avait laissé libre de ses choix, qui l'avait laissé diriger sa vie et lui… il lui avait rendu une certaine liberté. Finch le lui avait dit plusieurs fois et il en était fier, c'était même l'une des actions dont il était le plus fier, avoir changé la vie de son partenaire en mieux, lui avoir rendu sa confiance en lui vis-à-vis des autre. Sauf qu'il venait de perdre tout cela pour un reflet. Oh bien sur Harold lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, mais lui, était-il digne d'aller le retrouver ? Harold le lui avait dit : _« Le John que je connais, le John que j'ai accepté pour compagnon, n'agirait pas comme vous le faite. Il ne me ferait pas de mal ! »_

-« Non » murmura t-il « Non ! » répéta t-il plus fort. Il ne l'était pas ! D'un geste rageur il saisit le vase posé sur la table et le lança de toutes ses forces vers le miroir qui explosa dans un fracas de verre brisé. Cela ne le calma pas vraiment. Il se sentait étouffer dans cette maison et se réfugia sur la terrasse. Dehors le vent le fouetta et il ferma les yeux un instant, que devait-il faire ? Partir ? Pour aller où ? Partir, non par lâcheté mais pour préserver Harold parce qu'il l'avait trahi et qu'il n'était plus digne de lui, en admettant qu'il l'avait été un jour ! Mais partir c'était s'éloigner de sa source de vie. Il réalisa qu'il en était incapable. Même s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas bon pour Harold il ne pouvait pas vivre sans être près de lui. Même prisonnier de ses illusions avec Tania il n'avait jamais cessé de lui être fidèle et ses pensées revenaient toujours vers lui, il était son but, son équilibre, sa raison, sans lui il ne serait rien et Finch… il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui et il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant alors qu'il ne s'en sentait pas digne ? A cet instant il rêvait d'effacer ces derniers jours, faire qu'ils n'aient jamais existés et retrouver sa vie tranquille avec lui, cette complicité qui les unissait, l'alchimie qui leur faisait deviner les pensées de l'autre, anticiper ses désirs, ses envies. C'était la relation dont il avait toujours rêvé et il l'avait enfin trouvé alors qu'il n'espérait plus que ce soit possible. Une évidence lui apparut alors : il n'avait connu cela qu'avec lui ! Même Jessica qu'il avait tellement aimé ne lui avait pas apporté cette sérénité, alors qu'avec Harold c'était naturel. Ils avaient eu des moments difficiles, ils doutaient parfois mais ils revenaient toujours à l'autre. Si seulement il avait pu s'en rendre compte avant de tout gâcher ! Il passa la main sur son visage, cherchant la meilleure issue

Bien qu'il fût absorbé dans ses pensées, l'esprit affuté de Reese l'avertit d'une présence, un frôlement discret. Il ne se retourna pas : ça ne pouvait être que lui…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch pénétra dans la luxueuse villa d'un pas incertain. Il traversa le couloir puis la première pièce

-« John ? » Appela t-il prudemment

La cuisine et le salon étaient déserts. Il recula en sentant quelque chose crisser sous son pied et vit alors le miroir brisé en mille éclats. Cela redoubla son inquiétude à l'idée que John puisse vouloir se faire du mal. Il hésita devant l'escalier mais remarqua alors que la baie vitrée était ouverte. Au loin le tonnerre grondait et le vent malmenait les délicats voilages. Finch pensa que cet orage était comme un écho a celui qui régnait dans son cœur. Il avança et aperçu alors la silhouette de son compagnon debout près de la piscine. Il semblait ailleurs. L'informaticien sortit et s'approcha

-« John ! » appela t-il. Celui-ci ne réagit pas mais Finch savait qu'il avait perçu sa présence. Il attendait qu'il se tourne vers lui avec un « que faites vous ici ? » mais son partenaire ne bougea pas. Alors Finch décida d'aller droit au but « John je devine ce que vous ressentez et je suis désolé que cela se soit passé ainsi » Il hésita « Cette femme ressemblait à votre amie mais ce n'était pas elle vous le savez : Jessica est morte »

-« Je sais » murmura enfin l'ex agent d'une voix éteinte « A cause de moi »

-« Non ce n'était pas votre faute »

-« Bien sur que si, j'aurais du la retenir » Finch pinça les lèvres, John ne cesserait-il jamais de se reprocher son choix ? il lui fallait se débarrasser de cette culpabilité hors de propos !

-« Jessica avait fait son choix »

-« Si je lui avais parlé dans cet aéroport… elle ne serait pas allée rejoindre l'autre »

-« Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait parce que vous pensiez que c'était mieux pour elle. Vous vouliez qu'elle soit en sécurité et heureuse »

-« C'est réussi » murmura Reese avec un ricanement qui ressemblait à un sanglot « Je l'ai envoyé vers son assassin »

-« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que l'homme qu'elle devait épouser était un malade John. Elle-même ne l'avait pas deviné » Finch avança et posa la main timidement sur son bras

-« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire »

-« Elle m'avait appelé » murmura Reese en tournant la tête vers lui et Finch s'inquiéta de ce vide dans son regard

-« Mais vous n'étiez pas libre de vos choix, vous ne pouviez pas intervenir à temps. Vous n'êtes pas responsable » insista t-il

-« La vérité c'est qu'elle est morte d'être entrée dans ma vie ! C'est toujours ainsi !» répliqua l'ex agent en se détournant. Il fit quelques pas, indifférent aux premières gouttes de pluie

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien « Vous savez que c'est faux ! Ce sont vos choix à tout les deux qui ont abouti à cette issue rien d'autre ! » L'ex agent ne répondit pas, enfermé dans ses regrets, cette culpabilité qui le tenaillait, dont il n'avait jamais pu se défaire « John, je suis certain que là où elle est Jessica veille sur vous et qu'elle ne voudrait pas vous voir comme ça » tenta Finch, cherchant des arguments pour faire réagir son compagnon « Elle souhaiterait vous voir heureux et surtout pas chassant un fantôme ! » John leva la tête comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans le ciel lourd et gris, cet univers tourmenté autant que son esprit. A le voir si distant, si perdu, Finch paniqua. Il était en train de le perdre et cela lui était insupportable. Il s'approcha et passa les bras autour de se taille, posant son front contre son dos

-« John, Jessica est morte et rien ne vous la rendra. Vous pouvez la regretter aussi longtemps que vous voudrez, vous enfermer dans le passé, mais cela n'y changera rien. Ou vous pouvez continuer d'avancer comme elle l'aurait voulu » L'ex agent ne bougea pas, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Ses mains n'étaient pas venues couvrir les siennes pour les rapprocher. Alors Finch resserra son étreinte. La colère, la peur, montaient en lui, il ne put rester calme plus longtemps « Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez John ! Ce que je sais c'est que moi je suis là, bien vivant, et que je vous aime ! » Cria t-il. Un violent coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel comme s'il voulait souligner ses paroles. Reese tressaillit. Il posa enfin ses mains sur celles de son compagnon, son appel résonnait en lui comme une évidence

-« Harold » murmura t-il

-« Si je pensais un seul instant que cette femme pourrez vous permettre de réécrire votre passé je vous laisserais libre de vos choix » poursuivit l'informaticien « Même si je n'y survivrais pas » ajouta t-il plus bas. John repoussa ses mains et son cœur manqua un battement devant ce geste de rejet mais l'instant suivant John se tourna vers lui et saisit son visage

-« Harold » répéta t-il. Il essuya une perle d'eau sur sa joue sans savoir si c'était la pluie qui commençait ou une larme échappée à son compagnon « Pardon » chuchota t-il, posant son front contre le sien. Finch s'accrocha à ses épaules, l'inquiétude grandissant en lui, "pardon "? Mais pardon pour quoi ?d'avoir perdu de vue un instant leur réalité ou de vouloir y mettre fin ? Pour lui avoir fait du mal ? Ou parce qu'il voulait tout arrêter et lui en faire plus encore ? Il recula pour capter son regard

-« Pardon pour quoi John ? »

-« Pour les erreurs que j'ai commis ces derniers jours, tellement d'erreurs… » Murmura Reese « Je ne veux pas d'un fantôme. C'est vous dont j'ai besoin et c'est vous que je veux dans ma vie. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu » Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage dans sa chemise. John le serra contre lui, un peu trop fort mais qu'importe, il le retrouvait et cela le faisait renaitre. Reese gardait les yeux clos. A son contact il lui semblait redevenir lui-même. Il avait désespérément besoin de sa chaleur, sentir son corps contre le sien, se perdre dans son regard, retrouver la douceur de sa peau, s'enivrer de son odeur et surtout voir l'amour dans ses yeux. C'était ça qui le faisait vivre, le rendait heureux. Ce qui faisait sa vie. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Et pour un souvenir, un reflet du passé… Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et brusquement le barrage céda, comme un raz de marée trop longtemps contenu. Finch tressaillit, puis réalisa, et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais vu John pleurer. C'était presque inimaginable de la part d'un homme comme lui. Il comprit que son compagnon devait être à bout de résistance et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il le laissa pleurer, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes puis un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata et la pluie qui s'était contentée de tomber finement se mua brutalement en une violente averse qui les fouetta. Finch se blottit contre son compagnon dans un reflexe naturel et John retrouva instantanément ses gestes protecteurs pour l'attirer à lui et l'entrainer vers la maison d'un pas rapide. Il poussa son compagnon à l'intérieur et referma vivement la baie vitrée. Finch baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements trempés et retira sa veste. Il sentit que John s'approchait et leva la tête. Il ne voyait rien à travers ses lunettes mais John les lui ôta et les posa sur la table, puis reprenant son visage entre ses mains il l'embrassa avidement, passionnément. Finch agrippa sa chemise et lui répondit

-« Je t'aime » haleta John, à bout de souffle

-« Je t'aime » répéta Harold en écho

Reese reprit sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur ses vêtements avec des gestes fébriles, impatients. Il tira sur sa chemise, arrachant quelques boutons alors que Finch glissait les mains sous les barrières de tissus. John s'écarta un instant et retira sa chemise et son maillot d'un geste nerveux, les jetant au sol avant de faire subir le même sort à ceux de son compagnon qu'il reprit aussitôt dans ses bras, parcourant son cou, ses épaules. Finch glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. John revint sur sa bouche alors que ses mains s'acharnaient sur la boucle de la ceinture. Finch l'aida de son mieux, leurs gestes de plus en plus fiévreux, comme si la tempête qui se déchainait à l'extérieur enfiévrait aussi leurs corps. Reese plaqua son compagnon contre le mur. Finch gémit sous la brusquerie du geste ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer a lutter contre la ceinture de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il le débarrasse du vêtement indésirable. Les mains et les lèvres de son compagnon le parcouraient inlassablement, il lui semblait qu'il était partout à la fois et lui faisait perdre pied. Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit, Reese releva la tête, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Un éclair illumina la pièce un instant, éclairant le visage de l'ex agent, ses traits tourmentés, son regard assombri. Finch frémit devant ce mélange de souffrance et de désir. Il caressa sa joue comme si ce geste pouvait effacer la première. John reprit ses baisers, puis glissant vivement ses mains sous ses cuisses, il le souleva dans ses bras. Finch eut un hoquet de surprise et se raccrocha à ses épaules. Reese resserra sa prise et il se colla contre lui, laissant son partenaire le porter jusqu'à la chambre et le déposer dans le vaste lit. John s'allongea sur lui parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps comme s'il voulait se l'approprier, le marquer. Finch gémissait, le souffle court, étourdit

-« John » murmura t-il, éperdu. Celui-ci continua, ne paraissant pas l'entendre, ses gestes étaient brusques, presque brutal, Finch sentait son corps peser contre le sien, impatient, un peu trop rude, il parcourut son cou de baisers, glissa vers la poitrine puis dériva vers l'épaule. Il le mordit comme s'il voulait laisser son empreinte, la main de Finch se crispa dans ses cheveux sous la douleur « John » appela t-il, s'efforçant de se dégager. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés, haletant. Finch frémit devant le regard dur de son compagnon. Les iris bleues avaient la couleur de la glace et le fixaient avec un étrange mélange de froideur et de fièvre. Il déglutit avec peine. L'espace de quelques secondes il eut peur de cet être qu'il ne reconnaissait pas « John » murmura t-il doucement. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de l'ex agent. Il saisit les poignets de son partenaire et les retint de chaque côté de son visage « John » répéta l'informaticien mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus, comme déconnecté, il reprit ses lèvres, les malmenant en un baiser possessif. Il relâcha ses poignets pour saisir ses hanches et unir leurs corps sans cesser de l'embrasser. Finch laissa échapper un cri étouffé sous la brutalité de l'assaut et s'accrocha à ses épaules, griffant la peau tendre. Reese semblait hors de contrôle alors il ferma les yeux et le laissa assouvir son besoin de lui.

.

John se laissa retomber contre son partenaire, étourdi du plaisir violent qu'il venait de ressentir. L'ex agent sentait la tension retomber en lui comme il cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Finch tourna la tête vers lui. Il vit son visage tendu et sentit qu'il n'était toujours pas apaisé. Reese ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Il y vit une douleur, une inquiétude et son cœur se serra devant son trouble. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Finch ne bougea pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, puis il se reprocha timidement de lui. John caressa sa joue puis laissa sa main courir sur sa poitrine. L'informaticien le fixait. Il le sentait frémir sous ses attouchements mais pas de ce frisson de plaisir qu'il savait si bien lui provoquer. C'était autre chose. Il remarqua alors les marques sur son épaule, sur ses hanches et il réalisa à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle, assouvissant son envie de lui sans prendre soin de le préserver. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne partageaient pas cette communion parfaite qui les unissaient d'ordinaire, même s'ils avaient déjà eu quelques emportements de ce genre, les jours de retrouvailles

-« Pardonne-moi… » Murmura t-il lorsqu'il put parler

-« Chut. Ce n'est rien » l'interrompit Finch

-« Je t'aime Harold »

-« Je sais » affirma celui-ci. Il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux sur son front « Moi aussi je t'aime John » L'ex agent tourna la tête et le fixa

-« Pourquoi m'aimes-tu autant ? » chuchota t-il « Je ne le mérite pas » Finch posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres

-« On ne choisit pas qui l'on doit aimer. Et je t'interdis de parler ainsi »

-« Je t'ai fais du mal »

-« Moi aussi je t'ai fait du mal autrefois. Tu m'as pardonné. J'en ferais autant » Finch prit sa main et fit se joindre leurs anneaux « Parce que ce qui nous unis est bien trop puissant pour que ces erreurs nous séparent » Il fixa son regard dans le sien « Est-ce que j'ai tort ? »

-« Non » approuva Reese « Non, tu as raison » affirma t-il « Mais je t'ai blessé » s'accusa t-il en dégageant sa main pour la poser sur sa hanche

-« Rien de ce qui vient de toi ne peut me blesser » John hocha la tête, pas convaincu. Harold se redressa

-« John, je t'en prie, crois moi » demanda t-il « J'ai promis de ne jamais te mentir » ajouta t-il en se penchant vers lui « Tu te souviens ? » Reese l'embrassa tout en le reprenant dans ses bras et Finch se pressa contre lui, caressant son dos en un geste apaisant. Ils laissèrent passer de longues minutes, laissant la tendresse renaitre entre eux, leur complicité se réinstaller. L'ex agent posa la tête contre sa poitrine avec un soupir détendu puis la parsema de quelques baisers. Glissant légèrement, il se rapprocha de son visage

-« Harold » chuchota t-il à son oreille « Rappelle moi que je t'appartiens » sa voix rauque, éraillée par le désir fit frémir l'informaticien, mais pas de crainte cette fois « Fais moi sentir que je suis à toi » continua Reese en posant quelques baisers au hasard sur son visage « Et je te croirais » L'informaticien l'embrassa et le laissa l'entrainer lorsqu'il bascula sur le dos en le gardant contre lui. Finch se redressa et caressa son torse, prenant le temps de le découvrir pour faire vivre la tendresse entre eux. Il l'embrassa longuement, le parcourant de baisers, cherchant les points sensibles. Il le sentait se détendre sous ses caresses, s'apaiser, redevenir le compagnon tendre et attentif qu'il connaissait, il prit plaisir à attiser ses sens, à se jouer de lui.

-« Harold » gémit l'ex agent, à bout de patience sous ses provocations, saisissant ses mains ensorceleuses pour faire cesser ses douces tortures. Finch entrelaça leurs doigts, riva son regard dans le sien «Harold » répéta John d'un ton suppliant. L'informaticien se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement puis enfin céda à l'appel de son compagnon. Autour d'eux l'orage qui s'était calmé, grondait de nouveau. La pluie frappait violement les carreaux, les éclairs illuminaient la chambre, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendait compte dans l'union de leurs corps et de leurs cœurs.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco se glissa aussi silencieusement que possible dans son appartement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ! Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'accorder qu'un peu plus de trois heures. En quittant la villa il avait mis Alix en sécurité à la planque. Il l'avait longuement briffé mais la jeune femme était intelligente, elle avait bien compris son intérêt à rester cachée et à ne rien faire qui puisse trahir son refuge. Il était ensuite repassé au poste où il avait planifié les futures actions du matin. Une demi douzaine d'agent se retrouvèrent muni d'une liste de nom de personne à interpeller à la première heure. Les complices d'Agnès et ses clients anciens ou actuels. Les plus accessibles pour commencer. Il verrait ensuite pour les "célébrités". Quant à lui il se réservait le plaisir d'aller arrêter la vipère dans son nid dès 6H ! Et il saurait bien ensuite les faire parler ! Le dimanche le rythme du commissariat avait tendance à ronronner un peu mais celui qui s'annonçait promettait d'être bien différent. Il songea qu'il appellerait Mégan dans la matinée pour la tenir au courant. C'était son week end d'astreinte justement. Il restait juste le problème John qui le préoccupait mais il songea qu'à cette heure Harold devait être près de lui et qu'il saurait arranger la situation. De toute façon si lui n'y arrivait pas personne ne le pourrait…

Après s'être changé rapidement il se glissa sous les draps avec un soupir satisfait, il se sentait épuisé par sa journée et celle à venir promettait d'être rude ! Pourtant il ne profita pas plus de trois minutes de ce repos auquel il aspirait. Il sentit simultanément le matelas s'affaisser légèrement d'un côté et un poids de six kilos lui sauter dessus et le piétiner allégrement avant de s'installer sur son estomac

-« C'est pas vrai ! J'avais fermé la porte ! » Grommela t-il cherchant à se redresser

-« C'est ma faute il m'a suivit papa » entendit-il alors tandis que son fils apparaissait près de lui

-« Lee ? Tu ne dors pas ! » Protesta t-il

-« Si … enfin… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives » affirma le garçon « Est-ce que tu as arrêté la femme ? » demanda t-il avant que son père ne puisse répondre

-« Pas encore. Mais j'ai arrêté sa complice, alors c'est tout comme »

-« Ah ? »

-« Je vais m'occuper d'elle tout à l'heure en priorité »

-« Ok. Donc John et Harold ne sont plus fâchés? »

-« Je suppose que non »

-« Mais John est retourné avec Harold ? » insista Lee

-« Harold devait le rejoindre » précisa Fusco « Ils vont s'expliquer »

-« Alors tu ne sais pas s'ils sont réconciliés ! » protesta le garçon dépité

-« Lee, je n'allais pas rester pour écouter ! » répliqua Lionel « Il se tourna légèrement pour fixer son fils « Mais j'ai toute confiance en Harold, je suis sur que tout ira bien »

-« Et si ça marche pas ? »

-«Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller » le tranquillisa Fusco

-« Comment tu peux être sur ? » Marmonna son fils

-« Parce que je sais à quel point ils s'aiment » affirma tranquillement Lionel, logique. Lee ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et lui adressa un regard perplexe « Je n'imagine pas l'un sans l'autre tout simplement »

-« Moi non plus » Jugea Lee après un instant de réflexion

-« Je les appellerais tout à l'heure et tu seras le premier averti si ton bibliothécaire préféré a retrouver son assistant » ironisa Fusco « Ca te va ? »

-« D'accord ! » approuva le garçon

-« En attendant j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir alors si ton fauve pouvait se trouver un autre coussin… » Lee sourit et écarta son chat le posant au bout du lit. Fusco poussa un soupir exagéré

-« Oh papa ! Il est pas si lourd ! Juste musclé ! »

-« C'est cela oui » se moqua Lionel. Lee s'allongea et se blottit contre son père

-« Je peux ? » demanda t-il. Cette fois l'inspecteur eut un petit rire

-« Tu es comme ton chat tu t'installes d'abord et tu demandes ensuite ! » Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils « Allez dors maintenant ! »

-« Bonne nuit papa ! »

-« Bonne nuit fiston »

 _« Ou pas »_ songea Lionel lorsqu'il sentit quelques secondes plus tard une attaque ciblée sur ses orteils. Mais il finit tout de même par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue et bercé par le ronronnement du chasseur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Il parcourut un instant la pièce du regard, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il sentait le bras de John sur lui et se tourna vers son compagnon. Reese dormait étendu sur le ventre, un bras posé en travers de sa taille comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il semblait enfin détendu, son visage plus serein. Finch tenta un étirement prudent et grimaça. Son corps était pesant et quelques courbatures douloureuses se firent sentir dès son premier mouvement. Il pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Hors de question de laisser voir sa faiblesse à son partenaire, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser et Finch ne voulait à aucun prix que les ombres le reprennent à nouveau. Il se concentra pour essayer de se détendre, être nerveux ne l'aiderait pas. Après quelques minutes, il tourna de nouveau la tête et vit que John était réveillé. Il le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres mais se figea brusquement. L'informaticien devina que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente devaient lui revenir. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue d'un geste léger et vit une lueur indécise passer dans ses yeux clairs qui avaient soudain perdu la joie qu'ils reflétaient au réveil

-« Harold… »

-« Tout va bien » chuchota celui-ci en laissant courir ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de les remplacer par les siennes pour un baiser de pure tendresse. Reese le lui rendit timidement. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais l'ex agent n'y paru pas sensible. Il tendit la main, frôlant l'épaule, effleurant les marques, la laissa dériver pour suivre doucement la courbe d'une hanche une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Finch saisit sa main et en embrassa la paume puis il se rapprocha pour l'enlacer et se blottir contre sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation John le serra contre lui et nicha son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Harold avait glissé la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon et les caressaient tendrement. John ne bougeait pas, se laissant bercer par sa tendresse. Finalement il recula et fixa son partenaire dans les yeux

-« Oublie cette nuit » chuchota Finch

-« Harold, je ne sais pas… » Commença Reese mais l'informaticien l'interrompit

-« Laisse-moi tenir ma promesse s'il te plait »

-« Quelle promesse ? »

-« Je t'ai juré de ne jamais laisser l'ombre revenir dans ta vie, de toujours te protéger d'elle, tu te rappelles ? » demanda Finch « Si tu acceptes d'oublier cette nuit alors j'aurais réussi cette fois encore »

-« Mais si c'était moi ? » demanda brusquement Reese, ses pensées le rattrapant

-« Toi ? » demanda l'informaticien sans comprendre

-« Si j'étais l'ombre ? » Finch le fixa un instant

-« Tu n'es pas une ombre John. Les ombres n'éprouvent aucun sentiment et ce n'est pas ton cas »

John parut réfléchir quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables à son compagnon puis lui sourit

-« Tu seras toujours mon vainqueur » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser. Finch sourit dans le baiser, soulagé d'avoir pu le convaincre « Mais laisse moi prendre soin de toi maintenant »

-« Je te fais confiance » John lui donna un autre baiser puis se dégagea doucement de ses bras. Il se leva et enfila rapidement son sous vêtement. Il contourna le lit pour aider son compagnon à se lever à son tour. Le faisant asseoir sur le bord de la couche il l'aida à passer son caleçon

-« Maintenant viens avec moi »

-« Où ça ? » demanda Finch perplexe. John ne répondit pas. Il le prit dans ses bras, glissant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever. L'informaticien s'agrippa à ses épaules par reflexe

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta t-il « John ? » Celui-ci le fit taire d'un baiser et l'emporta en le tenant fermement contre lui. Il traversa la chambre puis le salon, se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée « John non ! » protesta Finch en comprenant ses intentions

-« Tu as besoin de te détendre et je ne connait pas de meilleur moyen ! »

-« Repose-moi ! Je ne peux pas… »

-« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, personne pour nous voir ! » répliqua l'ex agent. Il le reposa au sol mais le garda enlacé, le plaquant contre lui « Laisse moi faire ! » chuchota t-il et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre John se laissa basculer en arrière dans la piscine, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Il les fit émerger presque aussitôt, Finch se cramponnait à son compagnon, étourdit mais John le tenait bien

-« Tu sais que… tu es… un peu fou parfois ! » haleta t-il

-« Je ne connais pas de meilleur remède pour toi et je dois te soigner, c'est ma faute si… » L'informaticien l'interrompit en posant la main sur sa bouche

-« Tais toi, je ne veux pas entendre cela, je vais bien ! Et ici je serais mieux encore » affirma t-il. Reese hésita puis esquissa un sourire. Finch observa l'eau autour d'eux « En nageant entre deux feuilles je pourrais peut être faire mes exercices ? » suggéra t-il pince sans rire

-« La tempête a fait des dégâts » approuva l'ex agent en détaillant les pots renversés, les branches cassées. A ce moment Bear fit son apparition sur la terrasse, s'étirant « Bear ! » appela t-il « Où étais tu toi ? Tu avais une cachette contre l'orage je parie ? » Le malinois jappa et entreprit d'explorer les alentours. Finch pris conscience de la discrétion de leur complice canin la veille, veillant sans intervenir

-« Je suppose que nous trouverons les traces de sa présence sur le canapé » remarqua t-il en s'écartant de son compagnon

-« C'est très probable » approuva celui-ci en le relâchant. Doucement Finch commença à nager dans le vaste bassin. Peu à peu ses muscles se relaxèrent. Une détente bienvenue envahie son corps, il finit par soupirer de soulagement. S'il n'avait éprouvé cette légère tension du à la crainte d'être observé tout aurait été parfait mais il se rassurait par la présence de John et plus encore par celle de Bear qui montait une garde attentive au bord de la piscine. Il savait qu'avec son ouïe affutée il ne risquait pas d'être surpris. Il sentit la présence de son compagnon dans son dos et se laissa aller contre lui d'un geste naturel. Reese l'entoura d'un geste possessif et posa le menton sur son épaule, fermant les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de ses cheveux, ces simples gestes l'apaisaient plus que tout autre. Après un moment il se redressa

-« Ca va mieux ?

-« Très bien »

-« Je vais vous aider à sortir »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch qui se laissa guider puis soutenir tandis qu'il escaladait l'échelle. John le poussa à s'asseoir sur un transat rescapé

-« Je reviens » lança t-il en se précipitant à l'intérieur. Bear vint aussitôt se faire câliner par son second maître. Finch le caressa avec plaisir. Il frissonnait. Les premiers rayons du soleil étaient encore trop timides pour le réchauffer suffisamment. John fut rapidement de retour avec un grand peignoir qu'il l'aida à enfiler. Il lui tendit ses lunettes puis posa une petite serviette sur sa tête et entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux en frottant prudemment. Finch lui donna un baiser pour le stopper

-« Je vais le faire » affirma t-il. L'ex agent compris le message et le laissa faire pour enfiler son peignoir et se sécher les cheveux à son tour. Puis il abandonna la serviette sur le transat d'un geste désinvolte et entraina son partenaire à l'intérieur

-« Venez vous reposer il est encore tôt. Tu viens Bear ? » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son chien « Bear ? » S'étonna t-il en voyant le malinois fixer la clôture avec insistance. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas s'inquiéter davantage, Bear avait sans doute repérer une petite proie susceptible de réveiller son instinct de chasseur. Il évita la chambre principale, bien trop en désordre, et fit étendre son compagnon sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Il s'installa contre lui et caressa doucement son dos. Finch restait immobile, savourant le calme après la tempête, la paix retrouvée, même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une trêve, tout ne pourrait pas s'effacer si facilement. Il allait devoir se montrer rassurant, connaissant son partenaire, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de culpabiliser encore. Après quelques minutes il le sentit remuer, une main glissa sur sa hanche, écartant le peignoir, le frôlant avec précaution

-« Voulez vous un massage ? » chuchota Reese. Finch songea que la trêve avait peu durée

-« Je vais bien » murmura t-il « Grace à votre séance de piscine » John leva la tête et il vit le doute dans ses yeux « Les marques disparaitront, bientôt tout sera effacé » précisa t-il « Et ce ne sont pas les premières » ajouta t-il en rougissant. Reese ne pu s'empêcher de sourire « J'ai plutôt envie d'un baiser » jugea l'informaticien avec un air malicieux. John se rapprocha et l'embrassa avant de poser son front contre le sien

-« Je te soignerais quand même » s'entêta t-il

-« Je n'en doute pas. Me croiras-tu maintenant lorsque je te dis que je serais toujours près de toi ? »

-« Oui »

-« Même si j'oublie… quelques secrets ? »

-« Je ne douterais plus »

-« Compte sur moi pour te rappeler ces mots »

-« D'accord » approuva John « Je t'aime »

-« Moi aussi »

Ils restèrent enlacés, à profiter de l'autre, et le sommeil les rattrapa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ce fut la sonnerie étouffée d'un portable qui les réveilla un peu plus tard et les ramena à la réalité. Reese prit brusquement conscience de la situation

-« J'ai abandonné la mission » souffla t-il

-« La mission était terminée depuis l'arrestation de Miss d'Almeida » corrigea Finch

-« Mais l'enquête sur Agnès ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a emmené Alix. Il comptait demander un mandat de perquisition pour le siège de l'agence »

-« Et recueillir les noms des autres employées ? »

-« Non il les a déjà, je lui ai transmis les listings et il allait envoyer des patrouilles pour arrêter toutes ces femmes et les interroger mais il y a peu de chance que ces femmes parlent spontanément. Il pensait plutôt trouver des preuves des chantages. Grace aux éléments collectés par Miss d'Almeida il en connait déjà plus ou moins les bases. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit cette jeune femme a accompli un véritable travail d'enquêtrice et récoltée de nombreuses preuves utiles »

-« Je vois » murmura Reese

-« Il redoute davantage de devoir interroger les ex employées de Miss Marbery. Certaines ont désormais une position sociale qui les rends difficile à atteindre »

-« Cela risque de provoquer quelques scandales »

-« c'est très probable »

-« Et Agnès ? »

-« L'inspecteur allait se rendre chez elle en priorité »

-« Je dois aller l'aider : c'est mon enquête !» affirma Reese en se redressant. Finch chercha à le retenir

-« Il s'agit de procéder aux arrestations John. Votre présence n'est pas indispensable, voir un peu incongrue »

-« Je saurais agir discrètement, j'ai l'habitude » affirma l'ex agent en se dégageant. L'informaticien voulu répliquer mais la sonnerie résonna à nouveau « Je vais répondre » John posa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon et se glissa hors du lit. Il chercha le téléphone au milieu du désordre de leur vêtements éparpillés sur le sol du salon et le trouva alors que la sonnerie s'achevait, il recomposa aussitôt le numéro

-« Lionel ? »

-« John ? » demanda celui-ci, hésitant « C'est toi ? »

-« Je suis avec Harold » précisa l'ex agent pour justifier qu'il emploi son téléphone

-« Ah… et est ce que ça va ? »

-« Tout va bien Lionel. Je suis redevenu moi-même »

-« Ravi de l'entendre »

-« Où en es tu ? »

-« On a fait le ménage et cueilli pas mal de filles plus ou moins bavardes mais Agnès manque à l'appel. Elle avait son plan de fuite »

-« Comment a-t-elle su ? » Fusco soupira

-« L'autre…. » Commença t-il « L'une des filles » reprit-il « a trompé la vigilance d'un agent et elle a réussi à passer un appel pour prévenir sa chef » Reese pinça les lèvres. Il devinait sans peine qui était la coupable et fut reconnaissant à leur complice de son silence

-« Je vais venir t'aider »

-« Est-ce que Finch pourrait faire une recherche ? Il aurait plus de chance de la localiser avec ses tours de magies que nous avec les moyens que nous laissent les restrictions budgétaires »

-« Je vais l'avertir » John jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la chambre. Finch s'était assit sur le bord du lit et câlinait Bear. Il s'assura qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre et affirma « J'ai un plan pour la faire sortir de son trou »

-« Ah ouais ? Tu sais où elle se cache ? »

-« Non. Mais je la connais. Elle doit être blessée dans son orgueil, elle ne résistera pas à la tentation de se venger »

-« Tu veux l'attirer dans un piège ? »

-« A la villa. Dès que j'aurais renvoyé Harold à la bibliothèque »

-« Tu es sur que ça marchera ? A sa place je chercherais plutôt à quitter le pays »

-« Il faut tenter le coup »

-« Finch ne va pas aimer que tu serves d'appât »

-« Je ne compte pas lui dire avant que nous l'ayons stoppé. Après ce sera terminé. Tout ira bien »

-« Bon. Je te rejoins d'ici une heure ? »

-« Ok. A tout à l'heure » John raccrocha, ramassa les vêtements épars et retourna dans la chambre « Ils sont encore un peu humides » annonça t-il

-« Ce n'est rien. J'ai un costume de rechange dans le dressing, dissimulé parmi les vôtres, au cas où »

-« Toujours aussi prévoyant ! »

-« Avec vous c'est un reflexe » estima Finch avec un mince sourire moqueur

-« Lionel a besoin que vous tentiez de localiser Agnès »

-« Elle lui a échappé ? »

-« Une complicité » éluda Reese

-« Bien. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Et vous ? »

-« Je vais aller le rejoindre » mentit l'ex agent sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas son idée

-« D'accord » concéda Finch a contrecœur. Il se leva, se rendit dans la chambre principale et récupéra son costume dans le grand dressing. Il se glissa dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller et se coiffer. John le rejoignit pour se vêtir également. Il l'observa par le biais du miroir, ses traits tendus à nouveau, un peu de nervosité dans ses gestes, imperceptible pour tout autre mais pas pour lui…

John s'efforçait de boutonner ses manches lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Il saisit son poignet et s'occupa du petit élément de nacre

-« Lorsque tout ceci sera terminé il faudra que nous parlions » affirma t-il. Finch sentit son partenaire se tendre brusquement

-« Je sais »murmura t-il. L'informaticien lâcha son poignet et saisit le second

-« Nous ne pouvons pas tout effacer en quelques heures John… »

-« Je suppose que non » concéda Reese. Finch leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était impassible mais il savait que c'était une façade. Il relâcha son poignet et entreprit de boutonner sa chemise

-« Nous pourrions nous accorder deux ou trois jours ? » suggéra t-il « Pourquoi ne pas aller au chalet ? »

-« Comme vous voudrez »

-« Vous n'aimez plus le vieux chalet ?»

-« Si bien sur » Finch leva la tête

-« John… Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé, c'est important vous le savez bien » Reese saisit ses mains dans les siennes, le stoppant

-« Qu'envisagez-vous ? » demanda t-il abruptement « Pour nous » précisa t-il. Finch le fixa un instant, il lisait l'inquiétude dans son regard

-« De tout recommencer à zéro » affirma t-il. L'ex agent fronça les sourcils « Je voudrais que nous retrouvions la confiance que nous partagions au début de notre relation »

-« Je vous fais confiance ! » protesta Reese mais Finch secoua la tête

-« Ce n'est plus aussi vrai John. Et j'ai ma part de responsabilité »

-« Harold, il est inutile d'évoquer les erreurs passées : elles sont pardonnées »

-« Je crois au contraire que ce serait nécessaire. Elles sont pardonnées mais pas oubliées » l'informaticien dégagea ses mains pour prendre les siennes « Je voudrais retrouver l'homme sur de lui qui a bousculé nos vies un soir de juin, lors d'une soirée de fête. Cet homme là n'avait pas de doute et il ne se laissait pas détourner de ses envies » Reese baissa les yeux, troublé « A l'époque c'était moi qui doutait » continua Finch « De tout. Du fait que nous puissions avoir un avenir commun avec nos différences, que votre force et mes faiblesses puissent s'accorder. Vous n'avez eu de cesse de me prouver que tout est possible quand on s'aime assez pour surmonter tout ces obstacles. Vous étiez mon guide et je vous ai suivi aveuglement » Finch leva la main et la laissa glisser sur sa joue « Je vous ai cru et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de doute » Il hocha la tête « Je suis différent mais j'aime ce que je suis devenu à cause de vous »

-« Moi aussi » murmura John

« L'ennui c'est que les rôles sont inversés et à présent c'est vous qui doutait »

-« Pas de mes sentiments pour vous » objecta John

-« Mais du reste » affirma Finch « Parce que je vous ai trop souvent tenu à l'écart »

-« C'était avant Harold ! Je vous fais confiance » répéta l'ex agent, têtu

-« Au quotidien. Et dans certain domaines. Mais pas tous » jugea Finch

-« Et lesquels d'après vous ? » demanda Reese, décidé à soutenir le contraire. Finch parut réfléchir un instant

-« Je pense que souvent vous vous demandez quelle sera votre prochaine découverte à mon sujet. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas partagé. Sans le vouloir puisque j'ai retenu la leçon et que désormais je n'essaie plus de me cacher. Ai-je tort ? » Demanda l'informaticien en le fixant

-« Non » avoua finalement Reese « Mais cela passera. Parce que j'ai bien conscience de vos efforts. La dernière fois j'aurais du m'exprimer davantage. Cela aurait évité que des tensions s'installent entre nous »

-« John n'essayez pas de vous rendre responsable, vous n'avez peut être pas assez communiqué mais la faute venait de moi. Ce fut assez souvent le cas depuis l'année dernière » jugea Finch « Mais je suis bien décidé à changer cela »

-« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à commettre des erreurs Finch » protesta Reese « Je n'ai fait que cela ces derniers jours ! Et je vous ai fait du mal »

-« John… »

-« Ne dites pas le contraire je le sais bien ! » l'interrompit celui-ci « Mais c'était… plus fort que moi » Finch posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet » affirma t-il « Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de temps avec Jessica. Pas assez pour connaitre ces petits accrochages que connaissent tous les couples et que nous, nous avons connu. Vous n'avez vécu que les bons moments ensemble. Et c'est peut être cela que vous recherchiez : une histoire plus simple, une histoire idéale ? »

-« Non » affirma spontanément Reese mais l'idée l'interpella. Il hésita puis ajouta « Ou si c'est le cas alors je me trompais. Il n'existe pas d'histoire parfaite »

-« Parfaite non. Moins compliquée que la notre c'est envisageable »

-« Peu importe qu'elle soit compliquée » contra John « C'est celle que je veux vivre » affirma t-il. Se dégageant il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains « Harold si tu m'en veux je te comprendrais et je ne pourrais pas te le reprocher. Je l'accepterais. Mais si tu me laisses… » Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes

-« Non John. Ca n'est pas, ça n'a jamais été mon intention »

-« Même lorsque vous m'avez demandé de choisir ? »

-« Je voulais seulement vous faire réagir. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous écarter de ma vie » John garda un instant son regard dans le sien, cherchant sa vérité

-« Je ne te ferais plus jamais vivre ça. Et si tu veux que nous allions au chalet et que nous parlions nous le ferons. Si tu veux que nous reprenions tout à zéro je suis prêt. Tant que nous serons ensemble je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra » affirma t-il

-« Moi aussi je suis prêt John. Sinon je ne serais pas venu te rejoindre cette nuit » Reese l'enlaça doucement et le garda contre lui un moment. Ils restèrent juste à écouter leurs respirations jumelles. A sentir leur lien qui se renouait. Puis l'ex agent murmura :

-« En attendant cette mise au point j'ai une faveur à te demander… »

-« Oui ? » l'encouragea Finch

-« J'aimerais que ce soit comme avant. Je veux dire… avec nos habitudes…. J'ai juste besoin de ce lien entre nous » Finch compris le véritable sens de sa requête : retrouver un semblant de normalité, cette atmosphère rassurante où il se sentait bien, en équilibre. Il sourit

-« Il ne devrait pas être très difficile de retrouver nos habitudes » répondit-il

-« Merci » Finch l'embrassa

-« Dépêchez vous d'arrêter cette femme et d'en terminer avec tout cela et nous pourrons nous retrouver »

-« D'accord » approuva l'ex agent « Vous pouvez rentrer préparer les valises je ne compte pas perdre davantage de temps ! J'en ai assez gaspillé »

-« Soyez prudent tout de même »

-« Bien sur »

-« Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque et je reprendrais les recherches » affirma Finch. Il laissa son compagnon l'embrasser longuement, rendant baiser pour baiser, puis il se décida à s'arracher de ses bras « Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure »

-« J'ai hâte ! » affirma John

Finch se dirigea vers la porte à regret

-« Tu viens Bear ? » appela t-il. Le malinois l'observa un instant puis se rapprocha de son maître. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe « Tu préfères rester avec ton maître ? »

-« Il doit avoir envie d'un peu d'action ? » suggéra Reese

-« Il risque de vous gêner »

-« Non, avec son flair il pourrait plutôt nous aider. Au pire je le laisserais dans la voiture » ajouta John

-« Entendu. Mais soyez prudent tout les deux »

-« Bien sur » promis Reese en l'embrassant « Toi, tu es trop malin ! » lança t-il au malinois lorsque l'informaticien eut quitté les lieux. Bear jappa et s'assit devant la porte l'air décidé « Allons y, j'envoie le message, je doute qu'Agnès résiste à la tentation »

.

OoooooooooO

.

-[Votre empire s'effondre Agnès. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre. La fuite est sans issue]

La femme rejeta le téléphone d'un geste rageur. Cet homme maudit osait se moquer d'elle ! Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, nerveuse. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas davantage méfiée de lui ? Dès le début elle avait perçu une différence, il émanait de cet homme une aura dangereuse, une faille derrière son apparence de force tranquille. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Qui était derrière tout cela ? Un de ses anciens clients ? Une victime de l'un de ses chantages ? Elle doutait que l'un d'eux ose s'en prendre à elle, ils avaient tous bien trop à perdre en répliquant ! Alors qui ? Elle pensait avoir soigneusement protégé ses intérêts, être inattaquable… Mais elle n'avait pas anticipée la trahison : Alix ! Cette bonne à rien engagée dans un moment de pitié ! Elle allait lui faire payer le prix fort pour sa traitrise ! Même en prison elle en aurait les moyens ! Après tout jusqu'à présent les flics avaient plus de témoignages que de preuves se rassura t-elle. Oui elle allait se retrouver en prison mais avant elle devait se venger, quitte à être condamnée que ce ne soit pas pour rien ! Elle resserra machinalement sa prise sur son sac. A cet instant l'assistante revint dans le bureau

-« Voilà miss Marbery. Tout est en ordre pour la pension de Floppy et notre comptable a validé votre virement pour un an d'avance. J'espère toutefois que vous ne resterez pas absente aussi longtemps, ce pauvre chien va s'ennuyer de sa maitresse ! » Agnès força un sourire « Voulez vous aller lui dire au revoir ? »

-« Merci c'est déjà fait. Je préfère ne pas faire durer les choses » affirma la jeune femme qui ne souhaitait pas prolonger les adieux et rendre la situation encore plus pénible

-« Alors à bientôt miss Marbery. Nous vous enverrons des nouvelles »

-« Au revoir mademoiselle » Agnès quitta l'établissement sans se retourner. Une pension de luxe pour chiens de millionnaires à laquelle elle confiait parfois son Floppy pour partir en week end. Mais cette fois la séparation serait beaucoup plus longue. Une chance qu'elle ait pu faire valider le virement car ses comptes ne tarderaient sans doute pas à être gelés.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se rendit directement à la bibliothèque. Là, entouré de ses équipements les plus performants il pourrait lancer les programmes adéquats pour localiser Agnès. Et plus vite ils l'auraient retrouvé mieux cela vaudrait. Il frissonna en pénétrant dans la vieille bâtisse, il y faisait toujours un peu frais grâce à l'épaisseur des murs, hormis dans la salle des serveurs. Il sourit en pendant son manteau à la patère, songeant que pour une fois ce n'était pas en recevant de petits coups de museau de Bear. Il adressa un regard contrarié à ses moniteurs qu'il n'avait pas éteint, trop pressé de partir le rejoindre, ce genre d'oubli ne lui ressemblait pas, _« c'était un cas d'urgence »_ jugea t-il. Il s'installa et reprit les commandes, activant le programme de géo localisation, il fallait retrouver cette femme au plus vite. Il remarqua que l'inspecteur lui avait envoyé plusieurs mails sur la boite qu'il lui avait réservé et les consultât. C'était la copie du contenu des classeurs de Castille d'Almeida que l'inspecteur avait confié à un agent dès son retour lui demandant de les scanner pour « les exploiter plus facilement » avait-il prétexté, en fait il voulait surtout en faire profiter ses complices. Finch décida de commencer à les exploiter immédiatement. Il voulait étayer les preuves collectées par la jeune femme pour qu'elles deviennent inattaquables. Il se laissa absorber par ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'une petits sonnerie lui signale la fin du programme. L'application lui fournit le listing des lieux où le portable d'Agnès avait borné. La dernière adresse correspondait à une pension canine. Il transmit aussitôt l'information à son agent et à l'inspecteur. Cela lui fit faire une petite pause et il réalisa qu'il en avait besoin. Malgré le moment de détente dans la piscine il se sentait encore un peu courbaturé, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant avec toute la tension de ces derniers jours et leur nuit mouvementée. Il se leva pour se dégourdir un peu, passant la main sur sa nuque pour essayer de soulager un peu la tension. Se glissant dans la petite cuisine il décida de prendre un comprimé, il avait besoin de rester concentré sur ses recherches. Il se versa un verre d'eau pour avaler le médicament puis absorba une préparation, c'était un reflexe à présent, inculqué par son compagnon pour lui éviter des maux d'estomac. Il mit la bouteille à la poubelle mais lorsqu'il voulu reprendre son verre pour le finir il fit un faux mouvement et celui-ci bascula, tombant sur le sol où il se brisa, l'eau se répandant, formant une flaque claire sur le béton. Contrarié, l'informaticien se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux mais il suspendit brusquement son geste, la situation éveillant un étrange écho dans sa mémoire, une eau claire reflétant un rai de lumière puis une carafe se brisant en mille éclats. Une flaque dont il examinait la forme et… Instinctivement il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, s'attendant presque à voir John appuyé contre la grille de fer mais elle n'était pas visible de la cuisine et il était seul. Finch passa la main sur son visage. Ce rêve… ce cauchemar plutôt, l'avait hanté pendant plusieurs jours à cause de son réalisme, mais il avait fini par l'oublier. Et voilà qu'un détail le ravivait, était-ce un mauvais présage ? D'ordinaire il ne croyait pas vraiment en ces signes mais celui là était si réaliste ! Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et ramassa les morceaux de verres d'un geste décidé. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner, cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste un effet de son imagination et du stress de ces derniers jours. Malgré cela il garda un sentiment de malaise lorsqu'il rejoignit son siège et repris ses recherches. Il regretta même la présence rassurante de Bear à ses côtés…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco stoppa son véhicule et consultât son portable. Finch avait été rapide, comme d'habitude. La dernière position d'Agnès la situait à l'autre bout de la ville, plus près de l'aéroport que de la villa jugea l'inspecteur. Il faudra être convaincant pour l'attirer jusqu'ici alors que la raison lui dicterait de fuir. S'assurant que son véhicule était soigneusement dissimulé, il pénétra dans le domaine. Atteignant la terrasse il éprouva la sensation d'être observé mais l'irruption de Bear venu l'accueillir avec enthousiasme l'empêcha d'approfondir la question

-« Tu es là toi ? » s'exclama t-il « Tu veux participer à l'arrestation ? » ajouta t-il en le caressant. Il leva tête en entendant la porte coulisser

-« Tu as fait vite Lionel »

-« Je me suis dis que si Agnès mord à l'hameçon elle ne tardera pas »

-« Le temps de traverser la ville. Tu as reçu sa position ? »

-« Ouais. Finch me l'a transmise »

-« Toujours aussi efficace » approuva Reese

-« Vous en êtes où tout les deux ? » demanda franchement Fusco

-« Nous avons parlé »

-« Seulement parlé ? » demanda Lionel avec un coup d'œil suspicieux vers les débris du miroir. John suivi son regard « Non ! Je n'imagine pas un seul instant que tu puisses lever la main sur lui » précisa rapidement l'inspecteur « En revanche que tu t'en prennes à toi-même… »

-« Tu me connais bien Lionel » ironisa John, amer « Je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré. Parce qu'il ne me le pardonnerait pas » ajouta t-il fermement

-« Et moi non plus » marmonna Fusco

-« Lionel, je te dois des remerciements pour t'être occupé de la mission et surtout pour avoir été là pour lui »

-« Je n'ai fais que renvoyer l'ascenseur »

-« Non c'est plus que cela tu le sais bien » insista Reese

-« Mouais. On ferait mieux de se préparer à recevoir Agnès » éluda l'inspecteur

-« D'accord » approuva John jouant le jeu. Ils pourraient toujours en reparler plus tard « Au moins je suis rassuré. Je sais que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose il ne sera pas seul »

-« Tais toi tu vas nous porter la poisse ! » protesta Fusco, faisant mine d'être fâché. Reese sourit et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il voulait réparer les dégâts et préserver Bear. Fusco le regarda faire _« Je ne suis pas de ton avis »_ songea t-il _« Il y a des présences qu'on ne remplace pas »_ et l'inspecteur savait bien que sans John, Harold serait seul, fut-il entouré d'une foule. Il y a des solitudes qui ne se comblent pas. Reese ramassa les débris. Bear lui apporta un petit bout de tissu en frétillant

-« C'est la pochette d'Harold ? » lui chuchota son maître. Il glissa le tissu dans sa poche « Chut, soyons discret Bear » le malinois lui donna un petit coup de museau « J'ai bien fermé la porte de la chambre : pas d'indice pour Lionel » affirma t-il. Le chien parut approuver et l'escorta jusqu'à la cuisine pour jeter les débris

-« Je vous suis » commenta Fusco en les voyant passer, je vais me planquer dans la cuisine, c'est tout proche et je vais appeler un gars en renfort »

-« Je vais l'attendre dans le salon »

L'appel fut bref, l'inspecteur passa la tête à la porte

-« C'est bon pour moi »

-« Lionel, que s'est-il passé pour Alix ? »

-« Je l'ai emmené à la planque pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et quand il faudra l'interroger je m'occuperais moi-même des trajets, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit placée sous protection »

-« Je lui dois beaucoup. Si je peux t'aider… »

-« Je t'appellerais. Ah on dirait que Bear sent quelque chose » ajouta Fusco en voyant le malinois se rapprocher de la porte, sur le qui vive

-« Tu as raison il a entendu du bruit »

-« Tache de pas trop la provoquer, j'ai pas envie qu'elle tire d'abord et qu'elle discute ensuite » chuchota Fusco. Il se dissimula mais rien ne se produisit « Fausse alerte » marmonna t-il après quelques minutes. Enfin si elle ne vient pas elle ne s'échappera pas pour autant, j'ai fait boucler les gares et les aéroports »

-« Elle viendra » affirma Reese sur de lui « Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Un bruit de pas à l'extérieur parut alors lui donner raison…

.

OoooooooooO

.

John était assis dans le fauteuil de cuir, Bear à ses pieds. Ils entendirent le bruit des talons résonnant sur le carrelage. Reese intima à son chien de ne pas bouger. Agnès entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques pas face à eux

-« Vous êtes venu vous rendre ? C'est un bon choix» affirma l'ex agent

-« Je suis venu régler mes comptes » répliqua la femme en sortant une arme de son sac qu'elle jeta au sol d'un geste désinvolte. Bear gronda mais resta immobile.

-« Vous avez perdu Agnès. Inutile d'aggraver votre peine »

-« Pourquoi ? » cria celle-ci « Pourquoi vous en être pris à moi ? »

-« Vous êtes une criminelle, à votre façon »

-« Qui vous a payé pour agir ? »

-« Personne »

-« J'aurais pu vous offrir bien plus ! »

-« Je ne suis pas à vendre et je vous le répète : personne ne m'a payé » Agnès fronça les sourcils

-« Vous êtes flic ? »

-« Non. J'agis de mon propre chef »

-« Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ?! »

-« Une tierce partie concernée ? » suggéra Reese

-« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » hurla la femme, furieuse. Bear se ramassa un peu plus, prêt à bondir « Vous avez détruit ma vie ! » continua t-elle

-« Mais vous, combien en avez-vous détruite ? Combien d'homme ont dû subir vos chantages ? Ceux qui s'en sont sorti en payant peuvent s'estimer heureux, plus que ceux qui ont du subir une union contrainte et qui parfois y ont laissé la vie»

-« Ils y trouvaient leur compte aussi ! » répliqua Agnès

-« Pourquoi ne pas être restée honnête ? Votre affaire ne marchait pas si mal »

-« Êtes-vous à ce point naïf ? Croyez vous que l'on devient aussi riche que je le suis en restant honnête ? »

-« C'est possible. Avec du travail et de la patience »

-« La vie est trop courte M Rooney, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! »

-« Y compris éliminer les obstacles sur votre route par la manière forte »

-« La seule réellement efficace » ricana Agnès « Et je vais l'appliquer sur vous » ajouta t-elle en armant le pistolet. Bear gronda de nouveau, tendu, alors que John restait parfaitement impassible

-« A quoi cela vous avancera t-il ? Cela ne fera pas taire vos complices »

-« Ce sera une satisfaction personnelle ! » affirma la jeune femme en levant le bras pour ajuster son tir mais elle n'eut pas le temps de presser la détente, Fusco surgit et stoppa son geste d'une poigne ferme

-« Ou pas » commenta t-il en la ceinturant

-« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla Agnès

-« Pas avant d'être au poste, dans une petite cellule dont je doute qu'elle vous plaira mais il faudra vous y habituer ! » jugea l'inspecteur. Il la menotta puis prit son portable et appela son agent pour lui confier la coupable. « Votre nouveau garde du corps ne va pas tarder »

-« Vous croyez sérieusement pouvoir me garder ? J'ai des relations ! » Cracha Agnès

-« J'espère bien profiter un peu de votre compagnie » se moqua Lionel « Je sais que vous avez des protections mais je ne crois pas qu'elles vous resteront fidèles »

-« Vous verrez bien ! Et vous allez y laisser votre carrière ! »

-« Sans blague » ironisa Fusco

-« Et vous… » Poursuivit Agnès en se tournant vers l'ex agent « Vous pouvez considérer que vous êtes en sursis » affirma t-elle, menaçante « Et ce n'est pas la prison qui m'empêchera de vous atteindre quand je le voudrais » Reese se pencha vers elle et lui affirma

-« Nous sommes tous en sursis Agnès, une ennemie de plus ne m'inquiète pas » La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux, vexée de l'inefficacité de ses menaces

Un agent apparut sur le seuil.

-« Je suis là inspecteur Fusco » ce dernier poussa la suspecte d'un mouvement agacé

-« Tenez Webster, conduisez là à la voiture j'arrive » commanda t-il avant de se tourner vers son complice « Dis donc superman ! Elle te braque et tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce ! »

-« Je savais que tu étais juste à côté, je ne risquais rien »

-« Et si j'avais mal calculé mon coup ? »

-« Oh tu es bon en math Lionel » ironisa John. L'inspecteur grimaça

-« En tout cas cette fille est sacrement mégalo. Je vais retourner au poste j'ai du boulot qui m'attends » affirma t-il « Tu vas retrouver Harold ? »

-« Oui. J'en ai… besoin » Fusco le fixa un instant, indécis « J'ai fait assez d'erreur Lionel, cette fois j'ai compris »

-« Je dirais que tu avais des circonstances atténuantes mais la prochaine fois je garantie pas que tu resteras entier ! »

-« Tu veux te faire le défenseur d'Harold ? » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Je suis son ami »

-« Je sais » murmura Reese « Mais tu n'en auras pas besoin »

-« J'espère bien » grogna Fusco

-« Nous allons prendre un peu de temps et nous retrouver »

-« C'est une bonne chose » approuva l'inspecteur. Il observa un instant son complice mais n'ajouta rien « En cas de besoin vous savez où me trouver » lança t-il en quittant la pièce après avoir accordé une dernière caresse au malinois qui écoutait les deux hommes avec attention.

-« Viens Bear nous allons rentrer » affirma John tout en saisissant son téléphone pour appeler son associé. Il suspendit son geste un instant en voyant Bear sortir sur la terrasse, en alerte

-« Bear ? » Il le suivit et scruta les environs sans rien remarquer. Le malinois observait le petit sentier et il en déduit qu'il surveillait l'arrestation. Il lança l'appel.

-« John ? »

-« Tout est fini Finch. Lionel a embarqué Agnès. Elle ne nuira plus à personne »

-« Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? » John hésita

-« Je l'ai attiré à la villa »

-« John ! »

-« C'était la meilleure solution » affirma l'ex agent. Il perçu le soupir de son partenaire

-« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

-« Je ne suis pas blessé. Et j'ai toute ma raison » précisa Reese

-« Bien. L'inspecteur Fusco va avoir de quoi faire. Il me semble que les langues se délient. Et même plus facilement qu'on ne l'aurait cru »

-« Tant mieux, plus les témoignages seront nombreux plus il y aura de charges »

-« Le mieux serait de retrouver ce carnet dont a parlé Alix. Il contenait tout de ses activités semble t-il »

-« Ce serait l'idéal » Jugea John. Il vit Bear s'éloigner en direction du jardin « Bear ! » rappela t-il

-« Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Rien, il est un peu nerveux »

-« Cela ne lui ressemble pas » remarqua Finch

-« Il a peut être perdu l'habitude de l'action ? » s'amusa Reese « Nous allons rentrer. J'ai hâte d'être avec toi » ajouta t-il plus bas

-« Moi aussi » avoua Finch

-« Les valises sont prêtes ? » L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Pas encore. Le séjour vous tente à présent ? »

-« J'aime le chalet. Et Bear encore plus » affirma John « Et si cela nous permet de nous retrouver c'est encore mieux » ajouta t-il, sérieux

-« Alors je vais m'empresser de préparer le départ »

-« Parfait ! Et… oh… » Murmura l'ex agent

-« Oui ? »

-« Je réalise qu'Agnès a abandonné son sac tout à l'heure… »

-« Et vous pensez qu'il contiendrait des éléments intéressants ? »

-« Au moins son téléphone. Peut être quelques notes ? » Estima l'ex agent « Il faut que je retourne le chercher. J'en ai pour un instant »

-« Mieux vaut ne pas le laisser c'est sur »

-« Puisque je vais rentrer tôt, quelque chose vous tente ? Un resto ? »

-« Et les bagages ? »

-« C'est vrai. Je prendrais à emporter alors. Une envie ? »

-« Juste vous » murmura Finch puis il reprit, provocateur « Quoique, depuis un certain plongeon dans la piscine j'ai très envie d'aller m'entrainer un peu dans la mienne »

-« Et les bagages ? » paraphrasa Reese

-« C'est vrai » approuva Finch, jouant le jeu « J'attendrais notre retour alors»

Reese eut un sourire entendu

-« Et vous aurez besoin de votre coach ? » tenta t-il taquin

-« Bien sur. Je ne peux rien de valable sans lui»

-« Et il adore vous entrainer Harold. Même faire des heures supplémentaires ne le dérange pas si c'est pour vous. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vous apprécie un peu trop. Je vais devoir surveiller cela d'un peu plus près »

-« Je crois que votre jalousie me manquait John » murmura l'informaticien

-« Tant mieux car vous allez devoir à nouveau la supporter ! »

-« Avec vous je m'en doute »

-« Vous ne me changerez pas Harold : je vous aime c'est tout ! »

-« Moi aussi John. Et je ne veux pas que vous changiez »

-« Quelle chance ! » se moqua Reese

Finch allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de John qui avait soudain perdu son ton badin

-« Bear ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Finch cru entendre gronder le malinois, chose tout à fait inhabituelle chez lui

-« John ? » appela t-il. Un appel retentit alors et l'angoisse dans la voix de John lui glaça le sang, une faible plainte lui faisant écho

-« Bear ! Non ! » Entendit-il. Un claquement sec retentit et la phrase s'éteignit dans un gémissement douloureux. Finch bondit de son fauteuil

-« Un coup de feu » murmura t-il affolé. Il entendit un aboiement, un souffle court, douloureux. Puis un bruit étrange, une voix inconnue cria, il y eut des grognements, des grondements. Un second coup de feu claqua et Finch vacilla en entendant un jappement plaintif lui faire écho. Quelques instants plus tard il perçu un bruit d'eau puis des pas précipités et enfin le silence. Un silence de mort qui le terrorisa. Il appela désespérément son compagnon mais seul ce terrible silence lui répondit…


End file.
